El Lado Ciego del Amor (Faberry)
by IsaAchele
Summary: Quinn Fabray una actriz famosa patea traseros de cara al público pero con un lado más melancólico-patoso cuando está fuera de escena y Rachel Berry una joven artista de NY que aspira a ser una gran pintora. Las dos viven en escenarios completamente distintos, sus vidas son totalmente incompatibles, no tienen nada en común excepto una cosa, el Internet.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Esta es una adaptación del libro El Lado Ciego del Amor versión Faberry. Fue una idea que me vino minutos después de haber terminado de leer el libro.

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, solo hago cambio de los personajes y ciertos detalles.

Les dejo los personajes así hacen la idea de ellos:

Rachel Berry www3.(images).(coolspotters) .com

/(photos)/(221037)/(lea-michele-and-converse-chuck - taylor-all-star-core-ox-gallery).jpg

Quinn Fabray (imagenesfotos).com

/(wp-content)/2011/12/(dianna_agron2).jpg

Emma Stone (img23).(girlcasa).com

/(uploads)/(wallpapers)/2012/03/14/152751/(thumb_b ig_other_af974836b128bdaef290b56d1d53f356).jpg

Brody Weston (25).(media).(tumblr).com

/(tumblr_mbb5yf95lY1qjxk6mo1_400).jpg

Deborah Ann (ilarge).(listal).com

/(image)/(738383)/(936full-deborah-ann-woll).jpg

Finn Hudson (4).(bp).(blogspot).com

/(-mDkGkHLhYKs)/(UVkNGQY0EgI)/(AAAAAAABTkc)/(YfDhS 2ICIQc)/(s1600)/(CoryMonteith_drogas).jpg

Jesse St James (www).(cine25).com

/(img)/(public)/3/7591/(7591_3_1219).jpg

Kurt Hummel (static).(tvfanatic).com

/(images)/(gallery)/(a-chris-colfer-pic_652x1093). jpg

Blaine Anderson (cdn04).(cdn).(justjared).com

/(wp-content)/(uploads)/2011/04/(criss-barnes)/(da rren-criss-barnes-noble-signing-02).jpg

Brittany S. Pierse (images4).(fanpop).com

/(image)/(photos)/(23300000)/(Heather-Morris-leavi ng-Mahiki-Club-in-London-June-29-heather-morris-23 306112-1333-2000).jpg

* * *

Capítulo Uno

Una hoja de tonalidades marrones y rojizas ceso su lucha por aferrarse; entregada a la fuerza de la gravedad, al flujo del viento. Flotaba sin rumbo, desamparadamente por encima de los taxis y de la acera, atrapada en una danza de ritmo e improvisados pasos hasta que por fin, aterrizó.

El lápiz se detuvo brevemente a media carrera, su movimiento fue interrumpido por un inesperado intruso en su camino. Rachel Berry aparto la hoja con su mano izquierda y se sentó de nuevo a examinar su progreso. Captó con perfección las líneas, obteniendo en blanco y negro una réplica exacta del parque a su alrededor: el banco que había ocupado, los desnudos árboles, los montones de hojas secas, la gente que pasea solitaria. Miró así su boceto comparando su recreación casi perfecta con la realidad, y suspiró.

¿Cómo podría ser posible llenar una página en blanco con todo lo que vio? ¿Cómo podría capturar la risa, los sonidos, la tristeza y la desesperación, con un mero movimiento del lápiz? ¿Podría acaso? ¿Era posible?

Las preguntas asomaron sobre los fantasmas omnipresentes de la falta de confianza. La necesidad de comenzar de nuevo; la necesidad de crear y recrear hasta que no haya nada que dejar a las preguntas. Rasgo la hoja del espiral de su cuaderno, y no se convirtió en nada más que una bola arrugada de desilusión, y desapareció entre una eternidad de tentativas desechadas.

"Lo siento estoy retrasado", dijo, en un tono que traicionó a su falta de sinceridad. Rozó sus labios contra los suyos en un apresurado saludo, y se sentó a su lado, metió una mano en los profundos bolsillos de su larga capa negra, mientras en la otra sostenía un cigarrillo encendido.

Los ojos color chocolate se retrasaron en el vacío-blanco de la página. "¿Son las cinco ya?" dijo, aunque era bien consciente que eran ya casi las seis... "Supongo que he perdido la noción del tiempo." Miró entonces, los ojos color miel de su novio en busca de algo a que aferrarse.

"¿Se retrasó la clase?".

"El profesor quería hablar de mi último trabajo," dijo él y el humo salió libre de sus labios y se escapó por el aire alrededor de ellos. De su bolsillo retiró las páginas plegadas de su mitad de período. "Compruébalo."

La gran "A" blasonada en la parte superior de la página, escrita en tinta roja brillante, permanente. Sonrió, tratando de sentirse orgullosa, pero sintiendo una sensación de resentimiento en su lugar. "¿Es esto en lo que apenas trabajaste?" .. "El genio viene fácilmente en algunos," dijo y él sonrió, chasqueando el extremo del cigarrillo en el aire... Su pelo castaño algo largo cayó sobre sus ojos, y como si fuera un reflejo, Rachel lo alcanzo para alisarlo por detrás. Él le sonrió, le besó la palma de la mano, y de paso rozó su mejilla. "Lo siento he estado tan ocupado últimamente."

Rachel lo observó por un largo momento, admirando los hermosos ojos que alguna vez habían tenido la fuerza para desarmarla. Donde se había ido, se preguntaba. ¿Qué quedo en su lugar? "Está bien Finn", dijo, a sabiendas de que uno de estos días tendría que decirle la verdad.

Él se inclinó para besarla y ella sonrió contra sus labios, probando el gusto amargo y dulce de la familiaridad.

Deseaba tomar una instantánea de ese momento y enmarcarla en la sombra más oscura de sus pensamientos. Quiso susurrar, "Te amo", por hábito, sin nada más. Pero ahogo el impulso y lo dejo de lado.

"Entonces, ¿en qué estabas trabajando?", Preguntó, sentándose atrás. Su mirada aterrizó en el bloc de notas en su regazo.

Rachel miró y se encogió de hombros, se sintió molesta consigo misma por no tener nada que mostrarle. Como hubiese querido hacer aparecer algo maravilloso en la superficie vacía de las páginas, para hacerle notar que no era el único con un valioso futuro. En cambio, se sentía desnuda, expuesta en su fallo implicando la ausencia de motivación.

"Yo... tenía algo, pero lo arroje."

Su risa sonaba burlona. "¿Cuál es el punto de eso?"

Rachel desvió su mirada de la página en blanco y la dirigió hacia el Arco de Washington. Tenía razón. ¿Cuál era el punto? "Quizás no hay un punto", dijo después de un momento, buscándolo a él. "Tal vez solo esto que estoy intentado es demasiado duro".

"Tal vez deberías reconsiderar todo esto de ser artista", él contestó cuidadosamente. "Quiero decir, tu padre está gastando tanto dinero para enviarte a la Universidad de Nueva York, ¿sólo para que puedas, estudiar arte?" Puso otro cigarrillo entre sus labios. "No es demasiado tarde para cambiar tu forma de pensar."

Lo miraba luchando con su encendedor, momentáneamente distraído por el clic, clic, clic en cada intento fallido.

"Maldita cosa".

Rachel dijo en un respiro. "Me tengo que ir. Tengo un proyecto para la clase en el que necesito ir a trabajar". La mentira la llenaba con una extraña sensación de placer.

Finn echó un vistazo, deteniendo su inútil intento de iniciar una llama. El fino cigarrillo se balanceaba en su boca, respondiendo un segundo después. "Pensé que íbamos a ir a comer algo"

"Bueno, te has retrasado. Ya no tengo tiempo ahora".

"Que bien, Rachel. Me dijiste que podrías haber tenido algo que hacer esta noche. Ya he hecho otros planes. "

Se levantó, rodando sus ojos. "Bueno, te lo estoy diciendo ahora".

Él la miro, como si el debate no merecía la pena para iniciar una pelea, o como si no era lo suficiente como para molestarlo. Miró hacia abajo y sacudió la cabeza. "Lo que sea. ¿Puedo ir más tarde? "

La pregunta quedo en el aire entre ellos, como una tregua, y Rachel decidió que era mejor que lo aceptase. "Seguro."

"Genial. ¿Emma va a estar allí? "

"Ella trabaja hasta tarde."

Finn sonrió. "Entonces voy a estar allí antes de tiempo."

Él la beso de nuevo. "Nos vemos esta noche."

Rachel fijo su mirada sobre él, de repente se perdió en lo que sentía con desesperación. Bajo su mirada hacia el boceto que tenía en la mano, resistiéndose al impulso de lanzarlo al viento, para olvidar por un momento que su vida se reducía a nada más que páginas vacías a la espera de ser llenadas. Es que la forma en que la vio Finn, ¿cómo una pérdida de tiempo y dinero? ¿Cuál era el punto que él le había preguntado a ella? ¿Cuál era el punto de tratar de captar las trivialidades de la vida, para congelar los movimientos naturales del mundo en bloques de líneas y sombras?

Las hojas a sus pies eran arrastradas por la vida, y Rachel las veía luchar sin sentido contra la fuerza de los vientos. Se quitó los mechones dispersos de cabello castaño de su cara, y guardó el cuaderno contra su pecho.

No había un punto, finalmente decidió, momentos más tarde, cuando comenzó a caminar. No hay punto en absoluto, sólo el simple, incuestionable hecho de que esto era lo que quería hacer.

* * *

La revista cayó en la pequeña mesa circular, su sonido ahogado por el ruido constante de una conversación. Rachel miraba la portada, su superficie de color rosa brillante con una torpe iluminación de color amarillo café. Cuando vio que los ojos verdes estaban viéndola con expectativa. "Lo siento, deje mi poder de leer mentes en mis otros vaqueros", dijo finalmente Rachel.

Emma Stone manteniéndose estable sentada en el asiento vacío al lado de Rachel con un fuerte, y dramático suspiro, miraba a su mejor amiga con el simulacro de impaciencia. "Pagina treinta y dos."

"¿Por favor?"

Emma poniendo sus ojos en blanco. "Si fueras tan amable, por favor, es el turno de la página treinta y dos, lo apreciaría mucho".

"Podrías haber dicho 'gracias' por si acaso", respondió Rachel con una sonrisa.

"La cortesía está sobrevalorada". Asintió Emma solemnemente. "Va en contra de mi propósito superior".

"¿Qué es...?" Dijo Rachel abriendo la revista y comenzando la búsqueda de la página treinta y dos, una tarea que resultó difícil en el rastro de innumerables páginas.

"Para ser brutalmente honesta en cada una y todas las situaciones", respondió simplemente Emma. "He hecho mi meta personal para abolir b.s."

Rachel sonrió y detuvo su búsqueda. Miro a su compañera de cuarto con una ceja arqueada. "¿Desde cuándo?"

"Es mi resolución de Año Nuevo", declaró Emma.

"Es octubre."

"Así que, estoy recibiendo un buen comienzo. ¿No encuentras la página todavía? "

Rachel volvió a su misión. Cuando finalmente encontró la página treinta y dos, miro en el blanco y negro de la página con cara de confusión. "¿La cirugía de aumento de labios?"

Emma estiro sus labios pegados de modo que se viera en la medida en que irían. "Es lo que está de moda", dijo un segundo después. "He decidido que es la razón por la que no he aterrizado en ningún buen papel, mis labios son demasiado finos. Estoy pensando en un cruce entre Liv Tyler y Angelina Jolie. "

"Wow." Rachel cayó sentada de espalda contra la silla. "Cada vez que creo que no podías estar más loca... Hablas."

"¿Así que estás diciendo...?"

Rachel se inclinó hacia adelante. "Yo estoy diciendo que parecerás un monstruo."

Emma frunció el ceño. "Bueno, entonces, siempre está el circo. Así que adelante ¡Miren a la Señora del labio!"

Rachel lanzó una carcajada. "Estoy casi tentada de alentarte en ese empeño."

"Eres una verdadera amiga", dijo Emma, agarrando la revista y mostrándole en lo que se convertiría. Después de un segundo, volteando de brazos cruzados a través de las páginas, se encogió de hombros. "Quizás sea mi cabello. Tal vez debería ir por algo más audaz. "Tiró varias líneas de cabello de color marrón rojizo lejos de su cara calándose también a través de sus dedos. "Hm", dijo pensativa, continúo mirando la revista.

Rachel miró a su amiga con diversión, sintiéndose aliviada en presencia de tan agradable distracción.

"No es justo que algunas personas pudieran tener cualquier aspecto," dijo Emma de repente. "Es como Quinn Fabray. La chica puede intentar treinta diferentes estilos de peinado y aún seguir viéndose preciosa". Sosteniendo con énfasis la revista.

Rachel miró brevemente a la infinidad de imágenes con la actriz en cuestión. Se encogió de hombros y después de un momento. "Supongo que algunas personas para compensar su falta de talento son hermosas."

"Oh, no seas dura. Espero que no seas así conmigo cuando este en la pantalla grande. "

Rachel miraba a su mejor amiga en forma seria. "Tienes talento real."

"Bueno, estoy ciertamente contenta con lo que dices". Emma sonrió. "Aunque, fue realmente buena en Silence Speaks ".

"No la he visto. Solo sé que ella apesta en ese show..."

"¿Guardián?" dijo Emma interviniendo. "No creo que ella sea mala en sí. Creo que la serie es mala. No se puede hacer mucho con un guión como ese".

Rachel se encogió de hombros, no teniendo mucho argumento, y en particular sin importarle. Miró alrededor del café, momentáneamente fascinada por el murmullo de las conversaciones. Todo alrededor de su vida era una gigante mezcla de palabras que no podía descifrar. A veces deseaba que pudiera salir de ella el tiempo suficiente para experimentar algo distinto de su propia vida.

"Entonces, ¿qué sucede?"

Rachel se volteó para mirar a Emma. "¿Qué te hace pensar que sucede algo?"

"Porque te conozco. Tienes ese lejano destello en el ojo. El que grita, 'Odio mi vida y todo lo que significa porque soy una artista y quiero morir así!'"

Rachel no podía dejar de reír "¿No deberías estar trabajando?"

"Tengo alrededor de cinco minutos para escuchar atentamente todos tus problemas antes de regresar a la tierra de hacer café. Por lo tanto, vamos a oír, en orden alfabético inverso. Aunque, creo que puedo adivinar ya que todos comienzan con la letra N.

Rachel miro a Emma de una manera inquisitiva. Es demasiado, a su juicio, poder ordenar a través de capítulos individuales molestas emociones. No hubo problemas específicos, que no podía señalar con cualquier cantidad de convicción y decir, 'No, eso es lo que me molesta'. No hay nada, realmente, nada más que una fractura de rompecabezas, con todas las piezas dispersas al azar a través de su mente. Miró a Emma en silencio, y se encogió de hombros.

"No estoy realmente segura".

"Ah, bueno, tal vez yo pueda ayudar". Dijo Emma pasando a su asiento, la mesa se mueve, ya que coloca sus codos sobre la superficie de madera. "Vamos a ver, tu novio esta tan ensimismado, que en serio, en serio, tiene que buscar palabras como 'personalidad' y 'humor' en el diccionario antes de cada intento de tener una conversación con otro ser humano. Su risa, en la extraña ocasión en que logra divertirse por lo menos lo suficiente como para obtener el sonido como de una hiena, es muy irritante. Tú has sido su pareja, por dos años y todavía no has averiguado lo que ves en él. Él es lindo, seguro, una mezcla de Fabio con una especie de Steve Urkel, pero quiero decir, mira, Rachel, eres jodidamente preciosa. Y siento decirlo, pero tu vida sexual apesta.

"Está bien, te ruego que te detengas," interrumpió Rachel, manteniendo sus manos en el aire. "Pero gracias por tu esclarecedor resumen de todo lo que está mal con mi novio."

Emma frunció el ceño. "Eso fue casi todo. Luego están tus padres... "

Rachel puso sus ojos en blanco y miró su reloj. "Ya debería irme. Finn va a venir, y creo que tus cinco minutos se han acabado"

"Bueno, está bien, pero aún no hemos terminado con esto. Recuerda, sé dónde vives".

Rachel comenzó a juntar sus pertenencias. "Eso es muy reconfortante, gracias. "

"Por lo tanto, sobre la cosa del labio..."

Rachel pasó la mochila sobre su hombro y sonrió. "estás loca." Se inclinó a besar la mejilla Emma. "Ten cuidado de camino a casa. Te veo más tarde"

"No te olvides de usar protección!" dijo Emma.

Haciendo caso omiso a la de repente atenta mirada de la gente a su alrededor, Rachel atravesó por la puerta rápidamente.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Me dicen que ya la hicieron pero estuve buscando y al parecer la borraron, ademas esta es de la versión 2.5.

Quisiera saber que les parece la historia y los personajes, me baso es los rasgos de los originales, solo he cambiado algunos detalles. Déjenme saber para ver si continuo subiendo capítulos.

N/A2: que me dicen de Achele actualmente? como las ven ustedes?

* * *

Capítulo Dos

La lluvia caía como lágrimas contra el cristal, distorsionando la vista de la ciudad. Ella miraba a través de las rayas de agua al mundo que la rodeaba: la ciudad de Nueva York se extendía ante su mirada como una postal, una imagen perfecta de sí misma, perfecta, a pesar de ser vislumbrada a través de la mirada viciada de las circunstancias.

Se inclinó a su altura, apoyándose contra el marco de la pared, y se dedicó a observar desde la ventana. Las luces de afuera que proyectaban las sombras del patrón de la lluvia en el piso de su habitación de hotel. Es curioso cómo el silencio puede parecer hermoso contrastado con la tumultuosa realidad de su existencia.

Se había mantenido demasiado tiempo en esa posición, era consciente de ello. Debería de cambiarse. Debía de estar lista para el evento de caridad donde la esperaban, pero por falta de motivación, y la tranquilidad del momento era demasiado tentador dejar de asistir.

En cambio, se quedó al lado de la ventana, mirando abajo al mundo con sus muchas historias, los taxis y señales de neón, las personas ocultas bajo los paraguas, y se sentía, como siempre, desconectada, se sentía, como siempre, apartada. Las preguntas que siempre quedaban en su mente presionando hacia adelante. Las preguntas que oscilaban en el aire en cada una de las entrevistas, que marcaron todas las respuestas daban un giro alrededor de su cabeza con una urgencia cada vez mayor: ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a mantener esto que estaba pasando? ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a pasar hasta que se venga abajo?

Suspiró, dejando con su aliento una mancha en el vidrio por un breve instante antes de desaparecer del todo. ¿Cuánto tiempo ciertamente?

Luego vino el inevitable golpe, seguido por el inevitable sonido de la apertura de la puerta detrás de ella. La luz inundó su visión, y rápidamente parpadeo, viendo como su punto de vista de la ciudad se convertía en un reflejo de la habitación. Se miró a sí misma por medio segundo, justo el tiempo suficiente para captar la visión de su decepción en sus ojos de color verde avellana, antes de darse vuelta para hacer frente a su visitante.

Brody Weston estaba en la puerta, su cuerpo bloqueaba la vista del luminoso pasillo detrás de él. Se veía como un modelo, vestido con el esmoquin negro que había elegido para él antes de haber dejado L.A. Ella reprimió con una sonrisa su malestar. "Quinn, en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, la habitación está completamente equipada con electricidad". Indicando con un gesto la luz. Quinn Fabray apoyaba su espalda contra la ventana. "Ja, ja." Soltó una amplia sonrisa a su mejor amigo antes de añadir: "Te ves muy bien".

"Supongo que soy bastante guapo", respondió, suavizando a un lado su pelo castaño con la mano. Sus ojos de color azul engañando su satisfacción por el cumplido. "De todos modos, me debes mucho por esto".

Quinn sonrió, con el tipo de sonrisa que solo reservaba para ella y para él. 'Si sólo podría enamorarme de ti...' y la idea la hizo sonreír. Se apartó de él y caminó hacia la cama donde su vestido la estaba esperando. Lo miro por un largo momento, como si ello significaba lo mismo que ponérselo. "¿Crees que realmente habría algo que perder si no asisto?"

"Um, por favor, no me digas que has cambiado de opinión. He sufrido una dramática transformación en tu nombre". Indicando con un gesto a su atuendo. "Yo estaba muy feliz en mis pantalones de siempre antes de que vengas y agites la invitación y esta corbata negra en mi cara."

"Podrías simplemente volver a quitártela," Quinn respondió pacientemente.

"¿En serio?" Brody la miró con escepticismo. "¿O es una de esas cosas locas de mujeres que no entiendo? De igual modo, me dices que no quieres ir, así que iré a cambiarme y, a continuación, dos segundos más tarde llamaras a mi puerta usando tu vestimenta adornada de diamantes y gritando que se va a hacer tarde y es todo culpa mía. "

Quinn lo miro arqueando una ceja.

"Yo sé cómo las mujeres trabajan. En primer lugar, te confunden, entonces te seducen y, luego, abusan de ti. "

"Eso es muy profundo, Brody, pero no tengo ningún deseo de seducirte."

Brody entrecerró sus ojos. "¿Entonces, lo que quieres es confundirme y abusar de mí? Lo sabía. La conozco, Srta. Fabray, no crea que estoy intimidado por su estrellato en Hollywood. "Hizo una pausa por un momento. " ¿Así que... tengo que cambiarme?"

Quinn fijo su mirada en el vestido. Esta noche, ella no sería más que otro rostro reconocible entre muchos, una estrella que brilla no más brillante que el resto. Pasaría la noche haciendo su pequeña conversación con la gente que debía pretender recordar de reuniones anteriores, sonreiría a extraños con amabilidad y admiración falsas, y luego, eventualmente volvería a esta habitación de hotel vacía quedando despierta y preguntándose cómo con tanta atención podía caer en tal abrumadora soledad.

"No" le dijo a Brody, y suspiró. " Yo dije que iba a ir, así que voy ".

"Y aquí tuve mis esperanzas. Voy a dejar que te prepares entonces. Voy a estar en mi habitación cuando hayas terminado. "

Comenzó a salir, pero Quinn lo detuvo. Cuando se volvió hacia ella, esta le sonrió, "estoy en deuda contigo", le dijo.

"Así que sobre eso de seducir..."

"Buen intento. Ahora sal de aquí o vamos a llegar tarde y todo será culpa tuya".

Su risa se hizo eco en la sala mientras iba cerrando la puerta.

* * *

Rachel permanecía despierta tratando desesperadamente de bloquear todos sus pensamientos golpeando furiosamente en su mente. Observaba el agrietado, y manchado techo por encima de su cama, escuchando los familiarizados sonidos a su alrededor: el calentador se quejaba en protesta por haber extendido demasiado su vida útil, el sonido de Emma preparándose para ir a la cama, el fuera de contexto murmullo de sus circundantes vecinos.

A su lado, Finn roncaba suavemente, el sonido era momentáneamente ahogado por la repentina afluencia de las sirenas de la policía que venían de afuera. Esperó hasta que se perdieran en la distancia, y luego se levantó de su lado para quedar de cara a la ventana. Los fragmentos de luces que brillaban a través de las persianas proyectaban las sombras que se posaban en las paredes, y quedó observando por largo tiempo al modelo parecido a las barras de una prisión.

Rachel deseaba que Finn se hubiese ido a su apartamento y la dejase dormir en paz. Podía sentir el calor de su pecho contra su espalda desnuda. Podía oír el suave ronquido contra su oreja. Cerró los ojos y trató de excluir su presencia, pero el esfuerzo dio en su lugar como resultado un inesperado flujo de lágrimas. Se limpió entonces la cara contra la almohada dejando atrás sus emociones. Todo lo sentía mal, roto, y no sabía por dónde empezar a ensamblar las cosas para permanecer juntos.

Pensó en los muchos intentos de arte que había desechado últimamente. Había puesto tanto de sí misma en cada trazo del lápiz; había tratado tan difícilmente de expresar su pasión a través de cada movimiento de su mano. Pero fallaba; una y otra vez, habiendo acabado con nada más que una fotografía en la mano que no transmitía nada más allá de su mera existencia. ¿Dónde estaba la pasión? ¿Dónde estaba el riesgo, cuando se estaba completamente vació?

Suspiró en la oscuridad y dio una vuelta a mitad de camino para asegurarse de que Finn estaba todavía dormido. Salió sigilosamente de la cama, buscando en el piso su ropa dispersa, para luego ponérsela. Echando una última mirada a la cama, abrió la puerta y salió dirigiéndose hacia la sala.

Emma se asomó fuera del cuarto de baño en ese momento, con un cepillo de dientes colgando precariamente de su boca.

Hablando a través de una espumosa boca, "En ah drta ?"

"No podía dormir", dijo Rachel en un tono silencioso, cerrando la puerta de su dormitorio suavemente. Se dirigió a la pequeña sala de estar y se hecho en el sofá. Se concentró en el sonido del agua corriente, de Emma escupiendo en el lavabo, el chirriar del grifo con esfuerzo.

Emma reapareció unos segundos más tarde y Rachel la miro en silencio. "¿Cuál es el asunto contigo?" Pregunto, por último, sentándose en el brazo del sofá.

"Sólo tengo muchas cosas en mi mente, supongo."

"¿Cómo?"

Rachel sentada y apoyando la espalda contra el brazo opuesto. "Como de costumbre. Me siento como un disco rayado".

Emma se mantuvo tranquila durante mucho tiempo, y luego se deslizo hacia debajo de los cojines del sofá. Rachel movió instintivamente sus piernas a fin de que Emma no se sentara en ellas. "Voy a abstenerme de decirle lo de costumbre, entonces, sólo para evitar sonar repetitiva"

"Gracias".

"No hay problema."

Se sentaron en un silencio incómodo durante varios minutos, hasta que finalmente, habló Emma, "Está bien, suéltalo. No puedo vivir así. Sólo rompe con él! "

"Shhh!" dijo Rachel dando a Emma en el muslo patadas con el pie. "¿Estás loca?" Susurró ella.

Emma rodó sus ojos, pero le susurró, "Mira, sé de este chico en el trabajo que es realmente sexy y me encantaría que lo conozcas. Es agradable, inteligente, y hace una media taza de café. Además, piensa que eres un golpe pedazo de Trasero de Puerto Rico. "

"Suena encantador, de verdad, pero no."

"Rachel, por favor, deja de echar lágrimas allí y prueba algo nuevo, para variar. Estoy segura de que, una vez que consigas algunos buenos amores, tu estreñimiento artístico será una cosa del pasado. Quiero decir, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste un orgasmo, de verdad? "

Rachel gimió.

"Mira, ya te he dicho un millón de veces, que puedes hacerlo mejor, mucho, mucho mejor, y que te mereces algo mucho, mucho mejor. Voy a romper con él por ti. "Comenzó a levantarse, pero Rachel se inclinó hacia adelante y la agarró del brazo, tirando de ella hacia abajo en el sofá.

"Me vuelves loca!", declaró Rachel, riendo un poco.

"Bueno, el sentimiento es mutuo. Ahora, por favor, estoy abatida déjame de ir a dormir, o voy a ser obligada a hacer algo drástico. Odio ver que te guste esto".

"Voy a volver pronto a la cama. Solo voy a estar acá afuera un rato viendo algo de televisión nocturna."

"Lo que sea." Emma se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie. "Ah, se me olvidaba, no tengo que trabajar mañana hasta tarde, así que puedo establecer una tienda por el Met, mientras estás en clase"

"Gracias", dijo Rachel, sintiéndose de repente abrumada y con gratitud por la bondad de su amiga. "Realmente aprecio eso".

"Oh! no es problema, me encanta la venta de tus pinturas la idea de ver a todos esos turistas. Es divertido. "

"Quiero decir, por todo."

"Dame las gracias cuando estés realmente feliz," Emma respondió con una sonrisa. "Buenas Noche".

Rachel suspiró y agarró el control remoto. Esperó hasta que Emma desapareció en su habitación antes de hacer clic en el televisor. Miraba inexpresivamente el parpadeo de la imagen en la pantalla, dejando que su hipnótico ritmo arrulle su sueño.

* * *

Las nubes van cambiando continuamente su forma en busca de definición, como si tuviesen miedo de ser vistas como lo que realmente son. Quinn suspiró suavemente contra la ventana de la limusina, viendo esta metamorfosis con un sentido de la fascinación desinteresada. Esperó hasta que el cocodrilo en el cielo vaya transformándose en algo indescifrable antes de bajar su mirada.

"... Y el vuelo de regreso a Los Ángeles sale mañana por la mañana a las 8:15", iba diciendo su asistente al lado de Quinn. "Si eso es demasiado pronto, podría tratar de reprogramar un vuelo posterior, pero -"

"Ella no escucha," interrumpió Brody, y Quinn lo observó brevemente antes de volver a la ventana. "¿Cuál es otra palabra para 'devorar'?", Preguntó, sin levantar sus ojos del monitor de su computadora portátil.

"¿Engullir?" sugirió Deborah, empujando sus negras gafas hasta el puente de su nariz.

Brody hizo una cara ligeramente de disgusto.

"Consumir", dijo Quinn, plenamente consciente de que era la primera vez que había hablado desde que habían subido al coche.

Lo miro, entonces, y sonrió. "Eso podría funcionar." El sonido de las teclas llenaba el ambiente, y Quinn acercando su cabeza contra la ventana, cerró los ojos.

"Bueno, ¿cómo suena esto?" dijo Brody aclarando su garganta. "Ella se consumía en un torbellino de pasión, completamente subyugada por la sensación de sus labios-"

"¿Qué demonios estás leyendo?"

"un fanfiction de Star Wars", respondió. "No es tan rentable como escribir para Hollywood, voy a admitir, pero todas las fangirls me aman."

"Eso está mal en muchos niveles", dijo Deborah. "Aunque, no puedo ver dónde engullir" podría haber sido la palabra equivocada. "

Brody sonrió para sí mismo. "En realidad, me he aburrido a la espera de que me den luz verde para mi próximo proyecto."

Quinn lo observó arqueando una ceja en su dirección.

"Sé que te estás muriendo por saber, Quinn, pero realmente, tengo que rogarte que apagues tu curiosidad. El arte no puede ser dañado por la influencia de los contaminantes por encima nuestro. Nosotros, los pocos, los orgullosos, los artistas independientes, debemos mantenernos firmes contra los males de la América corporativa, y la tentación del todo poderoso dólar. "

"Estas tan lleno de eso," contestó Quinn. "Simplemente lo sabes vamos a reírnos de ti."

"Bueno, ahí está", admitió Brody. "¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta mantener al mundo en mis manos. Quiero que en los carteles se lea: «Del escritor-director Brody Weston viene otro excitante y visionario viaje, una de suspenso, al borde de sus asientos una aventura sobre las pruebas y tribulaciones de las frutas".

"¿Frutas?"

"Ellas tienen sentimientos, también, sabes. Son temas fascinantes. Además, el salario de sus actores son los que están dentro de mi presupuesto ".

"Deborah, ¿podrías por favor dar al conductor las instrucciones de parar en la institución mental más cercana?"

Deborah rió.

Brody sacudió la cabeza y volvió a su equipo, murmurando acerca de las estrellas de Hollywood y su incapacidad para comprender el arte.

"Es el Guggenheim!" exclamó Deborah de repente, presiono su cara tan cerca de la ventana que su nariz quedaba apretada contra el vidrio. "Siempre he querido ir allí."

"Entonces ve," dijo Quinn un segundo después. "Te doy el resto del día libre."

Deborah volteo hacia ella. "¿Estás loca? ¿No oíste la agenda del día de hoy? "

"No, no lo hizo," Brody añadió.

"Brody, ¿podrías decirle al conductor que vaya más rápido?" Quinn se giró hacia Deborah y miró a su asistente de forma seria. "Vamos a cancelar todo lo de hoy. Tengo gripe. "

"No tu no la tienes", dijo Deborah, igual de seria.

"Se llama fingir. Lo hago para vivir. "

"Tuviste gripe hace dos semanas para la entrevista en la radio."

"¿Una migraña?"

"Hace dos días para el talk show de las mañanas."

"Bueno, es hora de volver con una venganza."

"Tal vez deberías examinarte la cabeza", sugirió Brody. "¿O es que ya está en la agenda?" Recibió una fuerte mirada en respuesta.

Cuando el vehículo se detuvo en la parada, Quinn alcanzó al otro lado del regazo de Deborah y abrió la puerta. El mundo exterior apareció ante sus ojos, saturando el aire con el olor a vida de ciudad y la estridente melodía de personas que luchan por coexistir. "Ten cuidado con los coches, y diviértete."

"¿Te sientes bien?" Preguntó Deborah, observando con creciente preocupación a Quinn.

Brody giró un dedo alrededor de su oreja.

"Estoy bien. Ve".

Deborah se encogió de hombros. "Es tu carrera. Voy a hacer las llamadas. "Alcanzo su teléfono celular y comenzó a salir de la cabina. "Nos vemos más tarde chicos. Gracias, Quinn ", fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar la puerta.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Brody preguntó tras el cierre de la puerta.

"¿Tomando un descanso de la responsabilidad? "

"Has estado haciendo eso mucho últimamente. ¿Qué pasa contigo? "

Quinn suspiró, no deseaba entrar en ese tema. Lo que sea que fuera. "No lo sé. Me siento..." _Perdida_. Se encogió de hombros en lugar de terminar la declaración. "Sólo necesito un descanso."

Brody suavizo su mirada. "Bueno, Guardián termina en unas pocas semanas. Vas a tener oportunidad de relajarte. "

Quinn pensó en el guión de la película que le ofrecieron olvidada en su mesita de luz sin leer y suspiró para sí.

"Sí..." Desviando su mirada al exterior, a las aceras llenas de personas que se desplazaban sobre sus vidas. ¿Se preguntaba cuántos de ellos tenían un programa que cumplir?

Tal vez no todos, a su manera. Sin embargo, se permitió a sí misma la libertad de envidiar su anonimato.

El coche comenzó de nuevo a moverse. "¿Dónde?" Brody le preguntó, pero ella hizo caso omiso de su pregunta. Era más fácil, al final, ver como otros viven sus vidas, en lugar de intentar dar sentido a la suya propia. Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y se entregó a la vista, extraños de historias desconocidas, experiencias de vida pasaron en destellos de imágenes olvidadas al instante: como cortometrajes en un avance rápido.

Anhelo vislumbrar algo positivo en todo esto, aunque sabía, de alguna forma que habría que terminar con todo esto pronto, que no había nada significativo para encontrar en el caos de las vidas de otros. Todos ellos fueron atrapados en la consecuencia de decisiones tomadas por una distante, e irreconocible versión de sí mismos. Pero en esos segundos de tiempo robado, en los raros momentos en que la realidad no sabe cómo llamar a la persistencia de las paredes de la conciencia, por lo menos podrían pretender.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a quienes dejaron rws, según la historia ya está pero con los personajes al contrario, aunque la estuve buscando y no la encontré, entonces no se si seguirla.

Los personajes principales los adapte así porque me pareció que encajaban muy bien, como que Rach es morena sexy, vive en NYC y es vegetariana, mucha coincidencia no? Bueno déjenme saber como les parece y si la sigo o no.

* * *

Capítulo Tres

El día se había extendido interminablemente. Los minutos se habían congelado por horas.

Había vuelto al Central Park por un capricho, deseando tan sólo escapar de las sofocantes paredes de la habitación del hotel, sólo por querer participar en algo distinto de su propia vida. Era suficiente sentarse allí; oculta bajo una peluca y grandes gafas de sol, y ver otras vidas pasar en el murmullo de las conversaciones fragmentadas. Era suficiente con simplemente mezclarse entre ellas.

"Oye, no eres esa chica de la tv?"

Quinn miró a Brody caminar hacia ella. "¿Cómo me encontraste?"

"¿Deborah te inserto un ingenioso dispositivo de localización en el cráneo, no lo sabes? ¿De qué otra manera se podría mantener en contacto contigo? "Brody miró a su alrededor. "Buen día".

"Sí", y Quinn asintió. "¿Cómo realmente me encontraste?"

"En primer lugar, es bastante presuntuoso suponer que yo te estaba buscando. Se me antojo salir a correr, sin meterme con nadie, cuando al ver a una joven con una horrible peluca me asuste. Tras una investigación más cercana descubrí que la mujer no era otra que mi mejor amiga". Se sentó a su lado y sonrió. "Ahí lo tienes".

"¿Así que me estás diciendo que solo pasabas por aquí?"

"Síp".

"¿Y que no estabas instigando a todos porque te lo digan... al gerente del hotel le dije cuando iba de salida?"

"Nop".

"¿Estás seguro?"

"No puedo estar más seguro."

"Correcto".

"Bueno," dijo Brody encogiéndose de hombros. "Pude haber escuchado algo acerca de que venías al Central Park. Pensé que era una excelente idea."

"Mmm, lo era." Brody simplemente asintió, y Quinn limitó su atención. Cayendo en un cómodo silencio. "Yo estaba pensando," dijo la rubia, cortando el silencio entre ellos con su suave voz, "que podría venir a vivir aquí. Tal vez después de terminar el programa".

Cuando Brody no dijo nada, Quinn se volteó a mirarlo, sólo para encontrar que su atención estaba puesta en una mujer rubia muy alta.

"O quizás simplemente me monte un trío con algunos elefantes del espacio exterior", añadió Quinn despreocupadamente.

"¿Qué?" Brody se volteó a mirarla un segundo. "¿Qué trío?" Dijo regalándole una sonrisa torcida. "Lo siento. Yo solo estaba... eh... "

"¿Comprobando la carne blanca local?" adivino Quinn.

"Es lo que hay de cenar."

Detrás de sus gafas de sol, Quinn puso sus ojos en blanco. "Eso es desagradable".

"No hay nada desagradable en la unión de un hombre y una mujer", respondió Brody. "O incluso un hombre y dos mujeres. O tres..."

Quinn solo sonrió. "¿Si apenas puedes arreglártelas tu solo, qué vas a hacer con tres mujeres?"

"Oye!" Brody frunció el ceño. "Tú sabes que puedo manejarme muy bien yo solo. ¿Por qué…?"

"Demasiada información!" Quinn interrumpió rápidamente. "En serio".

"Tu comenzaste."

"¿Qué te parece?"

"¿Acerca de?"

"¿Acerca de lo que he dicho antes?"

Brody pasó su mano arriba y abajo por su pelo en la parte posterior de su cabeza y dijo pensativo. "Creo que si voy a tener un trío, entonces tu podrías hacerlo mejor que los elefantes. Quiero decir, no eres una chica que se vea mal, y los elefantes, bien, ellos huelen... "

Quinn quería estrangularlo algunas veces. "Acerca de mi traslado a Nueva York después del programa."

"¿Y dejar L.A.?" Él frunció el ceño. "¿Pero yo pensé que amabas eso allí?"

"Era sólo un pensamiento." Se encogió de hombros como si no fuera importante. Después de un momento, suspiró. ¿Deberíamos regresar?"

"Supongo". Brody bostezó y se levantó. "Deberíamos llamar a Deborah? Tal vez le gustaría un paseo de regreso al hotel."

"Estoy segura de que la está pasando bien respondió Quinn, un poco distraída por los cuadros a lo largo del camino. Los miró y sonrió brevemente. "A menos que la echáramos de menos..."

"¿Vas a salir con eso? No tengo sentimientos por Deborah. "

"Mmhmm." Ella iba agregar algo más, pero entonces lo vio: un dibujo en carboncillo sobre papel. Se detuvo en sus pasos y miro por un largo momento, insegura de por qué se había detenido, incluso, insegura de por qué no podía seguir caminando.

"¿Uh, estás bien?"

Ella dio unos pasos, y finalmente se dirigió a Brody y le dijo: "¿Podrías obtener esa pintura para mí?"

Brody miró atrás en el tema en cuestión. "¿Qué soy yo, tu esclavo?"

"Brody", dijo Quinn, con su voz sonando molesta. "Yo sé que Clark Kent podría llevarlo a cabo con un simple par de gafas, pero no quiero presionarlo".

"Bien, bien."

Quinn lo miraba a varios pies de distancia. Ella rodó sus ojos de nuevo al verlo tratando de seducir a la pelirroja detrás de la mesa. Le tomó mucho más tiempo del necesario obtener el cuadro, pero una vez que lo hizo, ella estaba demasiado satisfecha con la compra en mente.

"Aquí está tu cuadro, su alteza".

"¿Seduciendo a la artista verdad?" Preguntó Quinn, distraída a la vez por la imagen que le había entregado. Miraba y sonreía. "Es hermoso, ¿no?"

"Sí, hermoso", dijo rotundamente, y reanudo su caminar. "En realidad, ella no era la artista. Era la amiga de la artista. Es la muy linda amiga que me dio su número. Aunque, ciertamente, la hace trabajar para ella. "Levanto una tarjeta comercial para llamar su atención y la dio vuelta para mostrar al otro lado un número de teléfono escrito en tinta verde.

"Muy impresionante."

Brody se guardó la tarjeta y sonrió con aire de suficiencia. Algún día puede que seas así de hábil", le aseguró Brody. "Sólo sigue conmigo."

Quinn no lo miro, y siguió caminando. "No estoy segura que la habilidad sea el problema", y un rastro de amargura se filtraba a través de sus palabras antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Miró a su alrededor, con los ojos entreabiertos. "¿Dónde diablos está mi conductor? Le dije que me espere".

"¿Eh, Quinn, sabes que sólo estoy bromeando, verdad?" preguntó, repentinamente serio. "Sé que es difícil para ti."

Ella no respondió, miro el dibujo que llevaba en la mano y suspiró.

"No vas a encontrar a nadie a quién amar si no le permites acercarse a ti.

Quinn no le dirigió la mirada. "Te permití acercarte a mí."

Él sonrió. "Sí pero, para mi desaliento, no parezco ser tu tipo."

"Y ahí reside el problema."

* * *

"Lo siento es tarde", dijo Rachel ansiosamente antes de que Emma pudiese abrir su boca. "Es todo culpa de Shakespeare. Pero mira, te traje una fina comida de Nueva York. Y le entregó dos salchichas que había comprado a un vendedor ambulante.

"Cuan conmovedor." Emma aceptó la oferta de la morena y los puso sobre la mesa de madera desplegable. Estaba, de hecho, muerta de hambre. Por horas había estado detrás del cuidado de las piezas de arte de Rachel, inhalando gases del escape de los automóviles y estupidez. Por horas había estado escuchando el sonido del pitido de sus bocinas y enojos, frustradas almas luchando en la zona de guerra del tráfico de la ciudad de Nueva York. Había escuchado mil conversaciones fuera de contexto, las respuestas a cientos de preguntas - la mayoría de ellas no tenían nada que ver con el arte en la pantalla - y señaló a decenas de personas en la dirección equivocada. Estaba agotada. "Pero Shakespeare murió hace demasiado tiempo para ser tu chivo expiatorio, y creo que me merezco algo mejor que perritos calientes".

Rachel consideró cuidadosamente el comentario de Emma antes de responder. "Bien, yo justo iba a pagarte el doble de lo que actualmente te pago."

Emma lanzo un grito de simulada sorpresa. "¿El doble? Oh!, no, Rachel, eso es demasiado. Quiero decir, que sería como, eh, vamos a ver, dos veces es igual a cero - Espera, esto es difícil de calcular - oh sí, cero. No, en serio, que es demasiado generoso. Dame cincuenta por ciento".

"Voy a ofrecerte también favores sexuales de Finn".

"Ok, eso es tremendo. Prefiero dormir hasta con este Hot dog. Agrio y todo. "

"Y si no hubiera sido vegetariana, me hubiera inclinado totalmente por esa innecesaria acotación"

Emma se encogió de hombros; estaba demasiado ocupada masticando para comentar enseguida. "Mmm. No hay nada mejor que la forma fálica misteriosa de la carne cocinada y servida por hombres peludos de dos tonos por debajo de las sombrillas de playa. "

"Um, bien. Creo que de todos modos está bien. ¿Qué hacemos hoy? "

"Este día, lo que hice fue vender a tu bebé."

"¿Qué bebé?"

Emma se limpió la boca con una servilleta antes de responder. "El dibujo en carbón, también conocido como el amor de tu vida. Se lo he vendido al hombre más hot que he conocido jamás. Incluso le di mi número". Movió sus cejas y dio otro bocado.

"Yo no estaba ni siquiera segura de que quería venderla", dijo Rachel, visiblemente decepcionada. "Pero, creo que si le gustaba lo suficiente como para comprarla."

"Mmhmm", Emma agregó entre bocados. "Yo incluso duplique su precio."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? "

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, pidió mi número, y yo le pregunté cuanto realmente lo quería. Y él dijo: ¿Cuánto quieres tú que realmente lo quiera? "Y yo dije, lo suficiente para pagar el doble por este dibujo".

"¿Y?"

"Ni siquiera parpadeo. Y lo triplico. "

Rachel rió. "Sólo tú puedes administrar un negocio y obtener una cita al mismo tiempo. Realmente debería empezar a pagarte por esto".

"Cuando puedas darte el lujo de pagarme, yo con mucho gusto voy a aceptar un salario. Mientras tanto, aquí esta. Emma mantuvo un sobre y se puso de pie. "la ganancia de hoy. No lo gastes todo en un solo lugar. "

"¿Terminó el trabajo?"

"No hay descanso para los wicked. ¿Cómo es que dice el refrán? "

"¿Qué dices?"

"¿Acerca de los wicked?"

"¿El musical?"

"No importa". Emma cogió sus pertenencias. "Te veo esta noche. Buena suerte. "

"Gracias".

Rachel observó a Emma, hasta que desapareció entre la multitud. Entonces se sentó y miró a su alrededor. Intentar vender su arte era como recibir bofetadas en la cara varias veces por una fuerte e insensible mano. Al final del día, o por lo menos, al final de la mayoría de los días, Rachel no podía decidir lo que más dolía: tener su trabajo descaradamente ignorado, o no tenerlo en cuenta por completo después de una inspección más cercana. Y de todas formas, volvía, una y otra vez, porque a veces, ella tenía suerte. A veces, a alguien le importaba.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, el tono de llamada personalizada reveló al instante la identidad de la persona que llamaba. Luchó con el botón de su short, antes de abrir el dispositivo y ponerlo a su oído. "Hola", saludó a su madre.

_"¿Dónde estás que hace tanto ruido, muchacha?" _

"Oh, estoy en el parque", respondió Rachel. "¿Quieres que te llame más tarde?"

"No. Sólo quería decirte que vengas a cenar mañana. "Ella cambio rápidamente de nuevo al español. _"William dijo que nos quiere decir algo importante."_

"¿Qué quiere decirnos?"

_"Si lo supiera, niña ¿no piensas que te lo diría?" _

"jaja. ¿Bueno, voy a estar allí mañana, a qué hora? "

"Seis-treinta. Y William dijo que puedes traer a Emma. "

"Bien."

_"Bueno, te dejo. Te quiero mucho, recuerda. " _

"Te quiero, también. _Nos vemos mañana_. "Cuando su madre colgó, Rachel dio de vuelta en la silla y miro el teléfono con un poco de confusión. ¿Que sería lo que su hermanastro tenía que decirles?

"¿Podría decirme donde queda el Guggenheim, es de aquí?"

Rachel miró y suspiró antes de decir, "Sí, sólo cruza la calle y camina hacia abajo. Es a tu derecha."

"Gracias".

Quizá debería empezar a pintar mapas. Ella rodó sus ojos y se instaló de nuevo en la silla. Iba a ser un largo día.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo Cuatro

Quinn se sentó en la alfombra de color crema pálida, con su espalda apoyada contra el borde de la cama, y su rostro se bañó en las huellas de un poniente sol. La conversación con Brody había dejado algo pendiente en ella. Tú nunca vas a encontrar a alguien a quien amar, había dicho, como si las cosas fueran tan simples. Como si podría encarar a alguien y decir: "Hola, quiero tener una cita contigo en algún momento" Y vivir felices para siempre.

Si sólo pudiera amar a Brody.

Si al menos no se encontrara en el ojo público.

Si sólo...

Suspiró y dejo caer su cabeza contra el colchón. Se sentó al lado del cuadro que había comprado anteriormente, mirándolo con expectativa cada vez que lo miraba. Aún no sabía por qué no lo había empaquetado junto con todo lo demás, o por qué mantenía la mirada fija en él.

No era como si ella siempre se interesaba por el arte, nunca había tenido tiempo para ir a las galerías o museos. Pero había algo acerca de esa imagen, sobre la soledad que irradiaba, que llamo la atención a Quinn de una manera que no podía explicar. La hacía sentir menos sola, sentada en la sala en silencio, viendo como otro día sin sentido se perdía en la memoria.

* * *

"Te amo", dijo, girándose a mirarla en su lugar de la cama.

Pero Rachel mantenía su mirada en el monitor de la computadora, su informe de Shakespeare un lienzo en blanco en la pantalla. ¿Lo haces? quería preguntar, porque lo había escuchado, y porque a pesar de sí misma, ella realmente quería saberlo. "Te amo, también", respondió cuando el momento de la verdad había pasado y todo lo que quedaba era una sensación de expectativa.

"¿Quieres hacer algo más tarde?"

"Estoy tratando de escribir este informe," ella contestó, mirándolo, atreviéndose a iniciar una pelea.

"Después de eso".

"No estoy segura de que habrá un 'después' de esto. Creo que me va a tomar toda la noche. "

"¿Cuánto tiempo te puede tomar?"

"Sí, bueno yo no soy buena con los informes", respondió ella, con un poco de irritación en su voz. "No somos todos genios en este cuarto, ¿recuerdas?"

Finn suspiró cubriendo finamente su desagrado. "Bueno, mira, sólo voy a callarme y dejar que hagas ese informe". Él salto fuera de la cama y se puso al lado de ella por un momento, mirando hacia abajo a la morena cuidadosamente. "¿La cena de mañana?"

"No puedes, cosas de familia."

"¿Qué cosas de familia?"

"Blaine quiere hablar con nosotros acerca de algo."

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Puedo decir con seguridad que no tengo ni idea".

"Oh".

Rachel se mordió el labio y lo miró. "Lo siento, te invitaría….

"No, está bien. Me imagino que sólo no soy como parte de la familia como lo pensaba."

"Finn.."

"Lo siento", él se disculpó. "Si es una cosa de familia, entonces es una cosa de familia."

Rachel se mordió el labio, y opto por dejar de lado el hecho de que si le había pedido que vaya a Emma. "Es cosa de Blaine".

"¿Y él me odia, no?"

Rachel frunció el ceño a su novio. "No te odia. Él simplemente no te conoce muy bien."

"Sí, así que no pareces muy interesada en poner remedio a esa situación."

Finn parecía visiblemente molesto, y Rachel no sabía qué decir para que él se sintiera mejor. Es cierto que su hermanastro no le había tomado cariño a Finn, a diferencia del resto de su familia, que prácticamente lo adoraban. Simplemente no tenía ninguna explicación de por qué. "Es sólo una noche. Voy a ir, escuchar lo que Blaine tiene que decir y, luego, tal vez podemos salir juntos cuando regrese".

Finn asintió después de un momento de reflexión. "Voy a esperar aquí. Emma va a estar fuera mañana, ¿verdad? "

Mierda. Rachel, centró su mirada en el monitor de la computadora donde la esperaba su informe, lo que parecía, en ese momento, el menor de todos los males. "Um, en realidad, ella viene conmigo".

Finn guardo silencio, y Rachel se vio obligada a mirarlo. "¿Por qué?", Preguntó.

"Blaine quiere que ella vaya".

Finn asintió. "Veo".

"Ellos se han conocido desde siempre, Finn. Tiene sentido..

"No hables, Rachel. Solo… llamame cuando quieras" El golpe de la puerta puntualizó su declaración.

"Genial", murmuró la morena, acomodando su portátil en su regazo. "Sencillamente genial."

* * *

El restaurante del hotel era tan elegante como ruidoso. El murmullo de las conversaciones amenazaba con ahogar incluso los distintos sonidos de la estrepitosa vajilla, mientras en la sala VIP se oía el parloteo aburrido, de monótonas voces. Quinn reprimió un bostezo, y agito su bebida. "Este lugar es un asco".

"Lo sé", dijo Brody de acuerdo con ella, llevando su vaso de cerveza a los labios y tomando un sorbo.

"Ay no sé", interrumpió Deborah, "A mí como que me gusta."

"Eso es porque eres aburrida", respondió Brody, y Quinn rió suavemente. "Deberíamos haber ido a algún otro sitio para la cena. Es nuestra última noche en Nueva York. "

"Hasta la próxima," responde Quinn. "Siempre que estés todavía desempleado y aburrido".

Brody frunció el ceño e inclinó sus codos sobre la mesa. "No estoy desempleado. Estoy entre proyectos".

"Bueno, si necesitas un cheque de pago rápido, estoy segura que puedo encontrar algo," contestó Quinn.

"No, gracias." Brody alcanzó su cerveza de nuevo. "No quiero nada que tenga ver con tu roñoso dinero de Hollywood".

"Ah, bueno, entonces creo que vas a pagar la cena." Dijo la rubia escogiendo en el menú. "Mmm, bueno yo estoy hambrienta."

Brody sonrió. "Estoy aquí simplemente como un favor para ti, y lo sabes."

"Y te lo agradezco". Quinn se puso seria por un momento. "Yo no sé lo que haría sin ti a veces."

"Oh!, cállense", dijo Deborah. "No es de extrañar que las personas me sigan preguntando si van a casarse, son repugnantes".

"Te quiero tanto Brody."

"Y yo Te amo, Quinn. Mi corazón late por ti"

"Les ruego que paren. Por el bien de mi apetito. "

Quinn sonrió para sí misma. "Así que, Brody, la vas a llamar?"

"Y el uso críptico de los pronombres se perdieron en él," dijo Brody, a modo de respuesta.

Deborah se inclinó hacia adelante. "¿Llamar a quién?"

"Brody tiene el numero de una chica que consiguió hoy ", reveló Quinn. Ella disfruta tanto viendo a Brody retorcerse. "Él parece tener una cosa para con las pelirrojas."

Brody abrió sus ojos con horror, y miró nerviosamente a Deborah, quien metió unas hebras de cabello rojizo detrás de su oído.

La voy a pagar tanto por esto, Quinn, reflexionó, pero sin tener cuidado. Esto es demasiado entretenido.

"Entonces", dijo, casualmente, "¿si la vas a llamar?"

"Yo no tenía pensado hacerlo", dijo, mientras sus ojos lanzaron puñales en su dirección.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza. "No voy a entender nunca. ¿Por qué molestarte en conseguir su número si no tienes intención de llamarla? "

"¿Cuál es el punto de llamarla cuando me voy mañana?"

"Para decir: 'Hola, estoy llamando para que no creas que soy un idiota."

"Oh sí, eso es encantador." Brody sacudió la cabeza.

Quinn se encogió de hombros. "Estoy diciendo que si se tratara de mí, me gustaría que llamaras. ¿Deborah, te gustaría que la llame? "

"Um..."

"Mira, ella quiere que la llames."

Brody volteo sus ojos y metió la mano en su bolsillo trasero. Un segundo más tarde, saco la tarjeta con el número en cuestión. Se la colocó delante a Quinn. "Si te importa tanto, llámala tú".

"Ahora esto me gustaría ver", dijo Deborah.

La rubia echó un vistazo a la tarjeta, y luego a Brody y a Deborah. Ambos la miraron con expectativa.

Después de un momento de reflexión, alcanzó su celular.

* * *

"... Y luego cerró la puerta de un golpe ", concluyó Rachel. Ella lamió el helado de la cuchara y sacudió la cabeza. "Él es tan exasperante a veces."

Emma asintió. Alcanzando el otro lado de la mesa para llenar su cuchara de Cherry Garcia "Bueno, yo, por mi parte, me alegro de que no vaya con nosotros mañana. No hay tanto de Finn que puedo aguantar antes de querer meter un tenedor oxidado en sus ojos".

"Esto sería una hermosa pintura, gracias."

"Hablando de pintura…"

"No, no lo hice", la morena respondió antes de que haya terminado la pregunta. "no he pintado nada en dos semanas."

"Yo sostengo que es la frustración sexual."

"Tomare nota".

"¿Entonces, cómo te fue con tu informe? ¿Terminaste? "

"Estoy aquí sentada comiendo helados y lloriqueando por mi novio. Por supuesto, que no he terminado. Tengo como mucho…" El teléfono interrumpió el resto de su declaración. "Ugh, voy a contestarlo. Estoy segura de que es Finn, llamando para gritar un poco más." Ella contestó la llamada, al mismo tiempo, que lamía su helado y de pie. Si iba a entrar en otra pelea, necesitaba espacio para moverse." Si estás llamando para continuar la pelea, Finn, no te molestes", comenzó, y Emma instantáneamente le dio los pulgares arriba.

"Y antes de que digas algo", continuó, alentada por el apoyo de Emma, "Creo que es realmente una mierda que te hayas enojado conmigo porque mi hermanastro decidió no incluirte en sus asuntos personales. A veces, realmente eres un estropeado mocoso, sabes? Y estoy cansada de ser tu pequeño calzador. Lo siento, si Blaine no esta tan enamorado de ti como el resto de mi familia, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Y si piensas que solo voy a sentarme aquí a sentirme culpable porque mi familia no te incluye en cada pequeño acto, si es así estás tristemente equivocado. Entonces, mejor que las próximas palabras que salgan de tu boca sean, 'Lo siento'".

Aprecio un largo silencio, con excepción de una gran cantidad de ruido de fondo.

"Finn?" Rachel presiono.

"Uh, lo siento", dijo una voz femenina. "Número equivocado".

Rachel bajó el receptor de su oreja y cerró los ojos.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Emma. "Rachel?"

"Eso, eh, no era Finn," respondió ella después de un segundo.

Emma soltó una risa incontrolable.

* * *

Quinn coloco el teléfono móvil sobre la mesa y miro sus compañeros. "Lo siento, Brody, parece que ella ya te estaba engañando"

"Pero no dijiste nada", dijo Deborah.

"Créanme, yo no tenía que". Quinn sonrió." Pienso que estaba esperando a alguien más. A alguien de sexo masculino".

Brody cruzó los brazos. "Supongo que ella se mueve rápido. Y aquí yo pensaba que era el jugador".

"Todo el mundo es un escenario..." contestó la rubia.

* * *

Bien pues parece que si seguiré la historia, ya que la otra que había desapareció, y quieren que siga subiendo.

Fuera del fic, que taaal la pelirroja pasándoselo bomba en Marruecos, la vieron con el vestido amarillo, es cortoooo para lo que normalmente usa! Pero en traje de baño cuando la veremossss!

Y Lea hermosa en los up fronts de fox, sola, feliz, sin PR y volvieron los Rise and Shine! Y tampoco se queda atrás al salir de fiesta con los de Spring Awakening!

buenoo, volviendo al fic, que les parece la historia?


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo Cinco

"Dios como odio a Shakespeare."

"Eso salió de la nada", respondió Emma, cuando el viejo ascensor se detuvo en el piso 12.

Cuando salieron al deteriorado pasillo que conducía al apartamento de la mamá de Rachel esta dejo salir un gruñido frustrado. "Lo siento, es que el maldito informe. Estuve despierta toda la noche, y todavía no termino. Soy un asco escribiendo. "

"Mira el lado bueno, hoy vendí dos de tus fotografías y un boceto".

La morena se iluminó con la noticia. "¿Sí?" Llamó a la puerta marcada con el numero 122C. "¿Cuándo pensabas decirme eso?"

Emma se encogió de hombros. "iba a esperar hasta la próxima vez que te enfadaras conmigo... pero pensé que este era un buen momento".

Antes de que Rachel haya tenido la oportunidad de responder, la puerta se abrió y Blaine retuvo a su hermanastra en sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente. Besó su mejilla unas cuantas veces antes de permitirle zafarse.

_"Llegó la fea!"_ anunció.

Recibió una palmada en el brazo. "Oh, no deberías hablar, Sr. Feo", Rachel respondió en broma. Blaine no era nada feo, y ella estaba segura de que él lo sabía. Han pasado unos meses desde que lo había visto por última vez, y cuando se dio la vuelta para abrazar a Emma, Rachel tuvo la oportunidad de observar lo bien que se veía. Su pelo oscuro era ligeramente más largo que cuando lo había visto por última vez. Se veía más alto y fornido de lo que recordaba "¿Has estado haciendo ejercicio?"

Blaine le guiño un ojo. "Me uní a un gym" Flexionando el brazo como prueba.

Rachel miró rápidamente a Emma que estaba abanicándose. Ella se echó a reír.

Gloria salió a mirarlos un segundo después. Se secó las manos sobre la falda mientras caminaba hacia ellos. "_Mi 'jita_," Rachel la saludó con un beso en la mejilla y, y luego se dirigió a saludar a Emma. Cuando se alejó de las chicas, dijo, "Carlos y Jake fueron a la tienda por algunos comestibles. Volverán en seguida." se dirigieron a la sala de estar. "Ven, siéntate. Les traigo algo de beber."

Rachel se sentó como le dijeron y paso su vista por el apartamento. Era pequeño según todos los estándares. En la sala apenas entraba el sofá en el que estaba sentada. Pero era su hogar. Pinturas y fotos enmarcadas de Puerto Rico decoraban las paredes. Junto con máscaras de vejigantes, del pueblo natal de Carlos, Loiza. Rachel nunca había estado en la isla, pero Carlos y Blaine hablaban de ella todo el tiempo. Carlos y la madre de Rachel se habían mudado a Nueva York al poco tiempo de conocerse.

"¿Entonces, cómo está el mundo del arte en estos días?"

Rachel miró a Blaine con sus curiosos ojos marrones y se encogió de hombros. No quería decir que había llegado al final de un camino creativo. "Bien", dijo en lugar y trató de convencerse a sí misma que no era mentira. Es casi demasiado fácil olvidar que no había hecho nada en semanas.

"He vendido algunas de sus cosas hoy en día mientras se encontraba en clase," se jactaba con orgullo Emma. "Y mucha gente se detuvo a contemplar su arte."

"No hay dinero en el arte," anunció Gloria, que regresaba de la cocina con una bandeja de jugo de naranja. "Pero nadie escucha a su madre."

Rachel sonrió, aceptando una copa. "Yo te escucho."

"¿Tú me escuchas?" Y su madre rodó sus ojos. Colocó la bandeja y se sentó en el sofá al lado de Blaine. "¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te pongas ropa agradable? No sé cómo Finn sale contigo si te ves así todo el tiempo. "

Rachel miró hacia abajo en sus pantalones vaqueros manchados de pintura y holgada sudadera. "¿Qué tiene de malo esto?"

Gloria contestó con una mirada que la hacía entender que la pregunta, evidentemente, no necesitaba una respuesta. "Estoy contenta de que tengas a Finn para que cuide de ti, es todo lo que voy a decir. EL Señor sabe que ese niño va por buen camino".

Blaine se aclaró la garganta. "Bueno, estoy bastante seguro de que Rachel es capaz de cuidarse sola," dijo.

"Bueno, por supuesto que lo es," concordó Gloria. "Pero toda mujer necesita un hombre que cuide de ella en este mundo. Y viceversa."

Blaine dejó caer la mirada y tomó un sorbo de su bebida sin añadir comentario.

Aunque ella estaba acostumbrada a los debates entre su madre y su hermanastro, Rachel no podría ayudar pero se preguntaba si ellos se daban cuenta que estaba sentada allí, era extraño sentirse como un concepto abstracto, moldeado de esta manera y por la fuerza gravitatoria de ideas opuestas.

Tal vez haya dicho algo que entonces, expresó ideas que sólo se presentan en los momentos de tranquilidad entre las palabras. Tal vez habría, si la puerta no se hubiese abierto.

Carlos entró en el pequeño apartamento con una bolsa de hielo sobre su hombro y bolsas de alimentos en sus manos.

Rachel respetaba a su padrastro, lo amaba como a su papá, pero ella luchaba por entender su forma de pensar a veces.

Jake entró detrás de su padrastro, con varias bolsas de alimentos en una mano. Rachel lo miró, estaba algo más alto pero su conducta un poco torpe.

Blaine se levantó inmediatamente a ayudarlos, y Carlos le pasó las cosas que traía a su hijo antes de que saludara a su hijastra.

"Bella", él la llamó, y se inclinó a besar la mejilla.

Rachel sonrió.

"Hola, Emma," dijo él, besando su mejilla también. "¿Cómo va el negocio de la venta de café?"

"Va de maravilla, Sr. C," respondió Emma, sus ojos se iluminaron en la mención de café. "Se necesita una especial habilidad para preparar las cosas a la perfección".

"Debes estar muy orgullosa", dijo Carlos, en un tono que no sonaba sarcástico. Él saludó a su esposa con un picotazo en los labios y se sentó a su lado. "¿Se quedan las chicas para la cena?"

Rachel sacudió la cabeza. "Tengo un montón de tareas, en realidad."

"yo no" dijo Emma. "Me encanta la cocina de tu mamá."

Gloria sonrío con orgullo. "Hice pasteles".

"¿De Carne o de arroz?" Preguntó Rachel rotundamente.

"Carne", Gloria responde a la vez, "Eso es lo que Jake y a tu padre le gusta".

La morena logró sofocar un suspiro. "Pero yo no como carne, mamá."

"Ay," Gloria gritó en un tono disgustado. "Esta tontería de ser vegetariana tiene que acabar. ¿Qué es esta cosa de nada de carne? ¿Te estas revelando en contra de algo? "

"La crueldad con los animales, me imagino", Blaine interpuso, reapareciendo de la cocina con Jake llevando las cosas.

Agradecida por la interrupción, Rachel echó un vistazo a Jake. "Eh, Don Zoquete. ¿De qué va la ropa de aspirante a pandillero?"

Le lanzo una mirada fulminante en respuesta y ajusto el negro pañuelo alrededor de su cabello castaño oscuro. "¿Entonces, Cuál es el gran anuncio?" Acercó una silla y se dejó caer en ella, encorvado hacia abajo y con aspecto aburrido.

Todo el mundo miraba expectante a Blaine, recordando que era el motivo de la reunión familiar.

Blaine tomó asiento y paso una mirada a todos a la vez. Su humor de repente se tornó negro, trago saliva "Um..."

"¿dejaste a alguna chica embarazada?" Jake adivinó.

"No..." Blaine bajo la mirada observando sus manos.

Rachel miraba a su hermanastro con preocupación. Ella nunca había visto a Blaine verse tan malhumorado. Preocupación y temor se elevaron a la vanguardia de sus emociones y luchó para imaginar lo que Blaine podría tener que decir. "¿Te mudas?" No fue lo peor que podía imaginar, pero fue hasta allí.

Sin embargo, Blaine sólo sacudió la cabeza.

Fue el turno de Emma de adivinar: "¿vas a unirte al ejército?"

"¿Te vas a casar?"

"Soy gay", dijo Blaine, levantando la mirada.

El cuarto se quedó mortalmente silencioso mientras cada miembro de la familia absorbía la información. La taza cayó de la mano de Gloria, derramando el resto de su zumo por la alfombra marfileña. Y, como una bandera cayendo a la salida de una carrera, hubo un estallido de griterío.

Rachel se hundió en el sofá, todavía no había podido reunir una respuesta, mientras que todos a su alrededor, su familia era un espiral fuera de control.

Jake salió en desbandada del apartamento, gritando "_Maricón_!" En su camino por el pasillo.

Carlos se puso de pie, y su voz se perdió en un mar de palabras que Rachel no pudo descifrar.

Blaine se levantó, imponiéndose frente a su padre, con la mandíbula apretada.

Rachel alarmada echó un vistazo a su madre, con la esperanza de que abra paso entre ellos y atajara las cosas antes de que se salgan de control. Pero su misma madre estaba fuera de sí misma, pérdida en sollozos y susurros de oraciones.

"Blaine", dijo Rachel en una voz que no era la suya.

Su hermanastro le echó un vistazo con rapidez, a sus ojos en busca de algo... la morena no sabía cómo ayudarlo en ese momento, no sabía cómo hacer que las cosas mejoren.

Como Carlos decía algo acerca de la moralidad, Blaine parecía entender lo que estaba tratando de decir, incluso cuando ella misma no lo hacía. Se volteó a mirar a su padre, con los ojos llenos de ira y dolor, y luego salió rápidamente del apartamento.

"_Maldito sea_!" maldijo Carlos. Sin mirar a nadie en particular, desapareciendo por el pasillo. Un segundo después, tras cerrar la puerta de un golpe.

Gloria también se puso de pie, alisando el largo de su falda. Limpió sus lágrimas y se excusó también siguiendo a su esposo.

Rachel miraba la vacía sala de estar y se preguntó. ¿Qué rayos acababa de suceder a su familia?

"Bueno," dijo Emma, y Rachel casi olvidándose de que estaba allí, "eso fue bueno"


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo Seis

"Definitivamente no está bien", decidió Quinn. "¿Qué piensas?"

Deborah, que estaba a su lado, ladeo su cabeza a un lado quedó contemplando la pregunta por un tiempo largo. "No sé de qué estás hablando."

"¿En serio?" Quinn miró de nuevo la imagen enmarcada que colgaba sobre su cama. "Se ve un poco torcido para mí."

"Bueno, ¿Cómo quieres que lo cambie?"

"Izquierda. No, derecha. No." Quinn se mordió el labio y dio un paso hacia atrás. "Tal vez está bien".

"¿Significa esto que podemos detener tu obsesión por esto ahora?" Deborah alcanzó su bolsa. "No es que no sea bonita ni nada, porque lo es, pero he estado arrastrando a la maldita cosa por todas las tiendas de marcos de Los Ángeles, desde que regresamos, y honestamente, creo que el primer marco estaba perfectamente bien. Así mismo lo estaban los siguientes doce. Y la única cosa que no está bien en esta sala es tu respuesta de la portada de la TV Guide. Así que es: ¿Estás afuera?, ¿estas adentro? La gente necesita saber".

La rubia suspiró, pero asintió. "Estoy dentro"

"Ok, pero eso significa que tendrás que reprogramar tu cena con..." Deborah hizo una pausa mientras ojeaba varias páginas de unos apuntes. "Sue Silvester".

Quinn se dirigió a la puerta, acompañada de su asistente. En la mitad de las escaleras, se detuvo. "¿Quién diablos es Sue Silvester?"

"Ella es una directora", puntualizo Deborah. "Quería hablar contigo acerca de un papel en su película." Hizo una pausa. "Quinn, tu hablaste con ella ayer. Me dijiste que la agendara"

Quinn recordó vagamente una conversación. Reflexiono sobre el nombre y continuó su descenso. "Bueno", dijo, por último, al recordar. Se detuvo al pie de las escaleras y miró a Deborah. "Llámala de vuelta, cancela la cita, no reprogrames"

"Um, ¿está bien...?"

"Terminé el guión la otra anoche". Quinn hizo un gesto demostrando desagrado.

"¿Tan mala es?"

"Permíteme decirlo de esta manera: Si". Siguió adelante, hacia la sala de estar. "Comenzó bien. Yo pensé: 'Oye, este podría ser un papel muy digno ", y luego los extraterrestres vienen a la Tierra para procrear con la raza humana, y mi personaje es comido por una extraña planta / mono híbrida".

"No se hable más. Cena cancelada".

La rubia suspiró y cayó rendida en su sofá de cuero. "Por qué no puedo solo conseguir algo... estimulante, tu sabes?"

"Bueno, si estimulante es lo que estás buscando, aquí hay algo: tu madrastra llamó para recordarte acerca de la obra de tu hermana mañana por la noche. Si no puedes hacer eso, al menos, tienes que ir después a la cena de las ocho, o –y lo cito – 'tu hermana nunca jamás hablaría contigo otra vez'".

"¿Se supone que es una amenaza?"

Deborah sonrió y se sentó al lado de la actriz. "deberías, al menos, ir a la cena. No deberías molestar demasiado a tu madrastra, porque entonces tengo que tratar con ella, y ambas sabemos que la odio. Sin ofender".

"Nada. Tal vez voy a arrastrarlo conmigo a Brody. Actúan al menos la mitad humanos cuando él está presente. Actúan sería la palabra operativa". Quinn capturo la extraña mirada en la cara de Deborah y ella arqueó una ceja. "¿Qué?"

"¿Qué?" Deborah estaba mirando su pluma. "Nada." Ella tosió. "Deberías llamar a Brody. Él puede estar libre. Quiero decir, no que yo creo que él no estaría libre – porque como podría saberlo? Yo solo quiero decir, uh… oh, mierda, voy tarde al yoga. Ella se levantó, y se dirigió a la puerta frontal. "Llámame si necesitas cualquier otra cosa. El, uh... el marco luce muy bien. "Abrió la puerta y luego la volvió a cerrar.

Quinn se quedó congelada en el lugar donde estaba durante unos dos minutos antes de agarrar finalmente su teléfono. Brody contestó en el segundo timbrazo. "Oye, soy yo", dijo.

"Sé que eres tú. Cuál es - oh espera, tengo otra llamada. Espera."

Quinn esperó pacientemente pero luego se impaciento. Estaba a punto de colgar y volver a llamar cuando él terminó la otra llamada.

"¿Um, Quinn, puedo llamarte de vuelta?"

Quinn frunció el ceño. "Claro..." escuchó el clic, y estuvo a punto de colgar cuando la voz de Brody volvió en un gran apuro.

"¿Crees que ella lo sabe? Quiero decir, ¿qué le dijiste? ¿Fue obvio? ¿Crees que es la razón por la que me está llamando? Mierda. Sabía que teníamos que decirle. Va a enloquecer con eso. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le dijiste?"

Quinn se rascó la frente, tratando de juntar las piezas de este intrigante enigma.

"Deborah?" dijo Brody. "¿Sigues ahí?"

Deborah y Brody. Brody y Deborah. Quinn cerró sus ojos. El astuto bastardo! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado pasando? Ella comenzó a reír. "Oh! ustedes dos están tan jodidos".

"¿Q-Quinn?"

"Tan jodido".

"Uh..."

"¿Cuando pasó esto?"

"No es lo que piensas," dijo Brody rápidamente. "No es que somos... ya sabes, no estamos saliendo ni nada." Dijo la palabra 'salir' como si fuera una enfermedad. "Fue sólo sexo. Una vez. Bueno, dos veces. La tercera vez no cuenta realmente".

"Ah-huh."

"Y nos íbamos a ver una película mañana por la noche, pero eso es todo."

"Mmhmm".

"Y te lo íbamos a decir. Es sólo... es sólo más o menos lo que ocurrió, y no estábamos seguros de qué decirte, ya sabes, es nada. "

"Nada", repitió Quinn, divertida. "Por supuesto".

Brody respiro profundamente. "¿Estás enojada?"

"Síp, totalmente enfadada", respondió Quinn, sonriendo. "¿Así que, cuando es que ocurrió esta nada?"

"Nueva York. La última noche que estábamos allí. Los dos habíamos bebido demasiado y... "

"¿Y luego no pasó nada?"

"Correcto".

"Sabía que le gustabas", dijo Quinn. "Yo sólo no tenía ni idea de que a ti también te gustaba ella."

"Ni yo", admitió Brody. "sabes, es causa de la cosa gay esta".

Quinn frunció el ceño. "Qué cosa gay?"

"La de Deborah"

"Deborah es gay?"

"Bueno, sí. ¿Pensé que lo sabías? Quiero decir, ella estuvo como enamorada de t - estoy diciendo demasiado. Yo estoy. Necesito callarme antes de que ella me mate. Ninguna cosa gay. No hay cosa gay, excepto la mía. Soy muy, muy gay".

"¿Brody, de qué diablos estás hablando? Deborah no es gay. "

"Así es". Esperó un momento. "Ella es bi. Pero si le dices que te dije, te juro por Dios, yo... yo... bueno voy a estar realmente molesto contigo durante mucho mucho tiempo".

Quinn froto su sien con su mano libre. Esta era demasiada información para procesar en una conversación telefónica. "Muy bien. Mira, a mi realmente no me importa que tú y Deborah estén salien.. "

"No estamos saliendo!"

"Bien, eso de que Deborah y tú no son nada o lo que sea, pero por favor, por favor, no rompas su corazón y no hagas que ella te odie porque yo de verdad, de verdad la necesito como mi asistente."

"Hablas como una verdadera romántica."

"Brody, hablo en serio."

"Como yo. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te consiga una cita? Conozco a alguien. Muy discreta. "

"voy a colgar".

"Solo no le digas a ella acerca de la g..."

La voz de Brody se desvaneció como Quinn despegó el teléfono de su oído. Un segundo después, colgó. Quedo mirando el dispositivo en su mano, pero sin mirarlo realmente. Brody y Deborah. Y Deborah era bi. Por qué no le dijo nada Deborah? no era como si hubieran sido las mejores amigas ni nada, pero aun así. Por otra parte, tampoco era como si Quinn hubiese sido especialmente comunicativa con sus asuntos personales.

Ella continúo observando ciegamente el auricular por un largo segundo y luego lo puso de nuevo sobre su base. Una vez que había terminado su tarea fue de regreso a su habitación.

No está bien, pensó Quinn, echó un vistazo a la imagen, y avanzó lentamente hasta a la cama. "Pero entonces, es probablemente el apropiado", dijo, a nadie y nada en particular. Suspiró y alcanzó el libro que estaba en su mesita de luz.

La tarjeta cayó en la cama de algún lugar de entre las páginas del libro, y Quinn bajó su mirada hacia la forma blanca rectangular apoyada en su sábana azul marino. El nombre de Rachel Berry resaltaba escrito en negrita. Bajo el nombre: una dirección de correo electrónico.

Vaciló brevemente, puso el libro sobre la mesita de luz. Cogió la tarjeta y se quedó mirándola. No sabía por qué había guardado la tarjeta, pero sabía que tenía algo que ver el nombre de la artista que se encontraba al lado de ella.

Quinn pasó minutos contemplando la ridícula idea de escribirle un correo electrónico a una perfecta extraña. ¿Y Por qué no? ¿Sin duda un artista quisiera ser felicitado por su trabajo? miró la computadora en su escritorio y volvió su mirada a la tarjeta. ¿Qué podría decirle ella?

Momentos más tarde, impulsada por identificar los medios, se sentó en su escritorio y tecleo una clave aleatoria, dando vida a su portátil. Una foto de una puesta de sol le devolvía la mirada, y trasladó el cursor en la pantalla hasta que abrió su navegador. ¿No podía enviar un correo a esta persona como ella misma, no? No, decidió, crear una nueva cuenta de correo electrónico. Escribió el nombre de Lucy Collins, optando por su nombre de nacimiento, y su segundo Apellido.

Registro completado, reabrió la pantalla de correo electrónico, escribió la dirección de correo escrito en la tarjeta, escribió "Tu Arte" en la línea de asunto, y se sentó de nuevo.

Después de un minuto, comenzó a escribir:

_Srta. Berry, _

_No estoy segura si está acostumbrada a recibir correos electrónicos de extraños o no, pero no podía dejar de escribirle para decirle que me encanta la obra de arte que he adquirido la semana pasada. Yo no soy un gran crítico de arte, y no pretendo saber mucho acerca de ello. Sin embargo, cuando vi su dibujo, me corto la respiración. Y puesto que pocas cosas en la vida tienen ese efecto en mí, me imaginé que lo menos que podía hacer era dárselo a conocer. _

_Yo no resido en Nueva York, pero si volviese a ir, me preguntaba: ¿tiene usted su trabajo en exhibición en alguna galería? ¿O debería simplemente correr el riesgo en Central Park de nuevo? _

_Gracias por su tiempo. _

_Atentamente, _

_Lucy Collins_

Quinn leyó nuevamente sus palabras, y tuvo la sensación de sonar como una verdadera idiota.

El cursor permanecía sobre el botón 'Enviar', mientras que en su mente registró un millar de diferentes razones por las que era una mala idea, algo que podría lamentar veinte minutos después, algo que probablemente la acecharía en la madrugada, mientras se arrojaba en la cama, pensando, Por queeeeeeeee, envié eso?

Y sin embargo, hizo clic de todos modos.

E-mail enviado.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo Siete

Rachel tenía seis años de edad el día que su padre se fue. Ella se había sentado en los escalones del frente de su pequeña casa en Queens, mirando a sus dos hermanos desde el otro lado de la calle, tirar una pelota de fútbol ida y vuelta. Recordaba que, el más joven de los dos, empujó a su hermano en un charco de agua de una larga semana de lluvia. Se habían gritado y tirado golpes el uno al otro, hasta que su madre vino corriendo de la casa agitando un cinturón de cuero en una mano. Los niños entonces corrieron en direcciones opuestas, fue genial como lo recordaba.

La morena había visto a su madre enrollar el cinturón alrededor de su mano (de manera que la hizo imaginarse que era un caracol) y volver a la casa. Aun sin tener nada que ver, Rachel se vio obligada a escuchar. Detrás de ella, en el interior de la puerta de su propia casa, su hermano lloraba, y su madre y su padre gritaban. Entonces, sin previo aviso, todo se detuvo.

En el repentino silencio, el pantallazo de la puerta sonaba más fuerte que de costumbre. Los pasos de su padre fueron ahogados por el doloroso chillido de la puerta oscilando a cerrarse. Él iba caminando pero se dio vuelta en el último paso. "Lo siento, Rachel", dijo, antes de seguir caminando.

Desde entonces, su única comunicación con su padre había sido a través de cartas, ocasionales correos electrónicos, y en los cheques que enviaba cada mes. Era fiel a su contribución financiera como él nunca podría estar en su matrimonio con su madre. Ella nunca podría odiar a su padre, Rachel lo sabía, pero todavía no lo había perdonado. Catorce años no es suficiente para reparar ese tipo de herida. Tal vez durante una vida tampoco.

Su último e-mail parpadeaba en la pantalla de su monitor, y Rachel leyó sin responder. ¿Estaba ella bien? Seguro. ¿Había recibido su último cheque? Sí. ¿Qué había nuevo? Bueno, entre otras cosas que mi hermanastro es gay, no mucho.

"Te ves feliz esta noche." Emma caminó en la habitación donde estaba metida la morena y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama. "¿Tarea"?

"Padre".

"Ah". Emma asintió, y abrió la lata de refresco que tenía en la mano. Después de un largo sorbo, pregunto, "¿Hay alguna novedad de tu familia acerca de ya sabes-quien admitió que es-ya sabes qué?"

Rachel suspiró, y coloco la computadora portátil junto a ella en la cama e inclinada hacia adelante. "Estoy bastante segura de que han pasado a la completa negación en este momento. Mamá llamo antes y ni siquiera lo menciono. Es como si nunca hubiera sucedido".

"¿Así qué sólo van a pretender que es hetero?"

"Realmente no sé."

"¿No has hablado con Blaine aún?"

"No. Sinceramente, no tengo idea de qué decirle."

"Estoy segura de que a él no le importa lo que digas, siempre y cuando sepa que lo apoyas". Emma sacudió su cabeza hacia un lado. "¿lo apoyas, no?"

Rachel miró seriamente a su mejor amiga. "Por supuesto que sí! Es sólo... es Blaine, tú sabes. Blaine. Solo no puedo imaginármelo… tu sabes"

"levantándose el…"

"Aaargh!" Rachel cubrió sus orejas estaba segura de que no era eso lo que quería decir. "Eso no es lo que quise decir. Yo simplemente no me lo imaginaba, siendo… gay. Él es solo Blaine, mi geek…"

"Muy sexy..."

"Hermanastro".

"¿Por qué siempre los sexys son gays? ¿Cómo va a sobrevivir la raza humana si sólo la gente fea esta para reproducirse, sabes? "haciendo una pausa. "La presente compañía excluida, por supuesto."

"Gracias por eso".

"Solo estoy diciendo que, va a llegar un momento en que nadie va a querer dormir con alguien más porque todo el mundo es demasiado feo."

"Mmm, no estoy segura de eso. A veces, las personas realmente feas tienen niños que se ven realmente bien".

Emma la miró incrédula. "¿Cómo quién?"

"Yo no sé! Gente".

Emma se encogió de hombros, tomando otro sorbo de su bebida. "Ah bueno, no es como si todas las personas gays no tuviesen hijos en estos días de todos modos." Ella se iluminó. "¿Oye, crees que Blaine quisiera que dé a luz a sus hijos?"

"Ok, esta conversación está empezando a sonar espeluznante."

"Me pregunto si tendrá novio."

Rachel pensó. "¿Tú crees? Hm. Me pregunto con qué clase de chico saldría Blaine".

"Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo."

"Lo llamaré mañana", decidió Rachel.

"O simplemente déjate caer sin previo aviso por lo que no tendrá tiempo para ocultar a su Amante. Oooh! o Amantes ¿Crees que Blaine está metido en orgías? Él se ve del tipo pervertido."

"Y de nuevo esto está sonando espeluznante."

"Lo siento. Oh, hablando de espeluznante, ¿dónde va Finn esta noche? "

"Práctica de debate en equipo."

"Ugh, pobre". Emma hizo una cara. "¿Así que cuando lo dejaras?"

Rachel suspiró hundió su cabeza en la almohada detrás de ella. "¿Realmente tenemos que tener esta conversación de nuevo?"

"Sí, porque tengo chicos sexys en fila esperando la oportunidad de una cita, y no van a esperar para siempre. Despierta y huele la testosterona".

La morena sonrió. "¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a saltar ante la oportunidad de una cita con ninguno de estos chicos?"

"¡Ah, holaaa?, mencione la parte de sexy? En primer lugar, esta John. Entrena en el equipo de natación olímpico. Nadador, Rachel. "

"Estoy familiarizada con la palabra..."

"Entonces yo espero que estés también familiarizada con los cuerpos sexys de los nadadores. Luego está Rick. Él no es un nadador, pero todavía es sexy en ese estilo de rock-and-roll. Además, Rach, cómo de lindo sería si salieras con un lindo chico llamado Rick?"

"No iría con él en lo absoluto".

"Bien. Por último, y he guardado lo mejor para el final, está Jesse St James. Él tiene los más hermosos ojos celestes que veras en tu vida, y además es artista."

A pesar de sí misma, Rachel estaba intrigada. "¿Qué tipo de artista?"

"Es escultor", dijo Emma, y era evidente que estaba satisfecha consigo misma. "Él incluso va a la Universidad de Nueva York, que es donde te ha visto."

"¿En serio?" Rachel no recordaba notar a ningún magnífico escultor de ojos celestes en la escuela. "No creo que lo haya visto."

"Bueno, él te ha visto sin duda."

"¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?"

"Yo sé muchas cosas, Rach. Soy como el Oráculo del Pueblo." Hizo una pausa. "¿Entones, si no estás interesada en el nadador, lo puedo tener?"

Rachel se rió. "Puedes tener todos los tres."

"Mmm", consideró. "¿Crees que podría convencer a Blaine que se sume?"

"Creo que vomitaré".

Emma se rió y se levantó. "Voy a dejarte con tu Chat, o lo que sea que estabas haciendo antes de que interrumpiera. La TV llama. ¿Quieres unirte más tarde? Creo que hay una muy mala la película de vampiros. "

"Cuenta conmigo. Permíteme que termine con mi correo electrónico. Tengo que escribir al profesor Satanás y pedir una prórroga para ese maldito informe de Shakespeare. "

"¿Aún no lo has terminado?"

La morena suspiró. "¿Crees que tener un hermano saliendo del closet cuenta como una emergencia familiar?"

"No en New York City." Emma rió y caminó hacia la puerta.

Una vez sola, Rachel tomó el portátil y se concentró de nuevo en la pantalla. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a escribir de vuelta a su padre. No tenía idea de qué excusa iba a dar a su profesor. Y no tenía idea de quién rayos era Lucy Collins. Frunció el ceño, hizo clic sobre el misterioso correo electrónico titulado "Tu Arte".

Después de leerlo varias veces, la emoción comenzó a eclipsar su confusión inicial y su incredulidad. Wow, fue todo lo que pudo pensar, y le tomo algo de tiempo para hacer clic en Responder.

_Estimada Srta. Collins,_

Rachel hizo una pausa después de eso, tratando de pensar en algo que pudiese escribir y que no sonase idiota.

_Gracias, estoy tan contenta _

¿tan contenta de qué? ¿Que piensa que soy una buena artista? ¿Que le gustó la obra que compró? No puedo decir eso. Suprimió su respuesta inicial y trató de nuevo.

_Gracias por ser tan amable de escribirme. Puedo decir honestamente que nadie ha hecho esto antes. _

Dios, sueno tan perdedora. ¿Por qué no solo pongo 'ahhhhhhh' en la línea de asunto y estar hecha con eso? Respiro profundo y lo soltó lentamente.

_Si a usted no le importa que pregunte, ¿cuál fue la pieza que compro? No puedo dejar de ser curiosa, ya que esta es la primera vez que alguien me ha escrito acerca de mi arte. _

_Yo no tengo mi trabajo en ninguna galería, aunque tal vez algún día, si tengo suerte. Mientras, puede encontrarme en Central Park en caso de que vuelva alguna vez a Nueva York_.

_Una vez más, muchas gracias por escribirme. No puedo expresar lo maravilloso que se sintió leer su correo electrónico._

_Atentamente, _

_Rachel Berry_

Después de ejecutar el corrector ortográfico tres veces, finalmente tecleo enviar.

* * *

yyyyyyyy ya empezaron a interactuar nuestras faberry! yay! emocionn! veremos que pasa :)

que les pareció?


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo Ocho

Quinn suspiró sin dejar de mirar el libro que estaba leyendo. "Estropeas mi sol".

"¿Es esa forma de saludar a tu mejor amigo? Han pasado al menos dos horas desde nuestra última conversación. ¿No me has extrañado?"

"No voy siquiera a preguntar cómo has entrado a mi casa."

"Deborah me dejo entrar. Ella tiene las llaves." Brody tiró del sillón más cercano y se sentó. Miró a su alrededor la zona de la piscina por un minuto antes de continuar. "He intentado con el timbre, pero creo que no lo oíste."

"Lo he oído" dijo Quinn mordazmente.

"¿Así que me estabas ignorando? Pensé que quizás te habías caído y no podías levantarte. He venido a rescatarte de una muerte segura"

"¿O quizás yo estaba fuera?"

Brody dejo salir una larga risa. "Claro".

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

"Eso quiere decir que yo estaba con Deborah. Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que constituimos todo tu círculo social, las probabilidades son que estabas en casa". Él señalo el libro. "Leyendo".

"Me molesta eso."

"Porque es verdad..."

"No lo es. Hay un millón de lugares donde podría estar en este momento, y un centenar de personas con quienes podría estar".

"Y, sin embargo, estas aquí con tu libro."

"Es un buen libro."

"Que me lleva a mi punto original".

"¿Cuál es?"

"Que si no estás con Deborah o conmigo, estás sola".

Quinn suspiró. ¿Cuál era el punto de discutir sabiendo que tenía razón? "¿Hablando de estar sola, podría volver a eso?"

"Bien, bien... la próxima vez que no respondas a tu puerta voy a dejar que te encuentren allí, toda desnuda..."

"¿Desnuda?"

"Me imaginé que estabas desnuda".

Quinn sacudió la cabeza y puso un marcador en su libro. "¿Tu novia sabe que me imaginas desnuda?"

"En primer lugar, ella no es mi novia. Y en segundo lugar, no he dicho que te imagino desnuda, sólo que estabas desnuda. "

Quinn arqueó una ceja.

"Ok, si te imaginé desnuda, pero en mi defensa te imagino mucho menos ahora que con la frecuencia en que lo hacía cuando nos conocimos. Además, el bikini que estás usando ahora mismo no deja mucho a la imaginación de todos modos, así que…"

"ok, solo deja de hablar. ¿Qué paso que es tan importante para que vengas aquí a interrumpir mi descanso?"

"¿Cómo puedo hablar si me haces una pregunta? ¿Quieres que responda con el golpeteo de mis pestañas en código Morse? "

"¿Recuérdame nuevamente por qué somos amigos?"

"¿Es eso lo que somos?" Él sonrió, pero luego se puso serio. "La verdad es que necesito hablar contigo acerca de algo importante... y tienes que prometer no perder los estribos. No estas con el SPM por casualidad, ¿verdad? "

"Si lo estuviera, probablemente estarías muerto ahora mismo."

"Excelente." Brody rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza nerviosamente. "¿Cuánto confías tú en Deborah?"

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"

"quiero decir…" dijo Brody lentamente", ¿la consideras tu amiga? Ya sabes, el tipo de amiga que podrías, no sé, ¿en quien confiar? "

"¿Por qué?"

Brody tosió. "Bueno..."

"¿Qué le dijiste?" exigió Quinn.

"Nada!" Dijo Brody rápidamente. "Lo juro. No he le dicho nada. Es simplemente... "

"¿Sí...?"

"Sólo pienso... que tal vez deberías. Ya sabes, decirle a ella".

"¿Decirle que, Brody?"

La miró fijamente. "Tú sabes qué".

Quinn frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. "¿Por qué? No es asunto suyo."

"Yo lo sé, es sólo que... bueno, a ver..."

"¿Si?"

"Ella piensa que tal vez..."

"Sólo escupe de una vez, Brody!"

"Muy bien. Muy bien." Brody respiró profundamente. "Mira, se le ha metido en la cabeza que tienes sentimientos hacia mí, y quiere romper conmigo porque piensa que en cualquier momento vas a admitir que estás enamorada de mí, y yo voy a venir corriendo junto a ti. Ella también enloqueció con que vas a despedirla por celos."

Quinn encontró ese pensamiento tan ridículo que comenzó a reír. "Eso es una locura", dijo.

"Desde tu perspectiva, tal vez, por lo que creo que deberíamos decirle la verdad. No es como si ella no va a entender. Y quiero decir, realmente, me preocupa. Y lo segundo es que si sabe que eres gay creo que me va a mandar al vertedero por ti. Él frunció el ceño. "¿No estás interesada en ella, verdad?"

"No seas ridículo, Brody". Quinn suspiró, frotando su sien.

"Tal vez te ayudará decirle a alguien que realmente entiende, de todos modos. ¿Soy el único a quien se lo has dicho y que diablos se yo sobre eso? "

Quinn suspiró, no deseaba entrar en este tema de conversación. Todo lo que había querido era un día en el sol, tal vez un baño en la piscina, o un paseo por el océano. Se aseguró de mantener los pensamientos de su sexualidad lejos de su mente tan consciente como humanamente sea posible.

"Solo porque no quieras hablar de ello no significa que va a desaparecer", dijo Brody suavemente. "Por mucho que he esperado en secreto por eso". Él sonrió tristemente. "Tengo que decir que no vas a cambiar. Quiero decir, si pudiste resistir a mis encantos todos estos años... "

Quinn lo miró.

"Algún día vas a conocer a alguien que realmente te guste y vas a tener que enfrentar las cosas".

"Quizá, pero yo prefiero que el tiempo no sea ahora." Se mordió el labio inferior, mirando más allá del borde de fuga de la piscina más allá del océano. "No es que no confíe en Deborah", dijo, volteando a mirar a su mejor amigo. "Sólo no estoy lista para que nadie más lo sepa. Primero, es Deborah, y después es alguien más, y alguien más, y…" Miró fuera de nuevo. "No puedo compartir mucho de mí misma, Brody. Mi vida no es mía. No puedo controlar la mitad de las cosas que dicen sobre mí en la prensa. No puedo controlar las imágenes que ponen de mí en la Internet, o los rumores que se propagan. Pero esto, siento, por ahora, que esto puedo controlarlo, porque nadie nunca va a adivinarlo. Y si ellos no pueden adivinarlo, luego no pueden hacerme daño con eso"

"No se puede mantener esto siempre, Quinn."

"¿Es tu objetivo deprimirme hoy? Si es así, felicitaciones."

"Gracias, lo intento. Si bien estoy en un rollo con eso, la otra cosa que vine a decirte hoy, Quinn, es que voy a tener que romper contigo."

Quinn sonrió. "Tremenda sorpresa".

"No es que no haya sido divertido ser tu novio", añadió Brody. "Pero, siento decírtelo, eres mala en la cama."

"Si se lo dices a la prensa, te perseguiré y te mato," dijo Quinn con una risa. "Tengo una reputación que mantener."

"Estoy seguro de que el tabloide número uno de chica sexy no tendrá problemas para sustituirme."

"Nadie puede sustituirlo nunca, Sr. Weston, y la razón es que nunca tendré una cita con otro hombre mientras viva".

"Bien. Sin embargo, acerca de Deborah... "

Quinn estudió a su amigo durante un largo momento. Por último, sonrió. "Ella te tiene seriamente sometido."

"Claro que no".

"Claro que si"

"Quinn, soy totalmente insometible. Soy impermeable a… Oh! Hola, Deborah. "

"¿Impermeable para qué?" Preguntó Deborah. Deslizo la puerta cerrada de vidrio y luego entro a la casa caminando.

"Impermeable al daño por ácido", Brody siguió sin problemas. "Y al próximo nivel, voy a tener un arma que puede congelar hasta diez chicos malos a la vez."

"Oh, no es ese estúpido juego de vídeo de nuevo." Deborah hizo una cara." Quinn, recogí la ropa seca y la puse en el armario…"

"Justo donde a Quinn le gustan las cosas," dijo Brody.

Tanto Deborah como Quinn se voltearon hacia él. Quinn lo fulminó con la mirada mientras Deborah sólo miró confundida. Brody se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué? Quinn es muy organizada. A ella le gustan las cosas en su justo lugar"

"Bueno, lo que sea," dijo Deborah, volviéndose a Quinn.

"Tu agente envío por fax una copia de un nuevo guión que quería que vieras. También dijo que lo llames."

"Gracias, Deborah."

Deborah y Brody intercambiaron una extraña mirada que Quinn no entendía, pero pronto Brody alcanzó a decir: "Um, voy a estar dentro. Tengo que... um... limarme las uñas. Nos vemos"

Quinn lo miró ir para luego volver a mirar a Deborah, que estaba ahora sentada en el sillón que Brody había ocupado.

"Sé que sabes que Brody y yo..." Ella agitó sus manos como si demostrara el resto de la frase. "Y sé que ustedes han sido amigos por mucho tiempo, y si crees que Brody y yo... ya sabes... interferiría con que sea tu asistente, o incluso tu amiga..., entonces..."

"Deborah", dijo la rubia: "A mi realmente no me importa que estés durmiendo con Brody. Realmente no me importa si ustedes comenzaron a salir, o en unos años se casan, tienen hijos, y todo lo que el venga. Realmente. En la medida en que tu relación con él no afectara tu trabajo conmigo, entonces no tengo ningún problema con eso. "

"Ok, bien. Realmente no quiero hacer nada que pueda hacerte sentir incómoda. Sé que te preocupas por él…"

"Como un amigo," interrumpió Quinn rápidamente.

"Sí," Deborah sonrió, aunque Quinn podía ver la incertidumbre en sus ojos.

"Deborah", Quinn comenzó vacilante. "La verdad es..."

"Mira, Quinn, entiendo, de verdad. Sé que por alguna razón no deseas salir 'oficialmente' con él, pero sé que es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de…"

"Soy gay", dijo Quinn, interrumpiendo el resto del monólogo de Deborah. Ella dejo las palabras colgadas en el aire.

"Tu...tu...tu eres..."

"¿Estás bien?"

"Bien," Deborah tosió. "Bien. Yo... um... ¿Eres... quiero decir... de verdad? "

"En serio... de verdad".

"¿Y esto es... esto es nuevo?"

"Bueno, lo supe cuando tenía quince, y ahora tengo veinticinco así que... supongo que depende de lo que entendamos por 'nuevo' ".

Deborah abrió enormemente los ojos. "¿Quince?"

A Quinn le habría hecho gracia la reacción de Deborah si ella no hubiese estado tan aterrorizada al mismo tiempo. Lo había soltado sin haberlo planeado. Casi de la misma manera que se lo había dicho a Brody el día en que había tratado de besarla. Tal vez era la forma más sencilla de hacerlo, como arrancando una curita.

"Lo siento, Quinn, creo que has hecho que mi cerebro haga cortocircuito o algo así. Sinceramente, no tenía ni idea. Uno pensaría que mi Gaydar sería un poco más aguda, teniendo en cuenta..." Ella se mordió su labio inferior, pero optó por no continuar.

"Brody es la única otra persona que sabe", dijo Quinn. "Y es que... no es algo que yo piense activamente o deseo discutir ni nada. Sólo quería que supieras que no creo que me encuentre atraída en algún modo de Brody. "

"Oh. ¿Es por eso que él quería hablar contigo? Quería convencerte de que me digas..."

"Fue más que una sugerencia", dijo Quinn. "Yo no te lo habría dicho si no confiaba en ti, Deborah. Obviamente no es algo que quiera sacar."

Deborah miró a Quinn durante mucho tiempo. "Gracias por confiar en mí", dijo finalmente. "Realmente, Quinn, yo... Yo siempre he querido ser algo más que tu amiga…" Sus ojos se ensancharon, y ella rápidamente dijo, "Asistente! Algo más que tu asistente. "

Quinn sonrió.

"Lo siento, eso no salió nada bien". Deborah se sonrojo, y se puso claramente nerviosa por su resbalón en marcha. "Lo que quiero decir es que yo siempre he querido ser tu amiga, y realmente aprecio la confianza en esto." Ella frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. "Estoy un poco sorprendida."

Quinn no sabía qué decir, así que se mantuvo en silencio.

"¿Así que... entonces, hay alguien que...?"

"No", dijo Quinn. "Nadie en absoluto."

"Bueno..." Deborah asintió y siguió mordiendo su labio inferior. "Porque puedo llegar a conocer a algunas chicas que…"

"Deborah..."

"Serían muy discretas".

"Por favor, no me hagas hacerte daño."

Deborah sonrió. "Muy bien. Bueno, supongo que te dejaré con tu libro." Ella se puso de pie. "Me estoy yendo con Brody a comprar su nuevo control de Xbox. Lo dejó caer accidentalmente en el baño" Ella levantó las manos. "No preguntes".

"no iba hacerlo". Quinn vio desaparecer a su asistente en la casa y suspiró para sí misma. Bueno, eso no fue tan duro...

kkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Quinn se detuvo en la puerta para admirar la imagen enmarcada que cuelga sobre su cama. Durante todo el día se había preguntado sobre el correo electrónico que había enviado. ¿La artista lo habrá recibido? ¿Lo habría leído?¿Había escrito de vuelta? Las preguntas de si habría leído se repitieron una y otra vez, mientras su mirada acababa en el océano, mientras hablaba al teléfono. Tantas veces se dijo a sí misma que dejaría de correr hasta su habitación para comprobar si había una respuesta. Se había frenado simplemente por obstinación, con la convicción de que la bandeja de entrada se encontraba vacía, por temor a que se decepcionase si así fuera.

Cruzó la habitación, lanzando en su cama la copia del guión que le habían enviado por fax, pasando de él. Tenía previsto leerlo antes de ir a dormir. Pero, en primer lugar, había algunas persistentes preguntas antes de descansar.

El computador zumbaba a la vida y Quinn esperaba pacientemente para que arranque. Se echó hacia atrás sobre la silla, y con su mente en otra parte. Pensó en su anterior confesión a Deborah, y se preguntó qué repercusiones tendría en sus relaciones de trabajo. Ella había tomado la decisión correcta, en decirle a su asistente, lo sabía, pero se preguntaba, ¿quién sería el próximo? ¿A cuánta gente iba a decírselo antes de convertirse en conocimiento público?

Sabía que probablemente el mundo entero lo averiguaría en algún momento, pero por ahora, bienvenida a la oportunidad de esconderse detrás de la seguridad de la mala percepción de los demás, para dejar que los medios de comunicación se frustrasen con rumores y suposiciones. Podía vivir con mentiras sobre mentiras. Era la burla de la verdad que ella tenía que sufrir. Se encontraba rodeada de la verdad que no sabía si podía manejar.

La imagen de su escritorio apareció mirándola con impaciencia, y se inclinó hacia adelante para mover el ratón alrededor. Con un mínimo de vacilación, abrió la cuenta de correo electrónico que había creado con el único propósito de comunicarse con una completa extraña. Incluso ahora, una semana más tarde, se sentía incómoda. ¿Por qué escribirle a una artista de Nueva York, a quien nunca había visto? ¿Qué pasaba con la obra de arte en su pared que le dio ganas de profundizar, de llevar tan lejos su atención?

El navegador cargaba la página, y tomó a Quinn un segundo más de lo necesario observar el "1" al lado de "correo nuevo". Me escribió de vuelta, Quinn pensaba sorprendida, no desperdicio tiempo en abrir el mensaje.

Cuando termino de leer, todavía sin moverse, pregunto si debía o no volver a escribir. Sería grosero no hacerlo, decidió.

_Estimada Srta. Berry, _

_La obra que he comprado era un dibujo a carboncillo titulado "Sombras". Creo que se puede decir que fue amor a primera vista. Me encanta la manera en que la figura está fuera del círculo de personas, mientras que su sombra está dentro de ella. No estoy segura de lo que se entiende por ella, ya que, como he dicho antes, soy apenas una conocedora de arte, pero no pude evitar sentir a lo que podría referirse a esa imagen. Era esa sensación de ser observado, pero no visto. _

_Espero que no la haya ofendido si su intención con la pieza es algo completamente diferente: el parto, por ejemplo. Me sentiría muy tonta si ese fuera el caso. Me pareció increíble ser tocada por alguien que ni siquiera conoces. Me temo que hasta el día de hoy, solo me había visto afectada por las películas. _

_De todos modos, yo quería que sepa, sólo en caso de que alguna vez se preguntó si lo que estaba haciendo valía la pena, para mí, una extraña en la costa occidental, ciertamente lo vale. _

_Todo lo mejor, _

_Lucy_

_PS: Collins es mi apellido, pero si alguna vez escribe de nuevo, no dude en llamarme Lucy._


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo Nueve

Estaba lloviendo el día que Rachel decidió visitar a su hermanastro, y estuvo a punto de aplazarlo para otro día. Se situó a la entrada de su apartamento, con un paraguas sobre su cabeza, mirando como los baches en la carretera se llenaban de agua sucia. Había considerado dar vuelta atrás, ponerse su pijama y pasar el día asegurándose de que por las ventanas de su dormitorio no se fugase agua. Entonces recordó la cara de Blaine el día en que se había confesado en el apartamento de sus padres, y sabía que no podía esperar otro día para hablar con él. Ya había esperado demasiado tiempo.

Durante el viaje a Queens, había esbozado al hombre sin hogar durmiendo estirado en los asientos delante de ella. En su camino fuera del tren, escondió un paquete de galletas bajo el brazo, se sintió triste de no haber tenido nada más para darle.

El viento fue aumentando en su camino al edificio de Blaine, haciendo obsoleto su paraguas. Tratando de distraerse a sí misma de la lluvia, trató de pensar en qué decirle a Blaine una vez que llegaba a donde iba. No podía pensar en una sola cosa que decir más allá de, "Lo siento" La posibilidad de que podría incluso no estar en casa no pasó por su mente hasta que estaba a una cuadra de distancia.

Podría haber llamado, Rachel lo sabía. Podría haber llamado y hecho todo esto por teléfono. Podría haberse salvado a sí misma del viaje a Queens, salvarse a sí misma de la vergüenza de hacer frente a su hermanastro casi dos semanas después de su anuncio, pero le debía más que una conversación telefónica. Le debía, al menos, un abrazo.

Una mujer con tres de sus hijos fueron saliendo de la construcción cuando la morena se acercó, y uno de los niños fue lo suficientemente bueno para mantener la puerta abierta a fin de que ella pudiera escabullirse. Agradeció al muchacho con una sonrisa, y expresó su agradecimiento a la madre, que parecía más irritada que satisfecha por la valentía de su hijo. Rachel culpó al tiempo.

El paraguas iba dejando un rastro de gotas de lluvia en el piso mientras se dirigía hacia adentro. Se formó un charco frente a sus pies mientras esperaba frente al apartamento de Blaine, mirando nerviosamente a los torcidos negros números en la puerta pintada de color blanco. Podía escuchar la música proveniente del otro lado.

Después de un momento, Rachel golpeó.

La música se hacía más fuerte a medida que la puerta se abría, y Rachel miraba estúpidamente a los ojos azules que la observaban atrás de ella. "Sí," dijo un chico que Rachel no reconoció.

"Hola, lo siento, estoy buscando a Blaine Anderson." dijo, preguntando por si había llegado de alguna manera a la puerta equivocada, o si Blaine se había trasladado sin decírselo a nadie.

"¿Y tú eres...?"

"Rachel Berry", dijo. "yo…"

"¡Oh, Dios mío!" dio un gritó, aumentando el tono de su voz y su comportamiento cambio a la de una agradable sorpresa. "¿Eres Rachel? ¿Esa Rachel?" Él dejo la puerta abierta y pasó la vista a Rachel de arriba y abajo. "Estás incluso más sexy que en tus fotos". Sonrió y extendió su mano. "Soy Kurt".

Rachel estaba segura de que faltaba algo, pero le estrecho la mano de todos modos.

"Sé que no tienes idea de quién soy", dijo. "Pero yo sé todo sobre ti. Entra, Blaine no está aquí ahora mismo, pero te invito a esperarlo. Estás empapada. ¿Quieres una toalla o algo?" Desapareció en un cuarto, y la música se detuvo abruptamente.

"Ah, no, gracias. Estoy bien", dijo la morena cuando apareció Kurt.

"¿Quieres café? ¿Té?" Kurt se trasladó hacia la cocina, que estaba inmediatamente a la izquierda de la entrada. Acerco un taburete junto al mostrador, e invitó a Rachel a tomar asiento. "Él va a estar tan feliz de verte. Ha estado todo deprimido desde que le salió a tu familia, y he estado diciéndole, 'Cariño, tienes que darles tiempo. Ellos van a venir', y aquí estás, para probarlo, cierto". Él arqueo una ceja, con una mirada confusa. "¿Dijiste café?"

"Um, claro," dijo Rachel. Dejo su paraguas y su bolsa de mensajero en el piso al lado de la puerta, y entro a la cocina para sentarse.

"Así que estás probablemente preguntándote, '¿Quién es este hombre magnífico con cabello fabuloso que habla a una milla por minuto y se mueve por el apartamento de mi hermano como si fuera suyo', verdad?" No esperó por su respuesta antes de continuar "Yo, mi querida Rachel, soy el pequeño y sucio secreto de tu hermano. O como le gusta que me llamen en los foros públicos, su compañero de habitación".

Rachel parpadeo sorprendida. "Así que tú eres su... su..."

"Sí, yo soy su." Kurt sonrío abiertamente. "Y estoy tan feliz de finalmente conocerte. Habla de ti todo el tiempo".

Rachel se sintió triste al instante. ¿Por qué no le dijo Blaine la verdad antes? ¿Por qué no le presentó antes a Kurt? ¿Qué más hay sobre su vida que no sabe? "Me alegro de conocerte, también", dijo sinceramente. "Lo siento si estaba tan conmocionada por todo esto, es que Blaine nunca…"

"Lo sé", dijo Kurt, y coloco una taza de café en frente de ella. "Él es increíblemente bueno en la clandestinidad. ¿Quieres leche? ¿Azúcar?"

"Me gusta negro, en realidad. Gracias". Dijo Rachel mirando hacia abajo en su taza, tratando de no mirarlo. Cuando miró arriba, sonrió. "Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo han estado tú y Blaine juntos?"

"Un poco más de dos años."

"¿Dos años?" Preguntó la morena con sorpresa. ¿Por qué no me dijo? Yo podía entender por qué se lo escondía a mamá y a su padre, e incluso a Jake, ¿pero yo?

Kurt sonrió con simpatía. "Si te hace sentir mejor, él quería decírtelo, hace mucho tiempo. No fue más que un gran cobarde."

Rachel simplemente asintió y bebió un sorbo de su café. Hecho un vistazo cuando oyó que la puerta se abría.

Un segundo más tarde Blaine estaba de pie en la puerta, con el paraguas goteando, y fijando su mirada de sorpresa al ver a la morena. "Rachel", dijo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Yo estaba en el barrio." Sonrió, y bajo la taza. "Pensé en venir a pedir disculpas por ser una horrible hermana."

"Yo no diría 'horrible'." Blaine sonrió y dio un paso adelante para dar un abrazo a Rachel. "Estoy muy feliz de verte", le susurró al oído y se separó. "¿Cómo estás?"

"En realidad, vine a hacerte la misma pregunta," dijo Rachel y lo miro con sus ojos chocolate. "Lo siento por no venir de antes. No fue que …"

"Lo sé, Rach," interrumpió Blaine. "Yo debería habértelo dicho antes. Es sólo que yo era…"

"Un gran cobarde", Rachel ofreció.

Blaine echó un vistazo a Kurt y luego de vuelta a Rachel.

"Veo que ustedes dos han estado hablando."

"Charla de chicas, ya sabes," dijo Kurt y le echó un guiño a Rachel. "¿Quieres café, baby, lo hice en la nueva cafetera?"

Blaine se puso rígido y echó un vistazo a la morena, quien sólo sonrió ante el intercambio entre ellos. "No gracias", dijo después de un segundo.

"Blaine, relájate," Rachel dijo, riendo de su hermanastro por su nerviosismo. "Si te preocupa que me incomode, no. Yo vivo en la ciudad y voy a la escuela de arte. Sé más de chicos gays que de los hetero".

"¿Son lindos?" dijo Kurt.

Blaine le pegó en el brazo. "Oye!"

"Solo estaba preguntando!" Kurt se froto el brazo. "Cruel".

"Sí, pero tú nunca me has visto como un hombre gay antes", dijo Blaine. "Todavía soy tu hermanastro".

"Y siempre lo serás" Rachel sonrió. "No me importa. Además, me gusta mucho más Kurt que esa chica con quien estabas saliendo hace algunos años. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Natalie?"

"¿Natalie?" Kurt sonrió. "¿Tuviste una cita con Natalie?"

"No exactamente," dijo Blaine.

"Solo iba a las cenas de mi familia", dijo Rachel. "Y yo nunca dije nada, pero estoy bastante segura de que estuvo coqueteándome en algún punto".

Blaine se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "Ah, sí, lo siento por eso."

"¿Tuviste una cita con una lesbiana?" Kurt se rió. "Tú nunca me dijiste eso." Sus ojos se ampliaron. "Espera, ¿Natalie? ¿La Natalie que conocemos? ¿La que estuvo aquí el otro día pidiéndonos esperma?"

Blaine tosió.

Rachel arqueó una ceja. "Bueno, esto se está poniendo cada vez un poco demasiado raro para mí ahora".

"Entonces, ¿cómo está Finn?" preguntó Blaine. "¿Cómo tomó la feliz noticia?"

"Uh". Rachel se mordió su labio inferior. "No le he dicho todavía. Realmente no hemos hablado mucho en las últimas semanas".

"¿Problemas en el paraíso?"

"No estoy segura de que haya sido el paraíso por un tiempo", admitió Rachel. "Las cosas han estado un poco tensas. Emma cree que sólo debo romper con él."

"¿Qué te detiene?" Fue Kurt quien pregunto.

Rachel le echó un vistazo y se encogió de hombros. "No estoy segura. Supongo que estoy acostumbrada a estar sólo con él"

"Bótalo", dijo Kurt. "Deshazte de él. A menos que el sexo sea muy bueno." Miró con expectativa.

Rachel miró incómoda a Blaine. "Uh..."

"Por favor, no respondas," pidió Blaine. Él miro fulminante a Kurt antes de volverse a Rachel. "Y no tienes que escuchar a nadie. Debes hacer lo que sientes que es lo correcto, cuando sientas que es correcto. "

"Sí," dijo Rachel. El problema es, es que tenía demasiado miedo de hacer lo que sentía correcto. Supongo que ser cobarde viene de familia.

* * *

Rachel miraba el parpadeo de los canales en la pantalla de televisión. Los destellos de imágenes y palabras habladas hasta que sintió ganas de dormir.

"No hay nada", murmuró Emma, con su pulgar presionando en el botón de canal con apenas una pausa entre las prensas.

"Tal vez deberíamos invertir en Direct TV. Si tengo otro trabajo, estoy segura de que podemos pagarlo."

Rachel se vio obligada a abrir sus ojos y murmuró algo que se suponía que iba a ser, 'Sobre mi cadáver', pero sonó más como, 'Claro, lo que sea'. Ella miraba la televisión durante varios segundos hasta que no podía soportarlo por más tiempo. Agarró el mando y se lo arrojó sobre su hombro.

Emma saltó a ver a la parte de atrás del sofá y luego miro incomprensiblemente a Rachel. "Qué… acabas de…pero que..."

Rachel dio un suspiro de alivio y relajación. "Me estabas volviendo loca."

"Bueno, la gente normal diría, Hey!, me estás volviendo loca!, ¿podrías parar eso?" Dijo Emma. "La gente normal no tiene que tomar la línea vital de una persona fuera de sus manos y tirarla al aire, ¿de acuerdo?" Se levantó y recogió el control remoto del lugar donde había aterrizado. Un momento más tarde, se sentó de nuevo junto a Rachel.

"Oye, ¿no dices que era un chico el que compró sombras?"

Emma apagó la televisión y se dirigió a la cara Rachel.

"Sólo tengo una palabra para ti, Rachel: contexto. ¿En el nombre del santo Señor de que estás hablando? "

"Ese boceto mío que vendiste, al que llamas mi 'bebé' y 'el amor de mi vida', ¿No dijiste que fue un chico el que lo compró?"

"Un chico sexy, sí. Bueno, llevaba grandes gafas de sol, así que no he tenido una muy buena mirada a su cara, pero pasando por su cuerpo solamente, mmm. Sabes, nunca llamó. Lo que lo hace un idiota."

"Hmm," dijo Rachel cuidadosamente. "No lo entiendo."

"Eso es porque no estás ahí fuera lo suficientemente," dijo Emma, y dio a Rachel simpáticas palmaditas en el hombro. "Créeme, después de un tiempo te acostumbras a los imbéciles que toman tu número y nunca llaman. Es sólo una de las muchas cosas de estar soltera en la ciudad de Nueva York que te estás perdiendo".

"¿Eh? No, eso no es lo que quise decir. Lucy dice que ella compró Sombras, pero a menos que ella se parezca a un chico... "

Emma levantó la mano. "¿Quién diablos es Lucy?"

"La mujer que me escribió acerca de mi arte".

"Ah, cierto. ¿Dijo que fue quien compró el dibujo?" Emma sacudió la cabeza. "Eso definitivamente no era una mujer. Estaba viendo en todos los lugares correctos, a no ser que haya empaquetado algo…"

"Te ruego que pares", Rachel interrumpió.

"Tal vez fue como una muy, muy machona mujer", contemplo seriamente Emma. "Eso explicaría las grandes gafas de sol. Tal vez él o ella está entre operaciones." Comenzó a asentir, y luego se detuvo, mirando horrorizada. "Oh, Dios, le he dado mi número a un ella-varón! Le mire a él-ella el culo! ¿Eso me hace gay?"

"Ella dijo que se sentía identificada con la imagen porque a menudo se sentía como si la gente la miraba, pero realmente no la veía".

"Oh, Dios mío, soy gay".

"Tú no eres gay. Pensaste que era un chico, y tal vez se trata de un chico. Tal vez en realidad Lucy es Lucio".

"Eso es!" Emma quebró sus dedos, asintiendo con la cabeza. "transexual de hombre a mujer. Quizá él, bueno ella, no ha pasado por todo el cambio todavía, tú sabes."

Rachel se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que podría ser posible, y por eso él, eh, ella nunca te ha llamado porque no quiere no quería asustarte"

"Wow," dijo Emma. "Me siento tan mal ahora por llamarlo idiota."

Se miraron las dos y luego irrumpieron en risas.

* * *

Horas más tarde, después de una ducha, y una breve pero agotadora conversación telefónica con Finn sobre la posibilidad de pasar la noche juntos, Rachel se sentó en su cama, sola, con su portátil. Su conversación con Emma en relación con el género de Lucy había despertado en Rachel la curiosidad. Ella quería preguntarle, pero le preocupaba que pudiera ofender a la extraña. Y al final, ¿realmente importaba?

Había pasado parte del día jugando con la posibilidad de no escribir de nuevo. ¿Qué más había que decir? Aun así, seria descortés no responder. A Rachel sólo le preocupaba que pensase que lo que escribiese resultase pretencioso o que se daba auto importancia. Ella no hablaba de su arte con nadie ni con Emma, y con ella, no le importaba demasiado.

La pecera del salva pantallas superó el monitor mientras Rachel se decidió a escribir. Vio los peces digitales nadar de un lado a otro durante varios minutos, hasta que finalmente, hizo clic en un botón.

Espero pacientemente que la pantalla de correo electrónico se cargue, el cursor iba marcando el paso de los segundos.

Mordiendo su labio, Rachel comenzó a escribir.

_Querida Lucy, _

_"Sombras" ha sido siempre una de mis piezas favoritas. Espero que no suene pretencioso decir eso. Es sólo que algunas de las cosas que dibujo o pinto a su vez significa más para mí que para los demás. _

_Para ser honesta, ni siquiera estoy segura de que pretendiese venderla. Debe de haberse mezclado con todo lo demás. Supongo que puede sonar extraño decir esto, pero estoy contenta de que se vendió después de todo. Eres la primera persona que me ha escrito sobre mi trabajo, y eso realmente significó mucho para mí escuchar esas cosas positivas de un perfecto extraño. _

_Ya que estoy siendo tan honesta, creo que puedo admitir que últimamente he estado llena de un montón de inseguridades. Siempre he sido capaz de convertir mi arte como una forma de expresar mi más profundo temor o mis sentimientos, pero últimamente me he sentido atrapada. Es difícil, supongo, para transmitir un mensaje claro, cuando lo que estas sintiendo es tan disperso. _

_Gracias por decir que mi arte ha sido de valor para ti, me alegro. No estoy segura de que soy muy buena respondiendo a este tipo de correo electrónico, ya que no tengo la práctica. Espero que no haya sonado muy pretenciosa. Nunca he sido muy buena recibiendo elogios. _

_Atentamente, _

_Rachel_

_P.S. Si alguna vez me escribes de nuevo, por favor, llámame Rachel._


	10. Chapter 10

Este capi es bastante corto! Es para conocer un poco más a Quinn.

Gracias a los que leen :)

* * *

Capítulo Diez

Toda la vida, Quinn se había preguntado acerca de su madre. ¿Qué hubiera sido si ella hubiese vivido? Como seria Quinn? ¿Iba ser diferente? ¿Feliz? Si tuviera a su madre viva, serian la imagen de la familia perfecta? O sus padres se habrían cansado uno del otro, discutido y eventualmente divorciado?

Quinn había pasado muchas horas de su vida aspirando un pasado diferente. Ella no podía dejar de pensar que podría ser una mejor persona, que había conocido a su madre, que murió cuando tenía cuatro años, que vivió en la mente de Quinn sólo a través de las historias que su abuela le contaba, a través de momentos capturados en el tiempo.

"Ella realmente amaba la fotografía", dijo una vez su abuela, cuando Quinn tenía diez años, y no sabía con certeza a donde había ido. Ellos estaban sentados en la sala de la casa de su abuela, bebiendo chocolate caliente, y armando un rompecabezas. Recuerda la forma en que su abuela se inclinó en su silla, con una melancólica sonrisa en su rostro. "A tu madre, le gustaba tomar fotos. Ella tomaba fotos de todo: animales, niños, una bola de polvo en el suelo... "

Quinn recordó intentando imaginar a su madre con una cámara apuntando a algo, golpeando el botón, esperando el flash. Trató de evocar una imagen clara de la cara de su madre, utilizando las fotografías que había visto como orientación, pero falló.

No recordada mucho, no tenía ninguna concepción en el momento de la vida y la muerte, de la idea del cielo, sin comprender que su madre se había ido. Ella recordaba, o creía que recordaba, estar de la mano de su padre en el cementerio, viéndolo llorar. Lo recordaba hasta su recogida, sosteniéndola con su mano apretada. Lo retuvo en la memoria como el momento antes de que su vida empezara a cambiar, como el momento en que su vida eligió su camino.

El rastreo a través del tiempo se convirtió en un pasatiempo de Quinn. A ella le gustaba volver a examinar la historia de su vida, pasando atrás en los pasos de las decisiones anteriores. No recordaba todo, no sabía si algunas de las cosas que recordaba habían ocurrido en realidad o si la frecuencia de sus pensamientos había distorsionado los frágiles límites de la realidad.

Recordaba que le había dicho a su abuela que deseaba ser actriz. A Quinn, le parecía la mejor forma de ser todo a la vez. Ahora, mirando atrás, reconoció que también era la manera perfecta de no ser nada. Pero en el momento, su abuela sonrió, miró hacia abajo a Quinn y dijo: "Puedes ser cualquier cosa que desees, Lucy. Cualquier cosa".

Fue suerte en su mayor parte, reconoció Quinn, que aterrizó en una publicidad. Pero fue el apoyo de su abuela, la ausencia de su padre, su nuevo matrimonio, el nacimiento de su media hermana lo que empujo a Quinn hacia adelante. Adelante y en el centro de atención. En algún lugar del camino, con el permiso de su padre, y la aprobación de su abuela, Lucy Fabray se convirtió en Quinn Fabray.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo Once

"Sabes," Janet la madrastra de Quinn comenzó, su voz sonaba quebrada por los sonidos de los cubiertos en los platos y el sordo sonido en la conversación: "Estoy empezando a pensar que se trata de una elección horrible de restaurante." Sus ojos gris-azulado consideraron el menú con un poco de asco. "No hay nada para comer."

Quinn ahogó un bostezo desde detrás de su propio menú y echó un vistazo a su reloj. Había estado en el set de Guardián la mayor parte del día y quería nada más que un largo baño caliente después del trabajo. Pero en su lugar tenía un recordatorio de Deborah para que no perdiese el tiempo programado para su familia.

"Es una pena", continuó Janet, "que te hayas perdido la obra de Jan. Ella hizo una fabulosa Julieta".

"El director dijo que yo era la mejor que había visto", añadió Jan sin una pizca de modestia. Empujó sus rizos de color marrón claro detrás de la oreja y sonrió a Quinn.

"Wow," dijo la rubia, mirando por encima del menú a su media hermana. "Siento que me lo haya perdido."

"Quizás podrías ayudar a Jan a ponerse en contacto con ese agente tuyo", dijo Janet. "He oído que es muy bueno."

"Lo es". Quinn volvió su atención al menú, con la esperanza de que el tema tenga su propia caída. Ya había visto actuar a Jan, y no era ciertamente algo que le encantaba.

"No quiero el agente de Quinn" dijo Jan. "Prefiero tener mi propio agente".

"Bueno, tal vez Quinn pueda sugerir a algunas personas."

"Voy a consultar con él," dijo la rubia, cerrando el menú. "¿Así que, donde tuvo que correr papá ahora?

"París," dijo Jan con un suspiro. "Se suponía que iba a llevarme con él, pero recibió una llamada de emergencia durante la obra."

"Él te llevará la próxima vez, cariño. Y tú sabes que tienes escuela. Tal vez en Navidad todos podremos ir". Janet miró a Quinn. "Estas invitada por supuesto."

"Ah, bueno, supongo que lo veremos". Quinn sentía que caminaba descalza a través de un mar de lava. "No estoy segura de lo que será mi agenda".

Jan rodó sus ojos. Luego sonrió. "Entonces, ¿cuál es el cuento contigo y Brody? He oído que te dejo por tu asistente. "

"¿Dónde has oído eso?"

"Está todo en Internet," dijo Jan, como si se tratara de algo común. "Alguien dijo en la escuela que leyó algo de que tenías el corazón roto".

"Sí, bueno, es difícil levantarse por las mañanas, pero lo manejo".

"¿Te dejo por tu asistente?" preguntó Janet. "No tenía idea. Eso no dice mucho sobre tu capacidad para mantener a los hombres, Quinn."

"¿Él te ha engañado?" los ojos de Jan se iluminaron ante la pregunta.

"Ah, no. Estábamos separados mucho antes de que sucediera lo de Deborah. "

"Eso no lo he leído. ¿Te importa si le digo a la gente que estás realmente enojada por ello? Eso va a darme algo para discutir en el salón de clases mañana. "

"Tu apoyo es inestimable para mí, Jan" Quinn miró su reloj de nuevo. ¿Había pasado sólo una media hora desde que había llegado?

"¿Tienes los ojos puestos en alguien más?" Fue Janet quien preguntó. "Porque si no, el hijo de Mary Jo Evans es soltero".

"¿Por fin? ¿Había alguien contando los días? "

"Oh, él estaba saliendo con una mujer de lo más horrible", dijo Janet. "Tendrías que haber escuchado las historias que Mary Jo me contó. La chica era una de esas personas ", y aquí ella bajó su voz, "era hispana. No sólo eso, sino que era la hija de su criada! Dios, ¿te imaginas?" Janet sacudió la cabeza. "De todos modos, su hijo se llama Sam. Voy a tener que darle una llamada."

"Preferiría que no. Yo no estoy muy... emocionalmente lista para saltar a otra relación".

Jan rió. "Yo sabía que tenías el corazón roto".

"En serio, Quinn, no seas tan dramática. Entonces, Brody terminó contigo. Hora de pasar. Tendré que llamar a Sam. Tal vez puedas llevarlo a una de esas fiestas de famosos donde estas siempre presente. Vas a necesitar una cita después de todo."

Quinn no sabía qué más decir, para disuadir a su madrastra. Sabía que si Janet lo pensaba no había vuelta atrás. "Bien, pero por favor no le des mi número de teléfono móvil. Pídele que llame a Deborah."

"¿No temes que te lo vaya a robar también?"Jan preguntó con una risa.

"Hablando del diablo", dijo Quinn, oyendo la melodía que había designado a Deborah para sus llamadas. Atendió tan pronto como fue posible y respondió con un alegre, "¿Hola?"

"Siento molestarte mientras estás teniendo un momento con tu familia, pero yo sólo quería preguntarte si estaba bien que traiga a una amiga a cenar el viernes"

En lugar de responder a eso, Quinn dijo, "Wow, ¿me necesitan para volver a filmar ahora? ¿Ahora? Pero estoy cenando con mi familia..."

"Muy tranquila, Quinn. No, pero en serio, ¿está bien?"

"Bueno, creo que está bien. Diles que estoy en camino."

Deborah rió. "Buena suerte con tu fuga."

"Gracias, Deborah. Hablaré contigo más tarde." Quinn cortó la llamada y se dirigió a las dos mujeres de la mesa con una lamentable expresión. "Lo siento, emergencia en el set. Tengo que filmar."

"¿Qué?, ¿te necesitan para realizar una cirugía a corazón abierto o algo así?" Jan pregunto.

"Estas curiosa esta noche," dijo Quinn, levantándose de la mesa.

"No te olvides de Sam", dijo Janet, cuando Quinn se inclinó para besar su mejilla.

"No voy a pensar en otra cosa." Quinn se despidió de su hermana y se dirigió directamente a la salida, dio un suspiro de alivio al segundo de estar afuera.

* * *

Algún tiempo después, Quinn se sentó en su cama, con sus pies en las almohadas, mirando la obra de la artista que se encontraba a miles de kilómetros. Hubiese estado mirándola por horas, la ubicación de cada línea, cada curva con el ojo de su mente, preguntando cómo es que unas líneas en negro sobre el blanco del papel la hacían sentir en paz.

El resplandor de su portátil abierto capturo la atención de Quinn y se volteó a mirar el correo electrónico en la pantalla. Se preguntaba que escribiría a la artista en respuesta a su correo electrónico docenas de veces a lo largo de su día. Durante el rodaje, durante los descansos, durante los momentos de silencio sus pensamientos siempre regresaban al correo que debía aun responder. Querida Rachel, podría escribir en las páginas de su mente, y luego hacia una pausa para contemplar las millones de cosas que podría decir después de eso.

Si ella era honesta consigo misma, que rara vez era, tenía que admitir que lo que realmente quería escribir era una pregunta: ¿Por qué te sientes atrapada? Por razones que no podía explicar, Quinn quería saber. En verdad, deseaba saber mucho más que eso.

Suspiró, mirando hacia el dibujo. Si fuese inteligente, lo habría dejado pasar. Habría de olvidarse del correo electrónico, olvidarse de la artista. Ya había dicho lo que quería decir. Sólo pretendía expresar su reconocimiento sobre la obra de arte. Nada más fue cruzar la línea. No quería mentir, pero no podía decir la verdad. Lo mejor era parar, no contestar, seguir adelante.

Y, sin embargo, quería saber. ¿Por qué te sientes atrapada? se preguntó Quinn. A veces me siento atrapada, necesito escribir, a menudo, me siento dispersa.

Dejo que el sonido de las olas llenase la habitación mientras no miraba nada en particular. Después de un momento, tiro de su portátil para acercarlo más e hizo clic en "responder".

_Querida Rachel, _

_Permíteme, en primer lugar asegurarte que tu mensaje no se leyó como pretencioso en absoluto. Sé bastante de la gente pretenciosa, así que puedes confiar en mí para saber la diferencia. :) _

_Si mi correo electrónico te hizo sentir mejor, entonces estoy muy contenta de haberlo escrito. Sobre todo si te hizo sentir mejor acerca de la venta de algo que no querías vender. Sin embargo, si quieres que te lo envíe de nuevo, lo haré. Yo odiaría quedármelo si lo extrañas o si es algo que hubieses querido guardar o algo así. _

_Desde que leí tu mensaje ha habido algo que he querido decir, pero me ha preocupado por cruzar la línea contigo. Sé que no nos conocemos, pero he pensado que tal vez ese hecho podría hacerlo más fácil. De todos modos, has mencionado que te sentías dispersa y atascada, y yo solo quería decirte que si alguna vez quisieras hablar de eso... bueno, mi bandeja de entrada está siempre abierta. En caso contrario, te invito a que me digas que me meta en mis propios asuntos. :) _

_Cuidate, _

_Lucy_


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo Doce

"Me alegro de que estemos haciendo esto", dijo Finn, disminuyendo el volumen de la música en el coche.

Rachel aparto la vista de la ventana para mirar a su novio. "¿Hacer qué?"

"Esto. Ir a cenar a casa de tus padres ", dijo. Él la miró brevemente antes de volver su mirada a la carretera. "Hemos estado distantes últimamente. Sé que he estado ocupado con algunos de esos proyectos, pero el próximo semestre debería de ser menos pesado hasta la graduación. "

"Sí," dijo Rachel, volviéndose de nuevo a la ventana. Su estado de ánimo se había agriado toda la tarde. Todo comenzó con una invitación de último minuto para la cena que ella había querido salir, pero no se había decidido en, primero por su madre, y luego por Finn. Finalmente, después de estar de acuerdo, una pelea estalló sobre si tomar o no el auto de Finn. Rachel pensó que era ridículo conducir cuando su familia vivía cerca de la parada del metro, pero Finn quería mostrar su nuevo sistema estéreo y algunas otras "cosas" que no entendía bien. Por lo tanto, cedió a eso, también.

Ahora, naturalmente, quedaron atrapados en el tráfico, y la morena estaba demasiado ocupada apreciando los pros y los contras de saltar del coche y que Finn llegase solo a reunirse con su familia y que estos se preocuparan por ella o si se alegraba de que estaban haciendo esto.

"¿Crees que el coche va a estar bien en la calle de tus padres"?

Rachel giró lentamente la cabeza en su dirección. "¿Qué?"

"Bueno," Finn se acomodó en su asiento, "sólo se me ocurrió que tu familia no vive en el mejor de los barrios."Él se encogió de hombros. "Pero, hey, es por eso que invertí en ese gran sistema de seguridad, ¿no? Estoy seguro que va a estar bien."

Rachel giro sus ojos y miró a la distancia.

"Rach, ¿estás bien?"

"Bien."

"¿Sigues molesta conmigo, por haber traído el auto? Vamos, no seas así. Sabes cómo odio tomar el metro. ¿No es esto mejor?"

"¿llamas a estar parados en el tráfico agradable?"

"Se va a despejar pronto. Además, esto nos da la oportunidad de hablar. He estado pensando, tú sabes, sobre lo que sucederá después de la graduación. Me preguntaba que pensabas acerca de ello"

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Nosotros. Voy a estar en Harvard. Y tu aquí..."

"¿Sí...?"

"Bueno, pensé quizás-Espera." Él alcanzo su bolsillo y atendió su celular. "Hey, hombre, ¿qué pasa? ... No, sólo estoy con mi chica. ¿Qué pasa? ... ¿Esta noche? Sí, supongo... seguro, seguro... después de la cena, ¿de acuerdo? ... Bueno, te atrapo más tarde."

Rachel aguardo expectante una explicación de Finn después de terminar la llamada. Aunque la conversación de un lado no pintó un panorama completo, la experiencia lo hizo.

"Era Puck. Nos invitó a un bar esta noche. "

"¿Y?"

"Le dije que íbamos después de la cena. Genial, ¿verdad?"

"No, no es genial ¿Por qué siempre haces eso? ¿Es tan difícil preguntarme primero, incluso si quiero ir a cualquier otro lugar esta noche? "

"¿Quieres?"

"¡No!"

Finn frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué no? ¿Pensé que no tenías nada que hacer esta noche? "

"Ese no es el punto. Sólo que no quería ir."

"Sí, pero ¿por qué? Pensé que te agradaban los muchachos. Serán algunas bebidas rápidas y entonces estaremos fuera, te lo prometo. Yo pensaba quedarme en tu casa esta noche, de todos modos."

Rachel respiró profundamente y contó hasta diez. Dos segundos más tarde, estaban de nuevo en movimiento, y ella se dio por vencida. Más tarde, se prometió a sí misma. Hablaremos de esto más tarde.

* * *

La cena comenzó bastante agradable. El estado de ánimo de Rachel mejoró considerablemente al llegar al apartamento de su familia, y empezó a creer que tal vez había sido exagerada sobre no querer ir. Después de todo, eran su familia. ¿Por qué no quería ir?

"¿Eso es todo lo que vas a comer?" dijo Gloria, mirando el plato de Rachel con una mirada de horror. "¿Arroz blanco?"

"Tengo algunos tostones" dijo la morena, tomando algunos plátanos fritos del plato cerca de ella.

"Pero ¿qué pasa con el pollo?"

Rachel suspiró. "Mamá, te he dicho, soy vegetariana. No como carne."

"_Ay Dios, dame paciencia_." Se dirigió a Finn y sonrió, levantando el plato de pollo. "¿Y tú, Finn?"

"Oh, me encantaría algunos, gracias." Finn levantó su plato y aceptó la comida con su habitual sonrisa encantadora. "Siempre extraño su comida, Sra. Gloria."

"¿Rachel no cocina para ti?" Gloria miro a la morena con una mirada de decepción.

"Ah, claro que sí", dice Finn, guiño a Rachel. "Hace unas semanas me hizo... ¿ah, que me hiciste?"

"Berenjena parmesano", dijo ella, sin mirarlo.

Jake se rió. "Apuesto que cualquier cosa cocinada por Rachel sabe como un experimento de ciencias."

Rachel fulminó a su hermano con la mirada.

"Ay, Rachel, ¿por qué no haces algo de lo que te he enseñado a hacer?" dijo Gloria, frunciendo el ceño profundamente. "Una buena sopa de pollo o de camarones..."

Rachel giro sus ojos.

"Entonces," dijo Carlos, mirando a Finn, "felicitaciones por entrar en Harvard."

"Gracias, Sr."

"Tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos", dice Gloria, sonriente.

Finn sonrío. "Sí, lo están".

"Supongo que tendrás la intención de realizar una gran cantidad de viajes por allá," dijo Gloria a su hija. "Será difícil apartase después de todos estos años juntos".

Finn asentía con la cabeza, revolviendo los alimentos con su tenedor. "Sí, efectivamente, estaba pensando tal vez, si Rach mantiene sus calificaciones, puede ser transferida el año próximo."

Rachel miró bruscamente a Finn. "¿Qué?"

"Bueno, yo sólo espero que puedas convencerla de estudiar algo más práctico", dijo Carlos. "Todo esto del negocio del arte está muy bien para un hobby, pero gastar dinero para una educación al respecto..." Él negó con la cabeza.

"Con todo el debido respeto, Señor, apoyo a Rachel en su decisión de estudiar arte. Quiero decir, si eso es lo que quiere". Él sonrió tomando a la morena de la mano. Ella estaba demasiado aturdida para comentar. "Si todo va bien, vamos a estar casados en el momento en que me gradúe de la Escuela de Derecho, de todos modos. Me encantaría iniciar una familia."

"Solo que tienes que terminar la escuela primero", dijo Groria.

"Absolutamente", Agregó Finn. "No lo haría de ninguna otra manera."

Rachel, abrió su boca para hablar pero no pudo omitir sonido alguno. ¿Transferencia? ¿Matrimonio? ¿Una familia? Vio parpadear su vida ante sus ojos y ella ni siquiera había terminado de cenar todavía.

"¿Así que, Blaine no está por acá? Quería mostrarle las novedades de mi coche."

El silencio cayó como una manta sobre la mesa.

Carlos aclarado su garganta. "No estamos hablando de él hoy."

"Resulta que el Todopoderoso Blaine es un gran marica", dijo Jake con burla.

"Jake" exclamó Gloria.

"¿Qué? Es cierto ", dijo Jake. "Es probable que este fuera en algún lugar probándose vestidos".

"Basta!" Carlos golpeo su mano sobre la mesa tan fuerte que sacudió la vajilla. "Esto no es un tema para discutir en la mesa".

Rachel se mordió el labio y deslizó su mano por debajo de Finn. ¿Cómo podían ser tan crueles como para echar a Blaine así? ¿Y cómo van a sentarse y discutir su futuro como si no existiera? Pero lo más importante, ¿por qué se los permitía?

De repente, y con toda claridad, recordó por qué no había querido venir esta noche.

* * *

"¿Por qué diablos no me lo dijiste?" Finn gritó, golpeando con sus puños el volante. "Yo no habría planteado el tema si lo hubiera sabido!"

"No es asunto tuyo!"

"¿No es asunto mío? me hiciste parecer un idiota allí, Rachel. Carlos estaba enojado... "

"Esto puede ser como una sorpresa para ti, Finn, pero todo el mundo no gira alrededor de ti, ¿de acuerdo? Y las cuestiones personales de mi familia no son de tu preocupación. "

"¿No es de mi preocupación? ¿No es de mi preocupación, Rachel? Estamos prácticamente casados! "

"No, no lo estamos! Y eso es otra cosa! ¿De dónde sacas eso de decirle a mi familia que me puedo transferir a Harvard? No quiero transferirme a Harvard."

Finn se encogió de hombros, echando un vistazo en el espejo retrovisor antes de adelantarse a alguien. "Tienes posibilidad de entrar. Quiero decir, sé que es una posibilidad remota, pero me imagino que con una acción afirmativa y todo eso..."

"¿Qué?"

"Lo siento, es sólo que como minoría tienes una mejor oportunidad que todos los demás. Eso es todo lo que quise decir. "

"Muy bien. Para el coche, Finn. "

"¿Qué?"

"Detén el maldito coche, o te juro que voy a saltar fuera de él y en el tráfico".

Finn se vio obligado, a parar en el lugar disponible más cercano. "Vamos a hablar de esto".

La morena iba a medio camino de la puerta. "No hay nada de qué hablar. En lo que a mí respecta, tu y yo terminamos". Dejo el sonido del golpe de la puerta cerrada marcando su sentencia.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo Trece

Rachel sabía que no había terminado, una relación de dos años y medio no termina con la proclamación de cinco palabras y una salida apresurada. Sabía que la iba a llamar, y si no la llamaba, entonces ella lo iba hacer. No había terminado, pero estuvo cerca. Había casi terminado, que, de alguna manera, era lo suficientemente bueno. Bastaba para sentirse aliviada de que había tenido las agallas para defenderse a sí misma ese segundo antes de haber huido.

No deseaba ser una cobarde. Para todos lo de Blaine estaba oculto, al menos había sido lo suficientemente valiente para, eventualmente, proceder a limpiar, para ser sincera, para hacer frente a sus temores. Deseaba verse a sí misma de algún modo valiente. Tal vez, esta noche, ha sido un paso hacía esa dirección.

El apartamento estaba oscuro, vacío, cuando Rachel giró la llave. Se sintió aliviada de no tener que hacer frente a su compañera de habitación y el bombardeo de preguntas que seguramente seguirían. Sin embargo, aunque aún no se decidía, si quería o no estar sola.

Fue a la heladera, y agarró una botella de jugo de uva y se la llevó a su habitación. Bajó su bolsa de mensajero - lo más parecido a una bolsa que llevaba - por la puerta. Afuera, un coche que pasaba, bocinas, niños gritando. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se tomó su bebida.

De Mozart "La Turca de marzo" empezó a sonar en alguna parte de su bolsa, y la morena la observaba, pero no atendió su celular. Era Finn, y era demasiado pronto. Necesitaba más tiempo para preparar el argumento de su ruptura, para construir una mejor defensa contra su caso.

Suspiró contra el silencio, se quedó sin aliento ante la posibilidad de que pudiera sonar de nuevo. Cuando no lo hizo, se relajó, mirando alrededor de la sala, bebiendo su jugo. Necesitaba nuevos posters, decidió a partir de un momento de reflexión, o tal vez sólo más de ellos. Los que había estaban empezando a desgastarse en los bordes, y se hicieron pequeños para cubrir el feo desgaste de las paredes.

Su portátil, que había olvidado apagar antes de salir, zumbo suavemente detrás de ella, y se volvió a mirarlo. ¿Su correo electrónico había sido contestado? se preguntó, después de haberlo olvidado hasta ese momento.

La obra de Dalí cisnes reflejando elefantes la miró desde el wallpaper de su escritorio y le dio clic a su cuenta de correo electrónico.

Mientras su correo cargaba, su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Rachel saltó fuera de la cama y recogió la bolsa. Agarro su móvil de las profundidades y echó un vistazo a la pantalla por un momento antes de apagarlo.

De vuelta en la cama, miró el monitor. El nombre "Lucy Collins la miraba desde de la bandeja de entrada. Sonrió mientras hacía clic sobre su correo.

Cuando termino de leerlo, hizo clic en 'responder' se mordió el labio y comenzó a escribir.

_Querida Lucy, _

_Me alegra saber que pase la prueba de no sonar pretenciosa. Dado que eres una experta y todo, supongo que tendré que confiar en tu juicio. :) _

_Por favor, no pienses nunca que lamento que mi obra esté contigo o que la quiero de vuelta. No podía pensar en que nadie más lo tuviera, honestamente. Es una cosa extraña, lo que pienso sobre la venta de arte. Hay realmente sólo una, sabes? Y cuando se ha ido, y no tienes idea de donde está, o quien lo tiene, o si incluso alguien aprecia tenerla. Tal vez, sólo se la dan a alguien como un regalo (sólo como un recuerdo de NY) y esa persona la odiaba y la tiró lejos. A veces me preocupa que eso pasase. Y así, cuando se trata de una pieza que realmente me importa - como 'Sombras'- no puedo soportar la idea de que alguien, en algún lugar, la tire a la basura. _

_Significa mucho para mí saber que te gusta. Porque no es solo halagador para mi ego (aunque también lo es) y no porque me da cierta confianza en mí misma (aunque sí lo hace), sino porque sé que está segura y apreciada, y no tirada en un vertedero en alguna parte. _

_Acerca de la pregunta, no sé cómo responder a ella. Estoy muy mal en cuanto auto-análisis. En los últimos meses me he sentido como si todo lo que creaba era totalmente falso. Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que he hecho algo que realmente me importaba. _

_La verdad es que me he estado sintiendo realmente adormecida. No sólo en mi obra, sino en general. Mi relación se encuentra en un estado casi muerto (como de, hace dos horas), y mi familia me vuelve loca. _

_Pero yo realmente no quiero aburrirte con los detalles. Es dulce de tu parte que preguntes, aunque me imagino que tienes mejores cosas que hacer que leer acerca de mis problemas. _

_Hoy, sin embargo, tengo una pregunta para ti, que me lleva de nuevo a cruzar la línea que has mencionado. Realmente espero que no te ofendas de ninguna manera. Es sólo que, bueno, tú dices que compraste 'Sombras' y el día que la compraron, estaba mi mejor amiga en la mesa vendiendo. Ella dijo, sin embargo, que la persona que lo compró era un chico, a quien le dio su número. Y ... Bueno…Espero que la naturaleza de mi confusión sea lo suficientemente clara._

_Probablemente suene como una idiota diciendo cualquier cosa. Pero, desde que fuiste lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerme una pregunta personal, pensé que había de tener la oportunidad también. _

_Ahora es tu turno de decirme que me meta en mis propios asuntos. :) _

_Hasta luego, _

_Rachel_

"Ella va a pensar que apesto", murmuró Rachel, leyendo su correo electrónico.

A pesar de todo, hizo clic en enviar.

Cuando el mensaje desapareció de la pantalla, miró a través del resto de los mensajes en su bandeja de entrada. Su padre no había respondido, pero GAP iba a tener una venta.

Ausente, pasó la siguiente media hora, navegando por Internet, visitando sus sitios de costumbre, aunque poco llamaron su atención. La búsqueda en internet, es interesante sólo cuando tenía algo o alguien a quien encontrar. En caso contrario, se trataba de una fuente de inagotable inutilidad.

El "Tienes un mensaje nuevo" apareció en su pantalla, y la morena clickeó de nuevo a su cuenta de correo electrónico. Se sorprendió al encontrar que Lucy había escrito de vuelta.

_Querida Rachel, _

_Ya sabes, nunca se me ocurrió que podría ser difícil para una artista apartarse de su trabajo. Me refiero un músico puede escuchar su propia música cuando él o ella quiera y aún compartir con el mundo. Un escritor siempre puede hacer copias. Pero un artista que crea una bella cosa a la vez y, a continuación, la aparta de sí misma. Es triste pensar eso. No estoy segura de que podría hacerlo (suponiendo que yo tuviera algún talento artístico – que te aseguro no tengo). Creo que terminaría quedándome con todos mis trabajos. ¿Cómo se hace para madurar? _

_Me alegro, sin embargo, que consideres que tu trabajo está seguro conmigo. ¿Quieres que te saque una foto de ella así puedes estar tranquila por la noche sabiendo que está en una casa bonita, con una buena persona que promete vestirla, y darle de comer a diario? ;) _

_En serio, sin embargo, a mí me encanta. Pasé la mayor parte de ayer por la noche mirándola. ¿Es muy raro? _

_Antes de continuar, permíteme responder a esa pregunta tuya ya que estoy un poco preocupada por lo que han creado para justificar mi aparente existencia de doble género. Yo no compré la pintura por mí misma. Estaba con mi amigo y él fue quien hizo la compra. _

_Ahora estás probablemente preguntándote por qué mi amigo no llamó a tu amiga después de tener su número, y todo lo que puedo decir de él es que es un idiota. Pido disculpas en su nombre. Le dije que la llamara, pero pensó que era inútil si partiría de Nueva York a la mañana siguiente. Lógica masculina._

_Espero que se haya aclarado la confusión que hayan tenido sobre el asunto. Lo siento si te he creado una confusión, en primer lugar. :) _

_En cuanto a tu comentario de que 'tengo mejores cosas que hacer que leer acerca de tus problemas', la verdad es que, no las tengo. No realmente. Quiero decir, hay un muy buen libro y yo estaba en medio de su lectura cuando tu correo aparecido en mi pantalla, pero creo que eso podrá esperar. La verdad es que, si quieres decirme más acerca de tu 'casi-muerta' relación o de tu loca e instigadora familia, me encantaría escuchar (¿leer?)._

_Por otra parte, no quiero entrometerme, y si simplemente tratabas de ser amable, ya que realmente no quieres compartir tu vida personal conmigo, entiendo totalmente. Yo solo no quiero que sea porque dije acerca de querer saber. _

_No estoy en ningún tipo de relación, por lo que no puedo relacionarme con tu situación, pero si te hace sentir mejor, mi familia me vuelve loca, también. :) _

_Hasta la próxima, _

_Lucy_

Rachel se encontró sonriente, y pulso responder de nuevo, preguntándose si sería extraño responder tan rápidamente. Decidió ir en contra de ese pensamiento. Si Lucy no se sentía extraña al respecto, ¿por qué ella lo haría?

* * *

Quinn actualizaba su bandeja de entrada cada pocos minutos acercándose al ser patética. Se sentía cohibida por responder inmediatamente después de leer el e-mail de Rachel, no deseaba dar la sensación de que no tenía nada más que hacer, pero la idea de que la artista podría responder igual de rápido la alentó. Con el paso del tiempo, sin embargo, Quinn comenzó a sentirse incómoda con su propia impaciencia.

Empujó el portátil fuera y trató de concentrarse en el libro que estaba leyendo, pero después de un tiempo las palabras nadaron junto con sus pensamientos y vagaban al asunto que tenía en mano. Se había prometido que iba a dejar de responder y, sin embargo, se encontró con que no podía. Con todos los correos enviados y todos los correos recibidos, la posibilidad de una eventual desaparición sería lo más tonto. Donde antes la idea de no responder le parecía natural, ahora le parecía imposible.

Tal vez ella dejará de escribirme, Quinn consideró, aunque la idea le molestaba más de lo que ella quería admitir.

El anonimato es un lujo al que había renunciado hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora que estaba experimentando un pequeño gusto de ello - sin embargo se sentía mal - no podía dejarlo pasar. Es la razón por la que, contra todo su sentido común, no podía dejar de escribirle a la artista. Tenía curiosidad acerca de Rachel Berry. Una parte de ella, independientemente de lo pequeña e ilógica, quería ser su amiga.

Quinn suspiró y puso el libro en su mesita de luz. Después de unos minutos mirando a la pared, tratando de no pensar en su correo electrónico, finalmente cedió y agarró su laptop. La bandeja de entrada tardo unos segundos para volver a cargarse, pero cuando lo hizo, la rubia se sorprendió al encontrar un mensaje de correo electrónico esperando por ella.

_Querida Lucy, _

_Permíteme admitir que estoy bastante aliviada por querer obviar la explicación sobre la existencia de tu "doble género", mi amiga y yo hemos llegado a ser bastante creativas en la materia. No creo que lo que desees saber. _

_De todos modos, no sé si el mirar mi obra de arte por mucho tiempo es o no raro, no lo puedo decir. Reconozco que he estado mirando el arte durante largos períodos de tiempo (aunque no suele ser el mío, a menos que esté en el proceso de creación). Raro o no, es bueno saber. Haces cosas asombrosas para mi auto confianza, sólo para que lo sepas. _

_Yo nunca pensé el dejar partir a mi obra de arte como una cosa triste, de verdad. Por lo general, estoy muy contenta cuando a alguien le gusta lo suficiente como para comprarla no me importa que no vaya a tenerla por más tiempo. Es cuando empiezo a pensar sobre lo que pueden hacer con ella cuando me preocupa un poco. En general, sin embargo, trato de pensar en todas mis obras vendidas como enmarcadas en algún lugar hermoso. Con la iluminación adecuada, por supuesto. La iluminación lo es todo_.

_Creo que confío en que te tomas el cuidado apropiado sobre mi pieza, sin necesidad de fotos de pruebas para demostrarlo. No pareces del tipo que abuse del arte._ :)

_Entonces, sobre mi vida... _

_Mi novio y yo hemos estado en una carretera con baches por un tiempo. No estoy segura si es su culpa, o la mía, o de ambos. Él ambicionaba entrar a la Facultad de Derecho de Harvard, y yo estoy en el camino de un ambicioso sueño hecho realidad, y supongo no estamos de acuerdo en la mayoría de las cosas. Él valora 'la carrera adecuada' y el dinero por encima de todas las cosas, y yo estoy segura de que nunca estaré de acuerdo con eso. _

_Esta noche, fuimos a cenar a casa de mis padres y le dijo a mi familia que básicamente estábamos comprometidos (cosa que no es así) y que no le importaba que yo sea artista, ya que de todos modos se pensaba casar en el momento en que terminara la escuela de Leyes. Mis padres estaban encantados con la idea, como si estuviéramos viviendo en la década de 1950 o algo así. _

_Me quede en estado de shock. Alguna vez te encontraste pensando, '¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?' Un segundo yo estaba sorprendida porque dijo que me apoya en mis estudios de arte (algo que nunca había hecho antes!) Y al siguiente me fue arrastrando hacia abajo de la isla mientras nuestros niños gritaban, '¡Mami! ¡Mami!' en el fondo. Tuve un momento de terror allí en el comedor de mis padres. _

_Estando en el auto tuvimos una terrible pelea que concluyó con gritos de que habíamos terminado. He estado sentada en mi habitación haciendo caso omiso de todas sus llamadas desde entonces. _

_Y tú sabes, continuo pensando, '¿Dónde nos fue mal?' estábamos tan bien juntos una vez. Fue tan dulce y me apoyo al comienzo y poco a poco se transformó en esta otra persona que ya no reconozco. ¿Es que he cambiado? ¿Ambos hemos cambiado? No sé... _

_Ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que debo decir cuando me llame. ¿Hemos realmente terminado? ¿Es eso lo que quiero? _

_Sé que dijiste que no podías relacionarlo con tu vida porque no estás en una relación, pero tal vez algunas de tus experiencias pasadas me puedan ayudar en algo. Como un observador imparcial, ¿qué te parece? Mi mejor amiga, mi confidente habitual, es totalmente parcial a ser de alguna utilidad para mí. Ella ha estado fastidiándome para que rompa con Finn desde el principio, pero la cosa es que... una vez lo ame. Sigo pensando que ese sentimiento regresará. El amor no sólo desaparece en el aire, ¿no? _

_Hasta pronto, _

_Rachel_

Quinn miró en el correo durante un largo tiempo. En lugar de responder, cerró su ordenador y salió de la cama. Cruzó su dormitorio y salió al balcón. La brisa disperso su cabello al segundo que caminaba hacia afuera y sonrió brevemente contra el viento. Se sentía bien estar fuera, decidió, y se inclinó contra la barandilla.

Abajo, su piscina turquesa brillaba en la creciente oscuridad. Miraba afuera en el océano, en el desvanecimiento de los colores en el cielo. Se dio cuenta de que se había perdido la mayor parte de la puesta del sol, y se sentía molesta con ella por dejar pasar el tiempo desapercibido. Nunca se había perdido una puesta de sol si podría verla.

"Mírame en las nubes a la puesta del sol", su abuela le había dicho en los momentos antes de morir. "Yo estaré saludado".

A Quinn no le gustaba pensar en ese momento, huía de la memoria y del dolor de perder a su abuela a toda costa, pero miraba a las nubes al atardecer, cuando podía. Le hacía sentir menos sola.

_El amor no sólo desaparece en el aire_... ¿será? Se preguntó Quinn. No lo sabía. Había pocas personas a quienes ella podía atribuir el amor, y no podía imaginar que era el mismo tipo de amor que sentía Rachel por su novio.

¿Cómo podría ella ayudar a Rachel? Ella no tenía las experiencias del pasado para seguir, sólo las de ficción. Suspiró profundamente, el sonido era transportado por el viento. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con su vida? A veinticinco años de edad, sin relaciones pasadas, sin verdaderos prospectos. ¿Su carrera realmente valía la pena? ¿Había realmente mucho que perder?

E incluso si estuviera abierta al amor, a la idea de una relación, ¿cómo podría encontrar alguna vez a alguien a quien amar? ¿Cómo podría encontrar a alguien a quien la amara por ella?

Si el amor de hecho sólo desaparecía en el aire... ¿por qué molestarse?

* * *

Gracias a las chicas que dejan Rw, realmente lo aprecio ;) son las que hacen que actualice seguido.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo Catorce

"Hey", dijo, a modo de saludo, y Rachel levantó la vista de su cuaderno de dibujo para ver que Finn estaba mirándola. "He intentado llamarte."

La morena bajó la vista, incapaz de hacer frente a su mirada. "Lo sé".

Él encendió un cigarrillo y se sentó a su lado en el banco. Durante mucho tiempo, ninguno de ellos dijo nada. Finn parecía contento de ver pasar a los otros estudiantes, y Rachel no sabía qué decirle.

"¿Cómo estuvo la clase?", Dijo él finalmente.

Rachel respiro hondo. "Mira, Finn, lo de la otra noche…"

"Te perdono", dijo él.

"Perdonarme" dijo Rachel, estupefacta. "No voy a pedir disculpas".

"Perdiste totalmente los estribos, Rach. Creo que un 'lo siento' no estaría mal." Él sacudió su cigarrillo. "Primero me avergonzaste delante de tu familia…"

"Espera, espera, ¿cómo que te avergoncé?"

"No me advertiste de que el tema de Blaine era de repente tabú. Somos una pareja. Se supone que nos debemos de decir las cosas, podrías haberme dicho algo como, 'Oye, mi hermanastro es gay ahora. No vayas hablar de él en la cena". Sacudió su cigarrillo de nuevo, y Rachel vio caer las cenizas en el suelo. "Supongo que no habría estado interesado en el auto, después de todo."

Rachel miraba el perfil de Finn, se divisó entre gritándolo y golpeándolo con su portátil. ¿Cómo es posible amar y odiar a alguien al mismo tiempo? "Quise decir cuando dije que habíamos terminado", dijo por ultimo. "Que no quiero estar contigo nunca más".

Finn la miró. "No seas estúpida."

"¿Perdón?"

"Podrías pensar que eres tan alta y poderosa con tus pinturitas, pero ¿qué vas a hacer con tu vida, eh, Rachel? ¿Si rompes conmigo, quien va a ayudarte a pagar por todas las cosas que no puedes pagar por tu cuenta? 'Oh, hey, Finn, estoy un poco corta para el material de arte, ¿Me podrías cubrir?' O 'Hey, Finn, nuestro cable se cortará de nuevo'".

"Nunca te he pedido dinero", dijo Rachel, tratando de evitar que le temblara la voz.

"Sí, pero estuviste muy contenta de aceptar cuando te he ofrecido. Y yo siempre te lo ofrecí". Arrojó el cigarrillo en el suelo y volteo para hacerle frente. "He estado allí para ti y tu familia en cada paso del camino. Cuando Jake iba a la cárcel por cualquier truco estúpido que hacía, ¿quién puso el dinero de la fianza, eh? Yo. Cuando el auto de tus padres se averió, ¿Quién compro una batería nueva? Yo".

"Ellos siempre te han pagado de vuelta", dijo la morena. "Y ¿por qué siempre haces que todo vaya sobre dinero? ¿Crees que me quedé contigo todo este tiempo a causa de tu dinero? "

"Estoy seguro que eso no me hace daño".

"Te estás engañando".

"Entonces ¿por qué lo hiciste?"

"Porque yo te amaba", dijo Rachel suavemente.

Finn miró a lo lejos. "Y no lo haces más, ¿Es eso? "

"No estoy más enamorada de ti, no".

Finn asintió lentamente. "Creo que entonces no hay nada más que decir para mí." Se puso de pie.

"Espera", dijo la morena, y excavó en su bolsa buscando su teléfono celular. "probablemente deberías tener esto de vuelta".

Finn tomó el objeto en sus manos y miró hacia abajo. Después de un momento, pasó el brazo atrás y tiró el teléfono contra la pared junto a ellos. Fue destrozado en varios pedazos y se esparció por todo el suelo.

Varias personas se detuvieron a mirar en dirección a ellos.

"Para que conste", dijo, "Aún te amo", y con eso, se alejó.

* * *

"Entonces, ¿qué te parece?" Thor Bradwell le indicó con un gesto el guión entre ellos, con las manos juntas ante la expectativa.

Quinn recogió su vaso de jugo de naranja y miró a su agente con una mirada que ella esperaba no requería detalles.

"Pensé que podrías odiarlo." suspiró Thor. "Bueno, la buena noticia es que tengo algo más que eso si no tienes problemas. Es un indie, aunque tiene un buen presupuesto. Suficiente para pagar tú salario habitual, de todos modos. El director es bastante desconocido, aunque ha estado rondando por un tiempo. Su nombre es Brittany S. Pierse. ¿Has oído de ella?" Cuando Quinn negó con la cabeza, continuó, "Bueno, ha hecho algunas series de televisión, algunas cosas de bajo presupuesto, nada importante, pero ella tiene unos premios bajo su cinturón. Sundance la adora". Él excavo en su maletín para sacar el guión y lo dejo caer sobre la mesa. "Ella realmente te quiere para el papel".

La ribia recogió la pila de papeles y miró en el título. "Summer's Dance", leyó.

"El único problema, es que tienes que hacer de gay," dijo Thor con un encogimiento de hombros.

Quinn puso el guión abajo. "No lo creo".

"Bueno, has estado pidiéndome algo diferente por un tiempo, por lo que te estoy entregando algo diferente. Incluso llegas a morir al final."

"Suena edificante", Quinn murmuró. Echó un vistazo al guión. Había dejado pasar muchos papeles en el pasado por el simple hecho de que ella no quería representar un personaje de lesbiana y, sin embargo, aquí esta otro, atrayente. "El papel protagónico, ¿eh?"

Thor sonrió, vitoreo hacia arriba. "Oh sí. Un gran papel también. Creo que tendríamos una gran carrera, Quinn. Saldrías de Guardián en donde estas estancada. Si la gente te ve en algo como esto, quizás no será tan difícil de conseguir algunos de esos papeles que has querido con lujuria después de todo".

Ella recogió el guión de nuevo y dio vuelta a través de él.

"Ella resaltó tu parte," dijo Thor.

"Elizabeth Doyle" Quinn leyó. "¿Sabes dónde se realiza la filmación?"

"Nueva York", dijo Thor.

La rubia lo miró. "¿Nueva York?"

"Sí, es el lugar de la filmación. ¿Dónde diablos está el camarero?" Ray miró a su alrededor. "Su propina está bajando en segundos"

Quinn se mordió su labio inferior, ya que consideró el guión en sus manos. El papel protagónico. En Nueva York. _Me encanta Nueva York_. ¿Pero una lesbiana? "Voy a leerlo", dijo finalmente. "¿Cuando tienes que contestarle?"

"Cuanto antes mejor, me imagino, aunque no especificó una fecha. La filmación se inicia en marzo, creo. Puedo conseguirte una reunión con la directora si lo deseas. Ella suena como si haría de todo para conseguir que en estés en la película, y que no es una mala idea."

Quinn sonrió. Puso el guión en su bolsa y se sentó de nuevo a disfrutar del hermoso día de repente a su alrededor. "No, no es una mala idea del todo."

* * *

"Wow, quizás para él el sexo era realmente bueno", y Rachel miró desde el periódico que estaba leyendo para ver a Emma entrar en la cocina con un gran ramo de rosas rojas.

Rachel sonrió. "¿Wow, quien fue el afortunado?"

Emma colocó las flores sobre la mesa y sonrío a Rachel. "Oh, no. Estas no son para mí. Estas, mi amiga, son para ti". Tomó la tarjeta y suavizo su garganta. "Querida Rachel, echo de menos todos los dementes orgasmos que me diste. Y especialmente extraño esa cosa que hacías con tu lengua…"

Rachel arrebató la tarjeta de la mano de Emma.

_Rach, _

_Lo siento. ¿Podemos hablar? _

_Amor, _

_Finn_

"¿Qué diablos?", dijo la morena, mirando las palabras.

"Chica lo tienes mal. ¿Quién diría?" Emma se inclinó a oler las flores. "No me sorprendería si él vendría por aquí cantando, 'No puedo cambiar, puedo cambiar...'"

"¿Cantando qué?"

"De South Park. Tú sabes, cuando Sadaam está tratando de ganar a Satanás de vuelta. En la película... "

Rachel la miraba inexpresivamente.

"Wow. Okay, no importa." Emma se sentó. "Pero sabes, realmente es como si fueras Satanás, con todas esas cosas sensibles, y Sadaam quiere convencerte de que él será mejor. No será mejor, Rach. Confía en mí".

"Hay tantas cosas mal con lo que acabas de decir." Rachel sacudió la cabeza. "De todos modos, puede enviar todas las flores del mundo. No lo quiero de vuelta."

"Ese es el espíritu. Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer esta noche? ¿Noche de chicas afuera?¿Noche en casa?

Rachel se encogió de hombros. "No estoy realmente con ánimos de salir", dijo.

"Noche de chicas en casa entonces" dijo Emma, "Elije un tema: romance, horror, acción..."

"Lo que quieras," dijo Rachel de pie, "Voy a tomar una ducha rápida y luego veremos que hay".

"Es una cita."

* * *

"No es una cita", insistió Deborah silenciosamente como sea posible para que no se oyese mientras Quinn picaba los vegetales. "Ella es una amiga. Dijiste que estaba bien invitarla."

Chop. Chop. Chop.

"¿Cuando me dijiste eso?" Quinn exigió, deslizando perfectamente la cebolla en rodajas en una cacerola. Echó un vistazo hacia la sala para asegurarse que la 'amiga' de Deborah no había oído y continúo cocinando.

"En el teléfono", Deborah se lo indico, resoplando. Odiaba las cebollas. "Mierda." Sus ojos ardían y se limpió una lágrima.

Quinn frunció el ceño. "Bueno no tiene sentido llorar por ello. No voy a despedirte por haberla traído aquí". Echó un vistazo hacia la sala de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza. Continuó picando. "Y de todos modos, cuando dices 'amiga' no me la imaginaba siendo…"

"¿Qué?" Dijo Deborah, parpadeando con rapidez para mantener a raya a las lágrimas.

Quinn agitó su cuchillo alrededor. Después de un momento, se encogió de hombros. "No sé..."

"¿Gay?"

"No", dijo Quinn firmemente. "Bueno, sí. En realidad yo no había pensado en ello. Yo sólo no esperaba a alguien tan... "

"¿masculina?"

Quinn se sintió incómoda.

"¿Tienes un problema con eso?" Deborah estudió a la actriz durante un momento.

"No..." la rubia se centró en cortar el resto de la cebolla. "Por supuesto que no."

"No es una cita", dijo Deborah de nuevo. "Pero... si estás interesada, estoy segura de que podía hablar con ella..." Y mostró una sonrisa esperanzadora.

Quinn tomó el cuchillo. "No me hagas hacerte daño."

"No es como si le dijese nada acerca de ti", dijo Deborah rápidamente sosteniendo arriba sus manos. "Yo pensaba... tal vez..."

"¿Que nos cayéramos bien y vivir felices para siempre?" Quinn arqueó una ceja.

"Dios no". Deborah rió. "No creo que Shane estuviese con una persona durante más de un... ah... no es algo que deba decirte." Ella tosió "Más bien... Pensé, tal vez ustedes dos podrían…"

"Okay, creo que tengo la imagen. Dos cosas: primero, ella está tan lejos de mi tipo que ni siquiera es gracioso y segu…"

"¿En serio?"

"En serio, ¿qué?"

"¿No es tu tipo?" Deborah miró atrás a Shane y se mordió su labio. "Me siento mejor por lo general evaluando estas cosas."

"Y en segundo lugar," Quinn continuó, "si alguna vez lo intentas de nuevo, te mataré. ¿Quedo claro? Bien. Ahora, a poner la mesa."

"Sí, jefe." Deborah fue a sacar la vajilla de plata del armario. Con los elementos en la mano se dirigió a la mesa del comedor, pero calmadamente. "Umm... sólo por mi curiosidad, y no como referencia para el futuro... ¿cuál es tu tipo?"

Quinn miró a su asistente, y considero lanzar una rodaja de tomate en respuesta a su pregunta. En lugar de ello, dijo, "Cuando la encuentre, te lo dejo saber".

* * *

Rachel bostezó en la manga de su suéter y luchó por mantener los ojos abiertos a través de lo que tenía que ser la octava escena de persecución que había asistido esa noche. Los métodos de selección de películas de Emma consistían en encontrar el DVD que tenían en la portada a los más sexys actores y proclamar que 'tenemos que ver' esta película. Si tenía que sentarse a ver una escena más en la que algo había explotado, su cerebro sería el próximo en hacerlo.

"Lo siento", dijo después de varios minutos. "Ya no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos".

"¿Qué? Pero ni siquiera hemos llegado a las buenas partes todavía. Estoy segura de que se quita la camisa en algún momento."

"Aunque el desarrollo de la trama suena fascinante, creo que pasare de ella. Todos los demás modelos en topless que vimos antes, a este no que me queda más que verlo hasta mañana."

"Aguafiestas", dijo Emma, lanzando un puñado de palomitas de maíz en dirección a Rachel. "Oye, hablando de modelos, estaba pensando que mañana por la noche podríamos pasar el rato con algunos de los chicos con los que trabajo"

"No esta vez." Rachel suspiró, quitando palomitas de maíz de su cabello.

"Mira, yo respeto totalmente tu situación de mujer libre, pero seamos sinceras, aún podría haber un poco de diversión en tu dormitorio".

"¿Es todo sobre sexo contigo?"

"Y actuar. Oh, y café. El resto es opcional."

Rachel miraba a su mejor amiga y sonrió pacientemente. "Sé que esto puede parecer una idea radical, pero estoy realmente bien con no tener relaciones sexuales por un tiempo."

"Eso es sólo porque no lo has estado haciendo bien. No puedo ni empezar a imaginar la pesadilla que Finn debe haber sido en la cama."

"No fue tan malo", dijo Rachel, sintiéndose a la defensiva sin motivo. "No es que tengo mucho para compararlo..."

"Exactamente. Necesitas un punto de referencia. O dos. Tal vez al mismo tiempo"

"Me voy a la cama."

Emma apago la televisión y se pasó en el sofá para hacer frente a Rachel. "Yo sólo no quiero que te quedes abatida en el apartamento para el resto de tu vida. Hay todo un mundo ahí fuera, Rach. Deberías aprender a vivir en él."

"Yo simplemente no pienso en vivir la vida saltando de la cama a otra. Quiero más que eso... "

"¿Pensé que no querías otra relación?"

"Yo no. Bueno, sí. Eventualmente. Solo que no ahora. Por ahora, solo quiero... no sé, ir a un museo a sentarme allí por horas y no tener que preocuparme de tener que existir en la agenda de alguien. Quiero ir a la cama, y no preocuparme de si estoy o no ocupando mucho espacio. Sólo quiero estar sola. Y el sexo, aunque es importante, no es el centro de mi universo".

Emma contempló en silencio las palabras de la morena. Finalmente dijo, "Está bien entonces. Supongo que sólo tendremos que hacer un viaje a Toys en Babeland mañana. Mi bala está fuera moda, como sea, creo que lo desgasté"

"¿Era realmente necesario esa parte de la información?"

Emma se rió por lo bajo. "Tu problema, Rachy, es que necesitas soltarte".

* * *

Más tarde, cuando la morena se sentó en la cama mirando a la pantalla de su computador, se preguntó si Emma tenía razón. ¿Era realmente que no quería dormir por ahí, o es simplemente que tenía demasiado miedo a eso? Pensar en encontrarse en un sórdido bar y engancharse con un chico totalmente al azar. ¿Y qué si se veía bien? Tenía que haber más en una persona que eso. ¿Qué pasa con la conversación? ¿O conocer a alguien? ¿Era estúpida por querer esas cosas?

A pesar de la sospecha de Emma, el problema con ella y Finn nunca había sido que era malo en la cama. Por el contrario, es probablemente uno de los pocos puntos en su relación donde sentía que conectaban.

Si el sexo había sido el problema, Rachel se habría considerado a sí misma con suerte. Encontrar sexo era fácil. Encontrar el respeto, la confianza... el amor...

Esas son las cosas difíciles de encontrar.

* * *

Quinn se preguntó en qué momento había considerado correcto echar a la gente fuera de su casa. ¿Sería correcto, por ejemplo interrumpir a su mejor amigo y a su asistente en el medio de su sesión de besos en el diván para pedirles - amablemente – que lo hagan en otra parte?

La película parpadeaba en la pantalla, pero era demasiado el ruido de besos sucediendo a unos pocos pies de distancia de ella para prestar mucha atención a la trama.

Luego fue Shane. Shane había puesto su mirada en ella desde que las luces se habían apagado. Quinn se preguntó si la sutileza era algo que faltaba en la comunidad lesbiana, o si a la chica simplemente no le importa si Quinn sabía.

En un intento de disuadirse, la rubia volteó la cabeza para mirarla, pero Shane capturó sus ojos y le guiño.

Quinn escondió la cabeza de todo y decidió concentrarse en las muchas formas que haría a Deborah pagar por ello.

"Eres realmente hermosa", susurró Shane. "Pero esoprobablemente te lo dicen mucho. Espero no sea demasiado apresurado decirte eso."

Quinn se mantuvo en silencio, preguntándose si se trataba de una pesadilla y que afortunadamente despertaría de ella.

"No puedo creer que estoy sentada en el salón de Quinn Fabray," dijo Shane a continuación. "Quiero decir, sabía que Deborah trabajaba para ti y todo, pero... wow."

Una risita aguda causó que giraran a su vez la cabeza en dirección a Brody y Deborah.

Quinn giró sus ojos.

"Es extraño ver a tu ex con otra persona, ¿no?" Dijo Shane. "Quiero decir, Deborah y yo no fuimos realmente una pareja o nada, pero tú sabes. Es todavía raro ver a alguien con quien hayas dormido besarse con alguien más".

"¿Te acostaste con Deborah?" Preguntó Quinn, y de repente se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta lo suficiente para ser oída en toda la habitación. Los ruidos de besos se detuvieron bruscamente.

"¿Qué?" Brody estaba diciendo.

"Uh..." dijo Deborah.

"¿Te acostaste con ella?" Brody apuntando su dedo en la dirección de Shane. "¿En serio?"

"¡Hey! ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir?" Dijo Shane. "'¿En serio?'"

"Sólo una vez!" Dijo Deborah a la defensiva.

"Bueno, una noche", Shane contrarresto. "Pero si mal no recuerdo hubo multiples veces esa noche."

Brody miró boquiabierto.

Quinn, por su parte, cubrió su rostro con su mano.

"Shane!" Gritó Deborah.

"Necesito salir de aquí," dijo Brody, saliendo del sofá. "Esto es un poco demasiado raro para mí ahora."

"¿Qué diablos? sabías que dormía con mujeres."

"Pudiste haberme dicho que fue una de ellas" Brody se dirigió a la puerta delantera, justo detrás de él Deborah.

"No, aléjate de mí!"

Shane saltó a seguirlos. "Hey, ¿quién diablos me va a llevar a casa?"

El golpear de la puerta retumbó por toda la casa.

"Bueno, esa es una forma de deshacerse de la gente", decidió Quinn.

* * *

Había pasado más de una semana desde que Quinn no había respondido a la artista, y si no fuera por el hecho de que se mantenía pensando en ello, no hubiera tenido en consideración el asunto. Pero la verdad era, que aún se encontraba en la computadora casi todas las noches, verificando para ver si Rachel le escribiría de todos modos. Cada vez, la bandeja de entrada aparecía vacía, y Quinn sentía una innegable obligación de contestar. Solo una vez más.

Era el no saber qué decir que siempre la detenía. Simplemente no sabía cómo ofrecer asesoramiento de relaciones. Y por ahora, imaginaba, el tiempo que había pasado.

_Querida Rachel_, escribió, sorprendiéndose ella misma, y aun no se movía cerca de la ventana de respuesta. Una parte de ella sintió que fue inevitable que debería responder eventualmente a pesar de ella misma. Se sentó atrás contra de las almohadas para pensar el resto. Su dormitorio estaba oscuro, salvo la luz de la pantalla de su ordenador. Antes de recoger el equipo, había estado tratando, sin éxito, de dormir. Sus pensamientos invariablemente derivaron a Shane, y se preguntó si había sido estúpida en no aprovechar la oportunidad. ¿Con qué frecuencia una mujer se sestaba en tu sillón, llamándola hermosa? Entonces, ¿qué si no estaba atraída por ella? Debajo de los pantalones anchos y la extra grande camiseta Shane era todavía una mujer... tenía que ser suficiente, ¿no?

Sin embargo, la idea de besar a Shane no excitaba a Quinn de ninguna manera. Y el hecho de que ella había dormido con Deborah hacia parecer la situación aún menos atractiva.

Quinn sacudió su cabeza en sus pensamientos, descartándolo y Shane fuera de eso. Ella nunca había sido del tipo de hundirse por nada, ¿Por qué comenzaría ahora?

Volviendo a la tarea en cuestión, empezó a escribir.

_Lo siento por no haberte escrito lo más pronto. Quisiera decir que he estado ocupada o cosas así, pero la verdad es que no sabía cómo responder a tu último correo. Con honestidad, debo admitir que mi experiencia de relaciones es prácticamente cero. En realidad, no estoy segura de que 'prácticamente' tenga un mérito, yo sólo no quería sonar como una completa perdedora. Generalmente, dejo ese tipo de admisiones para el tercer o cuarto párrafo. _

_Pero a pesar del hecho que no sé nada sobre el amor – nunca he sido aforunada (desafortunada?) Lo suficiente como para estar enamorada - Quiero creer que el verdadero amor no sólo desaparece. La romántica en mí quiere creer que el amor lo conquista todo, que se puede vivir felices para siempre, y así sucesivamente. _

_Lamentablemente, me imagino que el amor, como la vida, no es en tan simple como eso. Primero tienes que conocer a alguien que te atraiga, no sólo en apariencia, también en la personalidad. Y ¿con qué frecuencia eso pasa? Bueno, quizá tengas mejor suerte en ese departamento que yo... _

_Pero luego, incluso si conoces a alguien que te atrae, cuya personalidad impactó tu mundo, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades de que te encuentren igualmente atractiva? _

_Para ser honesta, no estoy realmente segura de cómo la gente lo maneja. Tengo dos amigos que recientemente terminaron en la cama juntos y ahora parecen estar en una relación. A veces me pregunto: ¿cómo sucedió? ¿Se miran el uno al otro y supieron que el otro quería la misma cosa? ¿Hablan de ello? ¿Fue sólo una sensación? _

_¿Cuándo se produce ese momento, en que la amistad se convierte en pasión, y como se convierte en amor, y eso sólo sucede que es mutuo? _

_Todo suena terriblemente poco probable, ¿no te parece? _

_Supongo que la razón por la que te estoy cargando con todas estas divagaciones en pensamientos en lo que sería las tres de la mañana para ti, es que esta noche una amiga me trató de emparejar con alguien, y a pesar del hecho de mi carencia de esfuerzos románticos, debería hacerme desesperar estar con alguien con un pulso, me encuentro incapaz de hundirme. _

_No importa cuán poco probable sea la posibilidad que pueda encontrar a la persona 'correcta', no me atrevo a estar con la persona equivocada. Aun así, sigo pensando, ¿qué pasa si la que creo es la persona equivocada, a primera vista, en realidad resulta ser la adecuada más cercana? ¿Cómo hay que mirar antes de saber con seguridad? _

_Hasta pronto, _

_Lucy_


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo Quince

Rachel distraídamente dio un golpe con la goma de borrar de su lápiz número dos en contra del libro de texto abierto delante de ella, seguro que de alguna manera, el golpe rítmico le ayudó a concentrarse. Leyó tres sentencias antes de que su mirada vagara alrededor de la cocina. La hora en el microondas marcaba 7:49, y se quedó observándola hasta que los números cambiaron. Quedaban Diez minutos de su tiempo asignado al estudio, y suspiró, sintiéndose ansiosa para pasar a otra cosa.

El apartamento estaba en silencio, salvo por el suave zumbido de su ordenador portátil y, a pesar de su resolución de ponerse a estudiar, no podía dejar de leer las palabras en la pantalla. Aunque aún no había respuesta, Rachel acababa de cerrar el último correo de Lucy. Le dio algo en que pensar durante sus momentos de indecisión, el pensar en el amor, la vida y las relaciones parecía mucho más interesante que la resolución de ecuaciones redundantes.

La morena miró en el microondas de nuevo: 7:51. Es lo suficientemente cerca de las ocho, decidió, golpeo y cerro el texto de pre cálculo. Todavía tenía días antes del próximo examen. Aliviada, y sintiéndose productiva, acercó su portátil y su tarea quedo fuera de su camino.

Después de agarrar una botella de zumo de la nevera, se sentó de nuevo y comenzó su respuesta.

_Querida Lucy, _

_Solo he tenido una relación, ciertamente no soy experta en los caminos del amor. No recuerdo exactamente cómo Finn y yo nos juntamos para empezar. Recuerdo lo básico, el dónde y cuándo y cómo nos conocimos, pero no puedo recordar el momento exacto cuando fuimos de extraños a amigos para más. _

_Lo único que sé es que nos reunimos en una galería de arte hace muchos años. Mi mejor amiga, Emma (ahora mi compañera de piso), pensó que sería divertido colarse a una fiesta de beneficio, organizada por una artista totalmente sobrevalorada de Nueva York. Recuerdo que nos vestimos elegantemente y Emma me hizo ensayar un 'guión' que había inventado y que nos íbamos aprendiendo las 'líneas' durante el viaje en metro. Supongo que aquí es donde se me reveló que mi mejor amiga es actriz. Pintamos un panorama bastante cliché de Nueva York, no es así? una artista luchadora, y una esperanzada actriz... _

_De todos modos, pensé que la idea de Emma era descabellada y ridícula, y creo incluso que la única razón por la que estuve de acuerdo en ir es que nunca pensé que nos dejarían entrar... _

_Como ocurrió, el chico del control de invitaciones resultó ser un viejo amigo de la escuela secundaria de Emma y nos dejó pasar. ¿Es extraño cómo las cosas pasan, no? _

_Tengo que decir que Finn estaba allí. Su familia es muy de la de élite de Nueva York. Ellos están en todas las cuestiones y, por extensión, también lo estaba Finn. _

_Trato de recordar el momento en que nos reunimos, pero es confuso. No recuerdo si él estaba mirando una obra de arte o si sólo estaba de pie cerca de la obra, pero recuerdo que me sonrió. El diálogo se escapa de mí, probablemente porque estaba demasiado nerviosa por ser atrapadas allí. Así que recuerdo que cuando él me sonrió, me puse muy nerviosa. Yo pensé: "Oh, no, él puede ver que yo no pertenezco aquí..." _

_Pero él sólo quería conversar acerca de cómo la fiesta era aburrida y de cómo sus padres lo habían obligado a asistir. Lo encontré de fácil hablar, y me empecé a relajar, olvidé la fiesta o el hecho de que Emma había desaparecido en la multitud y me dejó sola. _

_No puedo decir que pensé que podría lograrse algo, sin embargo. Fue sólo una conversación, y pensé que una vez que nos quedáramos sin que decir…le sonreiría educadamente y me excusaría a mí misma. Podría decir, sólo por cómo se veía, que era realmente rico. Sólo, que no lo encontré engreído o egocéntrico. Supongo que por eso, a pesar mío, le di mi número cuando me lo pidió. Bueno, eso, y yo no sabía cómo negarme_.

_Estoy tentada a decir, "Y entonces el reloj dio la media noche y huí de la fiesta, dejando atrás uno de mis baratos Payless shoes" Pero, no lo haré. Heh. _

_Pocos días después de la fiesta, después de que se había convertido en tan sólo una divertida historia que contar a los amigos, llamó Finn. Me confesé ante el teléfono, sobre la manera de como mi amiga y yo habíamos terminado en la fiesta y cómo yo estaba muy lejos de ser la heredera de una fortuna familiar o algo así. Pensé que la información haría que se alejara de mí, pero, al contrario, parecía aún más interesado. A veces, creo que sólo trataba de rebelarse contra sus padres por salir conmigo. ¿Quién sabe? De todos modos, yo estaba de acuerdo con que tuviéramos una cita. Había salido bien... y creo que sólo tuvimos citas más seguido._

_Es extraño, porque me sentía como más de esto y solo pasó. Una cita seguida de otra, hasta que llegó un beso y, luego pasó el tiempo, y una cosa siguió a la otra. Nunca hubo un momento en que me preguntase, "¿Me atrae?" No me lo pregunté. Solo dejé que pasara. _

_Supongo que mis sentimientos suenan muy poco románticos, pero sólo pensar en mi actual sentimiento ensombrece mis recuerdos. La verdad, creo que en su mayor parte, estas cosas simplemente suceden. Y tal vez porque "simplemente suceden" a veces llegan a su fin... bueno, terminan. Estoy segura de que si la gente empieza a pensar en cada mínimo detalle de todo tal vez nunca tengan una cita en lo absoluto. _

_Hm. Eso no quiere decir que nunca tendrás una cita... _

_Creo que es inspirador, en realidad, la idea de no conformarse. De saber lo que quieres y esperar con paciencia por ello. Supongo que quizás sea mi próximo objetivo. Sólo, creo que la cuestión principal para mí es: ¿cómo sabes lo que quieres? _

La morena se volvió mirando a su propia pregunta, sorprendida por haber escrito eso. Siempre había sabido que quería ser una artista, lo supo desde el momento en que había cogido un lápiz para escribir su primera "A" y terminó en su lugar con un dibujo de las ventanas de la cocina.

Recordaba mirando fijamente la ventana, la forma en que fuera la luz se filtraba a través de las hojas de los árboles. Recordaba haber pensado que no hay nada más hermoso que lo que trasmitía la luz que brillaba en el papel sobre la mesa; un papel que de repente parecía terriblemente vacío a pesar de las grandes líneas en él. No podría pensar en nada más apropiado con que llenarlo que el poder de ese momento. Fue un duro intento, lejos de ser perfecto o incluso bueno, pero cuando finalmente levantó el lápiz del papel, se sintió feliz, en su totalidad.

Rachel miraba cuidadosamente a la pregunta sobre la pantalla, reflexionó sobre borrarlo o no. ¿No sabía lo que quería? No la habitual aglomeración de adjetivos: divertida, inteligente, cuidadosa, artística, etc. – ¿hacer aparecer una aceptable imagen de ella?

_Quiero creer que cuando encuentre a la persona adecuada será obvio. Que habrá un momento, algo rápido y apenas perceptible que pueda decir, "Esto es". Pero es sólo la romántica en mi hablando y para ser honesta, no estoy segura de que soy romántica en absoluto. Es más probable que finalmente le dé el gusto a mi compañera de habitación y salga con algunos de los ocho millones de chicos que está siempre tratando de conseguirme, y uno de ellos estará lo suficientemente cerca del ideal para una cita que se convertirá en una segunda, y así sucesivamente. _

_Supongo que no sé cómo responder a tu pregunta sobre qué tan cerca debes mirar antes de que lo sepas. Tal vez depende. Tal vez, con algunas personas tienes que excavar. Tal vez con los demás es inmediato. Nunca se sabe hasta que lo has probado, ¿no? _

_De todos modos, lo que sea que estás buscando... espero que lo encuentres._

* * *

Quinn dejó caer el marcador en la mesa y estiró su mano. Suspiró con alivio. "Hecho. Gracias a Dios. Si tengo que firmar una imagen más de mí misma voy a..." Se detuvo a pensar en algo adecuadamente dramático. "...me voy a tirar al mar".

Deborah río. "No puedo creer que te quedaste pensado y hayas salido con eso. ¿Tirarte al mar?"

"Cállate. He estado escribiendo mi nombre una y otra vez durante las últimas tres horas. ¿Sabes lo que le hace a la mente de una persona? "

"¿Tirarte al mar?"

Quinn sacudió la cabeza, tapo el marcador, y se lo tiró a la pelirroja.

Su asistente se echó a reír cuando tiro el objeto lejos. "Buena puntería. Y de todos modos, no debes quejarte. He estado lamiendo sobres. Mi lengua se adormeció, ¿y cómo hago para saber si el pegamento no es venenoso? "

"Igual que en Seinfeld?"

"¡Sí! Exactamente. Voy a morir en una muerte lenta y dolorosa aquí en tu alfombra. Lamiendo hasta la muerte" Deborah se sonrojo ligeramente. "Sobres", añadió suavemente. "Lamiendo sobres".

La rubia decidió no hacer comentarios adicionales. Toda la conversación y la participación de lenguas lamiendo sólo podían desembocar en un solo lugar. "¿Entonces, que es lo siguiente de la divertida y apretada agenda de hoy?"

"El siguiente es un pequeño juego que me gusta llamar 'Responder a los mensajes del teléfono que quedaron ignorados durante demasiado tiempo'"

"En realidad no me gusta ese juego."

"Difícil. Esta es la razón por la que me pagas los grandes dólares " Deborah se tomó un minuto para guardar los ejemplares firmados, y sacó un montón de notas. "En primer lugar, Janet."

"Oy."

"Llamo dos veces el lunes para recordarte acerca de la llamada de Sam Evans. Así que llamó de nuevo el martes a preguntar cómo te fue con la llamada. El miércoles llamó tres veces a preguntar por qué no has respondido a la llamada de Sam. Ayer llamó a decir que la estabas haciendo pasar vergüenza, y que por favor tengas la decencia de devolver las llamadas telefónicas a la gente."

"¿Quién diablos es Sam Evans?"

Deborah llegó al siguiente trozo de papel. "El Doctor Sam Evans llamó el lunes por la noche para decir que Janet le había dado tu número. Quería preguntarte si te gustaría reunirte con él para cenar el jueves por la noche."

"Correcto. Bueno, he estado demasiado ocupada. ¿Le dijiste que yo estaba muy ocupada?"

"Le dije a Janet que estabas filmando y tus horas eran de locura. Le dije a Sam que eso no iba contigo." Deborah sonrió dulcemente y luego esquivo la tapa de lapicero. Eso golpeó al sofá detrás de ella. Y rió. "Le dije lo mismo. Que tienes esa filmación por la noche, y que probablemente no serías capaz de llamarle hasta el fin de semana."

"Urgh".

"Ese es el espíritu. La siguiente es Brittany S. Pirce. "

Quinn miró el nombre. "Ella es esa directora..."

"Sí, y ella va a estar en Los Ángeles el sábado y el domingo y suplicó por una hora de tu tiempo, siempre que sea posible. Revise tu agenda y está libre casi todo el día sábado si quieres hacer una comida o algo así."

La rubia asintió. "Sí, definitivamente. Concuérdalo. "

Deborah acotó algo. "Entonces, ¿De qué trata la película? Vi que estabas leyendo el guión, el otro día. ¿Es bueno? "

Quinn asintió y se encontró a si misma sonriendo a pesar de su resistencia a aceptar el papel. "Es muy, muy buena en realidad."

"¿Pero?"

"¿Cómo sabes que hay un pero?"

"Siempre hay un pero contigo."

Quinn dejo salir un largo respiro y echando un vistazo a la pelirroja dijo. "Es el papel de una lesbiana".

Deborah abrió grandemente los ojos. "¿En serio?"

"Sí".

"Tienes que tomarlo! Por favor. ¿A quién vas a besar? Oh, mi Dios."

"¿Te puedes calmar?

"¡No! ¿Puedo leerlo? ¿Lo tienes aquí? ¿Puedo leerlo? "

"Me alegra saber que entiendes mi dilema," dijo Quinn, tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

"¿Es el papel principal?"

"Sí".

"Wow. Wow." Respiro profundamente y trató de buscar calma y recogerla. "Entonces, ¿cuál es el dilema?" de repente se tornó seria. "¿te preocupa lo que puedan decir de ti?"

Quinn suspiró. "Allí esta, pero... es un montón de cosas."

Deborah bajó su pila de mensajes y consideró a Quinn con una preocupada expresión "¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

Quinn se mordió el labio. Ni siquiera quería pensar en ello, y mucho menos hablar de ello. Pero tenía que hacerlo supuso. Si iba a reunirse con la directora necesitaba tener sus pensamientos en orden. "Va a sonar tonto."

"Pruébame".

"Bueno, ya sabes... que he hecho escenas de amor en el pasado, ¿verdad?"

"Dios, sí! Esa escena contigo y Erik Axel en Rivera Crescent fue tan hot. La parte donde se acababa de demostrar que le disparó en la parte superior de -Ah, lo siento. Eso no es donde quería ir con esta conversación. Sí. Escenas de amor. Continua".

Quinn arqueo una ceja a su asistente, pero sacudió la cabeza, y continúo. "Bueno, no me importa hacerlo porque siempre he pensado en ello como parte de la actuación..."

"¿Pero con una chica no sería actuacion?"

"¡No! Eso sería...que ese es... el problema". Quinn se pasó una mano a través de su cabello con frustración. "Yo nunca imaginé que mi primer beso con una chica sería… falso".

Deborah sonrió brillantemente. "¿Aww, quien diría que Quinn Fabray fuera tan romántica?"

A pesar de sí misma, Quinn se sonrojó.

"Tal vez sólo tenemos que conseguirte una chica antes de empezar con la filmación", sugirió la pelirroja.

"Eso... no". La rubia sacudió la cabeza. "No quiero salir con alguna persona al azar".

"Mmm, bueno encontrando tu verdadero amor con tiempo podría ser más que un desafío", dijo, llegando a la agenda, "pero creo que tienes una hora libre la próxima semana entre la sesión de fotos y la entrevista en el talk show. Voy a apuntarlo ahí"

Quinn sonrió. "Que graciosa".

Deborah sonrió con simpatía. "Creo que sólo hay que decidir qué es lo más importante para ti: un papel que deseas desempeñar, o tus reservas acerca del papel"

Quinn pensó en ello durante un largo momento. Por último, suspiró y de una manera que significaba cambio de tema. "¿Qué ha estado haciendo Brody? No he escuchado de él desde su dramática salida el otro día. Sigo recibiendo su correo de voz."

Era el turno de Deborah de mirar incómoda. Moviendo la pluma en su mano varias veces antes de responder. "Estaba realmente molesto. Tuvimos una sensación horriblemente incomoda al llevar a Sarah y luego un silencio horrible al llevarme a mi casa." Se mordió el labio. "Él no responde a mis llamadas. No tenía idea de que estuviera tan enojado. Él sabía todo este tiempo que yo salía con mujeres. Pensé que no le importaba. Yo esperaba que me sugeriría un trío".

De la última parte habría hecho una broma pero Quinn escuchó la inseguridad en sus palabras. "Él vendrá", dijo, creyendo que era cierto, pero con la esperanza de no estar equivocada. "Él realmente se preocupa por ti, Deborah. Él no se molestó porque lo hayas hecho. Es sólo miedo".

Deborah asintió. "¿Sabes que es loco? Estaba tan enloquecida por pensar en que tú y él. Quiero decir, yo realmente pensaba que estabas secretamente enamorada de él y que cualquier día le dirías, y que él te correspondería" se mordió el labio de nuevo. "Estoy segura de que probablemente ya habrás adivinado que había tenido un flechazo contigo antes y no te lo estoy diciendo para hacerte sentir incómoda. Quiero decir, tú eres tú. Eres preciosa, inteligente, divertida y todas esas cosas que te hacen un tanto repugnante e irresistible a la vez para el resto de nosotros meros mortales."

Quinn no sabía qué decir, así que esperó que Deborah termine para continuar. Ella estaba haciendo el difícil intento por no parecer incómoda.

"De todos modos," Deborah continuó, "yo sabía que si había una posibilidad, alguna mínima posibilidad, que tu vieras a Brody de esa manera, él iba a venir corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces. Tienes que saber que te ha amado desde el momento en que te conoció. Y él es realmente bueno en ocultar, así que es difícil decir lo que siente últimamente, pero... bueno... yo... Creo que estoy enamorada de él."

"Oh," podría Quinn manejar todo eso, le sorprendió la forma en que se sintió conmocionada por la confesión. Ella ingirió, sintiéndose incómoda y fuera de lugar en una conversación sobre el amor. "¿Le dijiste eso?"

"¿Estás loca? Es Brody. Habría enloquecido".

"Bueno, él ya enloqueció en lo que parece ser el extremo opuesto, de modo que quizás esto le traerá de nuevo a un buen término medio".

Deborah miró pensativa. "Tal vez podría aparecer afuera de su apartamento sosteniendo un enorme letrero que diga:" Te amo, idiota".

Quinn río. "¿Ahora quién es la romántica?"

"Ugh." Deborah suspiró, y luego sonrió. "Gracias por dejarme divagar".

"En cualquier momento. No todos los días una chica confiesa haber tenido un flechazo hacia mí y estar enamorada de mi mejor amigo y todo eso en la misma conversación."

"Ah, bueno. Tú me pagas para mantener tu vida interesante". Deborah se sentó y recogió la pila de mensajes nuevos. "Por lo tanto vuelvo al trabajo." Pasó el celular a la actriz y luego le entregó un pedazo de papel. "ahora un juego que me gusta llamar 'Quinn devuelve la llamada a la gente con quien no quiere hablar mientras yo leo el jugoso guión de la película'" la pelirroja aplaudió con expectativa. "¿Dónde está?"

"Estoy empezando a odiar tus juegos". Quinn guardo silencio y suspiró. "Está en mi escritorio."

* * *

Después de que Deborah se había ido y el sonido de la compañía y la conversación se habían desvanecido en el silencio, Quinn se tumbó en el sillón mirando al cielo. Por encima de ella, la luna quemaba tenuemente, en todo caso, perdiendo temporalmente su luz detrás de las nubes.

Se había perdido otra puesta de sol.

Se dio cuenta de que le molestaba dejar algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada, y cerró sus ojos en un intento de visualizar a su abuela. Aunque que eso solo había sido cuatro años, Quinn divisó la imagen en su mente y estaba empezando a decaer. Los ojos verdes, de manera similar a la suya, eran cada vez más difíciles de imaginar. La voz, la risa, los sonidos estaban todos pero se habían ido.

La rubia abrió sus ojos y forzó sus pensamientos. Pensó en su reunión con la directora de la película cuyo guión tanto amaba y temía a la vez. ¿Otro notable guion que venía, no es así? ¿Por qué tomar este?

¿Por qué no tomarlo?

Es probable que la única mujer que Quinn besaría sea delante de una cámara de todos modos. ¿A quién iba a conocer con ella escondida en su casa? ¿Cuál podría ser el riesgo de tener una cita en el mundo de Hollywood? ¿En quién aparte de ella podría confiar afuera?

Su pensamiento pasó a Rachel, y el corazón de Quinn se aceleró en el recuerdo de que no había revisado su correo en días. Su agenda de filmación se lo había permitido muy poco, y de repente, la idea de que había un e-mail en su bandeja de entrada la llenaba con una sensación de urgencia.

Arriba, el portátil zumbaba a la vida con el toque de una tecla, y la rubia se sentó en su escritorio a la espera de que cargue su cuenta de correo. Al observar el nombre de Rachel Berry, Quinn sonrió, haciendo doble clic sobre el nombre tan rápido como la tecnología moderna le permitía.

Leyó las palabras de Rachel, y se sintió fascinada y culpable. Al final del e-mail, hizo una pausa ante las palabras, "Tú nunca sabes hasta que lo intentas". Antes de continuar.

Cuando terminó de leer se sentó de nuevo en la silla y frunció el ceño. ¿Incluso si ella estaba abierta a intentarlo, quien estaba dispuesta a intentarlo con ella? Shane estaba muy fuera de la cuestión, que sólo la conducía a Deborah, y Quinn estaba bastante segura de que estaba fuera de la cuestión también.

Sentada, pulso responder y estableciendo sus dedos en el teclado.

_Querida Rachel, _

_Una vez más pido disculpas por la demora en mi respuesta. Esta vez la culpa es de mi trabajo, locas, exigentes e inhumanas horas de trabajo. Las cosas deben empezar a establecerse en breve, aunque, mis repuestas podrían estar tardando un poco. Asumiendo, por supuesto, que no te hartes de mí mientras tanto, que sería comprensible, e incluso esperado_.

_Hm. Normalmente, no soy tan autocritica. Lo siento. _

_No soy normalmente de pedir disculpas demasiado, tampoco. De hecho, tal vez no soy yo del todo. Quizás he sido sustituida por una cápsula. Una autocrítica, demasiado apologética... Cápsula._

_Da igual. Permíteme comenzar este mensaje en: Querida Rachel, _

_No siento por el retraso de mi respuesta, ni creo que es posible que te canses de esperar mis mails. _

_Normalmente, no soy tan arrogante... _

_[Solo pretendía escribir algo que sonara relativamente normal como introducción a este mensaje y me trasladado a los temas relevantes de la conversación...] _

_No sé nunca me he considerado una romántica - aunque una amiga me llamó así justo unos momentos antes. Nunca he creído en el amor a primera vista ni nada por el estilo. Hoy en día, honestamente, soy más propensa a creer que voy a estar soltera para siempre. A diferencia de ti, no espero mucho de una cita a ciegas. _

_En realidad, ya que estamos en el tema, tengo una cita a ciegas el sábado por la noche. Cena. Con un Doctor. Mi madrastra me obligó y así que bueno... _

Quinn dejó de escribir, y por mucho tiempo poso su dedo sobre el botón de retroceso. Si continuaba por ese camino, habría que admitir algunas verdades a la artista, y ella no estaba segura de que era lo mejor. Incluso si Rachel no tenía idea de quién era realmente Quinn, no significaba que un día no fuera a averiguarlo. ¿Y luego qué? ¿Sacaría al aire todos los emails entre ellas a la prensa? Sería la prensa capaz de realizar un seguimiento a los mails de vuelta a Quinn?

Terribles escenarios pasaban a través de la mente de la actriz, con los titulares de los tabloides. ¿Qué le pasaría con Rachel en todo eso?

Y aun así, Quinn no borró nada. Quería confiar en la artista. Quería mantener la creencia de que podían ser amigas. Amigas que pueden intercambiar emails toda la vida y nunca conocerse, pero, sin embargo, amigas.

Frunciendo el ceño, Quinn quitó los dedos del teclado.

También estaba la cuestión de cómo podría Rachel tomar la confesión de Quinn. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que una artista de Nueva York fuera homofóbica? Quinn no tenía ni idea.

Sin mucho pensar, saco el celular de su bolsillo y marcó.

"¿Quinn?"

"¿Brody?"

"¿Quinn?"

"¿Brody?"

Hubo silencio y luego un fuerte suspiro. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

La rubia dudó, previendo las consecuencias de lo que estaba a punto de decir. "¿Si te pregunto algo me prometes que no vas a hacerme ninguna pregunta acerca de lo que estoy por preguntarte?"

"Uh..."

"Yo pregunto. Tú contestas. Y cuelgo."

"Está bien..."

"Ok". Quinn tomó una respiración profunda. "¿Cuales crees que son las probabilidades de que una artista en Nueva York sea homofóbica?"

"¿Qué?"

"Esa es una pregunta!"

"Lo siento. Me gustaría saber de qué estás hablando."

"¡Hey! Eso es una pregunta sobre la pregunta!"

"No has dicho nada sobre preguntas sobre la pregunta."

"No importa. Estoy colgando. Oh, y por cierto, estás siendo un idiota. Llama a Deborah."

"¿Qué?"

"Adiós!" Quinn colgó antes de que Brody tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo más. Contempló su siguiente movimiento y, a continuación marcó. Deborah respondió ante el segundo tono.

"Si te pregunto algo prometes que vas a responder sin formular preguntas, ni siquiera preguntas sobre la pregunta o de cualquier manera, acerca de lo que estoy a punto de preguntarte?"

"Eh... mi trabajo depende de ello?"

"Por supuesto".

"Entonces dispara".

"Hipotéticamente hablando, ¿qué piensas de las probabilidades de que una artista de Nueva York sea homofóbica?"

"Bueno, eso depende. ¿Es originalmente de Nueva York? "

"No sé".

"Ok... bueno, ¿es religiosa?"

"No sé".

"Mmkay. ¿Vota por los republicanos?"

"Deborah, no sé. Yo no la conozco muy bien a ella." Quinn se encogió de hombros. "Hipotéticamente... por supuesto."

"¿Ella?"

"Esa es una pregunta."

"Quinn, esto no es justo! no puedes llamar a alguien y hacer una pregunta así, sin dejar que levante las cejas"

La rubia suspiró. "Mira, sólo cierra los ojos y piensa en ello. Tú normal, viaja a un abultamiento de tipo artistas...homofóbico?"

Hubo una pausa y luego, "Yo diría que no, pero no puedes saber con seguridad. Nunca es una buena idea hacer suposiciones sobre este asunto."

"Está bien. Gracias, Deborah."

"Quinn... ¿por qué preguntaste esto?"

Quinn no había considerado nunca decirle a Deborah y a Brody sobre Rachel. En parte porque se sentía culpable por mentirle a una extraña, en parte porque estaba avergonzada de haber enviado un correo a la artista en primer lugar, y en parte porque ella nunca esperaba que el correo seguiría durante tanto tiempo. Deborah y Brody naturalmente exagerarían todo. ¿Cómo podrían ver ellos que ella, Quinn Fabray, intercambiaba emails con una chica, mintiendo sobre su identidad, mientras que le divulgaba sus más íntimos secretos? Naturalmente, ellos saltarían a la incorrecta conclusión de que Quinn podría tener más que amistosos sentimientos hacia la artista, y convertiría toda la situación en algo incómodo y exagerado. Decirles la verdad se encontraba fuera de la cuestión. Ella nunca podría pasar por eso.

"¿Quinn? sigues ahí?"

"Oh, sí. Estoy aquí. Mira, Deborah, realmente no hay nada de qué hablar. Yo solo estaba... uh. Yo estaba trabajando en un cuento corto y mi personaje principal es una artista en Nueva York y me preguntaba si debía o no ser... ah, homofóbica. Por lo tanto. Ahora que sabes. Me gusta aficionarme en las artes literarias por la noche."

"Como ilícito".

"Es mi travieso secretito. Ahora, tengo que regresar a ello antes de que mi musa se escape".

"Ah-huh. Te hablo mañana, Shakespeare."

Quinn colgó el teléfono y soltó un suspiro de alivio. No tenía idea si Deborah le creía o no, ella dudaba de eso, en realidad, pero al menos había podido cortar.

El email la miraba de vuelta desde la pantalla de la computadora y Quinn colocó sus manos sobre el teclado una vez más.

_En realidad, ya que estamos sobre el tema, tengo una cita a ciegas el sábado por la noche. Cena. Con un doctor. Mi madrastra me obligó y así que bueno... él no es realmente mi tipo. Espero mucha torpeza e incómodo silencio._

_¿Cuenta como una cita si sabes de antemano que no hay ninguna oportunidad de que algo salga de ello? _

Quinn se sentó de vuelta, pensando. Había abierto la puerta a la posibilidad de que Rachel pudiera preguntar algunas cuestiones directas. Ahora era sólo cuestión de decidir, si las preguntas venían, si o no mentiría.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo Dieciséis

"Hola", dijo él en un tono tan poco familiar que Rachel no sabía quién le estaba hablando hasta que levanto la vista. Finn se situó delante de ella, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Desviando su mirada por todo el parque antes de mirar a la morena. "Como que hace frío para estar aquí afuera".

El viento soplaba fuerte en ese momento, arrastrando una botella de agua vacía en el suelo. Rachel lo miró en silencio, irritada brevemente hacia la persona a quien tenía en frente. En circunstancias normales se habría ido. En cambio, no hizo nada, sino mantener quietas las páginas de su cuaderno de bocetos a medida que el viento volvía a soplar. "Es bueno", dijo.

"¿Te gustaron las flores?"

Rachel miró hacia abajo, sintiéndose cansada ahora. Deseaba que la dejara. "¿Qué quieres, Finn?"

Él se sentó a su lado sin esperar una invitación. Debió haber sabido que ella no se lo ofrecería. "Quería disculparme".

Rachel miraba su perfil, tratando de no parecer tan sorprendida como se sentía. ¿Finn? ¿Disculpándose? ¿Con ella?

"No fue tu culpa que yo..." Finn dudó y empezó de nuevo. "Mis padres estuvieron presionándome mucho para que encontrara a alguien más." Él miró con rapidez. "No es que no les gustes es sólo que tú eres… Tú no eres..."

Rachel intentó ignorar la sensación de humillación que siempre acompañaba la forma de pensar de los padres de Finn. Por supuesto que sabía que ella no era de clase alta. Por supuesto que sabía que sus padres no la aprobaban, o a su familia, o ella y su relación con Finn. Por supuesto que sabía que le habían amenazado cortar su relación con Finn si no rompía con ella. Ellos lo habían dejado muy claro que ella no era lo suficientemente buena para él.

Finn se cambió para hacerle frente a ella. "Las cosas se pusieron realmente feas, y tuve que decirles que nos habíamos separamos".

Rachel trago saliva, sospechando que esto la lastimaría. "¿Cuándo?"

"Hace seis meses", dijo. "Lo siento, Rach. Era la única forma que me dejaran en paz. La única forma en que nos dejaran en paz. Pero, no fue suficiente". Él paró y respiro profundamente, lo que indicaba que lo que seguía era mucho peor. "Ellos me juntaron con alguien. La hija de uno de los socios de negocios de mi padre. Ella ingresó también a Harvard, y nosotros...nos caímos bien. Por eso he estado tan distante. La he… la he estado viendo a ella".

Rachel parpadeo, incapaz de formular palabras.

"Lo quise decir cuando dije que te amo. Era la razón por la que quería tu transferencia a Harvard y estar comprometidos. Quería creer que tú y yo podríamos hacerlo. Que lo que yo sentía por Kitty era sólo temporal..."

"Kitty", dijo la morena suavemente, pensando que el nombre pudiera chispar algo en ella. Ira o amargura o algo así. Algo además de vacío. "¿Dormiste con ella mientras estábamos juntos?"

Finn miró a lo lejos. "Lo siento".

Rachel asintió. "Gracias por decírmelo", dijo ella levantándose.

"Rach..."

"Está bien" dijo, no estaba segura de si era cierto o no. El frío fue llegándole a ella ahora, y necesitaba caminar. Tal vez si caminaba se libraría del entumecimiento que había en ella. "Por favor no me llames".

"¿Me odias?"

"No", y esto que dijo era verdad. "Pero yo no quiero volver a verte otra vez. No en un futuro próximo. Tal vez algún día, en diez años o algo así, vamos a encontrarnos por accidente, y seremos capaces de sonreírnos y pensar en este momento de una forma agridulce. Tal vez luego, seré feliz de verte. Quizás. Pero ahora, si te vería de nuevo, si te encontrara y te viera sonreír y reír con un grupo de amigos, si me llamas y dices 'hola', creo que te odiaría. Y tal vez te odiare de todos modos, una vez que camine lejos de ti ahora y piense en esto. No puedo prometer que no lo haré. Pero ahora, en este mismo momento, todo lo que siento es alivio. Alivio de que esto haya terminado. Aliviada de que ya no me vas a lastimar. Envíale lo mejor de mi parte a Kitty. Le deseo a ambos lo mejor. Adiós, Finn."

La botella de agua vacía llegó a su vista mientas se alejaba, y se agachó para recogerla.

* * *

"No puedo creer que ese idiota". Emma frotaba tan duro la mesa que Rachel pensó que se le saldría toda la pintura. "¿Te engañó? A ti! ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Quién se piensa que es?"

La morena miró a su alrededor a los otros clientes que se encontraban ahora mirando curiosamente en su dirección, y se dio cuanta que decirle a Emma acerca de su encuentro con Finn en su lugar de trabajo no había sido la cosa más sensato que pudo haber hecho. "Emma, la gente está mirando" le susurró.

"¿Y?" Emma bajó el mantel sobre la mesa miro al hombre que se encontraba cerca de Rachel. "Si ella fuera tu novia, ¿podrías engañarla?"

La morena cubrió su rostro con una mano y se hundió dentro de la silla.

"Soy gay".

"Por supuesto que lo eres", respondió Emma. Miró a su alrededor. "¿Algún chico aquí que no sea gay? Demonios, ¿alguna lesbiana en la casa?"

"¿Has perdido la cabeza?" susurró Rachel en medio del gritó mientras apretaba los dientes.

"Yo no lo haría", dijo una voz masculina. "Ella es sexy".

"Aquí tienes," dijo la pelirroja a Rachel. "La prueba de que Finn es un idiota."

La morena se dio vuelta para ver qué había sido un hombre de sesenta años de edad que le echaba una mirada. "Ugh." Se volteó de nuevo a Emma. "Mira, voy a volver al apartamento. Y, oficialmente, nunca voy a volver a visitarte aquí otra vez".

Emma tomó la declaración de Rachel como si debía tomar asiento. Así lo hizo. En voz baja, dijo, "Yo conozco un par de chicos que podrían golpear a Finn y darle su merecido. ¿Qué piensas?

"Pienso que te tengo un poco de miedo ahora mismo."

Emma redujo sus ojos en nada en particular. "Estoy muy contenta de que hayas terminado con ese bastardo. Y créeme, si alguna vez me lo encuentro, realmente que lo va sentir. "

En lugar de responder, Rachel aventuró una sonrisa. Irónicamente, la ira de Emma trabajó para calmar el dolor de la morena. El recorrido a pie desde el parque había sido un oscuro, y emotivo evento. Podría haber derramado una lágrima o dos, aunque nunca iba a admitirlo. Finn no merecía sus lágrimas. No las había merecido antes de su confesión, y por supuesto no después. Y luego de un desahogamiento con una adecuada llamada Venti-extragrande bebida con cafeína, se sintió mejor. No del todo como para ir saltando todo el camino a casa, pero de alguna manera mejor. "¿Te veré más tarde en casa?"

"Oh ya lo creo. Estoy eligiendo películas, pizza, más comida chatarra de la que alguna vez has visto en tu vida. Vamos a tener una enorme sesión de Gilmore Girls de viernes por la noche. Lorelai estaría orgullosa".

"Que fuerte. No puedo esperar".

Una vez fuera, Rachel paró un taxi, un lujo que no podía pagar muy a menudo, pero que considero necesario en este momento. Si caminaba, podría pensar, y estaba cansada de pensar. Al menos de esta manera, su tiempo por andar pensando se reduciría drásticamente. Quería centrarse, en cambio, en lo positivo. Y una vez que averiguara que era lo positivo, le daría toda atención.

"Linda noche", dijo distraídamente al taxista, con la esperanza de que él escuchara a través del plástico divisor entre ellos. Su respuesta llegó en forma de un gruñido, y Rachel dio un intento por decidir si estaba de acuerdo con ella o no. Miró por la ventana, viendo pasar a la ciudad en un desenfocado movimiento. Era una linda noche, decidió, viendo como los edificios tan familiares se acercaban y luego se iban desvaneciendo a medida del paso.

Rachel se sintió aliviada cuando el taxi se detuvo en su edificio. Había seguido de cerca el medidor, lista para gritar, "por aquí", si el costo superaba la cantidad de dinero que llevaba. Pero no sucedió, tenía justo lo suficiente.

"Tenga una buena noche", dijo educadamente, sólo para escuchar una respuesta de rechazo ronco. Tal vez no había razón como para justificar una palabra completa.

El apartamento estaba oscuro cuando Rachel entró en su interior, y se movió rápidamente para encender la luz. Escuchó, como siempre lo hacía, sonidos que podrían indicar si había un intruso. No oyó nada, entonces se aventuró a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

La habitación olía a humo de cigarrillos y cigarro viejo, ninguno de los cuales eran obra suya. Encendió un palo de incienso para cubrir los olores que se filtraban de otros apartamentos y se sentó en el borde de la cama. El colchón crujió, y se movió a un lugar que no se sintiera tan abultado como el resto.

En la esquina, su caballete estaba enterrado debajo de dos camisas y una chaqueta. Eso es en lo que se había convertido su pasión: un obstáculo. Pensó en Lucy y se sentía como un fraude. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había pintado? Hacía semanas.

Esta no es la forma en que se suponía debía de ser. Debería haber estado frente a un lienzo, con pincel en mano, la ropa cubierta en aceite y pintura; feliz y con vida, volviéndose un poco loca con los humos de la pintura. No debería haberse sentado en la cama, molestándose por un chico de quien ni siquiera estaba enamorada. Michelangelo no estaría molesto. Él habría golpeado una roca con un martillo y creado una obra maestra o se habría sentado a escribir un poema encapsulando la esencia misma del amor y la pasión. Por otra parte, ella no era en absoluto Michelangelo y Finn no era en absoluto Cavalieri, y ni remotamente la relación podría ser comparada con la otra, así que donde fue su cabeza con esa línea del pensamiento nadie lo adivinaría.

En algún lugar, tema de _I Love Lucy_ sonó y Rachel escuchó a los amortiguados los sonidos de diálogo antes de pasar a sacar la portátil de su funda. La computadora, como la mayoría de las pertenencias valiosas de Rachel, fue un regalo de Finn. También fue el único regalo que ella probablemente no se lo regresaría de buena manera o quemaría en fuego para purificar espiritual y emocionalmente.

Su correo electrónico se cargó más lento de lo habitual, o al menos eso parecía. Sonrió, sin embargo, cuando el nombre de Lucy Collins apareció en la bandeja de entrada. Hay algunas cosas que últimamente Rachel esperaba, una taza de café a primeras horas de la mañana, el final de las clases, el inicio de un nuevo rollo de papel higiénico, y los emails de Lucy.

Comenzó a leer, sonriendo por las palabras en la pantalla y se olvidó por un momento que no conocía a la chica en el otro extremo de la pantalla. No había hablado mucho acerca de Lucy a Emma, o nada luego de su discusión sobre el potencial confuso doble género de Lucy. Parecía una cosa extravagante, que se comunicara con una extraña a través del correo electrónico. Había oído hablar antes de personas que lo hacían, pero ella nunca se había considerado a sí misma del tipo de persona que son víctimas de amistades en línea. ¿Era eso lo que era? ¿Amistad? Ella apenas sabía algo de Lucy. Lo que ellas compartieron fue algo en la categoría de Otro, algo que aún no tenía título.

Sin embargo, Lucy la hacía reír, la hacía desear saber más acerca de la mujer detrás de los mensajes de correo electrónico. ¿Qué edad tenía? ¿A quién se parecía? ¿Qué le gustaba hacer? ¿Va a la escuela? ¿Tiene un trabajo?

_Querida Lucy, _

_Estaba aquí sentada pensando que yo sé tan poco acerca de ti. Tal vez eso es bueno, No estoy segura de cómo es el protocolo habitual de comunicación en línea. Es nuevo para mí, todo esto de comunicarme con alguien por correo electrónico no sé. Estaba dormida, mientras que toda mi generación saltó a través de Internet y comenzó a utilizar las salas de chat y foros para conocer otras personas. _

_Siempre he estado pasada de moda en ese sentido, supongo. Las palabras en una pantalla nunca parecían suficientes - pero luego, yo soy una artista y sobre todo visual. Las palabras y yo nunca hemos sido muy amigas. De hecho, tengo que pensar muy duro cuando te escribo, con la esperanza de que no suene terriblemente idiota y arreglando todo a través de un corrector ortográfico que paso para no terminar sonando como una idiota. Aún no he conseguido averiguar cómo sonar, como "yo" cuando escribo. ¿Existe un modo de sonar como tú en los mensajes de correo electrónico? No estoy segura. Yo sólo sé que utilicé la palabra "sonar" totalmente demasiadas veces en este apartado y aunque me parece bien, creo que mi profesor de literatura estaría profundamente molesto por este mensaje. _

_Por lo general, sólo lo borraría o haría trampa mediante un diccionario pero no estoy segura de que te importe si uso la misma palabra 800 veces en un párrafo o si se me olvida una coma en alguna parte. Puedes decirme si sí te importa, por supuesto, y solo procederé a golpear mi cabeza contra un caballete o algo así. _

_Es raro, no? Que empezamos a hablar de amor y relaciones y ni siquiera sé qué edad tienes o cómo eres o incluso cuáles son tus hobbies. Tal vez estás acostumbrada a este tipo de intercambio, así que pido disculpas por ser tan novata. _

_A pesar de todo, yo esperaba que me dijeras más sobre ti. Tomaré cualquier cosa, los más cotidianos detalles son aceptados, así como las peculiaridades que normalmente no admites al público en general. Supongo que es una ventaja de ser relativamente anónimos. _

_Lo siento si este mensaje es demasiado largo o incoherente (y a diferencia de ti, yo normalmente me disculpo excesivamente, especialmente en situaciones en las que nada es mi culpa). Hoy tuve uno de esos días que desearía olvidar. No puedo olvidar lo, por supuesto, que es la razón por la que estoy divagándote. Divagar es mucho más fácil que olvidar. _

_Hoy mi ex-novio apareció de la nada para decirme que había estado saliendo con alguien más y que también había dormido con esta chica mientras estábamos juntos. Sé que debería estar enojada, que lo estoy. Le dije que estaba aliviada, y lo estoy, también. La cosa rara es, que estoy más enfadada conmigo misma que con él. Estoy enojada por que dejé que la relación continuara, siempre y cuando sabía que no estaba funcionando. No he estado enamorada de él durante meses... ¿por qué no lo terminé, entonces? ¿Por qué me mantuve pensando que algo cambiaria? _

_Él es un idiota por haberme engañado y mentido, pero yo no fui una santa, tampoco. Puede que no lo haya engañado físicamente, pero mi corazón no estaba con él. No podía mostrar más entusiasmo por algo que hiciéramos juntos, no más. Cuando dormíamos juntos, yo acababa durmiendo en el sofá sólo porque no podía dormir con él a mi lado. Comencé a estar irritada por los simples pensamientos de él, sus llamadas telefónicas me fastidiaban. Empecé a odiar su forma de masticar, el sonido de su risa y el hecho de que siempre olía a cigarrillos. Sus llamadas (sin ofender si eres fumadora). _

_Ninguna de esas cosas suma puntos a mi favor acerca del tipo de novia debería haber querido tener, cierto? Él no podría haber sido feliz. No importa cuánto afirme que me ame, no puedo empezar a entender lo que vio en mí. Y supongo que lo que fue, no fue lo suficiente. _

_(Oh sí, he sido también conocida por ser auto-depresiva. Eso viene con el ámbito de ser una dark, artista que le da vueltas a todo.) _

_Sólo deseo no sentirme amargada por una relación que había sido condenada por años. Yo culpo a la melancolía. Empiezas a pensar en cómo fueron las cosas al principio, y lo feliz que estabas, y lo enamorada que te sentías. Empiezas a recordar las cosas que él solía hacer, y cómo hacían que te sintieras y luego el presente se viene y cae abajo. De repente, tienes veintiún años, sentada en tu cama, divagándole a una extraña acerca del chico que solía amar, pero ya no más, y tú piensas, 'Oh, Dios mío. Esta no puede ser mi vida' _

_Así que ahí lo tienes. Mi actual estado mental. Este email sería aún mejor si estuviese borracha. _

_Pero suficiente de mi... _

_Así que, mencionaste una cita a ciegas. Supongo que la pregunta en mi mente mientras leía tu email era: ¿cuál es tu tipo? ¿Pensé que los doctores estaban arrasando? ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Demasiado viejo? ¿Demasiado joven? ¿Demasiado bajo? ¿Demasiado alto? _

_En realidad, si él es una cita a ciegas... ¿cómo sabes que no es tu tipo?_

* * *

_N/A: Quien se suma a la campaña Matemos A Finnepto? ;)_


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo Diecisiete

La cita había estado bien, para sorpresa de Quinn. Sam no era ni aburrido ni introvertido, y Quinn comenzó a entender cómo se puede acabar en una relación después de todo. Si hubiera estado remotamente interesada en él físicamente, podría haber accedido a la segunda cita. Y tal vez a una tercera, y luego quién sabe? Podían estar escogiendo modelos chinos antes de finales de año.

"Necesito pedirte disculpas, Quinn", dijo Sam, mirando incómodo por primera vez en toda la noche. Sus ojos verdes se movían alrededor del restaurante con nerviosismo, y Quinn comenzó a preguntarse si se había equivocado acerca él todo el tiempo. Tal vez era un estafador, o un paparazzi encubierto. Tal vez el verdadero Sam Evans estaba atado y amordazado en el maletero de un coche en alguna parte.

Quinn dejó su copa de Château Margaux y miró a su cita, con lo que se esperaba era una expresión curiosa-pero-no-pánico.

"Yo sé que nuestras madres lo planearon, y es verdaderamente un honor que hayas querido salir en una cita conmigo, teniendo en cuenta lo que eres y todo. Y me doy cuenta de que esto debe hacerme parecer un idiota en una treintena de países diferentes. Quiero decir, quien no quisiera estar saliendo con Quinn Fabray, ¿verdad?" Cogió su copa y la terminó antes de continuar. "Es principalmente que... mi última relación... ella y yo estábamos muy enamorados y yo... sigo aun enamorado de ella. Dios sabe que así es. Quiero decir, ella rompió mi corazón de todas las maneras imaginables. Yo solo no... ". Respiro hondo, mirándola a los ojos. "Quería decirte que eres tan encantadora y me siento horrible de haber estado de acuerdo con esta cita, cuando sé que no he terminado aún con Mercedes."

Quinn se relajó y le ofreció una simpática sonrisa. Decir que estaba aliviada era quedarse corta. "Yo te entiendo completamente", dijo, y se alegró cuando le regresó la sonrisa. "¿Por qué no solo disfrutamos del resto de la cena y luego por lo menos podemos decirle a nuestras respectivas madres lo hemos hecho a durante de la noche, sin avergonzar a ninguno de nuestros apellidos? Eso es lo que realmente importa de todos modos."

Sam se echó a reír. "¿No es la verdad?" La miró de repente, y miró pensativo por un momento. "Perdóname por preguntar, pero, ¿por qué estás sola? No me puedo imaginar que hay una escasez de hombres queriendo llevarte a cenar".

Quinn bajó su mirada, sintiéndose incómoda, como si podría ser capaz de adivinar lo que era sólo mirándola. "Supongo que sólo soy exigente".

Él asintió la cabeza como si hubiera dicho algo sensato. "Eso es bueno. No te conformes. Yo he salido con tantas mujeres. Mujeres aprobadas por mi Familia, por supuesto. Yo estaba muy seguro de que por lo menos que una de esas chicas de Stanford llegaría a ser la Elegida. No fue así. Luego empecé a trabajar y ya sabes, el loco horario del hospital no me deja espacio para una gran vida social. Y un día, después de que había renunciado a encontrar a alguien, ahí estaba ella: Mercedes. La hija de la criada. Fue un desastre desde el principio." Él sacudió la cabeza tristemente, y se encogió de hombros. "Pero sabes, no puedes dejar a quien amas, ¿verdad?"

* * *

Su teléfono celular sonó al segundo que Quinn llegó a su casa, y una imagen de Deborah escondida en los arbustos afuera cruzó por su mente antes de responder. "Tienes una sincronización impecable. ¿Me estas acechando?"

"Siempre," se oyó la voz de Deborah. "Con lo que me pagas he financiado todo mi arsenal de herramientas. Gafas de visión nocturna, binoculares, los trabajos. He oído que algunos estudiantes se acercaron con un tipo de traje de camuflaje. Estoy poniendo una pre-orden".

Quinn se quitó sus tacones y se los llevo el resto del camino a su dormitorio. Le dolían sus pies y estaba ansiosa por ponerse algo cómodo. "Supongo que eso significa que no es necesario que te llene en detalles sobre la cita de esta noche porque estoy segura de que ya la has grabado. Avísame cuando esté en YouTube."

"Pareces estar de buen humor", señaló Deborah. "No pudo haber sido un desastre total".

La rubia se sentó en la cama y se froto sus pies. "No lo fue, en realidad. Fue bastante agradable, de hecho".

"Oh? ¿Eso significa que estás pensando en salir con él?"

Quinn giró sus ojos. "Sí. Una noche con un hombre con quien podía hablar y de repente me di cuenta de que había estado equivocada todo el tiempo. Estoy curada! Arriba los hombres!"

Hubo una pausa antes de que Deborah dijera: "realmente no puedo saber si estás bromeando o no."

"Voy a trabajar en mi frase clave la próxima vez. De cualquier modo, la cita estuvo bien. Comimos, hablamos, me dijo todo sobre la mujer de la que está enamorado, lo escuché. Pagó la cuenta. Abrió la puerta para mí. Y luego me trajo a casa."

Deborah se echó a reír. "¿En serio?"

"En serio".

"¿Así que está enamorado de alguien más?"

"Sí. Mercedes. Parece una buena chica. Inteligente, también. ¿Sabías que fue la mejor estudiante en su escuela? Incluso obtuvo una beca para ir a Yale, pero su padre se enfermó de manera que tuvo que quedarse por aquí y ayudar a la familia"

"Wow, realmente te informo sobre ella."

"Oh sí. Yo incluso vi sus fotos de bebé. Ella lo tiene mal. Pobre tipo. Él estuvo muy bien. Si yo hubiera sido hetero, o incluso bisexual, me había sido definitivamente molesto que su corazón ya tuviese dueña."

"Bueno, todo salió de lo mejor entonces."

"Absolutamente. Hecho y terminado con eso, y esa fue la última vez que estoy de acuerdo con una cita a ciegas." llegó a encender la lámpara en su mesita de luz. "¿Entonces, fue esa la razón por la que me llamaste? ¿Obtener más información sobre la cita?"

"En parte. Quería decirte que terminé de leer el guión. "

Quinn acercó el teléfono a la otra oreja. "¿Oh Sí? ¿Qué te pareció? Se honesta."

"¿Honestamente? Honestamente, creo que es genial, Quinn. Creo que si renuncias a este papel, te vas a arrepentir en algún lugar del camino. Una parte tuya siempre ha querido este tipo de papel durante el tiempo que te he conocido..."

"Lo tengo".

"Y este personaje, Elizabeth... No me puedo imaginar a ninguna otra persona interpretándola. Esto podría ser una buena oportunidad en tu vida. ¿Por qué descartarla por tu vida personal? Es simplemente actuación, ¿no? "

Sólo actuación, pensó Quinn. cierto. "Tengo esa reunión con la directora mañana, ¿verdad?"

"Sí que era la otra razón por la que te llamaba, para recordártelo. Yo te envío por email los detalles y las indicaciones para el restaurante. Almuerzo está bien, ¿verdad? Sugirió almuerzo y pensé que no te importaría."

"Almuerzo está bien. Gracias, Deborah."

"Es un placer. También te adjunto una foto de ella que he encontrado en Internet para que sea más fácil su reconocimiento. Supongo que ella sabe quién eres, pero por si acaso".

"Eres la mejor."

"Lo sé. Por lo tanto, escucha, ¿Adivina quién me llamó hoy? "

"¿El Papa?"

"Brody".

Quinn sonrió. "¿Y?"

"Tuvimos una muy, muy larga conversación. Estoy hablando de mucho tiempo, le grite. El me gritó. Le colgué. Él me colgó. Tomamos turnos llamándonos de vuelta. Fue muy dramático, pero creo que vamos a estar bien. Creo que desde ahora tengo que mantener a mis exes lejos de él, las cosas deben volver a la normalidad".

"Suena como un plan. Me alegro de que ustedes lograran arreglar las cosas".

"Gracias por llamarlo idiota y decirle que llame. A veces él necesita escucharlo."

"Oh no te preocupes. No es la primera vez que lo he llamado un idiota, y probablemente no será la última".

Deborah resopló. "Ya lo creo. Escucha, también hablamos de tu críptica llamada telefónica acerca de la homofóbica artista en Nueva York. ¿Existe alguna oportunidad de que nos ilumines con detalles pronto?"

"¿Estás diciendo que no creíste que estaba escribiendo un cuento?"

"Bueno... Yo diría que sí, pero estaría mintiendo".

"Genial".

"¿Entonces?"

"¿Entonces qué?"

"¿Quién es ella?"

"¿Ella quién?"

"¿La artista?"

"¿Qué artista?"

"Quinn!"

Quinn sonrió en el teléfono. "Eres la acosadora. Averígualo"

"Vamos a acortar tiempo. No puedes esconderte - Oh, Dios mío!"

"¿Qué?"

"Es la artista! La que hizo la pintura que tenía en mi carrito recorriendo por todo Los Ángeles. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿La llamaste?"

Quinn había olvidado que era fácil cuando juntabas todas las piezas. Ella nunca debió haber hecho esas llamadas telefónicas. "No la llamé", dijo con impaciencia. "Y no saques las cosas fuera de proporción. No es nada. Le escribí un email para decirle que me gustó su pintura. Eso es todo."

"¿Eso es todo?" Deborah sonaba dudosa y a Quinn no le gustó.

"Sí eso es todo! ¿Qué más podría ser? "

"No lo sé. ¿Por qué querías saber si ella era homofóbica? "

La rubia suspiró, un dolor de cabeza comenzó a librarse en su sien. "Me preguntaba. No lo sé. No es por alguna razón en particular."

"¿Ella sabe quién eres?"

"No."

"¿No le dijiste que eras tú?"

"¡No!"

"¿Entonces que... que ella piensa que eres... quién?"

"Lucy".

"¿Lucy quién?"

"Sólo Lucy".

"¿Y ella no pensó que era extraño cuando el email vino a través de Quinn Fabray?"

Quinn vaciló.

Deborah empezó a reír. "Oh, no. ¿Te hiciste una nueva dirección?"

¿Era su asistente psíquica? Se puso nerviosa por la conversación. "No quiero hablar más de esto."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque no es nada. Y hablando de ello lo hace parecer como algo, y eso me hace sentir incómoda"

"Lo siento".

"Y no le digas a Brody."

"Oh, vamos. Esto es demasiado bueno para no discutir"

"Deborah!"

"Ooh, tengo otra llamada. Probablemente Brody. Te hablo mañana. Disfruta de tu almuerzo! "

"Deboarh" La comunicación se cortó y Quinn se encogió de hombros. Tanto para mantener este secreto. Su propia culpa. Ella debió haber sabido que llamándolos despertaría sospechas. Ellos no eran nada si no entrometidos.

Resignada, dejo caer el teléfono en la cama y se dirigió al armario para cambiarse. Mañana será otro día, y había decisiones importantes que tomar.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo Dieciocho

Las decisiones a veces venían sin medida, Quinn despertó a la mañana siguiente, con ganas de leer el último mensaje de correo de Rachel. Sentía una mezcla de emociones, mientras leía: pánico al pensar que Rachel quería saber más sobre ella, así como extrañamente halagada al mismo tiempo; ira contra el novio de Rachel por haberla engañado; tristeza de que Rachel se sintiese culpable, de alguna manera, y otras cosas que no tenían un nombre.

Se sentó de nuevo en su silla, bebiendo un refresco doble como desayuno, y contemplando sus opciones. No escribir de nuevo sería insensible, reconoció la rubia, aunque si escribía de nuevo sólo podía conducir a un gran número de complicaciones. Las complicaciones que había previsto, pero decidió ignorar. Debería haber terminado las cosas, al principio, o mejor aún, no debería haberlas iniciado.

Ahora estaba atrapada. Atrapada entre el deseo de ser honesta, y no saber cómo. Suspiró, colocando la lata en el escritorio y pulsando el icono de respuesta en la pantalla.

_**A:**__ Rachel Berry_

_**De:**__ Lucy Collins_

_**Asunto:**__ Re: El Arte _

_Querida Rachel, _

Quinn espero para que las palabras correctas le vinieran a la mente. Cuando no lo hicieron, levanto sus dedos del teclado y observó alrededor de su habitación. Su mirada aterrizó en el tiempo y se echó hacia atrás, dejando la silla meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Tenía tres horas para escribir de nuevo a Rachel, duchase, vestirse, y llegar a su cita programada de almuerzo con Brittany S. Pearce.

¿Por qué escribir de nuevo a Rachel estaba clasificado en primer lugar en su lista de cosas que hacer?, no estaba segura. Algo le dijo que si no le escribía de nuevo antes de marcharse, no sería capaz de concentrarse en otra cosa. Ese hecho bailó en los bordes de su mente, avanzando hacia un tipo leve de preocupación.

El cursor en la pantalla marcó el segundo de distancia, y Quinn se enderezó.

_Querida Rachel, _

_También soy una novata en esto de la comunicación a través de correo electrónico, así que no te preocupes demasiado por el protocolo. Estoy perfectamente feliz dejándome llevar. Para ser honesta, yo no esperaba que nuestra interacción virtual fuera a durar más de un mensaje o dos. No soy conocida por entablar amistades con desconocidos de la nada._

_Siento cómo las cosas salieron contigo y tu ex-novio. Sé que te sientes un poco responsable de los resultados, pero sigo pensando que es una mierda lo que hizo. Él podría haber dicho que era infeliz. Pero en realidad no me corresponde comentar de una manera u otra. A pesar de todo, espero que encuentres la felicidad o, al menos, el camino de vuelta a tu arte. Creo que tal vez este último daría lugar a lo anterior... _

_En cualquier caso, acerca de mí. Veamos. Es una cosa extraña describirse a una misma. ¿Dónde empezar? Me preguntaste mi edad, así que creo voy a empezar por ahí: Tengo veinticinco años. Mis pasatiempos... hm. Leo mucho. Me gusta cocinar (tengo previsto ir a una escuela culinaria, desde hace un tiempo, en realidad). Nado cuando tengo tiempo. No tengo ninguna extraña habilidad especial o aficiones. No colecciono cosas o hago volar modelos de aviones en mi tiempo libre ni nada por el estilo. Supongo que me hace muy aburrida (o simplemente normal, dependiendo de tu visión del mundo- que en mi caso viene a ser lo mismo). _

_Supongo que es todo bastante común y, quizás, no ofrezco una muy buena imagen de quien soy. Sinceramente, no estoy del todo segura de quién soy. Me gusta pensar que soy yo, o pretendo que soy yo, pero no lo soy. No realmente. Tal vez por eso he elegido actuar como una carrera. _

Quinn frunció el ceño pensativa, debatiendo si eliminar o no el último párrafo. No quería mentir, pero no significaba que tenía que poner toda la verdad a Rachel en bandeja de plata para que la analizara.

Todavía no, de ninguna manera.

Puso en relieve el último párrafo, e hizo clic en una clave aleatoria. Luego giro sus ojos. "Me suena tan pobre"

Corrió una mano a través de su pelo y dejo salir la frustración en un suspiro. Miró, a través de las puertas de vidrio corredizas que la llevaban a la terraza, y al mar más allá. Después de un par de minutos, se volvió de nuevo a la computadora.

…_que en mi caso viene a ser lo mismo)._

_¿Qué hay de ti? Es natural probablemente que las personas asuman que el arte es tu pasatiempo, pero apuesto que para tilo es todo._

_De todos modos, sigo adelante. Mi cita a ciegas en realidad resultó ser mejor de lo que esperaba. Él era amable, divertido, de buen aspecto, y enamorado de alguien más. Sé que me preguntaste cómo sabía que no era mi tipo antes de que lo conozca, y la verdad es que el hecho de que se fuera un "él" le dio cierta clase de distancia. _

Quinn miraba la pantalla, sabiendo que debía eliminar lo que había escrito, pero en realidad no quería. Si Rachel alguna vez descubría quien era, estos emails podían servir como prueba. Las copias circularían en Internet, estampadas en las revistas, y volverían a morderle el trasero. Si esto salía, los medios de comunicación tendrían un día de campo. "Y sería una gran publicidad, lo apostaría", murmuró ella.

Dio un golpecito con sus dedos en el teclado. "¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Quinn?" Sacudió la cabeza, y siguió tipeando.

_Considérate la persona número tres en la lista de las personas en este mundo que saben esa parte de mí. Creo que el anonimato es un largo camino de ayuda a lo largo de la honestidad. _

_De todos modos, espero que estés bien. _

_Hasta pronto, _

_Lucy_

Envió el email sin volverlo a leer, a sabiendas de que eliminaría todo si tenía una segunda oportunidad. "Va a pensar que soy un tipo de acosador espelúznate", murmuró mientras se levantaba de su escritorio. "Con un salmonete."

* * *

La lluvia caía duro contra la ventana, las gotas se rompían en pequeñas versiones de sí mismas después del deslizamiento en zigzag sólo para recoger las sombras sobre el umbral. Rachel cruzó los brazos contra su pecho y suspiró. Un buen día perfectamente, arruinado. "Odio cuando llueve en los días que quiero vender mi trabajo".

Emma resopló desde el sofá. Había prestado el portátil de Rachel y miraba fijamente a la pantalla. Sin levantar la vista, dijo, "Hace demasiado frío, de todos modos. Menos gente parará a mirar. Quizás deberías ir buscando en mostrarla en otro lugar. Preferentemente bajo techo"

La morena se apartó de la ventana y caminó hacia su amiga. "Hay una gran exposición de arte estudiantil", dijo, sentándose al lado de Emma. "Sólo dos alumnos por clase lo obtienen, sin embargo." Ella se encogió de hombros. "Las probabilidades no son buenas".

"Ves, ese es tu problema".

"¿Perdón?"

"No tienes confianza. Si quieres algo, tienes que ir tras ello. Incluso si eso significa estirar tu zona de comodidad un poco. ¿Quién escoge a los estudiantes?

Rachel dudo brevemente antes de decir, "la profesora Pillsbury".

"Y ¿alguna vez has hablado con la profesora Pillsbury fuera de clase?"

La morena frunció el ceño. "No. Tengo una clase después de la suya. Normalmente tengo que salir antes para llegar a tiempo."

"¿Y la siguiente clase es una clase de arte?"

"No... Literatura".

Emma suspiró y puso el portátil en la mesa de café. "¿Ves a dónde voy con esto?"

Rachel regresaba al sofá. "No..."

"Prioridades, Rach. Si quieres tus cosas en esa exposición, necesitas hacer un esfuerzo adicional. Tu talento va sólo hasta ahora, lo siento mucho al decir esto. A veces el artista tiene que hablar más fuerte que el lienzo".

La morena se sintió incómoda. "¿Así que quieres... qué? ¿Solo vaya con ella? ¿Y comience una conversación? "

"Eres su estudiante. Ciertamente tienes preguntas que desean respuesta. O profundas, filosóficas observaciones sobre cualquier tipo de arte que te mas te gusta en todo el mundo. Simplemente hazlo notar. Si se acuerda de tu cara y tu nombre, podría mirar más de cerca tu arte". Emma se encogió de hombros. "De todos modos, puede ser que todavía no seas elegida, pero es algo. Si no es este, tal vez tendrás oportunidad para otra cosa. Nunca se sabe".

Rachel se imaginaba a sí misma ir hasta la profesora Pillsbury después de clases e iniciar una conversación sobre el surrealismo y André Breton, sobre el arte como un movimiento revolucionario. ¿No ve a través de eso? ¿No la descartaría como otra estudiante queriendo hacer el grado? ¿Si su arte valía la pena, no llamaría la atención por si misma? "Voy a pensar en ello," es lo que dijo a Emma, en un esfuerzo para dejar caer el tema. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

La pelirroja recuperó el portátil, y señaló de nuevo en la pantalla. "Comprobando convocatorias abiertas a audiciones. Realmente necesito conseguir un agente. Sin embargo, algunas parecen prometedoras. ¿Quieres venir? Hay una en un par de horas.

Rachel echó un vistazo a la ventana y la lluvia seguía cayendo fuerte. "Creo que me quedo en tierra firme hoy."

"Haz lo que quieras ". Dijo Emma entregando el portátil a Rachel. "Gracias por dejarme tomarla prestada. Te vi intranquila hace unos momentos. ¿Tengo que enviarte a Webaholicos Anónimos?"

Rachel tomó el objeto y lo colocaba en su regazo. "No es eso. Es simplemente... " Se detuvo un momento, pensando que era una cosa extraña que admitir.

"¿Es simplemente...?"

Rachel se encogió de hombros, esperando que no sonara como una gran cosa. "Le envíe a Lucy un email hace un par de días y yo esperaba que ella me escriba de nuevo el día de hoy."

Emma asintió, mirando perpleja. "¿En serio?"

"Sí, ¿por qué?"

"Nunca te imaginé del tipo obsesiva de amiga".

Rachel frunció el ceño. "No soy obsesiva."

"Mmm, como digas, intranquilita" Asintió en la portátil. "Así que, adelante. Comprueba si te escribió".

La morena se sentía incómoda comprobando su correo electrónico con Emma mirando sobre su hombro. Sus interacciones con Lucy las había sentido siempre como un asunto privado. Algo que no pretendía ser compartido. Herir los sentimientos de Emma, sin embargo, estaba fuera de cuestión, por lo que, vacilante, Rachel se movió el cursor hasta su cuenta de correo.

El Correo cargó en la pantalla, un cóctel virtual de correo basura, ventas de tiendas, y más basura. Rachel estaba aliviada y decepcionada por la ausencia del nombre de Lucy.

"Supongo que está ocupada," dijo Emma, alejándose de Rachel. "¿Hablando de ocupada, deseas salir esta noche? ¿A cierto bar, a emborracharnos y coquetear con gente al azar?"

Rachel estaba a punto del declinar, cuando un movimiento en la pantalla capturó su atención. El nombre de Lucy Collins apareció en su bandeja de entrada, y de repente, levantó el ánimo. Rachel cerró el portátil y se puso frente a Emma. "Um, seguro. Sí. Si deja de llover. Odio mojarme".

Emma se echó hacia atrás, sorprendida. "¿En serio?"

"Sí, la sensación de la ropa mojada es…"

"¿Hablo acerca de salir esta noche?"

"Oh." La morena asintió, sin pensar realmente en ello. "Es sábado. Y estoy soltera, cierto? Debería tener un poco de diversión."

Emma sonrío. "Voy a contar con eso. No hay excusas".

"A excepción de la lluvia."

"¿Y si es sólo una llovizna?"

"Ya veremos", dijo Rachel, sonriendo a su entusiasmada amiga. "¿No tienes que prepararte para una audición?"

Emma asintió y se paró, y luego se quedó, mirando pensativa. "¿Alguna vez te paraste a pensar que esta persona Lucy puede ser un hombre de cuarenta años, con vientre de cervecero, abusador de menores llamado Bob o algo así? Porque estuve pensando, también podría ser un asesino en serie. Tu sabes, él le paga a unos chicos algo de dinero para comprar tu obra en la calle, les da más para coquetear con la vendedora y obtener su tarjeta, y luego utiliza esa información para acercarse a la artista. Pretende ser un fan. Reduce el factor de deformación afirmando ser mujer. Obtiene información privada. Luego bam! Aparece en tu puerta un día como una sorpresa, y boom. Te despiertas y te encuentras atada en algún viejo almacén, desnuda y sangrienta".

Rachel parpadeó y miro a Emma. "Totalmente demasiada televisión para ti."

"No digas que no te lo advertí," dijo la pelirroja alejándose. "Sólo espero que la Medium Lady tenga un sueño acerca de eso antes de que ocurra y pueda avisarte. 'Porque a menos que esto haya ocurrido muchas veces antes y ellos estén en el caso, la gente de _Bones_ y la gente de _SVU_ llegaran demasiado tarde. Y me veré obligada a decir, 'traté de advertirle oficiales'"

* * *

Quinn llegó elegantemente tarde a la reunión para el almuerzo, y gracias a Deborah reconoció a la directora sin problemas. Al principio, pensó que la foto que había enviado Deborah era vieja, pero de pie frente a frente con Brittany S. Pearse, Quinn se dio cuenta que la directora era simplemente joven. Bonita, también, pensó, pero no por demasiado tiempo, puso su cara de póquer y agitando las manos antes de sentarse a la mesa.

"Siento haber llegado tarde", comenzó Quinn, aunque realmente no lo sentía. Cuando se trata de negocios, ella nunca esperó a otras personas. Sentía que le daba una situación de desventaja.

Brittany S. Pearce sonrió fácilmente, mostrando unos perfectos dientes blancos. Sus ojos azules contemplaron a Quin brevemente. "Estoy muy contenta de que te hayas reunido conmigo hoy, Sra. Fabray. Su asistente dejó claro que estaba bastante ocupada en estos días."

Quinn alcanzó un vaso de agua. "Mi agente me dijo que realmente me quería para este papel."

"Lo escribí para ti," admitió Brittany. "Contigo en mente, de todos modos. Naturalmente, si lo rechaza tendré que encontrar a alguien más, pero prefiero no llegar a eso." Abrió el menú. "¿Sabes que es bueno aquí?"

Quinn estaba momentáneamente distraída por la forma en que el cabello rubio de la directora le caía sobre el rostro. "Uh," abrió su propio menú, se sintió nerviosa. "Nunca he estado aquí, en realidad. Pensé que fuiste quien lo sugirió."

"El gerente del hotel me lo sugirió, en realidad," dijo Brittany. "Le pregunté cuál era el mejor lugar para convencer a una actriz de alto perfil a que sea la estrella de mi película y me señaló este." Miró a su alrededor. "¿Cómo te hace sentir? ¿Cómo si quisieras ceder?"

Quinn no podía evitar sonreír. "Tal vez después de unos huevos revueltos".

"Excelente." Brittany la miró a los ojos por un momento. "Mira, Sra. Fabray…"

"Quinn".

"Quinn", Brittany repitió. "Estoy segura de que tienes un montón de otras ofertas mejores, sobre la mesa en este momento. Mi película es pequeña, tiene un presupuesto respetable pero probablemente no a lo que estás acostumbrada. Me dijeron que era una posibilidad remota tenerte como la estrella en esto, pero soy muy terca. ¿Qué es necesario para que digas que sí?"

Quinn consideró las palabras de la directora. Ella había estado pensando en este papel durante semanas. Había vuelto a leer el guión tantas veces que prácticamente ya lo había memorizado. Y todavía, hasta ese momento, no había hecho su decisión final. No fue sino hasta la reunión con la directora que Quinn se dio cuenta de algo que no había considerado antes: podría ser divertido.

Se dio cuenta por los ojos de la directora que Brittany S. Pearce pensaba que el problema era el dinero. El pensamiento casi hizo reír a Quinn. "Por curiosidad, ¿cuánto de tu presupuesto, se ha puesto de lado de mi salario?"

Brittany miró sorprendida por la pregunta. "Estamos dispuestos a ofrecerle la suma habitual. ¿No es suficiente? "

"¿Puedo tomar sus órdenes?" Interrumpió la camarera.

Quinn se relajó y miró brevemente en el menú antes de realizar su pedido. Brittany siguió su ejemplo y en poco tiempo, volvieron a quedarse solas.

"Te diré algo", dijo Quinn. "Toma lo que se iba a gastar en mí, divídelo por cuatro, y págame eso".

Brittany la miraba, de repente pérdida. "Lo siento, yo no..."

"Voy a tomar el papel," dijo Quinn, sabiendo, como ella decía, que era lo correcto a hacer. "Pero no quiero mucho dinero. Para ser honesta, yo no lo necesito. Aún no he desarrollado una adicción a las drogas así que puedo dejar el cambio". Sonrió al mirar la cara de Brittany. "Tenías razón, este lugar es muy convincente."

Poco a poco, Brittany comenzó a sonreír. "Bueno. Tal vez voy a traer a mi madre aquí alguna vez."

"¿Estás tratando de conseguirla como estrella en una película, también?"

Brittany se echó a reír. "No del todo. Aunque si tuviera que filmar una versión actual de _Stop! Or My Mom Will Shoot_ ella sería la candidata perfecta para el papel de Tutti"

Quinn sonrió, sintiéndose más relajada que en días. Había esperado que la decisión fuera a pesarle, y en su lugar, se sentía bien. Ha sido la decisión correcta. ¿Qué iba a pasar a partir de ahora en adelante, independientemente de las consecuencias, que había frente a ello?

Pensó en Rachel y el correo que había enviado anteriormente. Tendría que hacer frente a esas consecuencias, también.

Cuando vinieran.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo Diecinueve

Cuando Emma volvió de su audición, Rachel estaba terminando de enviar su email a Lucy. Cualquiera diría que hubiese estado escribiendo por más tiempo de lo que había pensado, o la audición de Emma había terminado antes de tiempo. Mantuvo su mirada en la pantalla hasta que el mensaje desapareció de su bandeja salida. Luego, cerró de golpe el portátil y se dio media vuelta para mirar a la cocina.

La pelirroja estaba mirando en el refrigerador. "Seriamente necesitamos ir de compras. Todo lo que tenemos es sobra de comida china que está ahí desde hace mucho tiempo y cerveza." Sacó una botella de cerveza y cerró la puerta.

"Eso fue una audición rápida."

Emma bebió su cerveza y arrojó la tapa a la basura, luego aceró. "Eso fue una pesadilla."

"¿El tipo de pesadilla aburrida, o la interesante, del tipo déjame hacer-un poco-de palomitas de maíz?"

Emma tomó un largo trago y se dejó caer al lado de Rachel. "Definitivamente el tipo de palomitas de maíz." luego sonrió. "Si tuviéramos alguna".

"Me conformaré con la historia entonces." Se puso cómoda. "Dispara".

"Bueno. Veamos. Primero, me llevó un montón encontrar el edificio porque nadie sabía de ningún Teatro Clairmont y aunque tenía la dirección del lugar no me di cuenta, que en realidad estaba buscando un edificio de apartamentos."

"Okay..."

"Y ni siquiera uno muy sofisticado. No. Ese edificio de apartamentos hace que nuestro edificio luzca lujoso. De todos modos, entre en 'Clairmont Teatro', subí al tercer piso, según las instrucciones, y golpee la puerta 312. En ese momento, yo estaba empezando a tener la idea de que esto no era lo que yo esperaba. Pero, pensé, una prueba es una prueba. Así que llamé y espere. Y espere. Finalmente, se abrió la puerta y de repente había un hombre de pie… vistiendo pantalones cortos."

Rachel contuvo la carcajada. "¿Solo cortos?"

"Solo cortos. Tenía en la mano una lata de cerveza, y mirándome de arriba abajo, como si yo fuera la stripper que habían enviado".

La morena se echó a reír. "Eso es una locura. ¿Y qué hiciste?"

"Bueno... me preguntó si yo estaba allí para la audición. Al principio pensé en decir que estaba en la puerta equivocada, porque en serio..." Se rió. "... Pero luego dije sí, y me invitó a pasar. En ese momento, empecé a hurgar en mi bolsa por mi mazo, por si acaso. De todos modos, lo seguí en ese pequeño salón sólo para encontrar… un hombre desnudo muy caliente".

"¿Qué?"

"Totalmente desnudo. Totalmente caliente. En resumidas cuentas, era una audición para un video porno".

Rachel parpadeo. "Muy bien. Por favor, dime que no has participado en el... "

Emma bufó. "Por supuesto que no, Rach. Soy una actriz seria. Fui a Juilliard. Tengo talento saliendo de mi trasero. Y si la puta de mi madre no había engañado a mi padre y mi padre el idiota no hubiese prendido fuego a la casa y toda mi vida no habría caído en este caos... bueno... estuviera en un lugar de carrera mucho mejor ahora. Pero no. Estoy respondiendo llamadas de vídeos porno."

Rachel tocó el brazo de Emma a la ligera.

La pelirroja respiró hondo y sonrió. "La buena noticia es que tengo el número de ese tipo."

Rachel dejó caer su brazo. "¿El que estaba en pantalones cortos?"

"¡Ja! No, no... El desnudo".

"¿Tendrás una cita con una estrella porno?"

"Por supuesto que no." Emma río y puso la botella de cerveza sobre la mesa de café. "Yo nunca podría salir con un tipo que se gana la vida durmiendo con mujeres. Yo solo voy a tener sexo con él el próximo viernes. Entonces puedo tachar 'dormir con una estrella porno' de la lista de tareas por hacer en mi vida." Se detuvo a considerar. "Aunque, no sé si el de este tipo es lo suficientemente grande".

Rachel arqueó una ceja. "¿Ok, esto se está yendo a donde creo que va? Porque Ew".

Emma parecía confundida, luego cuando lo comprendió, se echó a reír. "¡Oh! No Créeme, es lo suficientemente grande". Emma soltó una risita. "Quiero decir, lo suficientemente grande para una estrella. Yo no sé una mierda sobre porno. ¿Y si es un don nadie? Quiero decir, una cosa es dormir con una estrella porno, pero... ¿y si no es una estrella? ¿Es sólo un… tipo... porno?" Pensó acerca de eso. "Por otra parte, siempre puede convertirse en una estrella más tarde, y yo habría perdido mi oportunidad de decir. 'Hey yo conozco ese pene de algún lado'".

Rachel aclaro su garganta y agarró la cerveza de Emma y se bebió el resto.

Emma río. "Me encanta hacer que te sonrojes. Es algo tan fácil". Señaló a la computadora portátil. "¿Entonces, la asesina en serie escribió de nuevo?"

"Sí, y le dije que venga y traiga a su cuchillo más afilado"

"Tu idea del sexo cibernético es decididamente retorcida. Sólo asegúrate de que no esté aquí, no quiero estar atrapada en medio de este sórdido lío".

"Tomando nota."

"¿Pero en serio, escribió de nuevo? ¿Algo nuevo? ¿Algo interesante? Puedo preguntar acerca de tu nueva amiga, ¿verdad?"

Rachel sonrió. "Por supuesto. Um..." Trató de pensar en algo del correo de Lucy que podría parecer como para compartir información. Nada apareció realmente. "Um... bueno, fue a una cita a ciegas".

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo le fue? ¿Desastre total?"

"En realidad, dijo que le fue bien. Él solo... no era su tipo."

Emma asintió. "Es una lástima. ¿Te dijo lo que estaba mal con él? ¿Pelo malo? ¿Dientes en mal estado? ¡Ooh! Salí una vez con este tipo, era súper bonito, pero la forma en que masticaba..." Emma hizo una cara.

"Um." Rachel dudó. Lucy le ha dicho que no muchas personas sabían acerca de que era gay, pero...ella realmente no sabía nada de su compañera de habitación. ¿No es como que si se conocieran? Sin embargo, se sentía mal de traicionar la confianza la Lucy. "Realmente no me dijo."

"Oh". Emma miró vistazo a la morena por un momento, estudiando su cara como si tratara de leer sus pensamientos. "Tú solo no me quieres decir. Está bien. Ella te dijo cosas en confianza. Lo entiendo."

Rachel se sintió increíblemente torpe. Por una parte, no quería hablar de las cosas que Lucy había compartido con ella en privado. Por otro, Emma era su mejor amiga. Si los papeles se invirtieran, Emma le hubiera dicho a ella. Y no porque era una reina del chisme, sino porque eso es lo hacen los mejores amigos. Comparten. "Ella es gay."

Emma sonrió. "No tienes que decirme eso por el hecho de que te sientes culpable".

"No lo hago." ¿No fue realmente una mentira, verdad? "De todos modos, allí lo tienes. El motivo por el que no era su tipo."

Emma lo consideró. "Bueno, en lo que respecta a razones, esa es una buena idea." Se puso de pie. "De todos modos, voy a ir a cambiarme. Todavía vamos al bar de esta noche, ¿sí?"

"Absolutamente. Voy a ver la televisión mientras te preparas".

Emma detuvo en sus pasos. "¿Espera, no llevaras lo que tienes puesto no?"

Rachel miró su camiseta de la Universidad de Nueva York y sus vaqueros. "Yo estaba pensando... ¿por qué?"

Emma agarró a Rachel por las manos y la levantó. "Vamos a asaltar mi armario. Vamos a salir juntas, y ambas nos veremos fabulosas".

Rachel se dejó llevar.

* * *

"Quinn", dijo Brody, mientras tragaba "esto es tan delicioso."

"Estoy teniendo un orgasmo en mi boca", dijo Deborah, apoyando el comentario.

Quinn sonrió y se sirvió un poco más de vino. "Agradezco el halago."

Deborah agarró a su vaso y volvió a Quinn. "Entonces, ¿cuándo vas a contarnos sobre la reunión con la directora? Vas a hacer la película, ¿no?"

"¿Es cierto que es sexy?"

Quinn miró a Brody y luego a Deborah. "¿No te importa que pregunte eso?"

Deborah sacudió la cabeza. "¿Quién crees que le dijo que ella era sexy?"

Brody asintió. "¿Y ves? No tiro una rabieta. Estoy por encima de eso ahora. El Dr. Petrie me está ayudando a controlar mis inseguridades. Resulta que es todo culpa de mi madre."

Quinn lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Deborah, quien se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Su nuevo psiquiatra."

"¿Qué pasó con el viejo?"

Brody terminó de masticar. "Oh... él sabía demasiado sobre de mí. Tuve que despedirlo"

"Oh, claro". Quinn volvió a su comida.

Brody y Deborah se miraron.

Brody habló de nuevo. "¿entonces…la directora? ¿La película?"

Quinn se tomó su tiempo masticando los alimentos, luego con un poco de vino. Ambos Brody y Deborah la estaban mirando con expectación y eso la divertía. "Tomé el papel."

Deborah dejó escapar un grito que no sonó para nada como un sonido humano. "Eso es increíble!" Aplaudió y alzo su copa. "Un brindis. Para ver a Quinn con otra chica sexy, y todo el mundo lo verá"

"Voy a brindar por eso". Rió Brody y choco su copa con Deborah.

Quinn se limitó a negar con la cabeza, y siguió comiendo.

"¿Y la directora?"

La rubia dejo la pregunta en el aire, mientras que el sonido de las olas se estrellaban en la distancia. No podía recordar la última vez que había tenido tanta diversión durante una reunión con un director. Normalmente, se habría escapado tan rápido como pudiera, pero con Brittany... se había encontrado a sí misma estancada. Recordando la pregunta sin respuesta en la mesa, se encogió de hombros suavemente y clavó un pedazo de brócoli en su plato. "Fue... interesante."

Deborah y Brody se miraron, pero no dijeron nada.

Su silencio puso nerviosa a Quinn más de lo que podrían haber dicho. "¿Qué?" Preguntó finalmente.

Fue Deborah quien habló primero. "No creo que hayamos escuchado que hayas descrito a alguien como...'interesante'".

"¿De qué hablas? Hay toneladas de gente que me resulta interesante."

"Nombra una," dijo Brody.

Rachel. El nombre surgió en su mente tan fácilmente como si alguien se lo hubiese susurrado al oído. Quinn aclaro su garganta y fingió estar pensando. "Um."

Deborah tomó eso como derrota. "Exactamente. Muy pronto se estará mudando aquí, y tu publicista deberá apagar escándalos de lesbianas a izquierda y derecha" Suspiró, sonriendo soñadoramente. "No puedo esperar".

Quinn giró sus ojos. La simple idea de un escándalo de lesbianas con su nombre fue suficiente para darle pesadillas. "Mira, ella era una mujer innegablemente atractiva, seguro. Pero, pensar que algo más podría venir de eso es ridículo. Por un lado... ella probablemente ni siquiera está interesada en las mujeres."

"Oh, ella lo está", dijo Deborah asertivamente. "Cien por ciento".

Quinn se quedó helada. "¿Qué?"

"¿Brittany S. Pierce? Ha estado fuera durante años. En silencio si, segura, pero definitivamente afuera. Aprendí todo sobre ella mientras estaba buscando su foto." Deborah sonrió inocentemente. "¿Te gustaría saber?"

Quinn frunció el ceño. "No" Ella trató de concentrarse en su comida, pero su curiosidad pudo más que ella. "Bueno, está bien. Sólo una versión muy resumida".

"Ella estaba casada," dijo Deborah, sentada, y cuando Quinn miró, sonrió brillantemente. "Se casó con un hombre muy rico de Nueva York. Era más gay que el pecado, pero tratando de ocultarlo. Supongo que fue un acuerdo mutuo por lo que he leído, así que ella. Brittany estuvo seriamente involucrada en el teatro de vuelta a Nueva York. Comenzó como actriz, y fue bastante grande en algunos círculos, pero luego comenzó a dirigir y parecía su fuerte."

Quinn se inclinó hacia adelante. "No creo haber oído nunca hablar de ella antes".

"Mocosa de Hollywood", dijo Brody.

Quinn le sacó la lengua.

Deborah sacudió su cabeza ante sus travesuras. "De todos modos, su marido murió. Él le dejó todo. El tipo tenía unos activos importantes. Ella se hizo cargo de su patrimonio, su compañía de teatro, etcétera. Una cosa llevó a la otra, y se metió en el cine. Lo que la trae aquí ahora. Pero hay más aún, hay imágenes de ella en toda la web, de ella y otras mujeres, y entrevistas con ella no realmente negando esas relaciones. Ah y también, encontré su MySpace y ponía 'lesbiana' en orientación sexual. Y, lo mejor de todo, está soltera."

Quinn absorbió el aluvión de información y tomó otro sorbo de vino. "Voy a tener eso en consideración para cuando me convierta en alguien que realmente salga con mujeres".

"Ella es sexy, y está disponible, y de acuerdo contigo, 'interesante'. ¿Qué más quieres?"

La rubia giro sus ojos, se sintió incomoda. Sólo porque Brittany estaba interesada en las mujeres no quería decir que pudiera estar interesada en Quinn. La idea era ridícula.

Además, no es como si a Quinn le interesase tampoco. "¿Vamos a cambiar de tema, si?"

Brody asintió. "Estoy de acuerdo. Te hemos torturado lo suficiente acerca de la directora."

Quinn paró de masticar y arqueó una ceja en su dirección.

"Oh, por supuesto", Deborah dijo de acuerdo, en un tono excesivamente entusiasta que anunciaba solo problemas.

Quinn se sentó y esperó.

"Cuéntanos sobre la artista." Brody sonrió.

* * *

Rachel se centró en levantar la etiqueta de la botella de cerveza que había estado tomando durante más de una hora. Ocasionalmente, el sonido de una risa borracha la hacía mirar hacia arriba y alrededor de la concurrida barra. Había tenido la suerte de agarrar una mesa al justo entrar al bar. Afuera, se estaba formando fila.

Emma se había levantado de la mesa una veintena de minutos antes, después de haber visto a un chico que supuestamente se había estado cruzando por semanas. Rachel tenía fuertes sospechas de que por semanas para Emma significaba minutos, pero no había dicho nada. De vez en cuando, había observado a Emma viendo la puerta y mirando su reloj como si estuviera esperando a alguien. Parecía una cosa extraña que estuviese haciendo eso en presencia del Sr. Indicado, pero Rachel había renunciado hace mucho tiempo a tratar de entender a Emma Stone. Era mejor seguirle la corriente.

Terminó de levantar la etiqueta y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza caliente mientras recorría la mirada a través de la habitación. Todo el mundo parecía estar teniendo un gran momento, y se preguntaba por qué se sentía incapaz de hacer lo mismo. ¿Por qué no podía ella, por ejemplo, detectar un chico guapo e ir más allá, decir hola, iniciar una conversación? ¿Por qué se sentía estancada a su silla, casada con una bebida de mal sabor, y en espera de su mejor amiga para terminar de pasar un buen rato y regresar a casa?

Rachel tomó otro sorbo y agachó su cabeza. Cuando llegara a casa, le escribiría a Lucy de nuevo y le preguntaría si existe una cura para los perdedores. El pensamiento la hizo sonreír brevemente, sólo lo suficiente como para sentirse cohibida acerca de sonreírle a una botella de cerveza. Sus pensamientos vagaban por el correo que había enviado anteriormente. ¿Lucy lo habría leído? ¿Había respondido? Algo que la hacía esperar a que de una vez terminara la tediosa noche.

Estaba a punto de beber de nuevo, cuando una voz le detuvo.

"Rachel, ¿Cierto?"

La morena miró a un chico de pie delante de ella. Estaba sonriendo como si fueran viejos amigos. Ella se enderezó "Eh, soy yo."

"Lo siento por llegar tarde", dijo, y tomó asiento frente a ella. Él se encogió de hombros y dejo caer su chaqueta sobre el respaldo de la silla. "Espero que no me hayas esperado mucho tiempo. Estuve atascado en la estúpida fila de afuera. ¿Sabías que viene mucha gente a este lugar? No tenía ni idea".

Rachel simplemente parpadeo, tratando de encontrar la manera de decirle que tenía a la persona equivocada. Buscó a Emma en la sala, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Con una sensación de hundimiento, Rachel se dio cuenta de que este chico no tenía a la persona equivocada en absoluto. Esto era un montaje.

Desde el otro lado de la barra, Emma le dio dos pulgares arriba y una gran sonrisa. A cambio, la morena envió lo que se esperaba fuera una mirada venenosa. Que sólo causó a Emma una sonrisa más brillante.

A regañadientes, arrastró de nuevo su atención a... demonios, ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Ella lo miró, ya había olvidado todo lo que él le había dicho y no tenía nada que decir, como resultado de ello. "Mira, um, no sé lo que Emma te dijo para arrastrarte hasta aquí, pero lo que sea que dijo no es cierto".

Él frunció el ceño. "¿No?"

"No lo creo, no. Yo no estoy interesada en pervertidos tríos. No me gusta ser azotada. Si intenta atarme voy a gritar asesino sangriento. No fui una estrella porno cuando tenía quince. No tengo un traje de sirvienta Francesa..." Hizo una pausa y lo miró. "¿Cualquiera de estas cosas se acerca a lo que te ha dicho?"

Él le sonrió. "Ella dijo que recientemente habías pasado por una ruptura, y no estabas lista para cualquier cosa seria."

Era el turno de Rachel para fruncir el ceño. "Oh".

"¿Así que no es cierto?"

"No... No, eso suena correcto."

Estudió su rostro por medio segundo. "No tenías idea que vendría, ¿verdad?"

"No, ni una pista."

"Jesse", dijo de repente, y extendió su mano. "Jesse St James."

Ella le estrechó la mano. "Es bueno conocerte."

"¿lo es?"

"Hasta ahora no te odio, así que tranquilo".

Él sonrió por eso. "Te he visto por ahí, en la escuela."

Algo hizo clic en el fondo de la mente de Rachel. "Espera, ¿eres el escultor que va a la Universidad de Nueva York?"

"Ese debería ser yo."

Rachel asintió. "Emma te mencionó." Recordó a la pelirroja mencionando sus ojos. Incluso en la oscuridad de la barra, se dio cuenta de que eran de un hermoso color celeste. Vaciló, y luego respiró hondo. "Jesse, pareces muy lindo y todo, es sólo... por ahora no estoy buscando algo serio, no estoy realmente buscando algo casual, tampoco".

Para su sorpresa, él simplemente ofreció una sonrisa de medio lado. "Sí, Emma me advirtió que podrías decir eso. Pero me dijo que era bienvenido a intentarlo de todos modos." Sonrío. "Eres del tipo por quien valdría la pena intentarlo" Él levantó la mano para no dejarla decir nada "No comentes. No estaba tratando de encantarte o halagarte. Solo es la verdad" Metió las manos en su bolsillo trasero y saco su billetera. "Mira yo sé que no estás lista para nada ahora. Y diría 'seamos amigos' pero no voy a suponer de que quieras ser mi amiga. Eso, y creo que sabes que me siento atraído por ti. Así que..." le entregó su tarjeta "…si estas lista para algo casual, o algo más que casual, o cualquier cosa, por favor llámame, prometo no acecharte todo el tiempo.

Rachel miró la tarjeta y quedándose por un momento sin habla. "Okay" fue todo lo que le salió.

Él se puso de pie, mientras agarraba su chaqueta dijo "Fue realmente un placer conocerte, Rachel. Lo siento si fue todo incómodo para ti. Realmente pensé que Emma te lo había dicho".

"Está bien" logró decir Rachel, a pesar de su reacción inicial "Si me encuentro contigo, prometo decir 'Hola'"

"Bien, hermosas chicas fijándose en mí nunca en una mala cosa" Volvió a sonreír se alejó.

Lo miró mientras salía. Cuando se dio vuelta, se sorprendió al encontrar a Emma sentada frente a ella.

"¿Entonces?" dijo Emma "¿no es genial?"

"Estuvo bien. Hablamos durante 5 minutos. 5 minutos no lo hacen una genial persona. Y que demonios estabas pensando que no me dijiste nada de esto?"

"¿Habrías estado de acuerdo si te lo hubiera dicho?"

"Por supuesto que no!"

"Eso es lo que estaba pensando."

"Ugh." Rachel miró la tarjeta en su mano y luego la puso en su bolsillo.

"¿Entonces, que le dijiste?"

"Le dije que no me gustan los tríos, sadomasoquismo, o los disfraces de sirvienta francesa, y que no estoy lista para tener nada con nadie"

Emma negó con la cabeza. "Tú si que sabes cómo cubrir todas tus bases."

"Años de práctica. ¿Podemos ir a casa ahora?"

Emma miró a su alrededor y se encogió de hombros. "Sí, puede ser. No hay absolutamente ninguna belleza en este lugar."

"¿Qué hay del que te habías estado cruzando por semanas?"

"¿Quién? Oh… él? Tiene un aliento horrible. De ninguna manera voy a besarlo. Oficialmente, los cruces se acabaron"

"Bueno. Siempre está la estrella porno."

"Amen por eso."

* * *

Quinn estuvo en el balcón varias horas después de que Deborah y Brody se habían ido. Fue después de la medianoche, tal vez, incluso después de la una. Había perdido oficialmente la noción del tiempo.

Le preguntaron por la artista, y Quinn no sabía qué decir. No sabía mucho acerca de Rachel y las cosas que sabía no le parecían en absoluto las cosas que se discutirían durante una cena con los demás. No les dijo que el día anterior le había dicho a Rachel, una perfecta extraña, lo que se había jurado a si misma que nunca le diría a nadie más después de Deborah.

Ella no les dijo que durante todo el día había evitado su computadora por temor a que Rachel podría no querer nada que ver con ella, después de conocer la verdad. Temía una bandeja de entrada vacía tanto como una llena y no sabía lo que significaba.

Ella hizo girar el vaso de vino en la mano, mirando el líquido de color ámbar mientras giraba suavemente contra los lados. Ella había pensado que el alcohol extra podría darle el coraje que necesitaba para hacer frente a sus temores, pero no lo había hecho. Hasta ese momento, había sacado su portátil, y no había llegado más cerca de encenderla.

Idea de que Rachel ya no le escribiría debería haber sido un alivio. Una sencilla forma de que Quinn no tendría de que sentirse culpable. El fin de su... lo que sea que había entre ellas, tenía que llegar al final. Las mentiras se acumularían hasta que Quinn no sería capaz de sobrellevarlas. Algo que finalmente tenía que darse.

Le dio vueltas y vueltas al mismo tema en su mente demasiadas veces en el día. La gente deja de enviarse emails los unos a otros todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente dejarlo? ¿Qué es lo que había que temer si ella lo hacía?

Brody y Deborah le habían preguntado, y Quinn había descartado el tema, diciendo que no era nada tantas veces que ni siquiera ella lo creía. Pero si no era nada, ¿qué era? ¿Adicción al anonimato? ¿Ciego optimismo de que esto podría de alguna manera salir bien al final?

Con un suspiro, regresó al dormitorio. Había encendido la lámpara en su escritorio antes, y la habitación estaba bañada en tonos naranja y sombras suaves. Puso el vaso sobre la mesa y encendió la portátil, sin molestarse en sentarse. Comprobaría su correo electrónico. Si no había nada, iría a la cama a tratar de olvidar el agujero en el que ella misma se había metido. Si había un mensaje... bueno, entonces lo tomaría como una señal.

El proceso de arranque tardo más tiempo de lo normal, o al menos parecía en la manera como Quinn miraba el monitor, esperando. Mientras, movía el ratón alrededor y hacia clic en los programas apropiados, se dijo a si misma que no le importaría de una manera u otra a lo que Rachel pensaba de ella. Quería desesperadamente convencerse a misma de eso.

Quinn dudó en la información de acceso. El cursor se movía sobre el botón 'Intro' y, a continuación, hizo clic.

En un segundo la página se cargó, su aliento se detuvo a la espera, con la esperanza de que una bandeja de entrada vacía no la defraudaría tanto como ella temía.

Pero allí estaba: un nuevo mensaje. Su ánimo se levantó brevemente hasta que se dio cuenta de que Rachel muy bien podría haber escrito de nuevo a decir que estaba disgustada.

Temiendo lo peor, abrió el mensaje.

_**Para: **__Lucy Collins _

_**De:**__ R. Berry_

_**Asunto:**__ Creo que es hora de que cambie el título _

_Querida Lucy, _

_Estaba pensando acerca de lo que me dijiste, de que sea extraño describirse uno mismo, y me di cuenta de que tienes razón. No es como si me gustaría ir hacia alguien que no conozco muy bien y decir, 'Hola, por favor, me describes tu vida' Sería raro. _

_Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de ser curiosa acerca de ti, supongo porque no tengo nada más que ir por lo que me dices. No puedo, por ejemplo, hacer mis propias suposiciones acerca de quién eres basándome en tu lenguaje corporal o tu tono de voz. _

_Por lo que sé, no eres del todo lo que dice que eres. Mi compañera de cuarto, por cierto, sugiere que podrías ser un asesino en serie. Te digo esto porque yo no creo que realmente lo seas. Por supuesto, con mi suerte, te encontrare en mi puerta con una moto sierra para demostrarme que estoy mal. No tengo a nadie a quien culpar, solo a mí misma supongo. Te acabo de dar una idea. Tal vez estabas pensando en usar un hacha, pero dije moto sierra y lo pensaras, 'Oooh!'_

_Me siento tan mal por ir sobre una base totalmente inapropiada. Por favor, olvida todo lo que he dicho acerca de asesinos en serie y moto sierras. _

_Creo que mi punto es que desde que no estoy acostumbrada a no ver a una persona, me siento pérdida. Pero se me ocurre mientras escribo que esto realmente no importa. Ya sé que eres el tipo de persona con quien se puede hablar. O escribir, de todos modos. Y me gusta leer lo que tienes que decir. Eso es lo suficientemente bueno, ¿verdad? _

A pesar de todo, aquí hay algunas cosas sobre mí a fin de que realmente puedas empezar a _arrepentirte de haberme enviado un correo electrónico. _

_1. Tengo 21. Mi cumpleaños es el 5 de septiembre _

_2. Me gusta revindicar la fotografía como un hobby, pero la verdad es que no he cogido mi cámara desde hace siglos. _

_3. Durante mucho tiempo me decidí a recoger los cuadros de papel higiénico. Sé que esto sonará muy extraño, y estoy avergonzada de admitirlo, pero sí. Cuadros de papel higiénico. _

_4. Me di cuenta de que es una locura, y me detuve. _

_5. Tengo diez dedos de los pies. _

_6. Dividido por igual entre los dos pies. _

_7. Mi pelo es castaño, mis ojos son marrones, y siempre he querido que algunos de los dos sean verdes. _

_8. No puedo cocinar. Bueno, puedo... pero no lo hago. Estoy casi segura de que Emma y yo hemos pedido cada menú en Manhattan. _

_9. Creo que la Navidad es mi época favorita del año. O las vacaciones, también diría._

_10. Me gusta cantar en la ducha. Pero también lo hace todo el mundo... ¿no? LOL _

_De todos modos, al siempre presente tema del amor que parece ser un tema constante de nuestros intercambios... _

_Gracias por permitirme estar en la lista de personas que saben que los hombres no son tu tipo. Tengo la firme sospecha de que el aspecto de nuestra anónima amistad en línea (se me permite decirlo así, ¿verdad?) Tuvo mucho que ver en que confiaras en mí con información, pero lo agradezco del mismo modo. _

_Mi hermanastro recientemente se lo dijo a nuestra familia, después de años de ocultarlo. Mi familia no lo tomó bien en absoluto. Creo que soy la única que sigue hablando con él. Para ser honesta, no he hablado con mi familia mucho, últimamente, por lo que no sé con seguridad. Pero estoy bastante segura de que si voy a visitarlos, no me gustaría encontrar espacios vacíos donde las fotos de Blaine estaban colgadas. Su reacción es tan espantoso para mí que yo trato de no pensar en ello. _

_Conocí al novio de mi hermanastro, el que había mantenido en secreto, y lo amé al instante. Sigo triste porque Blaine no me lo haya dicho antes. Quiero entender por qué no lo hizo, pero la verdad es que no. Él tendría que saber que no cambiaría nada para mí. Supongo que no lo sabía, o me habría dicho algo. Supongo que lo que duele de todo es que siempre considere que él y yo éramos cercanos, más cercanos que mi hermano real y yo, de todos modos, de repente sentí como que no lo conocía en absoluto. _

_Hubiera sido bonito si hubiera sabido de antemano así habría estado preparada para estar a su lado cuando le dijera a todos. En vez de eso, me impactó al igual que a todo el mundo, y yo simplemente me congele. La familia estalló en caos y yo no podía pensar en una sola cosa que decir. Supongo que a juzgar por mi reacción inicial podría haber pensado que había estado en desacuerdo. Pero yo estaba sólo sorprendida. Sorprendida y herida de que no tenía idea. Y creo que, como resultado, un poco enojada. _

_Probablemente piensas que es estúpido de mí parte, cuando obviamente no lo es. Creo que estoy triste de pensar que durante años llevó una vida diferente de la que creía que tenía, una vida que hubiese sido más que feliz de ser parte de ella. Pero supongo que es inútil pensar en el pasado. Yo a veces despierto pensando en tantas cosas que no tengo control. ¿Por qué me lo hago a mí misma? _

_Como sea, suficiente de eso. Dime, ahora que sé quién no es tu tipo, ¿cuál si lo es? _

_Hasta luego, _

_Rach_

_P.S. siento que mis correos siempre tarden tanto... _

Quinn volvió a leer el mensaje varias veces antes de hundirse en la silla. Casi se echó a reír con el alivio. A Rachel no le importó. Se había preocupado, como una idiota, por nada, y ahora se sentía estúpida. Estúpida y auto-consciente de que había tenido muy en cuenta lo que una extraña pensaba de ella.

¿Por otra parte, no es eso en lo que se ha basado su carrera?

El alivio lentamente dio paso a la tristeza, como leía el correo electrónico una vez más. No quería mentirle a la artista. El hecho de que Rachel parecía tan dispuesta a confiar en ella le desgarró el corazón a Quinn.

Ella quería, bastante, dejar todo sobre la mesa; hasta el último detalle sobre sí misma y no preocuparse de lo que sucedería. Quería confiar en Rachel. Quería tener una oportunidad para dejar su miedo atrás en lugar de esconderse detrás de él.

Y aún sabía que no podría, o más bien, no debía decirle a Rachel la verdad. Es agradable tener a alguien en su vida que le agradaba sin querer nada de ella. ¿A quién le agradaba sin saber que era famosa, ni rica, ni nada en absoluto? Lo que sea que tuvieran, esta amistad en línea... se sentía bien. Se sentía, a diferencia de casi todo lo demás en la vida de Quinn, real.

Dudando un breve instante, empujó la silla hacia delante y pulsó 'responder'.

_**A:**__ R. Berry_

_**De:**__ Lucy Collins_

_**Asunto:**__ Creo que es mejor llegar a un nuevo tema _

_Querida Rachel, _

_Te aliviaría saber no soy un asesino en serie. Por supuesto, sólo tienes que tomar mi palabra, puesto que no estoy segura si hay una manera de probar una cosa así. Por lo que sé, podrías ser tú el que venga con la moto sierra a derribar mi puerta uno de estos días. Artistas descontentos de Nueva York son la amenaza futura de América. ;) _

_Podría lamentar preguntar esto, pero: ¿cómo hace uno para coleccionar el papel higiénico? Y... ¿por qué? ¿Qué hiciste con el papel higiénico una vez que lo recogiste? Y... ¿por qué? ¿Qué hay del papel higiénico que no viene en cuadros como la de los rollos gigantes en los baños públicos, qué pasa entonces? 'Ya pregunté por qué? _

_De todos modos, ya que empezaste, voy a complacerte_...

_1. Como ya he dicho, tengo veinticinco años, mi cumpleaños es el 10 de agosto._

_2. Mi cabello es, por el momento, rubio. Sin embargo, tiende a cambiar su color con mucha frecuencia a través de medios no naturales - no verde, (no aún). Mis ojos son verdes. Durante mucho tiempo, quise que fueran de color azul. No sé por qué. Me gustaría saberlo. _

_3. Siempre he querido ir a París, pero sigo posponiéndolo. ... Quizás el año que viene. _

_4. También tengo diez dedos de los pies... pero voy a dejarte adivinar cómo se distribuyen. _

_5. Las manzanas son mi fruta favorita. Bananas vienen en segundo lugar. _

_6. Siempre quise un hermano. Tengo una malvada, idiota, ensimismada media hermana en su lugar. _

_7. Helado Cookie Dough es mi favorito. Podría vivir de esas cosas. _

_8. He sabido ver un sinnúmero de horas de Food Network, sin cambiar el canal una sola vez. _

_9. Halloween es mi época favorita del año, pero a menudo he querido vivir en algún lugar con nieve para que poder apreciar plenamente la Navidad. La gente en pantalones cortos y camisas sin mangas, a mediados de diciembre como que arruinan la experiencia. _

_10. Nunca me he sentido obligada a cantar en la ducha. Pero estoy segura de que no estás sola en eso. :) _

_Allí lo tienes._

_Tienes razón en el hecho de que no sabemos muy bien entre sí jugó un papel importante en mí diciendo que soy gay. Hasta hace muy poco, sólo una persona lo sabía y tuve la esperanza de que siga así durante el mayor tiempo posible. Entonces uno se convirtió en dos, y ahora tres. Siempre he temido el día en que los números se empiecen a multiplicar. Y lo extraño es que, hasta ahora, no me arrepiento. Les he dicho a las personas adecuadas, supongo. _

_Lo que temo, es decirle a la persona incorrecta. _

_Estoy segura de que tu hermanastro si no te lo dijo antes había sido por miedo a tu reacción, y no se entiende como un reflejo de cómo se siente acerca tuyo. Probablemente no sabía a ciencia cierta la forma en que reaccionarias, y tal vez decirle a toda su familia a la vez parecía la forma más fácil para él para hacer frente a tu reacción. Tal vez uno a uno era demasiado difícil. _

_Es una cosa extraña, preocuparte de lo que la gente que más quieres pensará de ti una vez que les digas. Si te hace sentir mejor, es muy probable que en unos días se patee a sí mismo por no decírtelo antes. :) _

_Los secretos nunca son divertidos, especialmente cuando quieres tanto, decirle todo a la persona... _

_Pero de todos modos. Me preguntaste acerca de mi tipo. Estoy segura de que tengo uno... pero realmente no he pensado en ello. Supongo que quiero todas esas cosas que todo el mundo quiere. Alguien que me atraiga que sea también inteligente y divertida y agradable y me entienda en la medida en que tengo que ser entendida (cualquiera que sea) y no es una psicópata o una sociópata o cualquier tipo negativo de ese sendero (o camino o pasarela). _

_Es muy difícil, creo, para reducirlo a características específicas. Creo que estoy buscando a alguien que tiene, no las cualidades que siempre he querido en alguien, sino más bien, todas las cualidades que no sabía que quería. _

_¿Cuál es tu tipo? _

_Hasta pronto, _

_Lucy_

_P.S. No me importa que tus correos tarden tanto :) _

Quinn envío el email y se levantó de la mesa. Mientras se dirigía a la cocina para poner el vaso en el fregadero, de repente pensó Brittany S. Pearce. De su breve interacción Quinn ya había decidido que le gustó la directora. Esperaba con interés trabajar con ella. Tal vez, algún día, podrían incluso llegar a ser amigas.

¿Pero si la oportunidad de ser más que eso se presentara, Quinn lo tomaría?


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo Veinte

Invierno era la época favorita del año de Rachel. Disfrutaba de ver las decoraciones de navidad que empezaban a aparecer por toda la ciudad, y esperando la primera nevada del año. Era la única época del año cuando la morena se sentía esperanzada, como si el cambio - el buen tipo de cambio – estaba justo a la vuelta de la esquina, si sólo fuera lo suficientemente paciente para esperar por eso. Era un tiempo de dar, de cuidar, de borrón y cuenta nueva y empezar de nuevo.

Invierno, sin embargo, también significaba que la mayor parte del arte de Rachel se sentaba en un rincón de su dormitorio, ocupando espacio y sin ir a ninguna parte. Aunque su padre le enviaba fielmente sus cheques con los que pagaba la mayoría de sus facturas y gastos, ella apreciaba el dinero extra que venía de hacer algo por su cuenta. Fue por esa razón que había pasado la tarde poniendo en círculos ofertas de trabajo en el periódico.

Su mañana la había pasado delante a su caballete, intentando hacer con su mano algo artístico, por primera vez en semanas. El resultado final había sido mejor de lo que esperaba. Bastante bien, de hecho, para unirse a la pila de pinturas a la espera de ser vendidas. Pero al final, eso no es donde iba a colocarlo. Al final, lo puso a un lado, pensando que tal vez algún día podría ser un buen regalo para Lucy.

Había encontrado ese pensamiento extraño al principio, pintando algo y pensando en Lucy cuando estuvo terminado, pero decidió ir con eso. ¿Quién era ella para cuestionar la inspiración?

Se quedó mirando el periódico y los muchos círculos rojos que había puesto sobre la página. La otra cosa buena acerca de las vacaciones fue el exceso de ofertas de trabajo.

"¿Cómo va la búsqueda de trabajo?" preguntó Emma de repente.

"Venta al por menor de la libra", dijo la morena.

"Oh, qué alegría". Emma vertió café en una taza, se inclinó contra el mostrador mientras bebía.

Rachel miró en la hora del microondas y arqueó una ceja. "¿Acabas de despertar?"

"En efecto".

"Son las tres".

La pelirroja asintió como si fuera una perfecta normalidad. "Estuve en el teléfono hasta tarde".

"Oh?"

"Ryder llamó".

"Ryder..."

"La estrella del porno".

Rachel rió. "¿Él tiene un nombre ahora?"

"En realidad es bastante profundo. No me esperaba eso. ¿Tú sabes que está haciendo las cosas porno solo para ponerse en la escuela de medicina?"

"¿Qué sucede si uno de sus pacientes encuentra un video de él?"

Emma sonrió. "Él se niega a que le filmen la cara. ¿Ves? Piensa en el futuro. Es un muchacho inteligente. También hace servicios de escolta. Yo lo haría totalmente si fuera un chico. Gana cientos de dólares por hora para acompañar a una señora rica a la ópera o algo así. Los hombres son tan afortunados".

"Tal vez yo debería conseguir un trabajo haciendo algo así", dijo Rachel pensativa. "Estoy segura de que hay algunos hombres ricos que desean una mujer joven a su lado en público"

"Claro. Y no es como si no podrías huir de ellos si tratan de ser juguetones".

Rachel asintió como si contemplara seriamente la opción. "Bueno, eso resuelve mi problema de empleo".

"Genial. Así que, escucha, tengo noticias increíbles". Emma empujó varios periódicos a un lado y se sentó en la mesa.

Rachel se animó. "¿Oh? Lo que podría hacer con noticias increíbles. Dímelas".

"Bueno, resulta que la hermana de Ryder tiene un amigo cuyo hermano es seriamente un VIP en el mundo del teatro, y el hermano también tiene una especie de amistad con la hermana de Ryder por lo que le cuenta sus cosas y luego, ella le cuenta las cosas a Ryder."

"Voy a pretender que capté todo eso".

"Eso no es importante. Así que, de todos modos, él le dijo a la hermana de Ryder que el Teatro Santivell está organizando una serie de audiciones semi-abiertas. Allí va a haber un montón de diferentes directores. Y es todo es muy exclusivo. Así que básicamente, para averiguar sobre ello, tienes que ser alguien que sepa, o conocer a alguien que sepa, o... bueno, captas la idea. No se anuncian en los canales públicos. Así que básicamente, la crema de la cosecha de actores desesperados de Nueva York van a estar ahí". Emma sonrió.

"¿Supongo que eso te incluye?"

"Por supuesto que sí. Ryder me dijo como sepas dónde y cuándo es, ya está listo."

"Eso es realmente genial, Emma" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"Y por supuesto tu vienes conmigo."

"¿Y por qué haría eso?"

"¿Uh, veamos... apoyo moral? Y porque eres mi amuleto de la suerte. En cada papel que he recibido, estuviste en la audición".

"Eso no es cierto"

"Es cierto en su mayoría".

"Bien. ¿Cuándo es esta pequeña audición, así puedo limpiar mi ocupada agenda?".

"Dentro de dos semanas. El 16 de diciembre. Mediodía. Santivell Teatro".

"Hecho".

Emma saltó en su silla. "No puedo esperar. Sabes, Ryder dijo que incluso podría haber algunos directores de cine allí. ¿Te imaginas?"

Rachel sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su mejor amiga. Emma tenía el talento, el estilo, y la ambición. Todo lo que necesitaba era la persona adecuada para verla en el momento adecuado. Tal vez esta podría ser la gran oportunidad de Emma.

Secretamente, ella esperaba que su propia gran oportunidad llegaría demasiado pronto, al mirar hacia abajo en la variedad de deprimentes círculos rojos. Tomó el receptor del teléfono e hizo clic en él. "Es tiempo de programar algunas entrevistas".

* * *

Invierno siempre le recordaba a Quinn lo que había perdido. No podía recordar una sola Navidad de cuando su madre estaba viva, pero le gustaba creer que habían sido momentos felices. Le gustaba pensar que su padre, en ese entonces, había sido una mejor persona, menos adicto al trabajo, alguien dedicado a su esposa e hija. Su abuela hubiera estado allí también. La mansión de la familia habría sido iluminada con alegría y las decoraciones de navidad, en vez de la fría y deprimente casa en que se ha convertido.

Las Navidades Quinn podía recordar que no habían sido del todo malas, pero sus recuerdos no eran especialmente buenos. Su padre había estado ausente en algunas de ellas, dejándola en compañía de Janet y Jan. Su abuela, que residía en la casa de huéspedes, siempre se mantuvo alejada en las mañanas de Navidad. Quinn sospechaba que la Navidad, para su abuela, era difícil. Ella tenía tanto una hija y un marido a quien llorar, y sus propios recuerdos felices para rememorar en privado.

Quinn de forma furtiva iba a visitarla más adelante en el día. Ellas podrían cenar y hablar de los regalos de la rubia. Su abuela le daría algo. Siempre una sola cosa, a pesar de su infinita cantidad de dinero. El regalo de su abuela era siempre el favorito de Quinn, no importa cuántos más había recibido en el día.

La última Navidad que Quinn pasó con su abuela, su regalo había sido una pulsera de tobillo. La rubia se la había puesto en el momento en que la había recibido y no se la quitó hasta el día que su abuela falleció. Ese día, se lo quitó. Ese día, ella le dio vuelta alrededor de su mano y encontró, por primera vez, la inscripción: "La acción es el antídoto a la desesperación"

Joan Baez. Quinn siempre le había gustado citarlo, y le dolía que ella no supiera que la inscripción estaba allí, y que su abuela la había puesto en el brazalete, y no dijo nada.

Esa mañana, Quinn había tomado la pieza de joyería de la caja donde la guardaba y la sostuvo en su mano todo el trayecto hasta el cementerio. Cada mes, cuando podía, Quinn hacia el mismo viaje. Había sido una vez el ritual de su abuela, y el que siempre Quinn había esperado. De la mano, caminaban hasta la tumba de su madre, ponían flores, y rendían homenajes de manera individual.

Pero este día, Quinn caminaba sola, dejando que las pequeñas gotas de lluvia goteasen en las longitudes de su larga chaqueta de cuero. Apretó, en su mano derecha, el brazalete de tobillo que aún no se había puesto de nuevo. En su izquierda, llevaba un ramo de rosas de color rosa, el favorito de su madre.

El cementerio estaba libre de dolientes vagando o de los que mantenían los jardines y Quinn estaba agradecida por la privacidad, mientras que caminaba a lo largo de las hileras de las lápidas hacia sus propios difuntos.

En la tumba de su madre, se arrodilló, sin importarle que la hierba estuviera húmeda. Colocó las flores suavemente debajo del nombre Judy Fabray, y se puso de pie. La tumba de su abuela estaba junto a la de su madre. De su bolsillo, sacó una pieza de rompecabezas. Era parte del último rompecabezas que habían estado construyendo juntas, el que faltó por terminar. Puso la pieza en la parte superior de la tumba y se alejó.

En la mañana, el aire frio, aun mojado a pesar de la repentina falta de lluvia, suspiró, y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. "Siento no haber podido visitar el mes pasado", dijo en un susurro "Estoy segura de que sabías que tenía un loco horario de filmación. Creo que todo va bien, sin embargo, esta temporada de Guardián. Cambiaron algunos de los escritores y creo que eso ayudó" Miró al suelo "Deborah y Brody están saliendo, lo que es bueno. Son una buena pareja una vez que realmente lo piensas. Estoy casi segura que tendrán una de esas relaciones llenas de disputas y peleas estúpidas. Son ambos tan tercos y ridículos" Ella sonrió. "Pero son buenos el uno para el otro"

El sonido de un pájaro que volaba por encima de la cabeza capturó la atención de Quinn por un momento. Lo miró hasta que voló fuera de su vista, y luego se volvió. "Tomé la iniciativa en una película lésbica. No estoy muy segura de cómo te sientes acerca de eso, pero me gusta pensar que estarías bien con eso. Me gusta pensar que estas bien con todo. Conmigo" Se mordió el labio. "Lo siento, abuela, que nunca te lo dije. Creo que lidiaría con todo un poco mejor en estos días si lo hubieras sabido, y me dijeras qué hacer. Creo que me vendría bien un poco de tu sabiduría"

Vaciló y dijo: "Tengo una amiga por correspondencia en Nueva York. Bueno, supongo que sería más amiga por teclado... o algo así. Ella es una artista. A ambas les gustaría, creo. Ella parece dulce. El problema es que le estoy mintiendo, o al menos, no tanto como mentir sino que no le digo realmente toda la verdad, y me gustaría saber qué hacer con eso. No puedo decirle quien soy, y me parece que no puedo dejar de responder a sus emails, así que..." Se encogió de hombros. "Estoy atascada".

El viento sopló, tirando mechones pelo sobre su cara. Ella los apartó, metiéndolos detrás de su oreja y esperando que pasara el viento. "Supongo que allí hay una parte de mí", continuó, una vez que lo tuvo, "piensa que tal vez algún día voy a ser capaz de decirle todo. Tal vez algún día me voy a sentir cómoda con ella sabiendo quien soy yo, y confiando en que ella no va a darse la vuelta y hacerme daño o chantajearme de alguna manera. Por mucho que no piense que lo haría, no es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a tomar ahora. Yo no la conozco lo suficientemente bien y ella no me conoce... y " Se detuvo, pensando las cosas "Supongo que espero que me conozca, que realmente me conozca, eso ayudará a que me perdone, y no piense de forma diferente sobre mí, una vez que ella sepa quién soy" Se detuvo, encogiéndose de hombros. "No es que yo realmente espero que eso suceda. Que ella no piense diferente de mí, quiero decir"

La llovizna comenzó de nuevo y Quinn miró hacia arriba para encontrar que el cielo se había oscurecido considerablemente. Llovería pronto, pero ella continuó, "Y luego está la directora de la película que acepté hacer. Realmente nos caímos bien, lo que es muy raro para mí, y... la sorprendí mirándome mucho cuando ella pensó que no estaba prestando atención. ¿Quién sabe qué significa? Un montón de gente me mira, supongo. Sin...Sin querer sonar presuntuosa." Suspiró, sintiéndose frustrada "Es muy difícil saber cómo la gente se siente o piensa o qué es lo que quieren. Si yo le gusté... no estoy diciendo que le guste, pero si lo hice... y si alguna vez llega a gustarme... creo que huiría a la primera oportunidad que tenga. Creo que me negaría cualquier forma de atracción y continuaría con mi vida".

El viento soplaba más fuerte, de repente, abriéndose paso entre las hojas de los árboles. "Qué vida tan triste, sin embargo" susurró. "No creo que estarías orgullosa de mí, si estuvieras viva para verme ahora. Lo sé, en realidad. Sin embargo, creo que, si alguna de ustedes estuviera viva... o si ambas estuvieran vivas, no creo que estaría tan asustada de perder las cosas que amo. Actuar es la única cosa que me queda. ¿Por qué jugar con ello?"

Abrió su palma, mirando las gotas de lluvia sobre su piel. Una gota golpeó la pulsera de tobillo, y luego otra, magnificando brevemente la palabra 'acción' antes de dejarla caer. Cerró su mano y la puso en su bolsillo. "Tengo que irme", dijo en voz baja. "Voy a tratar de venir para la Navidad".

La lluvia caía más fuerte mientras se alejaba. Ella no vio que se ahogan las flores o se mojaba la pieza del rompecabezas que había dejado atrás.

* * *

Rachel miró con desprecio las luces parpadeantes de su módem. Había recibido el email de Lucy el día anterior, pero su conexión a Internet había caído en el proceso de escritura de la línea de asunto. Había esperado pacientemente a que regrese, ya que por lo general lo hizo, pero un día después, las luces seguían parpadeando al azar ante ella.

"Por favor, vuelve", le rogó. "Te amaré por siempre".

El módem no parecía preocuparse por avanzar, y la morena se vio obligada a renunciar a mirar la cosa y hacer algo productivo en vez de eso.

Estiró la funda de su portátil de debajo de la cama y la metió dentro. Si el Internet no venía a ella, ella iría por él. La ciudad de Nueva York estaba cargada con zonas wi-fi gratuito, y Rachel estaba segura de que iba a encontrar un lugar en poco tiempo.

Una hora y media de caminata después, finalmente se ubicó en una mesa y arrancó. Había ordenado un gran café y un muffin de chocolate, y fue entregado rápidamente por un chico con delantal azul. Dio las gracias y se relajó en la silla. Café e Internet, ¿qué más podría pedir?

Sonriendo, puso en marcha su cuenta de correo y observó su correo spam cargarse en la carpeta de basura.

"Hey".

Escuchó una voz, pero no miró de inmediato, pensando que no se había dirigido a ella. Pero luego vino otra vez y miró para encontrar a Jesse mirando hacia ella. Sus ojos celestes brillaron cuando sonrió.

"Juro que no te estoy acechando", dijo. "Te vi cuando estaba en la fila y sólo quería decir hola"

"Hola", dijo. Ella señaló con su cabeza la taza en sus monos. "¿El sustento?"

Miró la taza y se echó a reír. "Sí. Los finales van a ser difícil este semestre. Voy a pasar unas cuantas noches en vela".

"Lo mismo digo." Levantó su taza a modo de prueba. "Tengo cuatro papeles que escribir para una clase. Esto va a ser una tortura, toda esta cosa la universidad."

"Definitivamente". Él le sonrió por un momento. "Bueno, fue un placer encontrarme contigo. Tengo que volver a mi estudio y ponerme a trabajar. ¿Te veo por allí?"

"Estoy segura". Rachel sonrió y saludó con la mano mientras él se alejaba. Lo miro a través de la ventana hasta que cruzó la calle y desapareció entre la multitud. Volviendo a la computadora, vio que Lucy había escrito de nuevo. Sonriendo, abrió el mensaje.

_**A:**__ R. Berry_

_**De:**__ Lucy Collins _

_**Asunto:**__ No puedo dormir _

_Querida Rachel, _

_Son las cuatro de la mañana aquí, y me parece que no puedo conciliar el sueño. Supongo que también sufro del Síndrome de no Poder Controlar los Pensamientos, y esperaba que descubrieras una cura. Es probable que no tengas esto a tiempo para ayudarme, pero pensé que podría intentarlo de todos modos. _

_Espero que estés teniendo una buena [insertar momento apropiado del día aquí]. _

_Tú amiga en línea, _

_Lucy_

Rachel sonrió e hizo clic en Responder.

_**Para:**__ Lucy Collins_

_**De:**__ R. Berry_

_**Asunto:**__ Espero que hayas logrado el sueño por ahora _

_Querida Lucy, _

_Me temo que no tengo cura para ti. Por lo general, me quedo y dejo que los pensamientos sigan su curso. Eventualmente, me dejan en paz y soy capaz de dormir. Ellos (los siempre esquivos y siempre misteriosos 'Ellos') dicen que la leche caliente ayuda, pero he intentado eso, y creo que Ellos hablan pura basura. _

_Quería disculparme por no escribir lo antes posible. Mi estúpido Internet decidió quebrase. Tendré que llamar al proveedor más tarde (Odio tratar con esas personas), pero por ahora estoy sentada en un café con wi-fi gratis. Es muy celestial, en realidad. Después de que termine posponiendo contigo (¿no te sientes usada?), Tengo un millón de páginas de literatura para terminar de leer así puedo proceder a escribir dos millones de páginas sobre cosas totalmente sin sentido en relación con dicha literatura. Yo sólo exagero un poco. _

_Tengo los dos próximos días libres en la escuela, después una semana y media de finales y luego, la libertad durante tres gloriosas semanas no académicas. Tengo previsto pasar estas semanas de libertad como un esclavo de la América corporativa (alias trabajo al por menor). Fui a una entrevista de trabajo temprano en el día y me contrataron en el acto. Supongo que parezco del tipo honesta y trabajadora. Eso, o que las prisas de navidad están empezando y ellos están desesperados. _

_De todos modos, la otra noche fui a un bar local con Emma. Mi plan era pasar un buen rato viendo a Emma hacer el ridículo. En lugar de ello, todo resultó ser un montaje con un chico que Emma había estado tratando de presentarme desde hace un tiempo. Él resultó ser bastante agradable, en realidad, y lo que debió haber sido una situación totalmente incómoda no terminó del todo mal en absoluto. Sin embargo, le dije que no estaba lista para salir con nadie y fue lo suficientemente bueno para entender. _

_Me encontré con él hace unos minutos, en realidad. Dio la casualidad de estar aquí, también. Nueva York se siente realmente pequeño cuando este tipo de cosas suceden. _

_A pesar de que le dije que no estaba dispuesta para nada, mantengo la tarjeta que me dio. Creo que es muy raro encontrar hoy en día gente que no te arrastre al instante. Tiene que ser buena señal, ¿no? Tal vez, después de los finales, voy a darle una llamada. ¿Crees que es una mala idea? Quizás sea demasiado pronto... _

_Oh, te alegrará saber que pasé la mañana pintando. Había pasado un tiempo, demasiado tiempo, en realidad. Se sintió maravilloso dar paso atrás y ver algo que vale la pena compartir. Estoy aferrándome a eso por ahora. _

_Estoy esperando que termine la escuela. Voy a estar trabajando a tiempo parcial, lo suficiente para obtener un poco de dinero extra, ahora que hace demasiado frío para estar vendiendo mi arte en público. Tenía la esperanza de conseguir que algunos de mis trabajos estuvieran en una exhibición de piezas de estudiantes (es un gran honor ser elegido), pero no he oído nada todavía. _

_Emma me dijo que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo adicional para ser notada, y estoy segura de que tiene razón, pero eso no es lo que soy. No quiero que mi arte sea elegido porque yo era más reconocida que todos los demás. Quiero que sea elegido porque es recordado por su propia cuenta. ¿Cómo voy a medir su verdadero valor si no lo dejo reposar en si solo? _

_¿Eso es ingenuo de mi parte?_

_Supongo que lo es. Creo que sólo quiero ser fiel a mí misma, por encima de todas las cosas. Aunque quiero tener éxito, no quiero que sea a costa de quién soy. _

_Así que... escucha, me preguntaba (y eres más que bienvenida a decir que no) ¿Si pudiera tener tu número, así podría llamarte alguna vez? Me sentí mal que yo no tenía forma de hacerte saber que mi Internet estaba mal. No es que crea que estabas perdiendo el sueño por eso o algo. Yo sólo... no lo sé. Odio no tener una manera de comunicarme con alguien. Tengo un nuevo teléfono con noches libres y minutos los fines de semana a cualquier lugar en los ... Así que no me costará nada a llamarte... _

_Una vez más, eres más que bienvenida a decir que no si piensas que sería demasiado extraño, o una invasión a tu privacidad... o algo así. Sin resentimientos, lo prometo. :-) _

_Bueno, me temo que tengo que dejarte ahora y empezar a trabajar en mi trabajo de los finales. Espero que te encuentres bien. _

_Tu amiga, _

_Rachel_

* * *

"¿Llamarme?" Quinn frunció el ceño ante la pantalla y se alejó de ella como si de repente pudiera sonar y Rachel hablara a través de ella. "¿Ella quiere llamarme? ¿Por qué iba a querer hacer eso?"

No respondió al email. En lugar de eso, cerró el portátil y se sentó de nuevo, pensando en que decir. En todas sus fantasías más salvajes, la idea de Rachel sugiriendo llamarle nunca se le había ocurrido a Quinn. Había imaginado en enviar correos de ida y vuelta por un largo tiempo, hasta que una se canse de la otra. Habría una progresión natural hacia el final de su comunicación. ¿Pero una llamada telefónica?

El teléfono empezó a sonar de repente e hizo saltar a Quinn, miraba muda y con asombro el objeto en su escritorio hasta que sonó de nuevo. Lo tomó y analizó el nombre y el número en la pantalla. Brittany Pearce.

En el tercer llamado, contesto. "¿Hola?"

"Hola, Quinn," vino la voz de la directora. "¿Cómo estás hoy?"

Quinn tomó un breve momento para recordar que había dado su número personal a Brittany antes de abandonar el restaurante. ¿Por qué había hecho eso?, solo el Dios lo sabía. "Estoy bien, Brittany. ¿Y tú?"

"Bueno, actualmente estoy perdida en algún lugar de West Hollywood, así que no puedo decir que estoy genial. Se supone que tengo que reunirme con uno de los productores y me dio instrucciones confusas. Aparte de eso, sin embargo, estoy de maravillas."

Quinn sonrió en el receptor, sintiendo un poco reservada. ¿Por qué estaba llamando Brittany? "Lamento escuchar eso. Bueno, no la parte de estar maravillosa si no lo otro. Perderse no es divertido".

"Voy a encontrar mi camino, no te preocupes. La razón por la que te llamaba era para preguntar cómo está tu horario para el resto del mes. Sé que es Navidad y todo... "

"Es bastante ligero en esta época del año, en realidad" La madrastra de Quinn, su hermana y su padre se fueron a pasar navidad en París. Había sido invitada a regañadientes, y ella se había negado con entusiasmo. Si iría a París, sería con alguien con quien realmente quería pasar tiempo. A Rachel le encantaría el Louvre. La idea, a pesar de inocente, le hizo fruncir el ceño.

"Excelente. Sé que tus abogados todavía están aún sobre el contrato que le enviamos y no hemos hecho nada oficial aun, pero estaba esperando que pudieras acompañarme a Nueva York en una semana más o menos"

El corazón Quinn dio un salto en su pecho. "¿Nueva York?"

"Sí. Estoy haciendo algunos castings para la película y yo estaba esperando que pudieras estar allí para ayudarme a audicionar gente para el papel de Samantha. Estarás de vuelta para Navidad, no te preocupes."

"Bueno, tendré que verificar con mi asistente. Ella es el guardián de mi tiempo, pero suponiendo que no tengo nada, me encantaría".

"¡Genial! Bueno, tienes mi número. Sólo que tu asistente llame si vas o no. Nosotros nos encargaremos de tus gastos y todo, así que de todo lo que tendrás que preocuparte es de aparecer".

"Me parece bien. Buena suerte para encontrar tu camino."

Brittany dejo salir una risa suave. "Gracias. Cuídate."

Quinn cortó la llamada cerrando su celular y se sentó allí. Nueva York. Una semana más o menos de pasar por cada chica de veintitantos y preguntarse si, por casualidad, seria Rachel. Una semana más o menos para tratar de elegir su falsa amante lesbiana, antes de encontrar a una real. Una semana más o menos de trabajo en estrecha colaboración con Brittany S. Pearce.

Dio vuelta el teléfono y marco un número.

"Hey, estoy yendo a tu casa en estos momentos", dijo Deborah cuando respondió. "Tengo tu vestido para la fiesta del viernes por la noche. Además, llamé a tu doctor de la cita a ciegas y resulta que le encantaría ir contigo. Así que ahora incluso tienes una cita. Ahora todo lo que necesitas son los zapatos y el deseo de ir realmente."

Quinn sonrió mientras bajaba por las escaleras para abrir la puerta a Deborah. "Por lo menos los zapatos serán bastante fáciles", dijo, como Deborah se acercó a la puerta. Colgó el teléfono y mantuvo la puerta abierta. "Eres la mejor."

"No lo sé." Deborah subió las escaleras para colgar el vestido, y la rubia la seguía. "Entonces, ¿para qué me llamabas?"

"Oh, me estaba preguntando como esta mi horario para el resto del mes. ¿Tengo algo importante en algún lugar?"

Deborah se encogió de hombros mientras colgaba el vestido. "Tienes ocho mil invitaciones para fiestas de navidad, pero eso es todo".

"Voy a la del viernes sólo para mostrar mi rostro en público antes de Navidad, y luego he terminado hasta el Año Nuevo. Tome nota de eso donde sea."

"Uh, creo que puedo recordar que no querías hacer nada. ¿Qué haces para la víspera de Navidad, de todos modos?"

Quinn se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Pensé en cocinar algo y ver Una Historia de Navidad por millonésima vez ¿Tú?"

"Cenar con Brody. Deberías unirte a nosotros".

"¿Ustedes no quieren estar solos?"

"¿En Nochebuena? De ninguna manera. Brody está cocinando".

Quinn se encogió. "Ok, no importa. ¿Qué hay de que ustedes dos vengan aquí a cenar?"

La pelirroja sonrío. "Gracias".

"No me des las gracias. Lo hago por mí misma. La última vez que tuve que comer la comida de Brody pensé que iba a morir."

"No sé qué demonios utiliza como condimento. Veneno para ratas tal vez".

Quinn se rió. "Hey, escucha, Brittany me necesita en Nueva York en una semana más o menos. ¿Puedes llamarla y organizar todos los... arreglos?"

"¿Nueva York?" Deborah de repente miró intrigada. "¿Nueva York con Brittany? ¿Nueva York, con Brittany y la artista?"

"No es Nueva York con Brittany. Ella está haciendo castings. Voy a ayudarla a elegir mujeres al azar y esperar a que Brittany mida nuestra potencial química en la pantalla."

"Eso es sexy. ¿Puedo ver?"

"No es posible."

"Voy a preguntarle a Brittany si puedo ver cuando la llame de vuelta" Deborah sonrió dulcemente. "¿Qué pasa con la artista? ¿Vas a tratar de hacer contacto?"

"Por supuesto que no. Nuestras interacciones se limitan a la Internet" Se quedó inmóvil, recordando la pregunta de Rachel acerca de llamarla. "Oye, ¿qué piensas de mi voz por teléfono? ¿Crees que soy fácilmente reconocible?"

Deborah parpadeo con confusión. "¿Qué?"

"Como, digamos que no tienes identificador de llamada y te llame de la nada ¿Reconocerías mi voz por teléfono?"

"Por supuesto".

Quinn frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. "Sí, pero me hablas conmigo todo el tiempo. Necesito a alguien que no lo haga".

"Has perdido totalmente la cabeza".

La rubia miró a Deborah y sacudió la cabeza. "No importa. ¿No tienes que encontrar los zapatos para mí?"

"Uh, no. Tengo a Manuel trayéndote una excelente selección de zapatos de diseñador. Estará aquí en dos horas."

Quinn suspiró. Su gurú de la moda de su elección era muy amable y adorable, pero sin duda probarse cada par de zapatos de su selección. Él estaría allí para siempre.

"Yay", dijo secamente.

"¿Puedo quedarme a ver que te pruebas cada par de zapatos en existencia? Espero que tenga extras que no los quiera".

Quinn suspiró. "Sí, claro." Miró su ordenador brevemente, recordando el email sin respuesta. "Deborah, ¿puedes conseguir a alguien en el teléfono que nunca ha hablado conmigo personalmente?"

"¿De qué se trata esto?"

"¿Puedes fingir que no te pedí algo totalmente extraño?"

"No es posible."

Quinn sonrió. "Entonces hazlo porque es tu trabajo".

Deborah la miró frunciendo el ceño, y tomó su teléfono celular. "Estás siendo completamente demasiado enigmática últimamente. Es extrañamente intrigante. Se llevó el teléfono a su oreja. "Está sonando."

"¿A quién llamas?"

"Mi padre".

Quinn comenzó a protestar, pero Deborah la interrumpió diciendo, "Hola papi!" En el teléfono. "¿Cómo estás? ... ajá... ajá... sí... lo sé, sí... ajá... sip. Así que, escucha, hay alguien aquí que quiere hablar contigo".

La rubia se encontró con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. A regañadientes, lo tomó, y se aclaró la garganta, "¿Hola?"

"¿Hola? ¿Quién es?"

"Lo siento molestarlo, señor, ¿pero por casualidad, mi voz le suena familiar a usted?"

"¿Eres tu Deborah? Deborah? ¿Puedes por favor dejar de jugar estos estúpidos juegos? Le dije a tu hermano el otro día sobre mi rodilla mala. ¿Crees que es necesario jugar conmigo cuando tengo una rodilla mala? Respóndeme, jovencita... "

Su voz se apagó como Quinn retiro el teléfono de su oreja y se lo devolvió a Deborah.

"Lo siento, papi. Hasta pronto. Besos a mamá" Deborah colgó y sonrió a Quinn.

"Eso fue increíblemente incómodo. Y malo."

"Realmente lo fue. Me pareció terriblemente divertido" Deborah se sentó en la cama. "Entonces, ¿qué fue todo eso?"

"¿Helloooo?" Una voz masculina llamó desde algún lugar abajo.

"Aquí arriba!" Deborah llamó.

Un segundo después, Brody estaba de pie en la puerta. Miró entre Deborah y Quinn durante un largo rato. "¿No estoy interrumpiendo nada, no?"

"Pues si", dijo Deborah "Quinn estaba a punto de decirme por qué me hizo llamar a mi papá para ella poder preguntarle si reconocía su voz."

"Ooh, Quinn Enigma Fabray está de vuelta" Brody corrió hacia la cama y saltó en ella. "Cuéntanos más, Quinny Enigma".

"¡Espera!" Deborah gritó de repente. Ella se dio vuelta y le susurró algo al oído de Brody.

Él se echó a reír. "No lo creo". Él le susurró algo de vuelta.

Deborah frunció el ceño. "¿Tú crees?"

"Síp".

"Ok." Deborah se devolvió a Quinn. "Vamos".

La rubia los miro fijamente por un largo rato. "Voy a tomar una ducha."

"¡Sí!" Brody gritó, agitando su mano en el aire. "Soy tan bueno. Me debes veinte."

"Maldita sea".

Quinn miró a su asistente sacar un billete de veinte dólares de su cartera y dárselo a Brody. "Ustedes dos me asustan, en serio".

"¿Es sobre la artista?" preguntó Brody.

"La última vez que Quinny Enigma salió fue debido a la artista." Dijo Deborah. "¿Es eso?"

"¿Ella quiere hablar contigo por teléfono o algo?"

"Ooooh! ¿Ella quiere eso?" Deborah saltaba en la cama "Estoy segura de que ella no reconocería tu voz. Incluso si ella pensara que suenas como Quinn Fabray, no es como si realmente creyera que fueras tú"

Brody asentía. "Y además, no es como si tuvieras una terriblemente voz fuera de lo normal. Tu voz es normal, voz femenina."

"Sexy voz femenina."

"Y aun no estoy enloqueciendo por comentarios como ese".

"Su nuevo siquiatra es una bendición".

Quinn sólo los miraba. Sin decir nada, caminó al cuarto de baño, y cerró la puerta.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo Veintiuno

" Y tiempo!" La profesora Pillsbury llamó con el sonido de resentidos murmullos. "Pinceles abajo. Dejen sus pinturas en los caballetes. Por favor, asegúrense de que han puesto su nombre legible en el lienzo antes de salir. Disfruten de sus vacaciones! Veré a algunos de ustedes el próximo semestre."

Rachel bajó su pincel y quedó mirando el cuadro que tenía delante. La terminó, más o menos, y la disposición de tonos azules en el lienzo parecía realmente presentable. Se aseguró de que había firmado en la esquina lo más legible como sea posible, y recupero su bolso mensajero de debajo del taburete.

"Rachel Berry, por favor, ven a verme antes de salir."

Por un momento, la morena pensó que había oído mal. Que la profesora había dicho un nombre que se asemejaba al suyo, pero no lo era. Sin embargo, cuando miró a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de la mirada que los demás estudiantes estaban lanzando hacia ella y supo que no había sido un error. La Profesora Pillsbury la había llamado a ella.

Tragando nerviosamente, Rachel hizo su camino pasando por las filas de los demás al final, y esperando a que los estudiantes dijeran adiós a la profesora y se dispersaran.

Era la primera vez que la profesora la había llamado a su escritorio después de la clase, y esperaba desesperadamente no estar de alguna manera en problemas. ¿Que había olvidado de una asignación? Había mirado accidentalmente a su alrededor mientras pintaba, llevándola a pensar que había copiado el trabajo de otro? Intentó no pensar en ello, mientras esperaba.

El último de los estudiantes finalmente salió de la habitación, y la profesora volvió sus ojos miel sobre ella. "Rachel", dijo, en una voz que no daba ninguna indicación de si estaba loca o no.

"Sí, profesora?"

Ella asintió y se volvió a mirar algo en su escritorio. Rachel intentó ver lo que era, para obtener una pista sobre lo que se venía, pero nada apareció. "Presentó una pieza llamada El silencio, ¿no?"

La morena asintió, su corazón latía algo irregular. Intentó sacar adelante un recuerdo de la pintura, pero no surgió nada. "Lo hice."

"Eso fue..." Hizo una pausa para mirar hacia ella. "... inspirador".

Rachel dejó escapar un suspiro. "Lo siento"?

"No estoy en el hábito de elogios repetidos para que los artistas jóvenes y sin experiencia se sientan alardeados".

Rachel volvió a tragar saliva.

Los ojos miel la miraron en silencio. Cuando habló de nuevo, su tono era ilegible. "Me gustaría ofrecer su pintura en la Exposición de Arte Estudiantil la próxima semana en la galería Hederman. Puede elegir otras tres piezas, aprobadas por mí, por supuesto. Sus piezas se pueden poner a la venta, si lo deseas. Un experto de la galería trabajará con usted para determinar el costo de cada pieza. No me molesto en preguntar si está o no interesada, ya que sería absurdo rechazarlo. Así que, por favor, este aquí el lunes por la mañana, a las ocho en punto, con las piezas de su elección. Trae varias opciones, ya que soy muy exigente y en corta en tiempo. Buen día, Rachel."

No la había golpeado, sin embargo, lo que ella había dicho. No completamente. Pero reconoció que era una cosa buena, y respondió en consecuencia. "Gracias, señorita! Voy a estar aquí el lunes a las ocho."

Ya se había despedido de ella y su desinterés era evidente por la forma en que dirigió su atención al trabajo de los estudiantes a la izquierda de la habitación. Ella la miró con interés, sabiendo que debía irse, pero esperando ver lo que pensaba de su final ya que pasó. Para su decepción, apenas le dio una segunda mirada.

Ella salió y se alejó de la habitación. En el pasillo, se detuvo para absorber lo que la profesora le había dicho. Inspirador, lo había llamado. Inspirador.

Ella sonrió y continuó su camino a la estación del metro. Su arte ha sido elegido. El suyo. Entró en un sueño. Imaginando sus piezas de arte enmarcadas y en la pared. Se imaginó a las personas caminar a su alrededor, deteniéndose para mirar y apuntar y comentar. Se coloca a sí misma en el fondo, observando orgullosa. Estaba preparada y confiada. Educadamente ofrecería elogios a las demás obras. Daría la mano y respondería a preguntas tratando de mostrar emoción y no dejando lugar a la arrogancia.

Empujó abriendo la puerta del edificio que daba a su apartamento, no recordando el viaje a casa en absoluto.

El primer pensamiento que tuvo mientras subía en el ascensor a su apartamento, fue de escribirle un email a Lucy para decirle. No fue sino hasta que había abierto la puerta a su apartamento que se dio cuenta de que su primer pensamiento debería haber sido Emma.

* * *

Quinn había gastado una extraordinaria cantidad de tiempo en medio de una conversación muy aburrida con un hombre que decía ser un director de cine, pero Quinn sospechaba firmemente que simplemente se había coleado en la fiesta. Su cita había recibido una llamada desde el hospital a principios de la tarde y había tenido que interrumpir su noche. Quinn se había quedado, a pesar de no querer, porque dejarla en ese momento hubiera sido de mal gusto.

"Tengo un yate," decía el hombre. "Pero ya no navego mucho. Desde que mi hombro se rompió en la escalada de una montaña. ¿Alguna vez has escalado una montaña, Quinn?"

"No lo he hecho", contestó Quinn.

"Oh debes hacerlo! Te encantará. Tal vez podría llevarte alguna vez... "

"Quinn", dijo una voz detrás de ella.

La rubia podría haber besado a quien por salvarla, aunque sea brevemente, desde el bostezo de un hombre a su lado. Cuando se dio vuelta, casi se sonrojó. "Brittany", la saludó, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa, lo que esperaba, fue sonrisa casual. La directora iba en un elegante vestido negro. La tela se aferraba a cada curva de su cuerpo, y Quinn esperaba que no estuviera mirando.

El hombre, cuyo nombre no recordaba, se aclaró la garganta.

Quinn se dio vuelta y le sonrió amablemente. "Lo siento. Ella es Brittany Pierce. Es una directora también. Él me estaba contando sobre la escalada de una montaña."

Brittany le estrechó la mano y le sonrió. "¿En serio? Sabes que escale el K2 el año pasado. Llegué a la cumbre. ¿Cuál es su mayor altura?"

El hombre tosió. "Es um... Voy a buscar una recarga de esto. Ustedes Señoritas quieren algo?"

"Estoy bien", dijo Quinn.

"Lo mismo digo."

Lo vieron salir y Quinn suspiró con alivio. "Eres mi héroe. Quería darme lecciones de escalada en la montaña".

Brittany se rió. "Él apenas y sabe cómo escalar fuera de la cama."

"¿Lo conoces?"

"Él es el ex-asistente de mi amigo. Que fue despedido por... bueno, más o menos lo que está haciendo ahora."

Quinn sonrió. "¿Tu realmente escalaste el K2?"

"Yo apenas y sé cómo escalar fuera de mi cama." Brittany sonrió.

Quinn asintió. "Supongo que estoy rodeada de mentirosos patológicos esta noche."

"No sería una fiesta de Hollywood de otra manera."

Quinn se rió de eso. "Muy cierto."

Brittany miraba a su alrededor. "Entonces, donde está tu cita? Lo vi antes, pero desapareció".

Quinn consideró curioso que Brittany había notado a su cita, teniendo en cuenta que había estado a su lado por solo como dos segundos. "¡Oh, tuvo que volver al hospital. Él es cirujano."

Brittany parecía impresionada. "bien, eso es mucho más noble que lo que hacemos."

"Es un buen hombre." Quinn se sentía incómoda, de repente, y buscó un tema de conversación diferente. "¡Oh, no sé si mi asistente te llamó, pero Nueva York es un hecho".

"Ella me llamó, en realidad. Aunque creo que fue más por lo de preguntar si ella podría ver el proceso de audición".

Quinn iba a matar a Deborah. "Espero que le hayas colgado."

Brittany respondió con una risa suave. "En realidad, le dije que era totalmente decisión tuya."

"Oh, pobre de Deborah." Quinn sonrió.

"Supongo que la respuesta es no?"

Quinn se encogió de hombros, tomando un sorbo de su copa de champán antes de responder. "Voy a dar la repuesta en el último minuto. Simplemente me gusta torturarla durante el mayor tiempo posible".

Brittany miró con curiosidad. "Tienen una extraña relación de trabajo".

"Ella es una buena amiga. Una buena amiga que le gusta volverme loca ante cualquier oportunidad que tenga. Es peor ahora que está saliendo con mejor amigo. Los dos son despiadados."

La directora se rió. "Suena divertido".

"Supongo que lo es", admitió Quinn.

"De todos modos, estoy alojándote en el Plaza. Deborah dijo que por lo general era el hotel de tu elección. Me estaré alojando allí también. ¿Está bien?"

"Que te quedaras allí también?"

"Um... bueno, me refiero a la elección del hotel, la verdad... pero si mi estancia allí presenta un problema..."

Quinn se dio cuenta que la directora estaba seria. "Está todo bien. Solo estaba bromeando."

Brittany arrugo la nariz. "Lo siento. Yo simplemente no quise suponer que estarías bien con todo."

"Contrariamente a la creencia popular, no soy tan exigente".

"Sinceramente dudo que eso sea cierto", dijo Brittany con una risa. "Tu asistente hizo establecer una larga lista de demandas a mis pies."

Quinn asentía. "Sí, esas son para ella. Agua Evian en un vaso de Martini con un toque de limón y la mitad de una naranja?"

Brittany sonrío. "Ese era el número once".

"Sí, voy a matarla". Quinn terminó su bebida.

"Yo podría registrarla a ella en el Plaza y a ti en el motel más cercano."

"Hm. Como que suena encantador, pero creo que me quedo con el Plaza".

"¡Qué valiente de tu parte."

Quinn sonrió, pero preocupada de que su conversación avanzaba poco a poco cada vez más hacia un incómodo silencio.

"En realidad estaba a punto de salir justo antes de venir a decirte hola. ¿Puedo ofrecerte un viaje a casa?"

Quinn miró a la directora, pensando que era un amable ofrecimiento. "Gracias, eso es amable de tu parte. Yo en realidad tengo mi limosina fuera. Tengo al chofer de Sam que fue a llevarlo al hospital y luego regresó".

"Cierto." Brittany asintió como si hubiera sido estúpido pensar de forma diferente. "Bueno, fue muy agradable encontrarme contigo, Quinn. Supongo que te veré en Nueva York la próxima semana. Le enviaré a Deborah por fax todos los detalles de mañana, para que los tengas".

Quinn sonrió, sintiendo una mezcla de decepción y alivio ante la salida de la directora. Observó salir a Brittany, y luego miro a otro lado.

Dejó el vaso vacío sobre una bandeja que pasaba, hizo una llamada a su chofer, e hizo sus rondas de adiós a la gente que importaba. Sonrió encantadoramente a cada uno de ellos, repitiendo sus nombres así sabrían que los recordaba, para alimentar la ilusión de que todos eran amigos, y que todos ellos importaban.

Afuera, se encontró con su chofer esperando fielmente a su regreso, y le sonrió, se enderezo y se acercó a la puerta para abrirla. Ignoró los flashes de las cámaras siempre presentes, las voces que clamaban su nombre en un intento desesperado para tomar una buena imagen.

"Espero en que haya tenido una agradable velada, la Sra. Fabray." Su voz sonaba muy lejos en el ruido que los rodeaba.

"Lo hice, gracias, Arturo." Se sentó en el asiento de cuero y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

Observó que los destellos de luz continuaban cuando alguien salió del restaurante. Ya la olvidarían, sustituida por la siguiente fotografía potencial. Había elegido esta vida, se recordó a sí misma. Se había colocado a sí misma como objeto de interés y de atenciones pasajeras. Sin haber salido del closet, aun corría el riesgo de perderlo todo eventualmente, en una semana, en un mes, en una década.

Vendría un tiempo, quizás pronto, cuando las cámaras no apuntaran en su dirección, cuando las voces no recordarían su nombre. Llegaría un momento en que pensaría en volver de nuevo a momentos como este y se preguntaría, ¿qué había ganado de todo eso? ¿Qué había sido de todo?

* * *

"Me pregunto qué aspecto tiene," Rachel se encontró diciendo. Clavó su cuchara en el envase de helado y recogió una gran cantidad de 'cookies 'n cream', que consiguió, a pesar de la gravedad, llevar a su boca sin consecuencias.

Emma estaba en la sala, rodeada de todo el arte de Rachel. La había puesto a su mejor amiga como encargada de elegir las piezas para la exposición de arte, ya que ella misma, era incapaz de tomar tal decisión. "Que aspecto tiene quién?"

"Lucy", dijo Rachel. "Todo lo que sé es que ella tiene el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes. Me la imagino que es baja. Un poco gordita, tal vez. Es tan raro ser amiga de alguien y no saber qué aspecto tiene. Ahora que lo pienso, yo ni siquiera sé lo que hace para ganarse la vida. Tal vez sea algo malo. Tal vez es una traficante de drogas".

"Me gusta esta" dijo Emma, sosteniendo un lienzo.

Rachel miró en su dirección, notando que la pintura que Emma había elegido era la que ella había hecho para Lucy. "No estoy segura de que desee mostrar esa".

"¿Por qué no? Creo que es genial."

Rachel se encogió de hombros. ¿Por qué no, por cierto. Era una tontería mantenerlo como un regalo para alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía, y que, ahora que lo pensaba, no había respondido a su correo electrónico en días. "Le pedí su número de teléfono y no contestó de nuevo. ¿Crees que la asusté con eso?"

"Sigo pensando. Que es un calvo de mediana edad con barriga cervecera que le gusta matar gatitos" sostuvo el cuadro arriba. "¿Puedo ponerla en el montón?"

"Sí, claro. La profesora Pillsbury es quien decide, de todos modos." Rachel dejó caer la cuchara ahora vacía en la caja ahora vacía y puso el mentón en la parte de posterior de la silla. Observó a Emma por un momento. "¿Piensas que las amistades online son extrañas?"

"Pienso que las amistades en general son extrañas. Digo, míranos a nosotras. ¿Quién pensaría que seríamos amigas?" La pelirroja paso por encima de la gran cantidad de arte en el suelo para sentarse a la mesa. "¿Por qué?¿Estás teniendo dudas acerca de tu cyber-amiga?"

Rachel sacudió la cabeza, el cabello castaño rozándole suavemente su mejilla con el movimiento. Empujó el cabello hacia atrás y fuera de su cara. "No, no en realidad. Creo que estoy teniendo problemas para mantener esto sólo en la arena online. Quiero llamarla y conocerla o algo así. ¿Sabes? Asegurarme de que ella es real."

"Y no es una asesina en serie."

La morena sonrió. "Ella no es una asesina en serie. Y yo dudo mucho que sea un hombre de mediana edad." Movió sus hombros como si fuera a encogerse y asistiendo de verdad. "Pero sí. Quiero decir, creo que nunca se sabe a ciencia cierta, y no me siento cómoda preguntando le directamente".

"Tal vez ella trabaja para el FBI o la CIA o una de esas organizaciones secretas del gobierno."

"¿Ves? Esa es la cosa. Ella bien podría trabajar como un espía del gobierno".

"O un terrorista".

Rachel suspiró pensando que era un tema deprimente que deseaba no haber sacado. La verdad era, que extrañaba los emails de Lucy, y el peso de su ausencia la confundía. Se dio vuelta a las obras de arte dispersas. "¿Ya terminaste?"

"Sí. ¿Mencioné que estoy muy orgullosa de ti? Porque lo estoy. No puedo esperar para la exhibición. Ya estoy haciendo folletos y repartiéndolos en el trabajo."

Rachel sonrió, su estado de ánimo brilló al recordar su próximo espectáculo. "Esperemos que a la profesora Pillsbury le guste el resto tanto como le gustó el primero que presenté." Se levantó y comenzó a recoger las obras de arte.

"¿Le dijiste a tu lesbiana acerca de la muestra de arte?"

"Ella no es mi lesbiana. Y no, porque no me ha escrito de nuevo desde que le pedí por su número. Por lo que sé ella piensa que soy una total intrusa y no quiere nada que ver conmigo nunca más."

"Estoy segura de que si supiera que eres sexy estaría cantado una melodía diferente. Tal vez ella piensa que eres fea."

Rachel giró sus ojos. "No es aso."

"Bueno, si ella es así de rara sobre las cosas, quizás sea lo mejor."

"Quizás". Añadió, nada más, sin sentir el deseo de revelar cómo entró el pánico que sintió ante la idea de que Lucy nunca la escribiría de nuevo. Rachel llevó un montón de pinturas a su habitación. Las colocó en su rincón habitual y se sentó en la cama. Todo el día había ocupado con su larga lista de 'tareas por hacer'. Había elegido la ropa que usaría en su primer día de trabajo; había programado para pagar las cuentas, había escrito una lista de regalos para comprar a la gente que conocía, había estudiado Historia del Arte.

Ahora, se había quedado sin cosas por hacer y lo único en que podía pensar era en revisar su correo electrónico.

"Voy a tomar una ducha," Emma anunció desde la puerta. "Un par de chicos que conozco del trabajo van a tener una reunión en su apartamento esta noche. Quieres venir?"

"No puedo, lo siento. Todavía tengo mucho que estudiar" Era una buena excusa, aunque no era exactamente la verdad. Decir que simplemente no tenía ganas de ir no era razón suficiente.

"Nos vemos más tarde entonces."

Emma desapareció en el cuarto de baño y Rachel se levantó a cerrar la puerta. A solas en su habitación, la morena miró a su alrededor. Su cama estaba desaliñada como de costumbre, y de repente deseo adquirir la costumbre de hacerla en las mañanas. Una cama hecha siempre parecía mejor, más acogedora.

Le gustó la idea de su habitación como un lugar de relajación, como un lugar que podía ir para escapar del mundo. Podría haber sido, tal vez, excepto que la calefacción estaba parcialmente rota y no importaba lo que hiciese la habitación nunca se sentía lo suficientemente cálida. El techo estaba manchado de fugas ocasionales. Las paredes estaban faltas de capas de pintura.

No era un lugar acogedor, no era grande ni lujoso, pero estaba en casa. Tenía la esperanza que un día al mirar atrás terminaría sonriendo que ese había sido su hogar, al tiempo que se complacía en secreto de ya no tener que vivir allí.

Tomó su computadora y sus libros y volvió a la sala estar, poniendo todo en la mesa de café. Estudiaría después de todo, decidió, acomodándose en el sofá. Estudiaría porque tenía que y porque no quería sentir como que había mentido a Emma. Estudiaría porque estudiando significaba que no revisaría su cuenta de correo y sentirse decepcionada de encontrar sólo el correo basura esperando allí.

* * *

Quinn nunca había pensado en sí misma como el tipo de persona que daba vueltas en torno a una habitación. Siempre había tomado decisiones de una manera tranquila, de forma racional, y generalmente en compañía de un buen vino francés. Dar vueltas, ella siempre había pensado, que era para locos.

Sin embargo, allí estaba ella, quemando un camino en la alfombra de su habitación por estar caminando hacia adelante y hacia atrás tantas veces. Mantuvo su teléfono celular con fuerza en una mano y la tarjeta de Rachel en la otra. Había pasado toda la mañana tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que llamar a Rachel era una idea terrible, que no tenían nada que decirse la una a la otra. Que podría caer en el silencio incómodo y luego luchar para llenar el vacío con insignificantes chit-chat. Sería incómodo y doloroso todo el camino tras ello y ambas suspirarían de alivio en el segundo que todo terminara. ¿Por qué se pondrían ambas a pasar por eso?

Luego pasó la primera parte de la tarde convenciéndose a sí misma que tal vez eso es exactamente lo que tanto necesitaba, al descubrir que su amistad, sin embargo buena en un monitor de ordenador, no tenía ninguna oportunidad de extenderse más allá de ello. Era una forma noble de terminar las cosas.

Sin lugar a dudas, la experiencia podría estropear los frágiles hilos de la comunicación, difundir sus intercambios de correo electrónico y, finalmente, haciendo que todo lo que hay acabara por sí solo. Sería mutuamente sin dolor, un tácito acuerdo de pie, sin resentimientos.

Quinn comenzó a marcar y colgó antes de pulsar el número final. No podía simplemente llamar sin ninguna advertencia. ¿Qué pasa si Rachel no estaba allí? ¿Y si estaba ocupada y Quinn estaba interrumpiendo?

Miró en la computadora, sabiendo que no había respondido a Rachel su último email y se sintió irracionalmente culpable por ello. "Ella probablemente ni siquiera lo ha notado."

Suspiró, sentándose al borde de su cama. Se quedó mirando el teléfono. ¿Qué excusas daría por no haber escrito de vuelta? Había estado ocupada, sin duda, pero podría haber escrito. Tomó otra vez el teléfono y comenzó a marcar. Podía sentir su corazón haciendo piruetas en su pecho mientras que presionaba cada número. Se obligó a respirar mientras acercaba el teléfono a su oído y escuchaba que sonaba. "Tengo hacer que me examinen la cabeza".

"...Y por qué necesitas ser amiga de un hombre de edad media de todos modos? Piensa en los gatitos", dijo una voz, seguido por, "¿Hola?"

Quinn aclaró su garganta al darse cuenta por primera vez desde que marcó de la gravedad de lo que estaba haciendo. "Hola. Es la casa de Rachel?"

"Es una fuerte posibilidad. Quien podría decir que está llamando?"

"Es.. um, Lucy..." El nombre se sintió incómodo en su lengua, después de haber pasado años desde que lo había usado.

Hubo una ligera pausa. Luego, "No hay maldita manera. La lesbiana? ¿De verdad?"

Quinn se encogió ligeramente ante el término 'lesbiana'. Rachel le había dicho. Por supuesto que lo había...

"Mira, estoy muy contenta de que llamaras, porque ella ha estado muy abatida, dándole vueltas…"

Desde el otro lado de la línea entró un grito ahogado y alborotado especie de sonido que culminó con un ruido sordo. Luego hubo una voz diferente en la línea, diciendo, "¿Hola?... ¿Hola?"

La voz le dio a Quinn pausa, mientras pensaba en una fracción de segundo en lo dulce que sonaba "H-hola, Ra… Rachel?"

"Si soy yo. Perdón por Emma. Ella está fuertemente medicada".

"No lo estoy!" Quinn escuchó en el fondo.

"Bueno, ella debería de todos modos" Rachel modificó, con una breve carcajada.

Quinn podía oír una puerta cerrándose y se preguntó si Rachel había cambiado de lugar. "Está bien", dijo, tratando de encontrar algo que decir. No había pensado imaginar como la voz de Rachel podría sonar. Había, en ocasiones, imaginado cómo luciría Rachel, su aspecto, pero nunca había logrado hacerse una sola imagen. Su voz, por otro lado, nunca había entrado en los pensamientos de la rubia. "¿Es un mal momento para estar llamando?"

"No, para nada. No estaba haciendo nada importante. Emma se iba a una fiesta. Oye, ¿Cómo hiciste para conseguir mi número?"

"Estaba en tu tarjeta."

"¡Oh! Claro. Me olvidé que la tenías. Wow. No puedo creer que realmente estemos hablando por teléfono."

Rachel parecía nerviosa y dio a Quinn una extraña sensación de coraje. "Lo siento por no escribirte esta semana. Me gustaría tener una buena excusa".

"No tienes que disculparte. No es como que tengamos alguna especie de regla de respuesta inmediata o algo. Creo que solo estoy contenta de que estés bien. Estás bien, ¿verdad?"

"Estoy bien". Quinn sonrió al oír la preocupación en la voz de Rachel. Entonces se preguntó por qué debería Rachel preocuparse. "Sólo estoy cansada. Fui a una fiesta anoche y llegue a casa muy tarde."

"¿Fue divertido?"

Quinn brevemente pensó en Brittany. "Terminó bastante bien. Pasé la mayor parte del tiempo hablando con un chico que estaba tratando de impresionarme hablando de su yate y una loca habilidad para escalar."

El sonido de la risa de Rachel hizo saltar el corazón de Quinn. "¿Finalmente consiguió la indirecta de que no estabas interesada? A menos los yates y en escalar? A menos que los yates y escaladas sean las claves secretas de tu corazón?"

"No lo creo. Fui misericordiosamente rescatada por alguien mucho mejor."

"Oh?"

Rachel parecía intrigada y Quinn que estaba avanzando lentamente hacia aguas peligrosas "Sí, um… una colega creo que se puede llamar así".

Hubo una breve pausa antes de que Rachel dijera, "Siento si esto cruza la línea para ti o algo, pero... ¿qué es lo que haces exactamente?"

Quinn dudo. "Estoy realmente entre proyectos en este momento así que... no estoy haciendo mucho de nada".

"Oh".

Quinn buscó en su habitación una forma de salir de la conversación. Ella no tenía ni idea de cómo responder a las preguntas de Rachel sin poner una gran mentira sobre la mesa. Ella suspiró suavemente. "Tengo un grado en escritura creativa con un enfoque a la escritura de guiones." Fue una cosa al azar que dijo, pero al menos no era una mentira. Era una especie de polvo de la verdad, de esos que había guardado junto a su ocasional sueño de ser chef.

"Así que eres escritora?"

"Yo no iría tan lejos como llamarme a mí misma así. Una aspirante, tal vez". Quinn quería desesperadamente cambiar de tema. "Entonces, ¿cómo van tus finales?"

"Uno más y luego la libertad. ¡Oh! Quería decirte, fui seleccionada para la exhibición de arte estudiantil!"

"¡Felicidades!" Quinn sintió un inexplicable deseo de abrazar a Rachel través del teléfono, para estrecharla y rebotar como niños. "debes estar emocionada."

"No tengo palabras, en realidad," dijo Rachel con una sonrisa. "Voy a enviarte una invitación si quieres. Sé que no puedes hacerlo, todo el camino desde California..."

"Me encantaría una", dijo Quinn. "¿Cuándo es?"

"Se abre el próximo jueves y se extenderá hasta el fin de semana."

Quinn hiló con la mente la idea de que ella estaría entonces en Nueva York. "¿Es una cosa de la escuela?"

"Bueno, más o menos. No realmente, aunque. Es que se realiza en la galería de Hederman, que es una de las galerías más exclusivas de la ciudad. La exhibición va a ser una mezcla de conocidos artistas contemporáneos y estudiantes artista de varias universidades en el estado. Parte de las ganancias de las obras de arte serán donadas para programas de educación artística. Probablemente atraerá a una amplia gama de personas, creo. El año pasado fue bastante exitosa por lo que leí."

Los pensamientos corriendo a través de la mente de Quinn fueron solo los próximos en una ya larga lista de ideas estúpidas. "Eso es increíble, Rachel" dijo. "Te lo mereces por completo."

"Gracias. Todavía estoy un poco en estado de shock, honestamente. Quiero decir, hablo de ello, pero realmente no me llega por completo, ¿sabes?. De todos modos, te escribiré después y te contaré todo acerca de ello"

"Me gustaría eso." Pero no me perdería estar allí por nada del mundo, Quinn se encontró pensando.

* * *

Rachel mantenía el teléfono perfectamente pegado a su oreja, por miedo de perder algo de lo que podría decir Lucy. La sintió dudar sobre hablar de su trabajo. Quizás Lucy compartió la misma frustración que Rachel, de no superar las expectativas que había puesto a su arte. Había más que eso, Rachel sabía, o creía saber, pero ella había dejado caer el tema. Tal vez algún día Lucy se sentiría cómoda abriéndose acera de lo que fuera. Mientras tanto, Rachel no quería presionar.

"Entonces, cuéntame de tu héroe misericordiosa", dijo Rachel. "La que te salvó de los males de la aburrida conversación."

A miles de kilómetros de distancia, Quinn se echó a reír, y Rachel descubrió que le gustaba ser capaz de escuchar el sonido tan cerca de su oído.

"No sé mucho de ella, la verdad. Es buena en la medida en lo que puedo decir".

"Y... atractiva?"

Hubo que reír de nuevo, nerviosa y reservada. "Sí, creo que lo es. ¿Qué hay de ese chico con el que tu amiga te tendió una trampa?"

"Jesse?" Rachel evocaba su recuerdo. "Yo no lo conozco en absoluto."

"Pero... atractivo?"

Rachel sonrió. "Tiene unos ojos hermosos, de hecho. Y el resto de él no es malo."

"¿De qué color son sus ojos?"

"Celestes".

"¿Ese es tu favorito?"

"Color de ojos?"

"Claro... o en general."

Rachel corrió inventario de todos los colores que se le ocurrieron. "Me encanta el azul del mar. Creo que ese es mi color favorito. Pero creo que me gustan los ojos verdes. Yo siempre quise tener ojos verdes".

"Y cabellos verde."

"Esto también".

"¿Por qué no lo tiñes de verde entonces?"

"Honestamente? No soy tan valiente. Temo que mi cabello se caiga en la simple vista del decolorante." La risa llegó de nuevo, y Rachel estaba contenta en saber que ya no había nerviosismo y reserva. Por primera vez desde Rachel había contestado el teléfono, Quinn sonaba relajada. "Pero considero que tú no tienes que temer?"

"Hasta el momento, mi cabello ha logrado mantenerse firmemente arraigado en mi cabeza a pesar de todas las cosas horribles que le he hecho."

"Espero acabes con mala suerte justo ahora".

"Si mi cabello empieza a caerse, voy a saber a quién culpar."

"Tú?"

"Nop. Tú. Yo no habría pensado en eso si no hubieras preguntado por mi cabello."

Rachel sonrío. "No lo habrías tenido tanta suerte si no hubieras sido tan confiada y tentado y los dioses de la caída del cabello".

"Hmph", fue la respuesta de Quinn, y Rachel sintió una extraña oleada de afecto por esta chica que apenas conocía.

Sus mejillas estaban empezando a doler de tanto sonreír. "Es bueno llegar a hablar contigo de esta manera," Rachel se encontró diciendo. Había estado nerviosa de llamar a Lucy incluso si ella lo había propuesto. Nunca imaginó que sería Lucy la que llamaría primero, o que su conversación no se sentiría tan incómoda como lo había esperado.

"Pensé que iba a ser mucho más raro de lo que es", dijo la rubia.

"Entonces piensas que aún es un poco raro?"

"No. No raro. Supongo que todavía estoy un poco nerviosa. Eso es estúpido?"

Rachel sonrió brevemente. "No, yo estoy nerviosa también. Tiene sentido, creo."

"Supongo".

Entonces cayó el silencio entre ellas, y Rachel entró en pánico hasta que se dio cuenta de que no necesariamente se sentía incómodo. "Esta llamada te debe estar costando una fortuna."

"Nah, minutos libres de fin de semana."

"Son geniales, ¿no? Siento como que necesito hacer amigos en otros estados con más frecuencia porque sólo así podré aprovecharlos."

"Siempre puedes empezar a enviar correos a gente de la nada. Eso pareció funcionar bien para mí."

"Oh, así que le envías correo a todo el mundo cuyo trabajo te gusta?"

"Sí, justo esta misma mañana, pensé que el chico que empacó mis compras hizo un trabajo increíble. Le envié un correo para decírselo".

"Me sorprende que hayas encontrado tiempo para llamarme, entonces, con todas las demás personas que necesitas halagar." Rachel podía decir que Lucy estaba sonriendo y ese pensamiento hizo saltar un poco su corazón. De repente odiaba fervientemente el hecho de que vivían en lados opuestos del país, y que no había ninguna manera de saber si alguna vez iban a llegar a conocerse.

"Rachel?"

"Aquí estoy, lo siento. Me colgué".

"¿Te estoy aburriendo?"

"Terriblemente. ¿Qué estabas hablando? Escaladas? Yates?"

"No. Navegación. Y canoas."

Rachel reía, sintiendo, al mismo tiempo, una leve sensación de pesar de que Lucy no estuviera sentada en frente de ella en ese momento. Parecía un deseo trivial, la necesidad de ver a alguien cuando habla con ellos, pero se sentía fuerte. Se preguntaba si Lucy tenía pensamientos similares, o si estaba contenta por Rachel siendo una serie de cartas escritas en una pantalla de ordenador, una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

"¿Te colgaste de nuevo?"

"Lo hice. Lo siento. Creo que solo estoy cansada".

"No debería haber llamado tan tarde. Me olvidé de la diferencia horaria."

Rachel miró el reloj. Apenas eran las diez. "No es tarde para nada. He estado despierta estudiando hasta tarde y levantándome temprano y creo que la falta de sueño ha convertido mi cerebro en puré".

"Duerme un poco entonces. Fue muy agradable hablar contigo".

"Gracias por llamar," dijo la morena, un poco decepcionada al ver el final de la conversación. "Tal vez pueda devolver la llamada en algún momento."

"Te enviaré un email con mi número".

Rachel sonrió. "Está bien. Que tengas un buen resto del día, Lucy."

"Buenas noches, Rachel."

Rachel colgó el teléfono y se quedó mirando el techo de su habitación desde su cama. Una impresión de otoño de Lucas van Valckenborch la miraba. Otro regalo de Finn que tenía la intención de mantener. Se la había traído de uno de sus viajes con su familia a París. Siempre había sido una de sus pinturas favoritas.

Pensar en París le recordó de nuevo Lucy y sonrió ante el sonido de la voz aún resonante en su oído. Lucy tenía una bonita voz, Rachel decidió. Decididamente no era un hombre de mediana edad.

Arrastro su portátil desde su lugar a los pies de su cama y lo abrió. Encontró la invitación que la profesora le había enviado la noche anterior y la guardo. Abrió un nuevo correo, y adjunto el archivo.

_**Para:**__ Lucy Collins _

_**De:**__ R. Berry _

_**Asunto:**__ estas cordialmente invitada... _

_Aquí está la invitación que prometí. Realmente desearía que no vivieses tan lejos así podrías venir. :) _

_Tu amiga, _

_Rachel_

_P.S. Me gustó mucho nuestra conversación telefónica. Realmente lo siento por ser tan colgada._

* * *

Quinn se quedó mirando el teléfono por un largo tiempo después de colgar. Con Rachel siempre sentía como si estuviera viviendo una versión diferente de su vida, la que pudo haber sido, podría haber sido si hubiera elegido un camino diferente. Era fácil imaginar la otra cara de la moneda, la vida sin la fama, sin la fortuna. Era fácil fingir que Lucy Quinn Fabray Collins seguía siendo un ser vivo, humano, en lugar de un recuerdo, en lugar de la persona que pudo haber sido.

Si hubiera vivido esa vida, si se hubiera levantado cada mañana y salir, mezclándose entre la multitud, vivido como Lucy Fabray Collins, heredera de una fortuna familiar, claro, pero nada especial más allá de eso, si esa hubiese sido su vida, sería feliz? Hubiese encontrado satisfacción siendo una 'persona normal'? Habría conocido a Rachel entonces, en esa otra vida? Se habría sentido bien revelando cada detalle de su vida, cada pensamiento inútil, cada sueño, sin miedo a las consecuencias?

Quinn se quedó mirando el teléfono y reconoció de inmediato que una situación, una ya compleja, se había convertido en algo más. Ahora, más allá de las palabras sin rostro en una pantalla de ordenador era una voz, una persona.

Una persona muy dulce, pensó Quinn, poniendo el teléfono en su mesita de luz. Se acostó sobre la cama y quedo mirando hacia techo, en las crestas de pintura blanca que colgaban como montañas al revés en un campo cubierto de nieve. Escuchó al mar, al viento, al sonido de las gotas de lluvia en las ventanas. Pasó un minuto, luego dos. Y sintió, por un breve momento, una punzada de un profundo pesar, un anhelo de una vida diferente.

Pero pasó tan rápido como había llegado, regresó al reino de las emociones no deseadas y la dejó sola para pensar en la voz de Rachel, y lo maravilloso que se había sentido hacerla reír.

* * *

_Espero disfruten el tan esperado capitulo! voy a tener que empezar a presionar con los reviews asi como hacen otras escritoras. Y depende de ellos va a ser el tiempo para actualizar asi queeeee..._


	22. Chapter 22 part 1

Capítulo veintidós

Primera Parte

Deborah examinó el documento impreso que tenía en la mano durante un momento, leyéndolo varias veces en caso de que se le haya pasado algo. "Lo siento" dijo, mirando a Quinn. "¿Quieres que haga qué?"

"Quiero que encuentres una razón para que yo esté ahí", dijo Quinn. "Encuéntrame una fiesta de caridad, una causa, lo que sea. Simplemente déjales saber que iré. Ah, y dile a mi publicista. No me importaría algo de prensa en este evento."

Deborah volvió a mirar la invitación. ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba Quinn por el arte? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había salido de su camino para estar en cualquier lugar? "¿Esto sobre la artista?"

"Sí" dijo Quinn, levantando la vista de la maleta sobre la cama. "Sí, es sobre la artista. ¿Okay?"

Deborah se quedó mirando a la actriz, sin saber qué decir luego. Colocó la invitación en su cartera y asintió con la cabeza. "Lo tendré listo."

"Gracias". Quinn regresó a su tarea de preparar su equipaje, revisó los elementos apilados en la cama y recorrió una lista mental de las cosas que aún quedaban por guardar. "Odio preparar el equipaje."

"Ya lo sé. Deberías contratar a un empaquetador profesional".

Quinn hizo una pausa para mirar a Deborah. "¿Hacen ellos eso?"

"Estoy segura de que lo hacen. ¿Quieres que busque uno por ti?"

Quinn hizo una mueca. "No. Creo que sería un poquito excesivo."

"¿Entonces, es todo por ahora? Tengo alrededor de ocho mil millones de mandados para hacer antes de que termine esta noche."

La rubia sonrió. "Deberías contratar a un asistente para hacer todo eso".

"Tal vez algún día", dijo Deborah, con una sonrisa. "Brody y yo estamos trabajando en un guión juntos."

Quinn la miró, sorprendida. "¿En serio? ¿Te pasó al lado oscuro con él, entonces? ¿De qué fue que dijo que se trataba su próximo proyecto; Las pruebas y tribulaciones de fruta?"

Deborah rió. "Sí, todavía está trabajando en eso, en realidad. Algo sobre la vida como una manzana. No he sido capaz de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. El nuestro es más de un comentario social acerca de... bueno, te dejaremos leerlo cuando esté listo. Hasta el momento es sólo un montón de garabatos".

"Buena suerte con eso." Quería decir, aunque no quería perder a Deborah. Ella, como todo cualquier otro en Hollywood, tenía sueños que trascendían la rutina diaria del trabajo de nueve a cinco. Esa había sido parte de la razón, la rubia sabía, por qué se había convertido en la asistente de Quinn en primer lugar.

"Gracias", dijo Deborah mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. En la puerta, se detuvo y se dio vuelta "Quinn, si quieres hablar..."

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Cualquier cosa..."

Quinn miró a su asistente, vio la preocupación e interés radiando tras unas gafas de montura metálica. "Rachel tendrá su trabajo en una exhibición de arte. Quiero estar allí".

"Pero ella no sabrá que eres tú."

Quinn se encogió de hombros. "Sabré que soy yo."

"Apuesto que sería angustioso, verla a ella en persona"

Había cosas más temibles, Quinn pensó, pero sinceramente no podría pensar en ninguna. Sonrió. "Va ser aterrador."

Deborah le ofreció una sonrisa simpática, luego la miró seria de nuevo. "Sé que me vas a odiar por preguntar esto pero... ¿Sientes cosas por ella?"

"Admiro su talento artístico", dijo Quinn naturalmente, como si fuera la más simple de las verdades. "Siento que si yo fuera cualquier otra persona en el mundo en lugar de quien soy, seríamos grandes amigas."

"¿Qué te detiene para ser su amiga de todos modos? Eres una gran persona, Quinn. Verá lo que importa de ti".

Quinn ahogó el impulso a suspirar. "Gracias, pero ambas sabemos que no funciona de esa manera. Una vez que ella sepa quién soy, no me verá de la misma manera. Quinn Fabray no es alguien de quien hacerse amigo. Es alguien a quien pedir autógrafos, es un cuadro para colgar en una pared. Es alguien a quien envidiar por su aire de perfección y su vida de Hollywood. Es tan ficticia como los personajes que interpreta." Se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose deprimida. "Yo sólo soy la persona que la interpreta a ella. Nada más."

Para sorpresa de Quinn, la pelirroja sonrió. "Tienes sentimientos por ella."

Suspiró en ese momento. "Deborah..."

"Relájate, no me malinterpretes, no estoy diciendo que estas enamorada de ella ni nada dramático como eso. Pero te importa. Te importa lo suficiente como para ir a la exhibición, y te importa lo suficiente como para preocuparte de si reconocería o no tu voz en el teléfono. Demonios, incluso te preocupó lo suficiente para preguntar si a ella todavía le gustarías si supiera que eres gay. Por cierto, ¿Ya se lo dijiste?"

Quinn no respondió. Simplemente lanzó una camisa dentro de la maleta e ignoro la sonrisa en el rostro de Deborah.

"¿Cómo lo tomó?"

"Lo tomó bien".

"Sabes, puedes permitirte preocuparte por las personas, Quinn. Puedes permitirte hacer amigos. No es como si estuvieras hecha de piedra."

_Desearía serlo, a veces_, Quinn pensó para sí misma. _Las cosas serían más fáciles_. "¿No tenías cosas que hacer?"

Deborah dejó escarpar un sonido que se parecía a un suspiro maternal. El tipo de sonido reservado para los momentos cuando las palabras no pueden expresar los niveles adecuados de frustración. "Sí. Te veo esta noche."

Quinn escuchó como se alejaban sus pasos y el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose. Durante mucho tiempo, ella miró los espacios vacíos en la maleta. Quería, en ese momento, nada más que llamar a Rachel de nuevo. Para decirle que estaba empacando para un viaje a Nueva York. Que estaría en la exhibición de arte el jueves. Que tal vez, más tarde, podrían ir a tomar un café y hablar de lo extraño que era que estén ambas allí, en el mismo lugar, en vez de a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

No podía llamar y decírselo, por lo que no llamó en absoluto. En cambio, se movía por la habitación, recogiendo las piezas vitales de su vida que la seguirían a Nueva York.

* * *

"¿Negro o azul?" Rachel sostuvo cada prenda a su lado.

"El evento será en varios días", dijo Emma como respuesta, mientras removía una cucharada de cereal en la boca.

"Sí, pero la noche de apertura es especial. Quiero decir, estaré demasiado emocionada el viernes, el sábado y el domingo, pero nada será igual a la noche del jueves. Tiene que ser el vestido adecuado."

La pelirroja asintió en entendimiento. "Entonces, supongo que depende de que quieres llevar."

"Bueno, quiero lucir bien; profesional, pero artística. Quiero transmitir clase, mientras aun reservo el look creativo. Pero no demasiado creativo. No como si estuviera esforzándome. No quiero algo que diga, 'Hey, soy una artista, y aquí está mi ropa para demostrarlo'. Ya sabes"

Emma dejó caer la cuchara en la taza y consideró cada vestido a su vez con lo que parecía ser una actitud reflexiva. "Definitivamente el azul."

Rachel miró el vestido. "¿Tú crees?"

"Sí. Ese muestra más escote"

Rachel asintió. "Muy bien, el negro será. Gracias."

"Cuando gustes. Hey, iré a esa cita con Ryder esta noche, así que no te preocupes si no regreso a casa."

"¿La estrella porno? ¿Pensé que ya habías salido con él?"

"No, solo hablamos por teléfono. Tuvo cancelar nuestros planes para el viernes, así que lo movimos para esta noche. Eso quiere decir que tomo la noche libre de trabajo, ya que estoy completamente esperando el mejor sexo de mi vida, me imagino que vale la pena"

"Está bien, entonces."

"Hablando de sexo, ¿Cómo estuvo la conversación telefónica con tu lesbiana?"

"No es mi lesbiana". Rachel colgó los vestidos en el armario de su habitación y frunció el ceño ante su amiga. "¿Y que hace que mi conversación telefónica tenga que ver con sexo?"

"¿Tuviste sexo por teléfono?"

"Por supuesto que no!"

"Entonces supongo que nada. ¿Cómo te fue? Parecía bastante joven y femenina para ser un asesino de gatitos, calvo, de mediana edad".

Rachel sonrió, decidiendo ignorar los comentarios de Emma. "Todo salió muy bien. Es todo tan bonito como parecía en línea con respecto a ella".

"¿No han intercambiado fotos todavía?"

"No"

Emma estaba asintiendo. "Probablemente es fea".

"¿Qué importa cómo sea?"

Emma se encogió de hombros. "Nada, supongo. ¿Qué sentido tiene, entonces? Hablar con ella, quiero decir. ¿Qué puedes decirle que no me puedas decir a mí?"

Rachel se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la mesa. "No sobre eso. Tienes muchos amigos aparte de mí."

"Tengo gente con quien salgo a beber y divertirme con ellos a veces. No es que hablemos de cosas profundas y significativas. Yo no les cuento las cosas que te cuento a ti. Pero tú y ella... todo lo que hacen es un intercambio personal. ¿Para qué? ¿No es innecesario?"

La morena pensó en ello, tratando de decidir por qué hablar con Lucy parecía tan distinto que hablar con Emma. "Ustedes son personas muy diferentes. Me encanta su perspectiva sobre las cosas. No es que sean mejores que las tuya ni nada. Es sólo que es diferente. Además, la encuentro interesante. Y ella es divertida."

"Yo soy divertida."

"Esto no es una competencia."

Emma se encogió de hombros.

"Y ella es divertida de una manera diferente."

"¿Qué manera es esa?"

"No lo sé. Ella es… ingeniosa, supongo."

"¿Yo no soy ingeniosa?"

"Emma, tú sigues siendo la persona más divertida que conozco. No tengo una definición exacta de lo que eres. "

Emma parecía satisfecha por eso. "Así que ella es ingeniosa."

"Sí... Creo que ella lo es, de todos modos." Rachel consideró la curiosidad de Emma. "¿Por qué todas esas preguntas?"

"Leí en alguna parte que la gente se rodea con los que satisfacen una necesidad básica en ellos. Me preguntaba ¿qué necesidad estaba satisfaciendo Lucy para ti?"

Rachel pensó en ello y se sentó. "Supongo que realmente estaba necesitando una amistad a larga distancia con una lesbiana."

Emma se echó a reír. "Supongo que sí."

* * *

Nueva York, Quinn pensó, mirando a los rascacielos desde la ventana de la limusina. Allí estaba ella de nuevo.

"... Cuando llegue al hotel," Deborah estaba diciendo en su teléfono. "Yo también te extraño... aww... ¿de verdad? ..."

Quinn no prestaba atención, concentrándose en cambio en las vistas del exterior. Rachel estaba allí afuera en alguna parte, se dio cuenta, viendo la multitud pasar en grupos, gente de rostro borroso. Pudo incluso haber pasado ya delante de ella y no lo sabía. Rachel estaba ahí fuera, en alguna parte, cenando, planificando su exhibición de arte, viviendo su vida. Y Quinn estaba ahí, moviéndose lentamente a lo largo del tráfico de la ciudad de Nueva York, mirando al resto del mundo, viviendo su vida.

"Brody está volando hasta mañana", dijo Deborah de repente, y Quinn volvió la cabeza para encontrar a Deborah sonriendo alegremente.

"¿Por qué?"

"Él dijo que es porque encuentra a Nueva York inspirador, pero tengo la firme sospecha de que extraña el sexo. O a mí. O a ambos. Esperemos que ambos".

"Todas las razones están bien". Quinn volvió su atención hacia la ventana.

"La reunión con Brittany para beber en el bar del hotel a las nueve y media."

"Lo recuerdo", dijo Quinn. Había estado esperando distraídamente que la pelirroja lo mencionara primero. "¿Cuáles son tus planes para la noche?"

"Servicio de habitación," Deborah respondió con sencillez. "Y llamar a Brody. Y tal vez un baño muy largo. No estoy segura de lo que haga primero."

Sonaba como una manera agradable de pasar la noche, Quinn pensó, ya que el hotel quedó a la vista. Sus propios planes eran igualmente simples en naturaleza: revisar su correo electrónico, tomar una ducha, reunión con la directora, revisar su correo electrónico de nuevo.

Se preguntó cuáles eran los planes de Rachel. ¿Incluían comprobar su correo electrónico? Quinn trató de imaginar a Rachel, sentada frente a una computadora en alguna parte, escribiendo. Y todavía no podía hacerse una imagen de ella. La Rachel en su mente era tan borrosa e indefinida como la gente caminando en la acera.

Deborah estaba de vuelta en el teléfono, presentándose a sí misma a quien estaba en el otro extremo de la línea. "Por favor dígale al gerente que Quinn Fabray ha llegado".

* * *

"¿Has oído hablar de Finn?" La madre de Rachel preguntó, alzando la voz un poco más ante el ruido del agua cayendo en el fregadero de la cocina.

En la sala de estar, Carlos y Jake estaban jugando vídeo juegos, el sonido de sus peleas se mezclaban con el sonido del agua, y la voz de su madre. Rachel terminó de secar un plato y lo puso en el armario. "No"

"Era un buen muchacho ese Finn. No deberías haberlo dejado ir. Un chico así, con todo ese dinero y toda esa inteligencia... lo habría hecho bien contigo."

Rachel agarró otro plato. "Él me estaba engañando, mamá".

"Los hombres engañan", dijo su madre, con total naturalidad, como si hubiera dicho, 'pásame el queso.' "Tu padre no fue diferente."

"Y lo dejaste"

Su madre dejó escapar una especie de risa ahogada. "¿Es eso lo que piensas, hija? ¿Que yo lo deje?" Meneó la cabeza, enjuago un plato, y se lo entregó a la morena. "¿Después de todos estos años piensas que yo quería que se fuera? ¿Crees que yo quería estar sola con dos hijos pequeños, sin un trabajo? No. Se fue. Él empacó sus cosas y se mudó a California para estar con esa..." Dejó el resto de la frase en el aire. "Yo quería que se quedara", continuó. "Él debía haberse quedado. Tú y tu hermano merecían tener un padre."

Rachel no sabía qué decir. No podía imaginarse en los zapatos de su madre, casada con un hombre infiel, deseando que se quedara por el bien de los niños. Pensar en eso la deprimía. Eso la hizo feliz de deshacerse de Finn. "Tuvimos a Carlos", dijo.

Su madre asintió. "Sí. Ha sido un buen hombre." Su madre siguió asintiendo, como si la acción la convencería de lo que estaba diciendo. "No deberías haber dejado ir a Finn."

La morena respiró hondo, pero no respondió. Esperó hasta que un momento hubiera pasado, y luego otro. "Hablé con Blaine temprano."

Gloria hizo una pausa en sus acciones, sólo brevemente, antes de continuar. "No me importa oír hablar de ese muchacho. Esa cosa que tiene, esa enfermedad... eso no lo saco de la familia de Carlos. Hablamos de ello. Debe ser de esa mujer horrible que lo dio a luz." Enjuagó otra vajilla. "No deberías estar hablando con él".

Rachel suspiró en voz baja, sintiéndose cansada. "Lo está haciendo bien", dijo ella de todos modos. "Sé que no te importa y tal vez a Carlos no le importa tampoco, pero... bueno, ya lo sabes."

Gloria no dijo nada. Las dos cayeron en silencio mientras el agua seguía corriendo, la música de los video juegos, y el sonido de la risa de Carlos y Jake seguían sonando.

"¿Vendrás a mi exhibición de arte en la galería?" Se atrevió a decir Rachel. Había sido la razón por la que había llamado y acordado la cena.

Su mamá se volvió hacia ella y sonrió. Se secó las manos en el delantal y le tocó el pelo Rachel. "Claro que sí, niña. ¿Crees que me perdería el gran momento de mi bebé? Por nada del mundo."

Rachel sintió como se le formaban unas repentinas lágrimas en los ojos y rápidamente se apartó para que su madre no la viera. Toda la noche había temido preguntar, seguro de que lo que ella consideraba un gran logro sería visto por su familia como un asunto trivial, algo que discutir y desechar. "El jueves es la noche de apertura," dijo ella, poniendo otro plato seco a la distancia. "Debería venir luego."

Su madre volvió a los platos. "¿Vas a traer una cita?"

Rachel frunció el ceño ante la pregunta. "No había pensado en ello." Pensó en Jesse y la tarjeta en su bolsillo. Él era un artista. Tal vez quisiera ir. "Pero hay alguien a quien le puedo preguntar."

* * *

Quinn pidió un Martini cuando el camarero se acercó. Había sido una decisión por estímulo del momento, el tipo de elección de la que se sintió estúpida inmediatamente después de que la formulaba. Odiaba los Martinis, era muy consciente de ese hecho. Pero cuando había mirado la lista de bebidas, había sido superada de pronto por la necesidad de elegir algo diferente.

"¿Tuviste un buen vuelo?" Brittany la estaba mirando, su atención tan concentrada que Quinn pensó, por un breve instante, que había preguntado algo más importante.

"Sí, gracias." Esto no es una cita, Quinn se recordó, no importa los muchos conjuntos que se había probado antes de salir finalmente de la habitación de hotel. Culpó a Deborah. Quinn no necesitaba saber que Brittany era gay, era información sobrante. Y ahora era todo en lo que Quinn podía pensar. Allí estaban, las dos, sentadas una frente a otra en un bar, pronto estarían tomando unas copas en lo que (eventualmente) se coinvertiría en una conversación profesional, y todo lo que Quinn podía hacer era preguntarse si Brittany la encontraba o no atractiva.

"Yo odio los vuelos", Brittany estaba diciendo.

"¿En serio? A mí me parecen relajantes".

Brittany ofreció una media sonrisa. "¿En serio? Envidio a la gente como tú. Me paso todo el vuelo agarrada de los brazos del asiento, convencida de que cada pequeño sonido es el motor partiéndose. A veces, incluso me fijo afuera para asegurarme de que las alas estén puestas."

Quinn se echó a reír. "No lo sé. Supongo que siempre me sentí libre allí arriba. Me gusta que las cosas estén fuera de mi control y no tengo nada de qué preocuparme sobre eso."

"Excepto el motor partiéndose".

Sonrió porque no podía evitarlo. "Sí... bueno, no me preocupé de eso antes, pero probablemente ahora lo haga. Gracias."

"Cuando quieras."

El camarero llegó con su orden, y Quinn estaba agradecida por la interrupción. La copa delante de ella le dio algo para ver, además de la sonrisa de Brittany. Se sentía nerviosa y consciente de todo alrededor a la directora, como si Brittany podría adivinar la verdad sobre Quinn con simplemente mirarla.

Se obligó a no pensar en ello. En cambio, bebía y escuchaba el murmullo de conversaciones indescifrables, de momentos intrascendentes que ocultaba el paso del tiempo. Dejó que el sonido los calmara.

"¿Cómo está tu bebida?"

Quinn miró la copa de Martini y luego a Brittany. "Esto es repugnante, en realidad." Se echó a reír, sintiéndose avergonzada por haber ordenado eso en primer lugar. "No es lo que normalmente ordeno".

"¿Por qué lo ordenaste?"

Ciertamente. "Creo que estaba de humor para algo diferente." Quinn se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose incómoda en ese momento, como si el acto de ordenar una bebida que no le gustaba decía algo acerca de quién era como persona.

Brittany solo sonrió, mirándola divertida. "¿Quieres probar el mío? No lo he bebido todavía." Empujó su copa hacia Quinn.

Sorprendida, Quinn miró hacia arriba y capto la mirada de Brittany. Tuvo que recordarse una vez más que esa no era una cita, que Brittany era simplemente amable con ella porque era Quinn Fabray y no por otra razón que no sea esa. "¿Qué es?"

"Gin and tonic. Si te gusta, te la cambio. Los Martinis en realidad son mis favoritos"

Quinn arqueó una ceja interrogativa. "Huh. ¿Por qué ordenaste un gin and tonic, entonces?"

Brittany parecía avergonzada. "Vas a pensar que es estúpido."

"Pruébame".

"Bueno... está bien. Estaba leyendo _Life, the universe and Everything_ en el vuelo y en ella uno de los personajes va como loca en la Tierra prehistórica y pasa un par de semanas saltando y saliendo de un gin and tonic. Bueno, es un lago pequeño, en realidad pero... como sea, estaba en mi mente cuando lo ordené." Hizo una pausa. "Probablemente pienses que estoy loca."

"Paso", dijo Quinn, recordando. "No puedes ir en contra de Douglas Adams."

Brittany se sorprendió gratamente. "¿Lo has leído?"

"Lo hice. Hace mucho tiempo". Quinn echó un vistazo a la bebida que le ofrecía y la recibió. Tomó un sorbo, disfrutando del sabor amargo, pero agradable de ella. No era la primera vez que había tomado un gin and tonic, pero era raro encontrarlo mezclado correctamente. Después de un momento, empujó el Martini en dirección a Brittany, pensando, mientras observaba de lado la copa sobre la mesa, por mucho que deseche la idea de que no es una cita sentía como si lo fuera. "Es todo tuyo."

Brittany aceptó la bebida, sonriendo agradecida. "Eso salió bien, entonces. ¿Qué acostumbras beber?"

"Vodka y jugo de arándano."

"Tendré que probarlo en algún momento." Brittany probó la bebida y luego la dejó sobre la mesa. "Entonces, estás probablemente preguntándote por qué te pedí que nos reuniéramos aquí".

"¿Quieres decir que no era sólo para robar mi bebida?"

La directora se echó a reír. "Eso era solo algo extra. Recibí una llamada ayer sobre una gran audición que va a llevarse a cabo la semana que viene. Parece que un grupo de actores semi-profesionales darán una audición ante un gran panel de directores de diferentes compañías de teatro, y pensé que podríamos ir a verla."

Quinn tomó su copa de nuevo. "¿'Nosotras' como tú y yo?"

"Estoy rastreando a Ella Peters, es una de las productoras, pero estaba esperando, que como estarías en la ciudad, sería capaz de reunirte con nosotras."

"¿Para el propósito de...?"

"¿Proporcionar una tercera opinión?" Brittany pareció suspirar. "No me malinterpretes, Ella es una gran persona y ha sido realmente un apoyo para mí con esta película, pero hemos chocado un poco en cuanto a los términos del casting. Ella insiste en actores de gran nombre todo el tiempo, mientras que yo creo que no hay nada malo en encontrar nuevos talentos."

"¿Lo tomo como si hiciera un compromiso?"

Brittany sonrió. "Como te dije antes, Quinn, escribí el papel pensando en ti. Sólo que no quiero dejar ciertos lugares inexplorados simplemente porque podría producir con actores que carecen de notoriedad. Sé que esto puede sonar muy ingenuo para ti, pero honestamente, yo sólo quiero asegurarme de que tengo el reparto correcto, no sólo uno de esas cajas de despacho amigables".

Ingenuo o no, Quinn encontró a Brittany intrigante. Era raro encontrar a gente en el negocio todavía no contaminada por la fama y la fortuna. Hizo que Quinn se preguntase cuánto tiempo, en el caso de Brittany, puede llegar a durar. "¿Y qué te hace pensar que no estoy de acuerdo con la productora?"

"Sólo un presentimiento..." Brittany parecía avergonzada de nuevo. "Probablemente piensas que es terriblemente arrogante de mi parte hacer suposiciones acerca de ti cuando apenas nos hemos conocido..." suspiró "Y lo es. Lo siento."

"No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a ello. Yo más o menos supongo que la gente asume cosas sobre mí, lo que creo que me hace más arrogantes que tú" Sonrió. "De todos modos, no estoy diciendo que estoy de acuerdo con tu productora, pero es cierto que es más riesgoso utilizar nuevos talentos en una película como ésta."

"'Como esta'. ¿Una película gay, quieres decir?"

Quinn no dijo nada, por miedo de haber ofendido a la directora sin querer.

Pero Brittany estaba asintiendo "No, está bien. Me lo puedes decir. Créenme, he oído todo eso antes, en numerosas ocasiones, y esto lo oí de gente de mi lado. Y tienes toda la razón." Hizo una pausa para tomar un trago. Se encogió de hombros mientras dejaba el vaso sobre la mesa. "Tal vez debería estar de acuerdo con un reparto lleno de estrellas y dejar de tratar de nadar contra la corriente."

"Tú no me das la impresión del tipo de persona que se va por lo más fácil"

Brittany levantó la vista y capturo la mirada de Quinn. "¿Ahora quien está haciendo suposiciones?"

Quinn se echó a reír. "Lo hago recordándote que una vez me dijiste que tú eras muy terca"

"Bueno, allí me tendrás."

La sonrisa de Brittany la estaba desarmando, pensó Quinn. Se preguntó si los demás pensaban lo mismo o si simplemente había llegado a un nuevo nivel de desesperación. "Cuenta conmigo"

"¿Perdón?"

"La audición. Cuenta conmigo"

Brittany volvió a sonreír, y Quinn decidió simplemente disfrutar de la vista.


	23. Chapter 22 Part 2

Capítulo 22

Parte 2

Las luces estaban encendidas cuando Rachel abrió la puerta de su apartamento y se estuvo momentáneamente irritada con Emma por dejarlas así, pero la irritación pronto dio paso que se alarmara cuando Rachel se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba sola. De repente, presa del pánico ante la idea de un intruso, comenzó a retroceder fuera del apartamento con la plena intención de llamar a la policía, al segundo ya estaba afuera.

Estaba en el proceso de cerrar la puerta cuando una voz la detuvo.

"¡Qué bueno, que estás en casa!"

Era Emma.

La morena empujó la puerta y miró a su compañera de habitación a través entrada. "Me has dado un susto de muerte. Pensé que te habías ido a pasar la noche fuera!"

"¿Por qué estas gritando? No es mi culpa que seas una loca paranoica."

Rachel suspiró y entró. Cerró la puerta y rozó a Emma en su camino hacia su dormitorio.

Emma caminó detrás de ella. "¿No quieres saber lo que pasó?"

"Él canceló."

"Deseo que hubiese sido eso".

"Su pene se cayó por el peso enorme del mismo."

Emma soltó un bufido. "Uno más supongo." Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta a la habitación de la morena. "En realidad, no importa. Nunca lo adivinaras." Entró y se dejó caer sobre la cama. "Mr. Estrella Porno, no cree en el sexo antes del matrimonio."

Rachel hizo una pausa en el proceso de quitarse su bolsa de mensajero. "¿Qué?"

"Exactamente. Eso es exactamente lo que dije. Sólo que lo amortigüe con muchas más palabrotas."

Rachel tuvo que reír. "Pero él se acuesta con mujeres por dinero."

"Al parecer eso si cae dentro de sus límites morales y religiosos. Pero el sexo gratis? No. Dios no vería con buenos ojos eso".

"Imagínatelo." Rachel se le unió a Emma en la cama. "¿Así que se acabó entonces?"

Emma frunció el ceño. "No, lo veré el jueves. Él vendrá a tu evento. Hablando de eso, ¿qué dijo tu familia?"

Rachel sonrió brillantemente. "Ellos vendrán. Mamá en realidad parecía… orgullosa."

Emma arqueó una ceja. "¿Es luna llena o algo así?"

"Me imagino. Eso explicaría muchas cosas."

"¿Y tu lesbiana? ¿Cómo le va?"

Rachel suspiró. "¿Vas a dejar de llamarla así? Ella tiene un nombre."

"Bien. Tu Lucy. ¿Cómo le va?"

Rachel se dio por vencida. "No lo sé. Revisaré mi correo antes de irme a la cama." Se mordió el labio. "Entonces... yo estaba pensando en pedirle a Jesse si le gustaría venir conmigo el jueves".

Emma se sorprendió. "¿Como tu cita?"

"¿Crees que sería demasiado raro?"

"¿Estás bromeando? Eso hará feliz su día. El chico ha estado fastidiándome de que salga contigo desde hace mucho tiempo. Él piensa que eres la cosa más sexy desde ese chico de Prison Break."

Rachel frunció el ceño. "No estoy segura de que ese ejemplo sea el adecuado."

"Oh, él es bi. ¿No te dijo?"

"¿Qué?"

Emma dejó escapar una risa larga. "Bromeo. Bueno, creo que bromeo. ¿Quién sabe en estos días? Además, tu estas con todo eso del orgullo últimamente. Primero tu hermano, luego tu lesbiana. Un novio bisexual completaría el juego. Probablemente podría encontrarte uno."

"¿Cómo es que puedes tomar una conversación perfectamente normal y llevarla completamente a otra cosa?"

"Años de práctica. ¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo?"

"Sorprendentemente bien."

"Súper. Y ahora me he quedado sin gente para preguntarte, así que me voy a mi habitación a escuchar música del estado de ánimo apropiado. ¿Qué va bien con mi-porno- estrella-novio-No-tendrá-sexo-antes-del-matrimonio ?"

"¿Sarah McLachlan?"

"Me gusta guardarla para los días realmente oscuros. Esto limita en lo ridículo."

"¿Weird Al?".

"Hecho". Emma empezó a subir. "¿Cualquier otra cosa urgente que quisieras discutir antes de que me retire a mi cueva?

"¿Acabas de llamar al chico porno tu novio?"

Emma quedó petrificada. "¿Lo hice? Tal vez debería escuchar algo de Sarah después de todo. ¿Qué sucede conmigo? Sólo pretende que no dije eso."

"Lo tengo. Disfruta tu Weird Al en felicidad. "

Emma saludó y cerró la puerta al salir.

A solas con sus pensamientos, Rachel estudió la habitación en silencio. Quería llamar a Jesse y preguntarle, pero sentía que era un poco tarde para una llamada telefónica. Aún no había ensayado el diálogo tampoco. No era el tipo de cosa que sólo podía improvisar, aunque estaba segura de que mucha gente hacia precisamente eso. Emma, por ejemplo, no habría dudado en coger el teléfono. _Pero no soy Emma_, Rachel pensó, y se sintió, un tanto lamentada y aliviada con ese recuerdo.

En lugar del teléfono, alzó su computadora, tras haber decidido prolongar la conversación con Jesse hasta el último momento posible. No estaba del todo segura incluso de querer llevar una cita, aunque la idea de presentar a sus padres a alguien que no sea Finn era atractiva. Quizás ayudaría a que superen a su ex-novio, si la vieran con otro.

"¿A quién estoy engañando?" Le preguntó al monitor. "El ir con un artista muerto de hambre de Nueva York después de salir con un rico futuro abogado sería un desastre" En respuesta, el equipo le dio la bienvenida a Windows.

Su bandeja de entrada resultó decepcionante, carecía de noticias de Lucy, y Rachel no podía recordar de quién era el turno de responder. Decidiendo que no importaba, abrió un nuevo mensaje.

_**Para:**__ Lucy Collins_

_**De:**__ R. Berry_

_**Asunto:**__ Simplemente decir hola_

_Querida Lucy,_

_No podía recordar de quién era el turno de responder y soy demasiado perezosa para comprobar mis archivos de mensajes, así que estoy tomando la iniciativa._

_Acabo de llegar de una bastante sorprendente (aunque agradable) noche con mis padres. Fui con la intención de averiguar si estaban o no planeando venir a la galería, y mi mamá dijo que por supuesto, que no se lo perderían._

_Probablemente estás pensando, "Bueno por supuesto ella diría eso. ¿Qué madre no lo haría?" Pero mis padres - bueno, mi mamá y su esposo, a pesar de que ha probado ser más padre para mí que mi padre real - siempre han estado en contra de mi deseo de ser una artista (o, mejor dicho, la elección de ello una como una carrera). Si no fuera por el dinero de culpabilidad de mi padre biológico, ya habría estado en camino a la escuela de medicina (financiado por ellos) o viviendo bajo un puente en alguna parte._

_Probablemente pienses que estoy exagerando, pero créeme, no lo estoy haciendo._

_No estoy del todo segura que provocó su repentino apoyo. Tal vez es culpabilidad por la situación actual con Blaine (mi hermanastro). Traté de hablar de él y mi mamá dijo que no quería oír nada acerca de él. Le dije que él estaba bien. Espero que le retransmita el mensaje a Carlos. No importa que, Blaine sigue siendo su hijo; a él tiene que importarle._

_Me parece mal de alguna manera sentirme contenta de tener con el apoyo de mis padres en un momento en que Blaine tiene solamente su desprecio, pero no puedo dejar de estar emocionada. Sigo pensando si tan sólo pudiera tenerlos allí al mismo tiempo. Si sólo Carlos y mi mamá pudieran ver que Blaine sigue siendo Blaine..._

_Bueno, probablemente es una tontería de mi parte creer que pueda arreglar las cosas simplemente tirándolos en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo. Yo solo odio ver a mi familia así como esta. Separándose por algo tan... quiero decir trivial, pero no es eso tampoco._

_Probablemente estás harta de mí hablándote de esto, así que voy a cambiar el tema._

_Estoy pensando (leer: considerando seriamente aunque posiblemente este ebria o altamente medicada) de pedir a Jesse (ese chico que he mencionado antes) que sea mi cita para ir a la galería el jueves. Por supuesto, pensarlo es mucho más fácil que hacerlo realmente. Hacerlo implica levantar el teléfono y marcar números y esperar a que la otra parte tome el teléfono y tener el valor para preguntar realmente lo que quería preguntar en un principio... y luego por supuesto, está la cuestión de si le preguntaré o no eso. Y si lo hago, significaría que me enfrentaría al momento de un posible rechazo, seguido por la incomodidad, la vergüenza y la urgente necesidad de colgar el teléfono lo más rápido posible._

_Ni siquiera estoy segura de por qué incluso quisiera llevar una cita, con excepción de que mi madre trajo a colación el tema y creo que mostrarme con un chico nuevo es mejor que no mostrarme con ninguno en absoluto._

_Pero también no quiero dar la impresión a Jesse de que estoy lista para empezar a salir con él ni nada. ¿Cómo transmites: 'Te voy a invitar a salir pero no quiero una relación contigo' de forma clara-pero-no-ofensiva? Realmente debería haber una serie de señales universalmente conocidas para este tipo de mensaje. Las personas deberían estar obligadas a someterse a 101 citas en la escuela secundaria en vez de ser arrojados a los lobos y tener que andar fingiendo que saben qué demonios están haciendo cuando en realidad no lo saben._

_Hmm, creo que estoy empezando a sonar un poco como tú._

_¿Qué más? Oh. Terminé dejando mi trabajo antes de que realmente lo comenzara. Habían previsto que trabaje los cuatro días de la exhibición de arte y no cedí ante eso. Creo que volveré a la búsqueda de empleo la próxima semana._

_De todos modos, suficiente sobre mí. ¿Cómo estás? No he oído hablar de ti en un tiempo y me encantaría saber que estás haciendo._

_Hasta luego,_

_Rachel_

"Oye", dijo Emma repente, mirando desde la puerta ya abierta. "Perdón por interrumpir tu sáfica aventura."

La mirada de Rachel permaneció brevemente en su Bandeja de salida, esperando a que el mensaje desapareciera. Luego miró a Emma. "¿Hemos llegado al punto donde pasamos sin tocar?"

Emma dejó que la puerta se abriera, pero no entró. "¿Por qué, estabas haciendo algo malo?"

La morena se limitó a suspirar y cerrar el portátil. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Sólo quería hacerte saber que las cosas están listas contigo y Jesse para el jueves".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Me encargué de eso por ti desde que supe que serías demasiado cobarde para hacerlo por ti misma."

"¿Lo llamaste?"

"Contrariamente a la creencia de los geeks de Internet como tú, el teléfono aun es una forma perfectamente viable de comunicación."

Rachel resistió el impulso de tirarle algo a su mejor amiga. "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Le dije que querías hacerlo con él después de tu cositas de arte el jueves, pero sólo si aceptaba ser tu acompañante para la noche." Al ver en Rachel una expresión de pánico, Emma agregó rápidamente, "Relájate, estoy bastante segura de que él sabía que estaba bromeando." Iba a cerrar la puerta pero se detuvo. "Usa ropa interior sexy de todos modos, sin embargo, solo en caso de que él lo tomó en serio. Ah, y de nada!"

* * *

Eran más de las once cuando Quinn entró en la suite del hotel. El agotamiento la golpeó en el momento en que cerró la puerta, y se recostó contra ella, dejando escapar un largo suspiro. Contempló la sala, la gran extensión de las paredes decoradas con buen gusto y el mobiliario elegido cuidadosamente. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta del arreglo de las frutas, quesos y vino en la mesa, y la nota adjunta sin duda para darle la bienvenida, incitando a que tenga una estancia maravillosa.

Se impulsó hacia delante, dejando caer sus zapatos en el camino y cayendo sobre la cama en el momento en que estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Pensamientos de la directora bailaban en los bordes de su mente, pero fueron reemplazados fácilmente por otros de mayor urgencia.

Imágenes de lo que podría traer el jueves invadieron su mente, junto con un montón de preguntas que no tenían respuesta. ¿Cómo sería estar en el mismo lugar que la artista y no ser capaz de revelarle quién era? ¿Tendría el coraje de acercarse a Rachel, y darle un cumplido? ¿O iba a esconderse, y evitar el contacto a toda costa?

Quería creer que sería lo suficientemente valiente para hablar con Rachel, incluso si fuera sólo como Quinn Fabray, y no Lucy Collins. Quería pensar que podría incluso, dada la oportunidad, hacer sonreír a Rachel, hacerlo incluso solo por un instante, olvidar que una famosa actriz estaba de pie ante ella.

Y sin embargo, a través de las fantasías de lo que podría ser, algo le molestaba. Algo que no había sido capaz de determinar pero que sabía que no le gustaría.

La mente de Quinn vagaba y se obligó a sentarse. A pesar de su cansancio, no quería dormir. No quería pasar otro día sin escribir de nuevo a Rachel, especialmente ahora, cuando estaban tan cerca la una de la otra.

"Tan cerca pero tan lejos", Quinn murmuró cuando iba a recuperar el portátil.

El email que esperaba Quinn cuando finalmente había logrado entrar fue una agradable sorpresa. No recordaba bien de quién era el turno para responder, pero tenía una fuerte sospecha de que era el suyo.

Leyó el correo de Rachel un par de veces, haciendo una pausa cada vez que leía algo sobre Jesse. Algo sobre eso le molestaba. Después de un momento, hizo clic en el botón de responder.

_**A:**__ R. Berry_

_**De:**__ Lucy Collins_

_**Asunto:**__ Re: Simplemente decir hola_

_Querida Rachel, _

_Primero, permítanme decir cuánto me alegra de que tus padres te estén apoyando. Me imagino que es genial sentir para ellos que puedan compartir tu entusiasmo en esto, aunque se vea un tanto empañado por la situación con tu hermanastro. No creo que debas sentirse culpable por sentirte feliz. Has logrado una cosa maravillosa y hay que sentirse orgullosa por eso. No conozco a tu hermanastro, pero por lo que me has contado de él, me gustaría pensar que él estaría de acuerdo conmigo en eso._

_Deberías saber ahora de que estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo en la idea de las 101 citas. Aunque, creo que estás más avanzada de lo que yo lo estoy en ese sentido. Al menos tú estás actualmente considerando la posibilidad de llamar a alguien y pedirle una cita. Creo que nunca he ido tan lejos, lo que supongo me hace la mayor perdedora de 25 años de edad sobre el planeta. (Siéntete libre de entrar y discutir conmigo sobre ese punto en cualquier momento, por cierto). ;)_

_De todos modos, estoy segura de que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Él suena como si quisiera salir contigo. Y de lo que yo sé de ti, creo que él sería un tonto de no hacerlo. :)_

_De mi lado, las cosas están bastante tranquilas. Me tome un par de copas esta noche con Ella-Quien-Me-Salvó-De-Una-Aburrida-Conversación. No fue una cita ni nada, pero fue agradable sentir como si estuviera ampliando mi círculo social un poco, aunque la salida se debió principalmente a algo relacionado con el trabajo, y no una salida social después de todo. Me cae bien. Es agradable y divertida, pero... creo que eso es lo más lejos que estoy dispuesta a ir con mis sentimientos sobre el asunto._

Quinn dejó de escribir, sintiendo un extraño deseo de verter sus sentimientos en la pantalla. Era la parte peligrosa de este intercambio anónimo: la falta de límites visibles, y el alcohol en su organismo no estaba ayudando de a mucho. Su dedo se cernía sobre el botón de retroceso, pero no lo presionaba. Después de un momento, continuó escribiendo.

_Envidio eso, que a pesar de tu timidez, sigas considerando la idea de pedirle a alguien salir. Desearía poder hacer eso. Desearía poder dar a alguien media oportunidad antes de cerrar todas las puertas a la posibilidad de algo. Creo que mi principal problema se extiende desde el no saber cuándo la gente está realmente interesada en mí. ¿Cómo sabes la diferencia entre alguien que es amable y alguien que esta atraída por ti? ¿Hay alguna forma?_

_Cuanto más me digo que estoy plenamente satisfecha siendo soltera, más reconozco que es sólo miedo de lo alternativo. Al mismo tiempo, yo no quiero solo enamorarme de la primera mujer gay que cruce mi camino, no importa cuán agradable y divertida sea. Eso suponiendo, por supuesto, que ella hubiese estado remotamente interesada en mí, y hasta ahora, no me ha dado ninguna indicación de que lo esté._

_Así que, realmente, sólo estoy balbuceando por ninguna otra razón que no sea que estoy medio borracha._

_En todo caso, suficiente de mi patética (falta de una) vida amorosa, dime más sobre ti. ¿Estás nerviosa por lo del jueves? No puedo ni empezar a imaginar lo emocionada que debes estar. No estoy segura de cuál es el protocolo para desear buena suerte a una artista - ¿rompe un pincel? Hm. Dudo que sea correcto. Buena suerte, de todos modos. Te deseo siempre lo mejor._

_Cuídate,_

_Lucy_

* * *

_Gracias a todas por leer, y a quienes dejan RW, me gusta saber sus opiniones. Y espero esté gustando esta versión que me dicen que es diferente a la que había hace un tiempo._

_a allison13 le digo, Bienvenida al mundo Faberry/Achele como dicen; es un viaje de ida y sin retorno! Gracias por leer, espero lo disfrutes._

_a todas de verdad gracias! SoLonely 82 adoro tus rws! gracias gracias Kristen Stewart Cullen, FaatyS, nina,Pitu fita_

_PD. Vieron el nuevo cachorrito de Dianna? :3 y se llama Freddy_


	24. Chapter 23

Capítulo Veintitrés

"¿No es como el décimo traje que te pruebas?", preguntó Emma desde la puerta. "No me malinterpretes, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con esta locura, pero eso es muy no como tú."

Rachel contemplaba su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero, frunciendo el ceño ante la imagen antes de darse vuelta. "Me estoy volviendo loca. Quiero decir, elegir un traje debería ser fácil cuando lo único que quiero es algo que, diga, 'soy una artista sofisticada pero modesta'. Pero eso era antes de saber que Jesse sería mi cita, y que mis padres estarían allí. Ahora necesito algo más. Ahora necesito algo que diga, 'Hey, soy sexy, pero todavía no quiero salir contigo', con Jesse, y 'yo sigo siendo una buena chica católica', con mis padres, sin dejar de transmitir lo de que soy una artista sofisticada sin dejar de ser modesta." Hizo una pausa para examinar la pila de ropa sobre su cama. "¿Cuál de estos dice eso para ti?"

Emma frunció el ceño brevemente. "¿Sabes que los trajes no pueden hablar, verdad?"

Rachel suspiró y se dirigió hacia el armario, desprendiéndose de la ropa con la que iba. "No ayudas".

"Me gustaría tener una cámara para capturar este momento."

"Estoy muy contenta de que no. Conociéndote, probablemente la subirías a YouTube." La morena deslizó la cabeza en otro vestido, y se volvió hacia el espejo. "Demasiado putilla. ¿Por qué mis vestidos son tan cachondos?"

"Um, esos son todos míos."

"Eso lo explica todo."

Emma sonrió. "Hablas como una verdadera mejor amiga." Se acercó a la cama y a la pila de ropa. Comenzó a clasificar a través del caos. Cogió una falda negra de la pila y se lo lanzó a Rachel. "Ahí está tu imagen cristiana." Lanzó una camisa roja que Rachel sabía que era un poco demasiado ajustada. "Ahí está tu sexy, pero no fuera de los límites." Se acercó al tocador y escogió un par de aretes y un collar a juego. "Y aquí está tu artística pero sofisticada." Se quedó viéndola y dijo "Y esta chaqueta ajuego te dará un toque irresistible" y le giñó.

Rachel frunció el ceño con la vista en la ropa. "¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

"Magia. Puedes tomar prestadas mis sandalias nuevas. Irían perfectamente."

"Creí que las ibas a estar usando"

"Cambio de planes. Tengo una estrella porno con convicciones religiosas y morales para seducir. Todo está en las tetas y los zapatos de tacón alto esta noche."

"Buena suerte con eso."

"Gracias. Me voy a la ducha. ¿Estás emocionada?"

"¿Sobre tú duchándote? Pues sí, mi corazón palpita con fuerza."

"Har Har".

Rachel dejó escapar un suspiro. "Mi estómago ha estado en nudos todo el día."

"Relájate. Va a ser genial. Tu obra va a salir volando de las paredes."

Rachel se echó a reír. "A 950 dólares cada una, no lo creo. Le dije al chico en la galería que estaba loco por poner ese precio, pero él dijo que era una cantidad normal para ese tipo de evento".

"Debería haberlos puesto a un precio de $ 10.000."

"Heh. Claro. ¿Por qué no un millón?"

La pelirroja sonrió. "Apuesto a que alguien los compraría."

"Apuesto a que alguien tendría que estar loco." Rachel sonrió. "Pero gracias por los comentarios halagadores. Ellos ayudan."

"Es agradable hacerlo", dijo Emma, mientras se alejaba. "Pero sigo pensando que alguien los compraría."

* * *

"No puedo ir", dijo Quinn de repente, haciendo que tanto Deborah como Brody levantaran la vista de sus comidas. Había estado en el fondo de su mente por hace días, incierto pero persistente y ahora sabía: ella no podría ir a la exhibición de arte de Rachel. "No puedo ir esta noche" dijo de nuevo.

"¿Nerviosa?", preguntó Brody.

"Es perfectamente normal estar nerviosa", ofreció Deborah.

"Especialmente si estás loca por ella."

Quinn levantó la vista bruscamente. "No estoy loca por ella. Apenas la conozco. .Simplemente no puedo estar allí."

"¿Por qué?" Fue Deborah quien pregunto.

La rubia soltó el tenedor. "Porque al segundo que dé el paso dentro de esa galería todas las cosas se volverán sobre mí estando ahí. ¿Quién va a estar mirando obras de arte cuando Quinn Fabray está paseando por los pasillos? Quiero decir, sé que suena terriblemente presuntuoso de mi parte, pero es la verdad. Esa debería ser la noche de Rachel."

"Creí que eso es lo que querías, sin embargo, conseguir algo de publicidad gratuita para Rachel."

"Lo quería", dijo Quinn, recogiendo el tenedor de nuevo. Miró alrededor del restaurante, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. "Me preocupa que no resulte de esa manera. No quiero que esta noche sobre mí. No puedo tener eso. No está bien." Trató de ocultar su decepción. Ella hubiera querido estar ahí, todavía quería. Miró a Deborah. "Necesito un favor."

"Uh oh", dijo Deborah.

"Corre", susurró Brody.

"Necesito que vayas por mí."

Deborah suspiró. "¿Y qué quieres que haga yo allí?"

"Sólo una pequeña cosa".

* * *

Fragmentos de conversaciones inconexas flotaban en el aire como Rachel se movía a través de la galería. Escuchaba sólo brevemente, capturaba palabras y frases que, la mayoría de las veces, no tenía nada que ver con arte. Sonreía cuando le sonreían, hablaba cuando le hablaban, y obedientemente tomó en cuenta el trabajo de las otras personas.

De vez en cuando hacía una pausa para mirar a su alrededor, esperando encontrar una cara familiar en la multitud de extraños. Ahogó un suspiro, sintiéndose sola y fuera de lugar en una noche a la que quería desesperadamente pertenecer. La mayoría de los artistas habían venido con su propio clan de admiradores. E incluso los artistas estudiantes tenían sus propios grupos.

En general, la noche no estaba resultando muy bien cómo Rachel había imaginado. En los bordes de su emoción era una corriente inferior de incomodidad que no había previsto. Tan asombroso como se sintió ver su obra de arte en exhibición, no podía evitar la sensación de que este era un mundo en el que ella nunca iba a sentirse como en casa.

"Hey, ¿Tu eres Rachel Berry?

El corazón de Rachel se aceleró ante el sonido de la voz desconocida. Se dio la vuelta y miró a la chica que estaba parada allí. "¿Sí?"

"Sólo quería decirte que todas tus pinturas se han vendido."

Rachel estaba segura de que había oído mal. "¿Disculpe?"

"Alguien entró y compró todas tus obras", explicó la chica, con cierta impaciencia. Mando para atrás unas hebras de pelo castaño que le caía en los ojos. "Estoy en camino a marcarlos." Levantó un paquete de pegatinas rojas circulares. "Pensé que querrías saber."

"Pero... ¿quién?"

La chica se encogió de hombros. "Tendrás que preguntarle a los de más arriba. Yo sólo soy la chica etiquetadora." Con eso se dio vuelta y se fue.

Rachel permaneció en silencio hasta que la sorprendió una voz familiar que le llamó la atención.

"Allí estas. Gracias a Dios. ¿Has oído sobre el lío del metro? Uno de los trenes se quedó sin electricidad y han estado atascados ahí abajo como una hora y media. Me alegra haber tomado un taxi. Esta terrible la lluvia allí afuera ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?"

"Al parecer todas mis obras se vendieron", dijo Rachel, aún sin creerlo.

"Yo sabía que sería así", dijo Emma, mirando engreída. "Estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Debo conseguir tu autógrafo ahora antes de que llegues a ser tan famosa que no recuerdes mi nombre."

"Como si me dejaras olvidarlo"

"Heh, no es verdad eso. Entonces, ¿quién los compró?" Emma miró a su alrededor. "Es alto? rico? Bien parecido? Deberías casarte con quien quiera que fuera. Sería un gran cuento para contar a los nietos."

"No tengo idea."

"Hablando de alto, castaño y guapo, ¿dónde está Jesse?"

Rachel se encogió de hombros. "Me dejó un mensaje diciendo que nos reuniríamos aquí."

"Espero que no esté atrapado en ese lío del metro como Ryder. El Idiota decidió tomar el metro y quedo atascado. No le podía decir que no vendría, sin embargo. El Karma es una perra".

"¿Está castigado por no acostarse contigo o por quedarse atascado en un tren?"

"Dios trabaja de maneras misteriosas, mi amiga."

¿Desde cuándo tú crees en Dios?"

"Desde que Ella comenzó a estar de mi lado. Esa es la clase de Dios con la que puedo contar."

Rachel decidió dejar el tema antes de que las ataque un rayo. "Blaine y Kurt no están aquí tampoco. Espero que estén todos bien."

"Yo no me preocuparía demasiado." Tomó una copa de champán de una bandeja al pasar. "Comida y bebidas gratis. Dulzura. Necesitas conseguir más de estos eventos. Una chica podría acostumbrarme a este tipo de lujo. Hablando de eso, ¿De casualidad viste esa enorme limusina estacionada afuera?" Miró a su alrededor. "¿A quién crees que pertenece?"

Rachel no la había visto, ni le importaba. "¿Quién sabe? Todavía estoy tratando de averiguar quién podría haber comprado mis obras para así poder darle las gracias."

"Hm". Emma sorbió su bebida mientras su mirada se paseó por la habitación. Dio un codazo a la morena y le indicó con la barbilla. "¿Qué hay de ese tipo? Parece como si hubiera gastado algo de dinero en tus pinturas."

Rachel siguió la mirada de Emma hacia el hombre calvo de mediana edad con un traje de raya que estaba de pie cerca de la salida trasera. Él captó su mirada y guiñó un ojo en su dirección. Rachel rápidamente se dio vuelta. "Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, tal vez no quiera saber." Pensó en la pintura que había destinado para Lucy y se sintió deprimida al pensar en que alguien más la tendría. Nunca la habría mostrado si hubiera pensado que se vendería.

"Tendremos que celebrar después de esto", Emma estaba diciendo. "Deberíamos invitar a Kurt y a Blaine. Que sea una cita triple".

Emma continuó con la lista de lugares a donde podían ir, pero Rachel dejó de escuchar. Estaban de pie junto a las ventanas del frente, y miró hacia afuera. La lluvia había cesado, pero las gotas de agua seguían bajando por el vidrio. Por mucho que quería relajarse y divertirse, no podía evitar sentir una sensación de desapego. Toda la noche había sido incapaz de librarse de la sensación de que algo faltaba.

"Deja de mirar tan jodidamente emo", dijo la pelirroja de repente. "Esta es una noche feliz. Vamos a disfrutar. Ah y en algún momento, quiero estar en frente de tu obra y mirarla hasta que alguien venga y así yo pueda romper en llanto y proclamar que es la cosa más hermosa que he visto jamás"

"¿Y por qué?"

"Porque yo anticipé correctamente qué aburrido sería este lugar. Una chica necesita hacer su propia diversión. Siempre podemos estar paradas en una esquina cuando tus padres lleguen hasta aquí. Eso sin contar cuando se encuentren con Blaine. Definitivamente, voy a necesitar unas copas más de champaña pero si tu estas en jugo..."

"Sí, definitivamente. Hagamos eso".

"¿En serio?"

"No queda otra alternativa. Estaría persiguiendo a la señora con la bandeja de quesos, sin embargo."

"Lo estarás".

* * *

Quinn se alegró cuando la lluvia disminuyó. Había estado viendo el frente de la galería desde el asiento trasero de la limusina, estudiando a toda la gente que iba y venía, preguntándose si de alguna manera reconocería a Rachel. A pesar de sí misma y de todas las advertencias en su cabeza, Quinn quería verla. Quería abrir la puerta y entrar directamente a la galería. Quería encontrar a Rachel, arrastrarla a su lado y contarle todo. Quería que las cosas fueran diferentes. Quería que las cosas siguieran igual. Quería demasiadas cosas que nunca podrían ser.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y dejó caer la cabeza contra el asiento.

"Nadie te detiene de ir allí", dijo Brody, rompiendo el silencio. Se sentó al lado a ella, con los ojos cerrados, escuchando su iPod.

"Me estoy deteniendo".

Brody abrió sus ojos y se quitó los auriculares. Sonrió suavemente. "Nunca pensé que serías del tipo que se enamora a través de Internet."

"No estoy enamorada."

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan asustada de verla y saber cómo luce?"

Quinn lo miró. "¿Qué te hace pensar que lo estoy?"

"¿Quieres decir que no estás al menos un poco preocupada acerca de si es atractiva?"

Quinn brevemente frunció el ceño ante la pregunta. El pensamiento nunca había entrado en su mente. "Eso no es así. Solo me gusta hablar con ella."

"Te gusta hablar con ella. ¿Es por eso que estamos sentados en una limusina aparcada a menos de veinte metros de donde está ella, sin atreverte a entrar ahí porque podrías quitarle algo de su foco de atención? Noticia de última hora, nadie conoce quién es ella. El foco de atención no está en ninguna parte cerca de Rachel Cranberry esta noche".

"Berry", Quinn corrigió.

"Lo que sea."

Como Quinn no dijo nada, Brody continuó. "Rubia, si sólo quisieras ser su amiga, no estarías sentada aquí mirando por la ventana como un cachorro enfermo de amor. Te hubieras quedado en el hotel viendo televisión mientras que Deborah hacia tus recados. El hecho de que insististe en venir me dice que no puedes soportar la idea de no estar aquí. ¿No parece un poco extraño de tu parte?"

Quinn dejó escapar un exasperado suspiro. "¿Qué quieres de mí, Brody? ¿Quieres que diga que tengo sentimientos por ella? Bueno, pues no, ¿Okay? Tener un flechazo con una chica que apenas conozco, a quien nunca he conocido en persona, quien no sabe toda la verdad sobre de mí, y quien es heterosexual, bueno... eso no es prioridad en mi lista de tareas por hacer. Así que si tendrías la amabilidad de dejar de poner este tipo de pensamientos en mi cabeza te lo agradecería mucho."

"Lo siento", dijo Brody. Permaneció en silencio durante unos cinco segundos. "Entonces, ¿Que te podría herir si entras ahí?"

Quinn se movió en su asiento, molesta de que Brody siguiera con eso. Entrar en la galería no había sido parte de lo planeado para la noche.

"¿Quieres que entre contigo?"

"No, no puedes", dijo Quinn después de un momento.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque no quiero que la amiga de Rachel te reconozca."

"Mi imagen ha estado por toda la prensa. Si ella no ha sumado dos más dos..."

"Te ves diferente en persona."

"¿Diferente cómo?"

"No lo sé. Más bajo."

"Quinn..."

Quinn miró por la ventana hacía la galería, tratando de decidirse de una manera u otra. Quería ver a Rachel, aunque sólo fuera a través de la habitación. Quería ser parte de esta noche, incluso si Rachel no lo supiera. "Voy a ir" dijo finalmente. "Pero tú tienes que quedarte aquí."

"Bien. Pero será mejor que me des una descripción completa. Sobre todo si es sexy."

Quinn rodo sus ojos y tomó la manija de la puerta.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por los rws que dejaron, las expectaciones siguen! pronto, pronto se verán, soon como dice Dianna ;)


	25. Chapter 24

_por fin el tan ansiado capitulo =) les dejo unas imágenes de como iban Rachel y Quinn vestidas ;) (solo quiten los guiones bajos _)_

pic_._twitter_.com_/_CD3FDrU4gF

pic_._twitter_._com_/_0YARLRlaqq

También las pueden buscar en mi twitter IsaAchele

* * *

Capítulo Veinticuatro

"Oh. My. God", dijo Emma de repente. "¿Es esa... no puede ser..."

Rachel se dio la vuelta para seguir la mirada de Emma, esperando encontrar algún extraño chico al que ella nunca había visto antes pero que indudablemente se acercaría hacia ellas para preguntarle a Emma por qué nunca había llamado. Lo que vio en cambio fue a una mujer con un sorprendente parecido a Quinn Fabray. "No puede ser", repitió ella, pero su mirada no se movió. Vio como Director de la Galería casi pisoteó a uno de los del servicio en su camino para conocer a la mujer.

"Joder, es ella" Susurro Emma al oído de Rachel. "Pellízcame"

La morena empujó el brazo de Emma y tomó la dirección hacia donde se encontraba la actriz a los lejos. Quinn Fabray tenía el cabello largo y rubio, cayendo alrededor del rostro unas hebras brillantes y sedosas que hacían que pareciera un comercial de champú. Brillante ojos verdes recorrían la galería como si buscara a alguien. Unos labios carnosos entreabiertos dirigieron de repente una sonrisa al hombre que hablaba con ella, y su búsqueda se detuvo para saludarlo. Llevaba un vestido azul claro con detalles blancos un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, con un pequeño cinturón a juego y una larga chaqueta de cuero roja que le quedaba perfectamente. Zapatos altos hacían ver a la actriz imponente frente al hombre que charlaba ansiosamente frente a ella. Rachel miró hacia otro lado, no queriendo ser atrapada mirando.

"Hombre, yo realmente pensaba que en gran parte estaba retocada, pero ella realmente es muy hermosa." Emma sacudía la cabeza.

El murmullo general de la conversación volvió a la normalidad después de que el elemento sorpresa había pasado, y Rachel aventuró otra mirada a Quinn Fabray, pero la actriz se había ido. Aunque Rachel apenas se consideraba un fan, no podía evitar sentirse atemorizada. "¿Qué piensas que esté haciendo aquí?"

"Tal vez realmente le gusta el arte."

"Claro" Por alguna razón Rachel lo dudaba. "Se me hace una cabeza hueca."

"Solo porque ella interprete a una cabeza hueca no quiere decir que sea una."

Rachel se encogió de hombros. "Dudo mucho que esté actuando".

Emma se echó a reír. "Qué dura. Voy a ir a pedir su autógrafo".

"Golpéate tú misma" Rachel estuvo tentada a seguirla, solo por curiosidad nada más, pero se mantuvo firme. Vio a Emma alejarse y volvió la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver a Jesse caminar hacia ella.

* * *

Quinn encontró a Deborah fácilmente. Su asistente estaba hablando con una joven que parecía más que interesada en lo que sea que ésta le estaba diciendo. Deborah miraba como si estuviera buscando una excusa para alejarse y la encontró al segundo que vio a Quinn.

Quinn vio a la joven retirarse y después a Deborah. "Otra ex?" Ella adivinó cuando su asistente estuvo dentro de su alcance.

Deborah rió. "Si correcto. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que tenías que permanecer oculta para evitar robar la atención".

"Culpa a tu novio. Prácticamente me empujó fuera de la limosina."

Deborah sonrió como si ella y Brody habrían planeado esto todo el tiempo. Probablemente lo hicieron.

Quinn miró a su alrededor, esperando no parecer tan nerviosa como realmente se sentía. "¿Entonces? Señálame donde esta así saber quién y mirar sutilmente".

"No tengo idea realmente", dijo su asistente. "Hice lo que me pediste, pero no implicó ninguna comunicación directa con la artista de así que..."

Quinn suspiró. "Genial".

"Podría preguntar..."

"No" Quinn metió sus manos en los bolsillos. "Estar aquí tendrá que ser suficiente, supongo."

"Disculpe, Sra. Fabray?"

Quinn sabía lo que la chica quería antes de que incluso se volteara, así que no le sorprendió ver la mano con la pluma y el papel ante ella. La rubia ofreció su habitual sonrisa y aceptó los objetos. "¿Para quién debo poner?"

"Emma. Emma Stone. O solo Emma. Solo Emma es mejor".

Quinn perdió el control de la pluma y terminó soltándola. Emma, Deborah y Quinn todas alcanzaron a recogerla, casi provocando una contusión entre las tres. Fue Emma quien llegó en primera, y Quinn se obligó a mirar a la chica. Su cabello era más largo ahora, pero era definitivamente la misma pelirroja que había estado en el parque el día que había pedido a Brody que comprara la obra de Rachel. Emma era una chica linda, pero ahora Quinn podía ver por qué Brody había pedido su número. Dudaba mucho de que sus ojos se hubieran desviado lejos de su pecho. Divertidos ojos verdes la miraban cuando le ofreció de nuevo la pluma. "Gracias", dijo Quinn, aliviada de tener otra cosa que hacer. "Normalmente no soy tan torpe".

"Si que lo es", susurró Deborah.

"He oído eso", dijo Quinn bondadosamente, sin levantar la vista. Se las arregló para escribir su nombre correctamente, de alguna manera. "Allí tienes."

Emma aceptó de nuevo la pluma y el papel con una agradecida sonrisa. "Yo sólo quería decirte que pienso que eres genial en todo." Hizo pausa. "Bueno, casi todo. Incluso tú tienes que admitir que _Seabord Cyborg_ no fue tu mejor trabajo."

"Oh, ves, esa no era yo," dijo Quinn rápidamente. "Esa era mi hermana gemela; mi malvada hermana gemela quien sufría de una rara pero grave enfermedad que le causó aceptar horribles papeles en películas en mi lugar. Ella ha estado internada."

Deborah resopló.

Emma se echó a reír. "Bueno, entonces en ese caso, pienso que eres genial en todo."

"Por qué agradecerte," Dijo Quinn, sonriendo. "Eso es dulce."

Emma sonrió. "En todo caso, no voy a quitarte más de tu tiempo. Gracias de nuevo por el autógrafo." Emma asintió ante ellas y se alejó.

"Buena recuperación", dijo Deborah. "¿Sus pechos te distrajeron tanto que ni siquiera pudiste agarrar el lápiz?"

Quinn vio a Emma alejarse y se dirigió a Deborah. "Esa es su mejor amiga."

"¿En serio?"

"En serio". Quinn llamó a un mozo y tomó una copa de champán de la bandeja.

Deborah tosió. "Por lo tanto, si esa es su mejor amiga, entonces es seguro asumir que esa es Rachel...?"

Quinn se congeló. "¿La ves?"

"Suponiendo que sea ella."

"¿Y?"

Deborah miró Quinn. "Y… no es lo que había imaginado."

Quinn no estaba segura de lo que quería decir Deborah. Le tomó un largo momento más para finalmente reunir valentía y darse vuelta.

Se había imaginado a Rachel de mil maneras diferentes, incluso tratando de no hacerlo. Se había dicho a sí misma que no haría ninguna diferencia: alta, baja, gorda, delgada; eran solo cartas en una pantalla que no necesitaban una descripción física. Aún no había sido capaz de impedirse que tratara de poner una cara y un cuerpo para la artista. Y ahora que estaba sólo a unos pocos metros, consiguiendo su primer vistazo a la versión de la vida real, sabía que no debió haberse molestado en imaginar; nunca en un millón de años podría tener con precisión la imagen de cómo era Rachel.

Rachel estaba sonriendo. Fue la primera cosa que notó Quinn cuando se dio vuelta. Su sonrisa iluminaba sus ojos chocolates; grandes y expresivos ojos. Su cabello castaño medio ondulado, recogido en una trenza hacia un lado, mientras que su flequillo enmarcaba su hermoso rostro. Quinn dejó que su mirada vagara, porque no podía evitarlo. La piel de Rachel era de un bronceado, más ligero de lo que Quinn había imaginado en muchas ocasiones, y perfectamente suave.

La mirada de Quinn se perdía por el cuello de Rachel, deteniéndose brevemente en su collar, continuando por la camisa que se ajustaba a su cuerpo con una hermosa chaqueta negra, bajando hasta llegar a la falda que se pegaba a las indudables maravillosas piernas debajo. Su corazón martilleó en su pecho, y se obligó a apartar la mirada.

"Bueno" vino la voz de Deborah, "Supongo que encontramos tu tipo."

* * *

Jesse se disculpó por su tardanza, que no había realmente pasado por la mente de Rachel tanto como la de su familia. Ellos, en cambio, se disculparon por su ausencia por teléfono, dejando mensajes en su buzón de voz. Sus padres no habían querido aventurarse hasta al centro con los problemas del metro, y Blaine había sido amenazado por Carlos si iba a cualquier lugar cerca de él.

Tanto para una reunión familiar, pensó Rachel, viendo pasar el tráfico. Había salido para chequear sus mensajes y no quería volver adentro. Respiró el aire frío con olor a humo de cigarrillo y el sabor de la lluvia. Cruzó los brazos y sintió un escalofrió, sabiendo de que debía volver adentro. No tenía sentido deprimirse. La noche iba todavía bien. Su obra se había vendido, y a la gente parecía gustarle.

"Vas a congelarte aquí afuera".

Rachel se tomó un momento para reconocer la voz. "No me importa el frío", dijo, volteandose.

"¿Quieres que te traiga tu abrigo por lo menos?"

Jesse parecía tan preocupado que Rachel tuvo que sonreír. La temperatura había caído en picada desde que había estado por última vez afuera, y sabía que permanecer allí no era saludable. "Nah, tu ganas."

Una vez dentro, Emma se apareció frente a Rachel en el camino, la morena trató de imaginar cómo demonios lo hizo. "No mires ahora", Emma estaba diciendo, "pero Quinn Fabray está observando tus cosas." Ella frunció el ceño. "Tu obra de arte, quiero decir. No tus..." Ella agitó las manos alrededor de los pechos de Rachel.

"Aclaraciones totalmente innecesarias, muchas gracias", dijo Rachel, agarrando las manos de Emma y empujándolas hacia abajo. Miró por encima del hombro de la pelirroja porque no pudo evitarlo. La sección de la galería de Rachel era visible desde la entrada, y la morena tenía una visión clara de Quinn Fabray. O, al menos, la espalda de Quinn Fabray. "Esta hablando con el Director de la Galería".

"¿Qué están diciendo?"

Rachel entrecerró los ojos. "Por la forma en que sus hombros están en ángulo y la forma en que su cabeza se inclina varios grados a la derecha, yo tendría que decir que están hablando sobre un baile lento entre aliens".

"Har Har".

"Preguntaste algo estúpido..." Fue Jesse quien dijo esto, y Rachel le sonrió.

La morena se movió para que ella ya no estuviera frente a Quinn Fabray. Emma, que no tuvo reparos en mirar fijamente a la actriz, giro la vista sobre ella.

"Me pregunto dónde mando hacer ese abrigo que lleva puesto", dijo Emma. "Nunca lo había visto antes."

"Probablemente podrías alimentar a un pequeño país con el precio de su ropa", dijo Jesse. "Que desperdicio. Vivimos en una sociedad que prefiere gastar dinero en zapatos que en ayudar a otro ser humano."

Rachel lo miró, sorprendida y complacida por su comentario.

"Para el carro allí, chico de cuestiones sociales" Emma soltó un pitido "Esta es la noche de Rachel y en la noche de Rachel no habrá conversaciones que requieran pensamientos profundos."

A Rachel no le hubiera importado seguir discutiendo el tema; seguro que terminaría hablando del fantástico traje de Quinn Fabray. Pero permaneció en silencio, pensando que tal vez ella y Jesse podrían discutirlo entre ellos en una fecha posterior, tal vez tomando un café. Dejo ese pensamiento para después.

"Creo que están hablando de ti," dijo Emma un segundo después.

"¿Qué?"

"El Director de la Galería te está apuntando y Quinn Fabray está clavando la mirada hacia acá", respondió Jesse.

"Presta atención", dijo Emma, cubriendo los labios con su vaso. "El Directo se dirige hacia ti."

Rachel se volteó para encontrar al Directo Figgins caminando hacia ella. Estaba vestido con uno de sus habituales trajes de diseñador, el cabello peinado hacia un lado para ocultar su indecorosa calva. Era digno de un hombre de unos sesenta años, pero por primera vez en toda la noche, parecía haber quedado sin aliento y agitado. Rachel podría haber jurado que estaba sudando. "Hola, señor Figgins", dijo Rachel cortésmente al momento en que estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

"Hola, buenas noches" dijo el hombre, ajustando su traje. "La Sra. Fabray desea hablar con usted acerca de su trabajo."

Rachel arqueó una ceja. "Ella quiere hablar conmigo?"

"Sí, sí. Y yo no creo que sea una buena idea hacerla esperar." El hombre puso su brazo alrededor de Rachel y comenzó a caminar con ella hacia la actriz. Él le susurró, "la Sra. Fabray ha puesto los ojos en uno los cuadros más caros de la exhibición. Mantenerla feliz es de suma importancia. Una compra suya no beneficiaría a todos".

_Beneficiará a su bolsillo y su reputación_, pensó Rachel, pero solo asintió con la cabeza. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para hablar. ¿_Qué podría Quinn Fabray posiblemente tener que decirme a mí?_

* * *

Esto no había sido parte del plan, no es como si Quinn había tenido un plan. Pero si hubiese tenido un plan, hablar con Rachel no habría sido parte de él. Había estado mirando las obras de Rachel cuando el director de la galería se había acercado a ella por billonésima vez desde que había puesto un pie en la galería. Los signos de dólar en sus ojos brillaban con tanta intensidad como el Rolex que tenía en la muñeca, pero Quinn se había conformado con seguirle la corriente, llegando al extremo de fingir interés en una pintura demasiado cara que habría tenido que ser ciego para apreciarla. Ella la compraría, sin duda, por la caridad sin más ningún interés y luego enviarla directamente a su madrastra. Con suerte, estaría maldita.

Figgins, a pesar de ser un tipo molesto y codicioso, compartía un muy crítico punto de interés con Quinn: Rachel. El Director de la Galería parecía sincero en sus elogios hacia la artista, le ofreció información sin Quinn tener que pedírselo. Y aunque no había esperado el análisis breve pero completo de las pinturas de Rachel, Quinn había estado más que feliz de escuchar.

Quinn imaginó que su interés en el tema había sido más que evidente, porque un segundo más tarde, Figgins estaba señalando a Rachel entre la multitud y un segundo después estaba insistiendo en que se conocieran.

Había estado toda la tarde viendo a Rachel porque no podía evitarlo incluso si hubiera querido. Había estado insegura, en un primer momento, que tenía la persona adecuada. Casi esperaba estar equivocada. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades, de verdad, de que Rachel resultara tener el tipo de belleza, que haría que Quinn Fabray se fijara? Incluso si no hubiera sido Rachel, Quinn habría mirado a la joven. Ella la hubiese mirado y mirado y tratado de pensar en una manera de acercase a ella, para entablar alguna conversación, sólo para tener una mejor visión. No habría sido la primera vez que Quinn habría hablado con alguien sólo porque la encontraba atractiva. Había pasado muchos años ocultando su satisfacción por el intercambio de conversación sin sentido con una hermosa mujer. Pero ella era Rachel. No era una hermosa desconocida en una fiesta de Hollywood. Era Rachel. Y Quinn nunca se había sentido tan intimidada por nadie en su vida.

"¿Sra. Fabray?"

Quinn quedó sin aliento al llamado de la voz del director. Se volteó, tratando de actuar con calma, aunque no lo estaba. Su mirada se posó en Rachel, y le ofreció lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa amable neutral.

"Sra. Fabray, permítanme presentarle a Rachel Berry, una de las más prometedoras jóvenes artistas de Nueva York." Figgins parecía un padre orgulloso de pie al lado de su hija, y Quinn estaba molesta por su acto. Rachel no pudría haber parecido más incómoda. Después de un momento, el hombre volvió a hablar. "Bueno, dejaré a las dos señoritas, entonces. Sra. Fabray, por favor hágamelo saber al momento en que necesite algo".

Rachel fue la primera en hablar cuando el director las había dejado. "El señor Figgins, dijo que quería hablar conmigo."

_¿Lo dijo ahora?_ Quinn miró hacia otro lado porque ver a Rachel la estaba distrayendo por completo. Levantó la vista hacia su obra, pensó en un lugar seguro para reposar la mirada. "Eres muy talentosa", dijo.

"Gracias".

Rachel estaba nerviosa, Quinn podría notarlo, pero no era el tipo de nerviosismo que sentía la actriz. No había nada que mostrara que Rachel era una fan, o que estaba particularmente impresionada de que Quinn Fabray quería hablar con ella. La artista parecía impaciente sobre todo, como si quisiera alejarse de allí. Quinn no estaba segura si estaba herida o intrigada por esto. _¿Qué piensas de mí?_ Quinn se preguntó. _¿Qué pensarías de mí si supieras la verdad?_

Guardando estos pensamientos para otro momento, Quinn se centró en cambio en el arte. Una pintura en particular, le había hecho detenerse. Era un cuadro similar al que Quinn tenía colgado sobre su cama, sólo que esta vez había dos personas en lugar de una. "Esta me gusta mucho", dijo, tratando de pensar en algo que decir que no sonara estúpido. "Es fácil sentirse envuelto en tu propia soledad que te olvidas que hay otros ahí afuera tan solitarios como tú." Había dicho esto en voz baja, y por un momento Quinn pensó que Rachel no la había oído. Se atrevió a echar un vistazo en dirección a la artista, sólo para encontrar unos ojos marrones que la miraban con curiosidad. "Lo siento. ¿He dicho algo malo?"

Rachel negó con la cabeza, luciendo avergonzado. "No. Lo siento. Es solo que… me recuerdas a otra persona."

Quinn asintió con la cabeza, presa del pánico ante la idea de que Rachel resolviera las cosas.

"Tiendo a pintar mucho sobre la soledad", dijo Rachel después de un segundo. Se encogió de hombros, pareciendo tímida repente. "No sé por qué. No es como si estoy sola."

"Puedes estar rodeada de mil personas y todavía sentirte sola", dijo Quinn.

Con una mirada Quinn no pudo descifrar el rostro de Rachel. La artista la miró, entonces, realmente la miró, y Quinn se preocupó de que la artista había logrado unir todas las piezas. Rachel parecía que quería decir algo, pero cambió de idea. "Supongo que tienes razón," es lo que finalmente dijo.

Si Rachel sospechaba algo lo escondió bien, y Quinn no pudo decidir si estaba más aliviada o decepcionada. "Aprecio que hayas venido a hablarme. No quise interrumpir tu tiempo con tus amigos." Quinn miró en dirección a Emma sólo para encontrar a la pelirroja y al chico que Quinn supuso que era Jesse mirando hacia ellas. En un instante alzaron la vista hacia el techo como si hubieran estado buscando algo allí todo el tiempo. Quinn ahogó una sonrisa y se volvió a Rachel.

La morena estaba sacudiendo la cabeza. "Lo siento, no son muy sutiles."

"Está bien, estoy un poco acostumbrada a estas alturas." Hizo una mueca. "Lo siento, sonó más bien arrogante de mi parte."

"Sí". Rachel sonrió. "Pero puedo imaginar que es verdad."

Quinn arqueó una ceja. "¿que soy arrogante?"

Para sorpresa de la rubia, Rachel se echó a reír. "Me temo que no sé nada de eso."

"Bastante justo". Quinn sonrió. No quería terminar la conversación, pero también nunca había tenido la intención de iniciarla en primer lugar. Estiró la mano. "Ha sido un placer, Sra. Berry. La mejor de las suertes."

La piel de Quinn hormigueaba al momento en que entró en contacto con la de Rachel. Fue un breve apretón de manos, pero Quinn todavía podía sentir la mano de Rachel mucho después de que la artista le dio las gracias y se marchó.

* * *

Rachel nunca había sido una persona que pensaba mucho sobre las celebridades, y en los raros momentos en que pensaba en ellos, rara vez era bajo una luz favorable. Nunca había sido alguien a quien le importara los autógrafos. No había nadie cuya imagen le gustaría colgar en su pared. En su mayor parte, ella encontró la obsesión de su país con la fama y la vida de Hollywood algo idiota. La gente moría de hambre y había sufrimiento en todo el mundo, mientras que los que tenían los medios para ayudar se preocupaban más por los chismes más recientes de las celebridades.

¿Que había hecho gente como Quinn Fabray para merecer tanta atención? Rachel nunca había entendido la mentalidad detrás de los actores de tratarlos como reyes, mientras que los verdaderos héroes - los maestros, los trabajadores sociales, los agentes de policía - se quedaban raspando el fondo del cañón, tratando de ganarse la vida.

Era por esta razón que Rachel nunca había pensado tanto en Quinn Fabray. La estrella de Hollywood siempre le había parecido a Rachel totalmente egocéntrica. Era fácil imaginar que la belleza extrema de la actriz era simplemente la manera natural de compensar una total falta de intelecto. Pero como Rachel se alejó de Quinn Fabray, no podía dejar de sentir que había sido injustamente dura en sus evaluaciones previas. Después de todo, ¿qué sabia Rachel realmente de ella?

Rachel no sabía qué esperar de la actriz, pero comentarios como _creo que es un bonito cuadro_ no la habría sorprendido. Lo que Rachel no esperaba era que Quinn Fabray, de todas las personas, estuviese hablando con ella acerca de la soledad. No había esperado la mezcla de confianza y vulnerabilidad que cubría a las palabras de la actriz. Le había hecho olvidar, aunque sea brevemente, de que estaba hablando con una estrella de Hollywood y no una persona al azar en una galería. Había tenido que dejar de preguntarse a sí misma cualquiera de las innumerables preguntas que habían surgido en su mente, porque a pesar de su creencia de que la gente famosa no era diferente de nadie, Rachel no pudo evitar sentir un cierto elemento de timidez en la presencia de Quinn Fabray.

De cerca, la actriz había sido aún más hermosa de lo que era de lejos, y Rachel había estado momentáneamente sorprendida por este hecho. Incluso con su bolsa llena de ideas preconcebidas sobre Quinn Fabray, Rachel no podía negar que la actriz tenía una especie de energía fascinante, cada movimiento era fluido, nunca incómodo o forzado. Su cara era un ejemplo clásico de una simetría perfecta en acción. Y los ojos; Rachel había tratado de calcular cuántos diferentes tubos de pintura había que mezclar con el fin de dar con ese tono de verde.

Había perdido la cuenta.

"¿Qué te dijo?" Preguntó Emma, cerrando la distancia entre ellas. "Cuéntamelo todo; palabra por palabra y con especial atención a la inflexión."

"Me sorprende que no lo sepas, dado lo mucho que estabas mirando", dijo Rachel, ignorando las peticiones de Emma. "Ustedes no podían haber sido más evidentes."

"Estoy segura de que hubiéramos podido", dijo Emma. "Ahora dispara".

"¿Dónde está Jesse?"

"Salió a fumar. Sal del estancamiento antes de que mi cabeza explote."

Rachel frunció el ceño. "¿Él fuma?" Sintió una punzada repentina de la decepción.

"En serio. Mi cerebro explotará. En cualquier momento."

"Parece que le gustaron mis pinturas", dijo Rachel casual. "Ella no dijo mucho."

"Tu apestas. Quinn Fabray te pide que hables con ella acerca de tu arte y vuelves con ¿'ella no dijo mucho'? Tuvo que haber dicho algo. Te vi sonreír. Caray, yo te vi reír. Y ni siquiera era esa risa forzada que haces cuando no quieres reír, pero sientes que tienes que hacerlo. Era auténtica. Y considerando lo mucho que reclamaste tu disgusto por Quinn Fabray, esto es enorme. Así que suéltalo."

Rachel suspiró. Emma era agotadora. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que la actriz no estaba detrás de ella. "Ella dijo que le gustó uno de mis cuadros, en particular, y luego dijo algo sobre la soledad, y-"

"¿En serio? ¿Crees que quiere decir que está sola?" Emma parecía pensativa. "Bueno, su novio recientemente la dejó."

Rachel rodó sus ojos. "De todos modos, ella dijo algo y luego se disculpó por sonar arrogante, y luego dije que lo primero que dijo era cierto, pero me preguntó si quería decir que si ella era arrogante, y allí es cuando yo me reí, y soy realmente mala narrando conversaciones."

"Sí, realmente apestas."

"Y luego ella me dio la mano y eso fue todo."

"Wow. Estrechaste la mano de Quinn Fabray. Yo no llegué a hacer eso. ¿Crees que debería volver y hacer eso?"

"Si quieres que ella piense que eres una completa loca, claro."

"Me gustó", dijo Emma pensativa. "Parecía muy... no sé... presente en la conversación. Al igual como si quisiera estar hablando conmigo a pesar de que acababa de llegar de la nada y dándole lata pidiéndole su autógrafo." Se encogió de hombros. "Probablemente sólo estaba actuando. Pero se sintió agradable todo de igual forma. Espero seguir siendo amigable cuando sea famosa".

Rachel se encontró explorando a la multitud mientras escuchaba hablar a Emma. Había más gente de la que había más temprano en la noche y sólo podía esperar que el desorden con el sistema del metro se haya arreglado. Su mirada cayó repentinamente sobre Quinn Fabray y se quedó allí por más tiempo de lo que había previsto. La actriz estaba hablando con Figgins de nuevo, o más bien, escuchaba mientras hablaba con ella, y al mismo tiempo que la gente pasaba y miraba y se daban cuenta de ella.

Viéndola desde el otro lado de la habitación, Rachel se preguntó si éste era uno de esos momentos en que Quinn Fabray se sentía sola.


	26. Chapter25

Capítulo Veinticinco

Quinn ahogó un bostezo y echó una mirada a la hora en su teléfono. El día había sido largo, comenzando a las 5:00 a.m. con una llamada para que se levantara hecha por Deborah que Quinn había olvidado hasta que la voz al otro lado del teléfono le dio una alegre bienvenida que la hizo volver en sí. Muchas horas después, Quinn se sentó dentro de una habitación de un edificio en algún lugar de Nueva York, mirando a tipos de actores - algunos de los cuales reconoció, algunos otros que no conoció - audicionando para un papel en la próxima película de Brittany S. Pearce.

Una actriz reconoció a Quinn, pero no pudo entrar a la sala, mirando amablemente esperanzada. La gente en la sala le dio la bienvenida amablemente, aunque un poco cansado, y le pidieron que comience cuando estuviera lista.

En el centro de la sala, una cámara rodó, y Quinn miró el monólogo de la chica con creciente interés. Marley Rose, la rubia recordó el nombre de la chica de repente. Ella hizo una audición para el papel de la hermana menor de Quinn, y la rubia pensó, viendo como la chica leía las líneas, que Marley Rose sería perfecta para el papel.

Brittany fue la primera en darle las gracias cuando la chica terminó, y Quinn podía sentir la sonrisa en la cara de la directora al segundo en que Marley salió de la habitación. "Esa es nuestra Sara."

Quinn aceptó en silencio. Había sido un día largo, pero estaba mirando hacia arriba.

"¿Tú que piensas, Quinn?"

La rubia miró a la directora. "Ella es perfecta."

Brittany se mostró complacida. "La tendremos de vuelta y que lea con Quinn mañana, entonces. Sólo para estar seguros." Ella se estiró. "La buena noticia es que estamos listos por el día de hoy."

"Gracias a Dios," el chico que trabaja con la cámara dijo con una sonrisa, y todo el mundo dejó escapar una risita colectiva en acuerdo.

Quinn volvió ante el sonido de su teléfono, sólo para ver que sonaba en su mano al momento en que lo sostenía. El nombre "Rachel" apareció en la pantalla y ella se quedó mirándolo y parpadeó varias veces para asegurarse que no estaba alucinando. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba mientras contestaba. "Impresionante sincronización", dijo a modo de saludo, y sintió los ojos de todos en ella de forma repentina. Brittany miraba particularmente curiosa. Quinn desvió la mirada, sintiendo vergüenza. Su tono de voz, Quinn se dio cuenta, que cambiaba considerablemente cuando hablaba con Rachel.

"¿Eso es cierto?" Dijo la voz de la morena. "¿Por qué es eso?"

"Solo estaba terminando algo", dijo Quinn, sabiendo, como lo había dijo, que daría lugar a preguntas. Se apresuró a agregar: "En realidad, ¿puedo llamarte de vuelta en cinco minutos?"

"Ah, entonces mi sincronización era en realidad en cinco minutos." Rachel sonaba divertida. "Tendré que trabajar en eso. Hablo contigo en cinco entonces."

Resultó estar más cerca de los veinte minutos. Ir a un lugar en busca de intimidad se prolongó más de lo que Quinn había previsto, especialmente después de que Ella Peters enganchó a Quinn en una conversación acerca de zapatos de diseñador que la rubia pensaba que no iba a terminar nunca. Pero había terminado, finalmente, de alguna manera, y Quinn había escapado.

Comenzó a marcar al tiempo que su chofer abría la puerta para ella. Había dado a Deborah el día libre para estar con Brody, y Quinn estuvo de repente agradecida por la soledad.

"Casa de Satanás adoración al sexo pervertido," dijo una voz que no era Rachel. "¿En qué puedo azotarte?

"¿Cuáles son las opciones otra vez?" Quinn preguntó, siguiendo el juego.

Emma no perdió el ritmo. "Tendrás que hablar con nuestra 'sexperta' residente, la Señorita Azotadora. Ah, y aquí viene ahora"

"Te dije que no contestaras mi teléfono", dijo Rachel, con una voz que sonaba muy de lejos. Y luego, más cerca, "¿Hola?"

Quinn sonrió en el teléfono. Había sido menos de 24 horas desde que habían hablado cara a cara, pero le pareció más tiempo. La noche anterior fue como un sueño. "¿Casa de Satanás adoración al sexo pervertido?"

Rachel se echó a reír. "Lo siento por eso."

"Y yo siento que mis cinco minutos se convirtieron en casi media hora. ¿Estamos aún?"

"Claro, eso parece justo"

Quinn observaba el paisaje desde la ventana. Si hubiera sido honesta con Rachel desde el principio, iban a estar teniendo esta conversación? Qué bueno sería poder decir: "Yo estoy libre a la noche, ¿quieres ir a cenar? Estoy en el barrio. Podría pasar a recogerte." Pero ella no había sido honesta desde el principio. "Entonces, ¿cómo te fue anoche? Cuéntamelo todo."

"Iba a enviarte por email todo sobre ayer, pero luego decidí llamarte. Así que, ayer por la noche. Hm. Ayer por la noche fue sin duda interesante."

"Oh?"

"Bueno, había un estúpido mal funcionamiento del metro, y mis padres no pudieron venir. Y mi hermano no pudo venir tampoco porque mi padrastro está loco. Pero en el lado positivo, todas mis obras se vendieron. Alguien las compró todas. Loco no?"

_Sí, lo estoy_, pensó Quinn. "Felicitaciones", dijo ella.

"Ojalá me sintiera feliz al respecto".

"¿No lo estás?"

"No. Quiero decir, sí. Yo solo... había una... y esto va a sonar realmente estúpido, pero había una que quería conservar."

"Oh." Quinn frunció el ceño, preguntándose cuál.

"Para ti", agregó Rachel en voz baja un momento después; luego rápidamente siguió diciendo, "Yo sé que suena un poco extraño..."

El corazón de Quinn estaba haciendo cosas extrañas. No sabía qué decir.

"Te he avergonzado", dijo Rachel. "Lo siento. Es sólo que cuando lo estaba pintando, pensé en ti. Pensé que sería algo que te gustaría. Una especie de secuela del que compraste... o algo así. De todos modos, no creía que fuera a venderse y por eso estuve de acuerdo para mostrarlo pero bueno... se vendió. Tomé una foto. Puedo enviarte la imagen."

Quinn encontró su voz. "Sí, me encantaría verlo".

"Cool. Um. Entonces, lo haré. Uh, Quinn Fabray se presentó en la galería, lo que fue bastante sorprendente."

La rubia tragó nerviosamente. "Wow", dijo ella, sabiendo que sonaba sin ganas. No podía suscitar un entusiasmo falso por sí misma.

"Ya lo sé", dijo Rachel, "yo tampoco estaba del todo emocionada".

Quinn sintió algo doloroso en el pecho. "Ah, ¿no te gusta ella?" Se obligó a preguntar, pensando, mientras hablaba, que ella no quería saber la respuesta realmente.

"Por regla, por lo general no me gustan las celebridades, y esas cosas del estrellato de Hollywood. Creo que el mundo tiene cosas mejores en que centrarse, ¿Entiendes?"

"Absolutamente".

"Y la verdad, ella siempre pareció una especie de tonta para mí."

Quinn frunció el ceño. Había sido llamada de muchas maneras en su vida, pero nunca tonta. "Ella fue a Yale, sabes," se encontró a si misma diciendo antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

"Sí, pero ella es famosa..."

"Y se graduó segunda de su clase!" Esto estuvo a punto gritar. "Un segundo muy cerca."

"Whoa, whoa, lo siento. No me di cuenta que eras una fan."

_¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?_ Quinn se pasó una mano por el pelo y respiró hondo. "No soy una fan. Yo solo... um... no creo que ella sea una tonta".

"Bueno yo tampoco", dijo Rachel, "nunca más".

"Oh."

Rachel comenzó a reír. "¿Estas enamorada de ella o algo así?"

"No" dijo Quinn, pensando en la cuestión tan ridícula que casi se echó a reír. "Realmente ella no es mi tipo".

"¿En serio? Me sorprende. Quiero decir, ella es muy sexy."

"¿Crees que yo... eh, que ella es sexy?"

"Pensé que todo el mundo lo hacía. Creo que Emma la puso en su lista de celebridades con quienes tendría un trío".

"Oh, ¿Ella no está en la tuya?", Preguntó Quinn.

"Uh, no tengo una lista de celebridades con quienes tendría un trío".

_¿Qué tal un dúo?_ Quinn pensó, pero rápidamente empujó a un lado la cuestión.

"¿Y tú?", Preguntó Rachel.

"Yo no soy realmente un tipo de chica que haga tríos", dijo Quinn.

La morena se echó a reír. "¿Cómo llegamos a este asunto otra vez?"

"Estoy bastante segura de que lo iniciaste tú."

"Así que lo hice. Huh. De todos modos, sí, anoche fue interesante. Y creo que Quinn Fabray es en realidad bastante agradable. Quiero decir, no he conocido a ningún otro famoso para compararla, pero en términos humanos, fue agradable."

La rubia sonrió. "Me alegro de que lo hayas pasado muy bien anoche."

"Sí, estuvo bien. Jesse vino. Me invitó a tomar una copa después pero estaba demasiado cansada. Sin embargo, creo que voy a pedirle ir a tomar un café un día de estos. Creo que tenemos mucho en común."

"Genial" dijo Quinn, pero ella sabía que no lo decía en serio. Y el hecho de que ella sabía que no lo decía en serio, le preocupaba. _No me voy a enamorar de una chica hetero_, pensó. _Absolutamente no._

"Entonces, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Alguna perspectiva romántica?"

"Nop"

"¿Qué hay de Ella-Quien-Te-Salvó-Del-Peligro-de-una-Aburrida-Co nversación? Iba a darle un acrónimo, pero creo que es demasiado largo...EQTS DPAC... ¿Cómo pronunciarías eso? Eqtis." Rachel se echó a reír. "Eqtis Dipac"

Quinn se echó a reír. "Eqtis no es una perspectiva romántica. Ella es alguien con quien paso tiempo con carácter profesional. Y eso es todo."

"Así es como muchos de los más tórridos romances de la historia han comenzado".

"Mm. Dudo que alguno de ellos haya involucrado a alguien llamado Eqtis Dipac".

La morena rió. "Ese no es realmente su nombre. ¿Cómo se llama?"

Quinn vaciló. "Brittany. Brittany Dipac".

Rachel estaba riendo, y Quinn sabía que ella estaba convirtiéndose rápidamente adicta a ese sonido. "Lamento decir esto, pero tengo que irme", dijo con pesar, viendo como el hotel aparecía a la vista. Lo último que necesitaba era que la llamen por su verdadero nombre mientras hablaba por teléfono con Rachel.

"Sí, debería empezar a prepararme para esta noche, de todos modos. ¿Me escribes por email?"

Era la primera vez que Rachel le pedía algo, y Quinn reconoció en ese momento que no habría nada que podría negarle a la artista. "Hecho."

"Hasta más tarde, Lucy."

Ella apago el teléfono al igual que la limusina se detenía.

Un hombre sonrió con alegría mientras abría la puerta para ella. "Bienvenida de nuevo Sra. Fabray."

* * *

"Pon a Tina en el teléfono", dijo Quinn al momento que Deborah abrió la puerta de la habitación del hotel.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño. "Yo pensé que tenía el día libre"

"Eso fue antes de que me enterara de la crisis de imagen de tonta que tengo", dijo Quinn seriamente. Miró sobre el hombro de Deborah a Brody, quien estaba haciendo todo lo posible para cubrirse con una sábana. Sonrió "Perdón por interrumpir."

Deborah sacudió la cabeza y salió al pasillo, cerrando la puerta. "No lo hiciste. Es sólo un nudista. ¿Qué es eso de una crisis de tonta?"

"Las personas piensan que soy una tonta".

"¿Que personas?"

"Algunas personas".

"Pero tú fuiste a Yale."

Quinn rió con ironía. "Bueno! Al parecer, si eres famosa, la gente piensa que asististe a una escuela totalmente diferente llamada Yale. Yale School para Idiotas Totales." Hizo una pausa. "Yo quería hacer algo realmente ingenioso allí, como Yale como un acrónimo, pero todo a lo que puedo llegar con la Y es... Yemen".

"¿Estás bien?"

"¿Me veo bien?", Preguntó Quinn.

Brody abrió la puerta, vestido con una camiseta blanca y pantalones de chándal negro. "¿Es charla de chicas o me puedo unir?"

"Creo que Quinn está teniendo un colapso."

La rubia se abrió paso en la habitación del hotel. "Rachel piensa - pensaba, o demonios, tal vez ella todavía piensa -que soy una tonta. ¡Una tonta! ¡Yo!" Empezó a caminar. "Llama a Tina y dile que está despedida como mi publicista a menos que me pueda convertir en el Albert Einstein de celebridades para mañana. No puedo tener personas pensando que soy una idiota."

"Tal vez si usaras más tus gafas", sugirió Brody, sólo para obtener un codazo en el estómago por parte de Deborah.

"Fue esa estúpida Ceremonia de premios SoW, o cómo diablos se llame. Nunca debí haber estado de acuerdo con eso", dijo Quinn. "Probablemente me vio decir esa cosa que ellos me hicieron decir de lo mucho que amo a mi cabello, sólo para cortar todas las otras cosas después de eso así que solo fue una escena mía 'Realmente amo mi cabello'. Voy a demandar a esos bastardos. ¿Puedo demandarlos?"

"Uh," dijo Deborah. "Voy a ver eso".

Quinn se sentó en la cama. "No estoy teniendo un colapso".

"Está bien", dijo Brody, apoyándose contra la pared más cercana y cruzando los brazos. "Entonces, si estoy leyendo correctamente a través de todo el alboroto, estás volviéndote loca porque Rachel resultó ser mucho más sexy de lo que aparecía en todas tus X-puntuaciones, fantasías chica-con-chica, y ahora estas preocupada de que no serás capaz de esquivar las flechas de Cupido para siempre porque él está apuntando directamente hacia tu hipersensible, de poco impulso sexual corazón".

Quinn abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar.

Brody hizo una mueca. "¿Solo qué tan sexy es esta chica?"

Quinn se dejó caer sobre la cama y se tapó la cara con la almohada más cercana.

"Solo necesitas echar un polvo. Tienes demasiada frustración sexual reprimida haciéndote todo esto angustioso y confuso. Encuentra una chica que creas que es moderadamente atractiva y que confíes que será discreta, arráncale la ropa, y déjalo ir. Te sentirás mejor, confía en mí."

Quinn tiró la almohada a un lado y suspiró al techo. "¿Sabes qué? Al diablo. Tienes razón." Se levantó de la cama. "Ustedes han sido de mucha ayuda."

"¿Lo fuimos?" Brody arqueo una ceja.

Deborah frunció el ceño. "¿Todavía quieres que llame a Tina?

"No. Disfruta el resto de tu día libre."

"¿A dónde vas?"

En la puerta, la rubia hizo una pausa. Y sonrió. "Voy a llamar a Brittany."

* * *

"Tengo que admitir," comenzó Jesse, "Estaba un poco sorprendido de que me hayas llamado".

"¿Quieres decir, a diferencia de que sea Emma quien te llame?"

Jesse rió y asintió. "Algo así, sí."

La morena miró alrededor de la cafetería, en las filas de mesas vacías. Ella y Jesse eran los únicos que estaban allí, y se sentía extrañamente íntimo. Se volvió hacia él. "Supongo que quería darte las gracias por haber venido a la galería la otra noche. Tenía la intención de llamarte e invitarte, pero Emma se me adelantó."

Jesse rió. "Ella dijo algo sobre de que tu estas oxidada con cualquier método de comunicación que no implique el Internet."

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza, distraídamente revolviendo el café frente a ella. "Ella solo esta celosa porque hice una amiga on line. Emma se siente fácilmente amenazada y es demasiado posesiva." Hizo una pausa. "Pero... no de una manera espeluznante, del tipo Mujer Blanca Soltera. Ella solo… "

"Te cuida, lo entiendo", dijo Jesse, asintiendo. "Es bueno tener una amiga así."

"Lo es. Ella es como una hermana".

"Yo siempre he querido una hermana", dijo Jesse. "Tengo dos hermanos en vez; uno menor y uno mayor".

"Yo también", dijo Rachel. "Bueno, mi hermano mayor es realmente mi hermanastro, pero soy más cercana a él de lo que soy con mi verdadero hermano, que es una verdadera molestia".

Jesse sonrió.

Rachel se mordió el labio y respiró hondo. "Mira, antes de continuar adelante con esta conversación, sólo quiero que sepas que no estoy tratando de confundirte o provocarte ni nada. Todavía no estoy segura de que estoy lista para..."

"Rachel", dijo Jesse, interrumpiendo. "Relájate En serio. No espero nada ni entiendo esto de otra manera. Lo que más me halaga es que te gustaría pasar un tiempo conmigo es todo. Así que, solo bebe tu café. Beberé el mío. Y eso es todo lo que esto tiene que ser."

Rachel estudió su rostro por un momento. Percibiendo su honestidad, y se relajó. "Está bien".

"Por supuesto, Emma me dijo que ibas a dormir conmigo la otra noche, y no lo hiciste, por lo que probablemente deberíamos hacer eso."

Rachel se congeló, con la taza de café a medio camino de sus labios.

Jesse comenzó a reír. "Lo siento. Emma me rogó que dijera eso y no me pude resistir. "

La morena puso el café en la mesa y se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, yo te iba a preguntar cuando querías 'hacer eso', como dices. Pero como solo estabas bromeando... "

Era el turno de Jesse de quedar congelado. "Uh..."

Rachel sonrió. "Lo siento, no me pude resistir."

Jesse movió la cabeza. "Touché".

* * *

Quinn se quedó mirando el menú que tenía en la mano, preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo. Frente a ella, Brittany estaba al teléfono, hablando con alguien acerca de algo que Quinn había renunciado a entender.

Ella no había llamado a Brittany después de su supuesto colapso. Había marcado el número y se había quedado mirándolo, pero no había completado la llamada. No había querido hacer una decisión apresurada basándose en el asesoramiento de Brody, de todas las personas. Pero había pensado en ello. Había pensado en ello toda la tarde y toda la noche. Y la verdad era que Brody tenía razón. Ella tenía que soltarse. Era eso o perder la razón.

Se había encontrado a Brittany en el desayuno la mañana siguiente, y en alguna parte entre los croissants en miniatura y las fresas rebanadas, Quinn había reunido el valor para pedirle a Brittany ir a cenar. La directora parecía sorprendida, pero había aceptado con facilidad. Y ahora allí estaban.

"...Estoy cenando con Quinn ahora, ¿Puedo llamarte más tarde? ... Sí... sí... ya lo sé. Lo prometo. Me ocuparé de ello. Está bien. Está bien. Adiós." Brittany dejó escapar un suspiro. "Estoy cerrando esto. Lo siento mucho por eso. ¿Mencioné que odio los productores? La mayoría de ellos se pueden ir al infierno."

Quinn arqueó una ceja.

"Quiero decir que de la mejor manera posible, por supuesto."

"Por supuesto". Quinn sonrió.

Brittany respiró hondo. "Muy bien, vayamos al grano. ¿Es una mala noticia?"

Quinn bajo el menú y frunció el ceño ante la directora. "¿Qué es una mala noticia?"

"La razón por la que me invitaste a cenar. No vas a abandonarnos, ¿verdad, Quinn? Por favor, no me digas que vas a dejar la película."

Brittany no sospechaba nada, Quinn pronto se dio cuenta. Y por qué iba hacerlo, Quinn pensó. No es como si se hubiera puesto una camisa que dijera 'Nadie sabe que soy lesbiana'. "No la voy a dejar", dijo.

Brittany dejó escapar un largo suspiro. "Muy bien, creo que mi corazón dejó de latir por un momento." Se echó hacia atrás. "Muy bien. Muy bien, bueno. Algo más que pueda manejar. Échamelo".

_Bueno, soy una lesbiana enclosetada buscando perder mi virginidad con la esperanza de que al hacerlo salve lo que me queda de cordura, y puesto que tú eres la única lesbiana atractiva que conozco..._ Quinn se aclaró la garganta en el intento de aclarar su mente, y se atrevió a mirar a Brittany. "¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo alguna clase de noticias?"

Una pálida frente se levantaba en cuestión. "¿Quieres decir que no las tienes?"

Quinn se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

"Oh" Brittany sonrió. "Que refrescante" Agarró el menú. "Por lo general los actores la única vez que me invitan a cenar es para dejarme de manera fácil." Hizo una pausa. "Y luego estuvo esa vez cuando uno quiso dormir conmigo." Se echó a reír.

Quinn rápidamente desvió la mirada y cogió de nuevo el menú. "¿Y lo hiciste?" Preguntó después de un momento. Había tomado un par de copas antes de que Brittany hubiera llegado, y ahora estaba lamentando esa decisión. El botón de auto edición se dirigía rápidamente hacia el estado de fuera de servicio.

Brittany la observó tras la pregunta. "No," dijo ella, y luego agregó: "En realidad, no me interesan los hombres."

"Sí, a mí tampoco", dijo Quinn en voz baja.

"¿Disculpa?"

Quinn capturo la mirada de Brittany y casi se lo repite, pero intervino el camarero. Tomó sus órdenes, mientras Quinn reflexionaba en silencio sobre lo que estaba haciendo aquí.

La directora la estaba mirando cuando Quinn levantó la vista. "Me gustaría hacerte una pregunta para ver qué te parece", dijo Brittany.

Quinn se relajó un poco ante la idea de no tener que comenzar con su propio tema de conversación. "Adelante".

"Ayer por la noche en la cena uno de los productores sugirieron que yo haga el papel de Samantha. Algo que honestamente nunca pasó por mi mente, pero que ellos al parecer lo habían pensado mucho durante sus reuniones clandestinas. Obviamente, con la condición de que la perfecta Samantha no apareciera en las puertas de audición, pero... ¿qué te parece?"

Quinn parpadeó sorprendida. Esto no lo esperaba: Brittany interpretando a su amante en la pantalla. Movió la cabeza hacia un lado, estudiando a Brittany pensativa. Ella consideraba el cabello rubio luminoso, los hilos de seda hacia atrás de una manera que le recordaba a Quinn a Lara Croft. Se imaginaba a esos ojos azules mirándola en un contexto diferente. Pensó en el diálogo de Samantha con la voz de Brittany. Tenía sentido, de repente. "Pude ver eso", dijo Quinn.

Brittany parecía gratamente sorprendida. "¿Sí? Bueno, supongo que lo veremos luego. Aun me gustaría audicionar a algunas personas. Y tal vez realice una prueba de pantalla para ver si tú y yo tenemos alguna química o algo delante de una cámara."

Quinn tomó un sorbo de agua y asintió con la cabeza porque no podía pensar en nada que decir. Ella había perdido su nerviosismo. Pensó que había por lo menos conseguido salir con Brittany pero ella no sabía cómo en este punto. Y tal vez era lo mejor. Había sido una estupidez pensar que podía, durante la noche, convertirse en el tipo de persona que avanzaría hacia otra mujer. Ella no era ese tipo persona; no sabía cómo ser ese tipo de persona, no importaba la cantidad de alcohol que estuviera en su organismo. Y Quinn sabía que Brittany no llegaría nunca a ella, no sin una invitación, y tal vez ni siquiera así.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Brittany dijo de pronto.

"Dispara".

"Cuando hablé por primera vez con Thor sobre conseguirte para esta película, él me dijo que nunca interpretarías un papel gay. Luego volvió a llamar y dijo que lo estabas considerando. ¿Qué hizo que lo tomaras?"

Quinn fue sorprendida con la guardia baja por la pregunta. Pero la respuesta fue bastante simple. "Me encantó el guión", dijo con sinceridad. "Es realmente hermoso. Aunque, supongo que lo que realmente me hizo aceptarlo fue... bueno, tú."

Brittany se sorprendió. "¿Yo?"

"Fuiste diferente a la mayoría de los directores que por lo general se reúnen conmigo. Todavía no te has corrompido, supongo." Quinn sonrió. "He estado haciendo películas comercialmente viables por mucho tiempo, a la espera de que viniera algo diferente. Y tú me entregaste algo diferente. Gran guión, gran papel, intrigante directora... no podía rechazarlo".

"¿Intrigante?" Brittany sonrió. "No creo que nadie me haya llamado intrigante antes".

"Bueno, ahí lo tienes."

"Huh". Brittany asintió. "¿Y tus reparos en interpretar un papel gay?"

Quinn suspiró ante la pregunta. "No es lo que piensas. No es que tenga un problema con ello debido a las opiniones políticas o religiosas, o incluso porque me siento incómoda con la idea. Yo solo... um..." ¿Cómo explicarlo? "Sólo quería permanecer fuera del radar gay de la prensa el mayor tiempo posible."

Brittany frunció el ceño brevemente en eso. "Esa es una respuesta curiosa. ¿Alguna razón en particular?"

"Quería evitar la especulación."

"Ah" dijo Brittany, como si entendiera. Ella sonrió. "Bueno, dicen que si la gente piensa que eres gay solo significa que oficialmente has llegado el estrellato".

"Y yo daría todo para que ellos piensen eso", dijo Quinn, buscando valor, de repente, "Si en mi caso no fuese verdad."

La comprensión apareció en la cara de la directora y se echó hacia atrás en su silla, mirando aturdida. "Okay" dijo, después de un momento, "Creo que mi cerebro explotó."

Quinn se echó a reír. Debió haber sentido más nervios. Debió haber sentido más preocupación, incluso arrepentimiento. Pero todo lo que sentía en ese momento era alivio.

Y tal vez sólo un poco de pánico.


	27. Chapter 26

Capítulo Veintiséis

Quinn miró desde su asiento en el palco del teatro, en silencio sorprendida por el índice de participación. Las filas de asientos de felpa roja se llenaron de cientos de cuerpos, todos ellos en busca de la misma cosa: un disparo al estrellato.

Brittany se inclinó hacia delante, con su brazo rozando a Quinn. "Esto va a ser divertido", dijo, sonando un poco como si lo decía en serio. La directora estaba prácticamente saltando en su silla.

"Si tú lo dices" respondió Quinn con una breve carcajada. Se echó hacia atrás. No había cambiado mucho entre ellas desde la confesión de Quinn dos noches antes. El shock inicial había pasado, la cena había llegado, y la conversación había derivado a temas neutros. Si la directora tenía pensamientos o sentimientos sobre el tema de la sexualidad de Quinn, desde luego no le estaba diciendo a ella sobre ellos.

Ella Peters asomó la cabeza por entre las cortinas rojas y caminó hacia ellas "Gracias a Dios que te encontré. Este lugar es un zoológico. Tuve que saltar por encima de un hombre fingiendo que estaba muerto. Al menos, creo que estaba fingiendo." Se rió de sí misma y se trasladó a tomar asiento. La productora iba vestida con uno de sus habituales trajes de colores sombríos, su cabello castaño estaba peinado hacia atrás y lejos de su cara envejecida. Miró a los ojos de Quinn, como todo productor que conocía. Pero Ella fue, en la estimación de Quinn, una mujer bondadosa; una mujer bondadosa con un trabajo por hacer.

Brittany iba vestida con jeans y una sudadera con capucha de color rojo. Su largo cabello rubio estaba oculto en la parte de abajo de un pañuelo negro.

Quinn encontraba el contraste entre ellas divertidas, y ocultó una sonrisa mientras devolvió su atención hacia la multitud.

"Espero que no estés perdiendo mi tiempo con esto, Britt," Decía Ella mientras envolvía su abrigo sobre el respaldo de su silla. "Si hubiéramos querido un puñado de aficionados hubiéramos llamado para un puñado de aficionados"

"Eres libre de irte", dijo Brittany, sonando ni impaciente ni irritada. "Si veo a alguien digno de mención tendré que pedirle que venga para una audición adecuada."

"Me quedaré por unos minutos", dijo Ella después de pensar un rato. "Desde que estoy aquí." pareció darse cuenta de Quinn por primera vez. "Oh hey, Quinn. No te había visto allí. Estaba cegada por el rojo en la camisa de esta chica."

Quinn sonrió. "Hola Ella. Creo que Brittany tiene una reunión con un toro después de esto."

Ella soltó una carcajada estridente. "Oh, ya lo creo" Ella dio un codazo a Brittany. "Ella es graciosa. Nunca pensé que sería graciosa."

Brittany envió una mirada ofendida a Quinn, pero parecía más divertida que otra cosa. "Si llega el caso, si tengo una reunión con un toro. En cierto modo."

Ella soltó un bufido, pero Quinn perdió la broma, si eso hubiera sido una broma. La actriz miró hacia abajo a la multitud. Le gustaba la energía que emanaba de la habitación; carecía de la desesperación que estaba acostumbrada en L.A. Recorrió los rostros, tratando de ver si alguien se destacaba. Nadie lo hizo.

Las puertas del teatro se abrieron, capturando la atención de Quinn brevemente. Un pequeño grupo de personas entró y rápidamente comenzaron a buscar un asiento disponible. Las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse, y luego se abrieron de nuevo.

Quinn estaba a punto de mirar hacia otro lado cuando se dio cuenta. "Oh mierda."

"¿Qué sucede?" Brittany estaba inclinándose hacia adelante de nuevo, mirando a la actriz con preocupación.

Quinn se echó hacia atrás como si la baranda la hubiera quemado. "Nada" dijo rápidamente. "Es que acabo de recordar algo. No es importante."

Las cortinas detrás de ellos se separaron de nuevo, y esta vez Deborah caminó hacia ella "La fila para el baño es eterna", anunció, y se sentó junto a Quinn. "¿Me he perdido de algo?"

La actriz negó con la cabeza. Esperó hasta que la atención de Brittany se volvió hacia otros lugares, y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído a Deborah, "Ella está aquí."

"¿Ella quién?" Deborah frunció el ceño brevemente ante la confusión y luego sus ojos se agrandaron. "¿Estás bromeando?"

Quinn sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Qué demonios está haciendo ella aquí?"

Quinn se encogió de hombros. Estaba a punto de decir que no tenía ni idea, cuando recordó que Rachel mencionó que Emma era actriz. _De todos los días y todas las audiciones en Nueva York_... Quinn miró a la multitud de gente otra vez. Le tomó un par de minutos, pero finalmente vio a Rachel, y junto a ella, Emma.

La artista iba vestida de manera informal en un suéter negro con capucha y jeans. Llevaba una larga y multicolorida bufanda alrededor del cuello. Su cabello oscuro estaba suelto, le caía a los hombros en ondas. Quinn pensó que parecía aún más bella que en la galería.

"Britton luce muy lindo hoy", susurró Deborah.

Quinn frunció el ceño ante su asistente. "¿Quién?"

Deborah miró intencionadamente en la dirección de Brittany. "Nombre código. Apréndelo. Y úsalo".

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó caer en su silla. Pero después de un momento, dijo, "Ella lo hace."

"Vuelvo en un segundo", anunció Brittany, levantándose. "Sólo quiero comprobar un par de cosas con la persona encargada de este evento."

"Voy contigo," dijo Ella. "No hay recepción en este infierno."

Quinn las vio partir y volvió su atención hacia nada en particular.

Deborah se acercó más. ¿No ha hecho un movimiento hacia ti todavía?"

"Nop".

"¿Tal vez es tímida?

"Tal vez ella no quiere arriesgarse a ofender a su actriz principal, asumiendo cualquier cosa."

"Sí pero por lo menos has coqueteado con ella, ¿verdad?"

Quinn se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose nerviosa por la conversación.

Deborah agitaba los brazos. "Bueno entonces por supuesto que ella no va hacer ningún movimiento contigo. Tienes que hacerle saber que le darías la bienvenida a sus avances."

"¿Debo hacerlo?"

"¿Por qué diablos no lo harías? ¿Viste su trasero en esos jeans?"

"Recuérdame otra vez cuanto te estoy pagando para que seas un completo dolor en mi trasero?"

Deborah sonrió. "Definitivamente no lo suficiente." Echó una mirada a la cortina, asegurándose de que nadie estaba a punto de entrar "Tú necesitas como... invitarla a algo"

"La invite a cenar."

"Eso no cuenta! Eso fue antes de L.S." Ante la mirada en blanco de Quinn, ella agregó, "Antes de _La Salida_. Todo lo que hiciste allí fue confundirla. Ahora necesitas hacer notar tus intenciones."

Quinn suspiró. "Deborah, no tengo intenciones. ¿Qué pasa si las cosas no funcionan? ¿Y si resulta que sacamos lo peor de cada una y todo lo que hacemos es pelear y la película se va al infierno; o que si ella se enamora de mí, y yo no me enamoro de ella y si es sicótica y celosa? El solo pensar en el drama potencial que mi relación con ella puede causar es suficiente para darme urticaria".

"Dime otra vez por qué no tienes un terapeuta?"

"Estoy siendo perfectamente racional".

Deborah asintió. "Oh sí. Perfectamente. Es por eso que tuviste un colapso nervioso al pensar que Alguien Que Permanecerá Sin Nombre pensó que eres una tonta. Es por eso que sigues mirando por encima de la barandilla. Porque estas perdida por una artista hetero que piensa que eres dos personas diferentes, es perfectamente racional"

Quinn frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. "Lo tengo todo bajo control".

* * *

"Wow, tanta gente," dijo Emma, mirando a su alrededor. "Me siento como que hemos llegado a ver una obra en lugar de una audición".

Rachel asintió distraídamente. "Sí absolutamente." Miró alrededor. "¿Crees que la fila para el baño se haya acortado ya?"

"¿Cómo podría saberlo? ¿Por qué no hiciste pis antes de salir?"

"Porque me sacaste del departamento como si el lugar estuviese en llamas. Tuve la suerte de coger una chaqueta"

Emma levantó las manos delante de la cara de Rachel. Estaba temblando. "Mírame, estoy nerviosa. Nunca me pongo nerviosa".

"Vas a estar bien. Tú siempre estás bien. Ni siquiera estoy segura de por qué estoy aquí."

"Santa Madre de las vacas", dijo Emma de repente.

"¿Qué?"

Emma hizo un gesto con la barbilla, y Rachel le siguió la mirada hasta que aterrizó en los asientos del balcón. Detrás de la barandilla negra estaba sentada nada menos que Quinn Fabray. "Santa Madre de las vacas", se hizo eco en ella.

"Okay, oficialmente estoy enloqueciendo. ¿Por qué esta Quinn Fabray aquí?"

El chico que estaba delante de ellos se dio la vuelta. "He oído que está aquí con una directora y una productora tratando de elegir gente para su próxima película."

"¿No me digas?"

El chico negó con la cabeza. "Si hubo alguna vez un lugar para estar hoy es aquí. Pensar que casi le digo a mi agente que no quería venir." Él rió y se dio la vuelta.

Emma quedó muy quieta. "Wow", fue todo lo que dijo.

Rachel levantó la vista hacia el balcón de nuevo, tratando de alcanzar una mejor vista, pero estaba lejos, y la barandilla bloqueaba la mayor parte de su vista.

"¿Crees que se acuerde de mí?", Preguntó Emma.

"No lo sé", dijo Rachel. "Fue hace sólo unos días. Su memoria no puede ser tan mala."

"Sabía que tendría que haber vuelto a hablar con ella más. Tal vez deberías audicionar. Ella te va a recordar con seguridad."

Rachel sonrió y negó con la cabeza al pensar en las audiciones. "Claro". Y entonces se acordó de un asunto mucho más importante. "De verdad tengo que hacer pis. Voy a enfrentar esa fila."

"Sólo ve al baño de hombres. Eso es lo que hago yo."

Rachel se echó a reír. "Sólo tú puedes llegar a eso".

* * *

_Todo bajo control_, Quinn se repetía a sí misma, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para mirar a cualquier parte, menos abajo en la multitud. ¿Y qué si ella encontraba a Rachel atractiva? Mucha gente tendría que encontrar a Rachel atractiva. Mucha gente tenía que encontrarla divertida e interesante, también. No tenía por qué significar nada.

Miró hacia abajo porque simplemente no había otro sitio más para mirar que no se sintiera ridículo. Su mirada vagó hasta el lugar donde Rachel estaba sentada. Le tomó medio segundo para registrar el hecho de que su silla estaba vacía. Recorrió los asientos y las islas para ver si la morena había vagado otros lugares, pero no había rastros de la artista.

"Voy a tomar algo de aire fresco" se encontró a si misma diciendo un segundo después.

Deborah miró con incredulidad. "¿En la ciudad de Nueva York?"

"Tal vez me siento como con ganas de inhalar los gases de los automóviles", dijo ella, de pie.

Deborah sacudió la cabeza, pero no hizo nada para detenerla.

Quinn caminó a través de las cortinas y bajó la rampa que unía a las otras secciones del teatro. Los grupos de artistas se habían ido, habiendo migrado seguramente al auditorio. Su ausencia dejó un misterioso tipo de quietud en el pasillo. Quinn miró a su alrededor buscando a Rachel, tratando de determinar dónde podría haber ido; tratando de ignorar las muchas señales de alarma en su mente. "¿Qué estoy haciendo?" Susurró para sí misma, pero no tuvo respuesta.

Bajó la escalera principal. Vagó por el exterior. Sin señales de Rachel. En el momento en que regresó al teatro, dándose por vencida, o haciendo caso a sus sentidos, o ambas cosas.

Y luego, de repente, ahí estaba Rachel, caminando a toda prisa fuera del baño de hombres. Ella se detuvo en sus pasos al ver a Quinn. Unos ojos café dieron la vuelta por la sorpresa.

La actriz sonrió en silencio en señal de saludo, y miró por encima del hombro de Rachel para mirar la señal de baño de hombres, y arqueó una ceja en cuestión.

La morena parecía avergonzada. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron ligeramente cuando miró detrás de ella "Había una fila... y luego la señora de la limpieza... yo... um... no hago esto a menudo."

"No se lo diré a nadie", bromeó Quinn. Ella podría estar allí todo el día mirando a esa chica, pensó, mientras un millón de campanas de alarma sonaron en su cabeza. Ella las ignoró. "Yo te estaba buscando."

"¿Me estabas buscando? ¿A mí?"

"Te vi desde el balcón," Quinn se encontró a sí misma diciendo. "No sabía que actuabas."

"Oh, yo no. Mi mejor amiga, Emma, ella es la actriz. No sé si la recuerdas, pero creo que ustedes se conocieron…"

"La recuerdo. Ella no es fácil de olvidar."

Rachel asintió, pareciendo un poco nerviosa y torpe. Puso las manos en los bolsillos de su suéter. "Me aseguraré de decirle que piensas eso."

_Hagas lo que hagas, no le mires a los labios._ "De todos modos," comenzó Quinn, decidiendo llegar al punto antes de que olvidara que había venido con uno, "la razón por la que estaba buscándote es que tengo una propuesta para ti" Había permanecido en la cama la noche antes pensando en las muchas maneras en las que Rachel podría encajar en su vida; y después de muchas horas, había llegado a una. "Voy a estar mudándome aquí en un par de meses", continuó, pensando que era surreal que ella estuviera hablando esos pensamientos en voz alta, "y estoy consiguiendo un nuevo apartamento, que sin duda necesita algunos toques personales. Para resumir, realmente quiero tu obra de arte en mis paredes."

Rachel miró parpadeando. "¿Tú quieres _mi_ obra? ¿En _tus_ paredes?"

"Pareces sorprendida." Quinn continuó. "De todas maneras, sí: tu obra, mis paredes. Yo pagaría por tu tiempo, tus materiales, y por supuesto, el propio arte."

"Hablas en serio sobre esto."

Quinn miró a la morena y sonrió suavemente. "¿Por qué no iba a hablar en serio?"

Rachel se quedó mirando en silencio a Quinn un buen rato. "¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué qué?"

"¿Por qué yo?"

"¿Por qué no tú?", Replicó Quinn.

"Porque..." Rachel comenzó a responder pero calló. Guardó silencio otra vez, mirando pensativa a la alfombra. "Okay" dijo, levantando la mirada. "Me encantaría".

* * *

Ha habido muchos casos en su vida en los que Rachel había pensado que estaba soñando. Estuvo el incidente en el primer grado cuando accidentalmente se orinó en clase porque había sido demasiado tímida para pedir permiso a la maestra para ir al baño. Al día de hoy todavía se negaba a decirle a alguien sobre eso, incluso Emma. También estuvo el incidente de la cafetería en la secundaria, durante la cual se había deslizado sobre un charco de leche en el suelo y aterrizó con su bandeja de comida en toda su ropa nueva; para diversión de sus compañeros de estudios.

Muchos años más tarde, Rachel Berry se encontraba en un elegante teatro de Nueva York, corriendo de un baño de hombres. Y debido a que era su vida, y no la de nadie más, simplemente tenía que ser una estrella de Hollywood la que estuviera pasando por ahí justo en el momento adecuado para encontrarla. Y no cualquier estrella de Hollywood, la única estrella de Hollywood que sabía realmente quién era.

"...obtuve tu tarjeta en la galería, así que mi asistente se pondrá en contacto contigo, si te parece bien?"

Rachel sintió que su cabeza se movía de arriba hacia abajo. Era, pensó, aun posiblemente un sueño. El teatro se sentía un tanto extraño, la calidad del vacío del mismo. Podía oír el sonido de las conversaciones, pero era distante y apagado. ¿Un sueño podía implicar sonidos distantes y apagados? No lo sabía.

Quinn Fabray estaba aún delante de ella. Rachel esperaba que la actriz se transformarse en otra persona por completo, como su mamá; o tal vez algo, como un murciélago, o una alfombra mágica. Pero no, los ojos verdes allí mirándola eran claramente de Quinn Fabray, y Rachel estaba segura de que si se tratara de un sueño, ella no estaría notando el perfume de Quinn Fabray, que la morena no tenía un nombre, pero decidió que le gustaba.

En un sueño, también, Rachel decidió que la actriz no se habría vestido con jeans y un suéter con cuello en V negro sobre una camisa blanca abotonada, sin importar lo bien equipado que era todo. En un sueño, Quinn Fabray se habría puesto un vestido; o algo raro y caro, digno de las burlas en la alfombra roja y las Peores Vestidas de la lista. No, esto no era un sueño. Rachel en realidad sólo había acordado crear una de sus obras de arte en el apartamento de Quinn Fabray. "Yo, uh, espero la llamada."

"Genial", dijo la actriz. "Debería de volver allí. Creo que me alejé. Voy a estar en contacto".

Rachel la vio alejarse por más tiempo del necesario; y si era necesario incluso ver a alguien alejarse. Negó con la cabeza, y se dirigió al auditorio para encontrar su asiento.

"¿Te caíste en el escusado?"

Rachel se dejó caer sobre la silla. "¿Esto realmente no es un sueño?"

"¿Por qué sería un sueño?"

"Me encontré con Quinn Fabray."

"¿En el baño?"

"No, fuera de él. Y si eso no fuera bastante raro, me dijo que me estaba buscando."

La boca de Emma se abrió ligeramente. "Eso es extraño."

"Oh, se vuelve más extraño. Ella dijo que quería mi arte en las paredes de su apartamento de Nueva York".

"Me estás jodiendo".

"¡Que no!"

Ema se tomó un momento para absorber la información. Después de un minuto de reflexión, volvió en si "Esto es jodidamente enorme. Quiero decir, si ella hace fiestas de celebridades, todo el mundo va a ver tu trabajo. Vas a ser como... Rachel Berry: Artista de las estrellas."

Rachel se echó a reír, aunque su corazón se aceleró un poco al pensar en eso. En ese momento, todo parecía posible.

"¿Ella dijo algo sobre mí?"

"Sólo que a ella le gustaba tu trasero".

"¿En serio?"

"No. Pero dijo que te recuerda y que eras difícil de olvidar."

Emma sonrió. "¿Ella dijo eso? ¿En serio?" Saltó en su silla. "Nunca me había sentido tan emocionada con que una mujer recordara quién soy antes. Me siento mareada."

"And witty and gay?" _(E ingeniosa y gay)_

Emma se echó a reír. "No importa lo que pase con esta audición, debemos salir a celebrar después."

Rachel levantó la vista hacia el balcón, como un reflejo, y tal vez curiosidad. Quinn estaba inclinada hablando con alguien más. Rachel no tenía idea ni de donde había acabo metida; no estada del todo segura de que era real. Su emoción era teñida con un nivel distinto de ansiedad. No quería elevar sus esperanzas. "No vamos a celebrar esto todavía. No quiero traer mala suerte".

"¿Qué, crees que va a cambiar de opinión?"

"Ella no tiene ni siquiera un apartamento aquí todavía. Creo que es un poco prematuro. Vamos a celebrar cuando sepamos que es de verdad."

"Como quieeeeeras".

Rachel sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a sentarse en silencio y dejar que su mente vagara. _¿Por qué yo?, _se preguntó de nuevo, mirando a través de la baranda de los balcones. _De todos los artistas en el mundo... ¿por qué me quieres a mí?_


	28. Chapter 27

Capítulo Veintisiete

Quinn había estado distraída desde que regresó a su asiento. Había ignorado las miradas de cuestionamiento de Deborah, y más tarde, también las preguntas. No quería admitirle a su asistente – y a sí misma, en realidad - que había acechado a la artista, y luego le ofreció un trabajo por ninguna otra razón que estar más cerca de ella.

El sonido de aplausos estallaron a través de sus pensamientos, y Quinn consideró que otro actor había tomado el centro de atención. Vio su actuación durante un minuto antes de perder interés. Hasta ahora, nadie había llamado su atención. Ella Peters había dejado hace una media hora las audiciones, proclamando que era una pérdida de su tiempo. Quinn podría haber sido tentada a hacer lo mismo si no fuera por el hecho de que la audición de Emma ya venía.

Hubo otra ronda de aplausos, y Quinn miró hacia abajo para ver a una pelirroja que le parecía familiar en el escenario. Emma Stone se presentó y dijo los dos monólogos contrastantes que ella había preparado. Tras una breve pausa, comenzó.

Quinn no había esperado mucho. Todas las actuaciones hasta ese momento habían sido las adecuadas, tal vez excelentes a veces, pero ciertamente no es lo que estaban buscando. Emma, en cambio, fue algo completamente distinto.

Cuando Quinn se sentó en su asiento desde el balcón, viendo a Emma, se encontró moviendo la cabeza. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que Emma tendría este talento?

"¿Qué te parece?" Brittany preguntó, cuando Emma había terminado y los aplausos atronadores habían cesado.

"Ella es digna de llamarla de nuevo"

"Estoy de acuerdo" Brittany escribió algo en el cuaderno que llevaba. "También me gustó la otra chica, la que tenía una bufanda de color de rosa y los lentes de moda".

Quinn debió haber estado en el espacio mientras duró su audición. "Uh, sí. Ella era buena."

"Grandioso. Me siento bien con esto".

Quinn sonrió al optimismo de la directora, pero sintió un dolor en la boca del estómago. Su vida, que hasta ese momento la había sentido simple y directa, de repente estaba saliéndose fuera de su control. Aunque no hubiese escrito un correo a Rachel, ella todavía estaría sentada allí en ese teatro, acordando conceder a Emma Stone una audición.

"Tal vez sea el destino," Deborah susurró, como si leyera sus pensamientos.

Quinn ignoró el comentario. Ignorando lo que parecían las cosas, por el momento, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

* * *

"Aún creo que debemos salir a celebrar o algo así", dijo Emma, mientras tiraba las llaves sobre la mesa de la cocina. "Quiero decir, sólo el hecho de que ella lo _sugirió_ - demonios, el sólo hecho de ella _vino a ti_. ¿Cuándo mierda sucede algo como eso? Nunca. Mierdas como esa nunca suceden Debemos celebrar lo extraño que es tu encuentro con Quinn Fabray"

Rachel se sentó en el sofá y se quitó los zapatos. "Si vamos a celebrar algo, es tu audición realmente pateaste traseros hoy allí. ¿Cuándo te volviste tan buena?"

"Siempre he sido muy buena", dijo Emma, sin una pizca de modestia. Se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Rachel y abrió una lata de refresco. "Desafortunadamente, eso no significa nada. Quinn y su equipo, probablemente seleccionaran a ese chico... el que estaba babeando durante su monólogo."

"Eso fue una muy impresionante baba".

"¿O qué tal esa chica, la que chasqueaba la lengua después de cada palabra. Era como, 'Hoy tsk fui al banco tsk y fue genial tsk.'¿Qué era eso?"

Rachel se echó a reír, al recordar ambas, y más con Emma interpretándolo. "Había un buen número de desastres en el escenario."

"Gracias a Dios, también, porque hubiera sido muy aburrido sin nadie de quien burlarse. De todos modos, volviendo de nuevo a todo este asunto de Quinn Fabray... Me siento como si deberíamos de estar gritando y saltando por ahí o algo así. Solo sentadas aquí se siente mal; como si no fuese gran cosa que una gran celebridad quiera colgar tu obra de arte en su apartamento. No sé cómo puedes actuar de manera indiferente con todo el asunto."

Rachel no sentía nada, pero tampoco era indiferente. Estuvo inquieta en su asiento durante todo el tiempo que había estado en el teatro. Por mucho que no había querido pensar en ello, o tener esperanzas con eso, no podía dejar de imaginar lo que sería trabajar para Quinn Fabray; no podía dejar de preocuparse por todas las cosas que podrían salir mal. ¿Qué pasaría si a la actriz no le gusta lo que a Rachel se le ocurría? ¿Qué pasaría si Rachel no podía satisfacer las demandas de Quinn Fabray?

El timbre del teléfono irrumpió a través de los pensamientos de la morena, y estaba secretamente agradecida por la interrupción. Por mucho que se enorgullecía por todo lo que Emma decía, estaba avergonzada por sus preocupaciones. ¿Por qué, por una vez, no podía sentirse orgullosa?

Desde algún lugar en el apartamento Rachel oyó decir a la pelirroja: "Habla Emma Stone," en la voz que reservaba para los Asuntos de Gran Importancia. Curioso ahora, Rachel se dio la vuelta en el sofá para coger a su mejor amiga caminando de regreso a la sala. "Absolutamente", dijo Emma en el teléfono, "...donde? ...Diez en punto? Allí estaré… ¿Tengo que preparar algo?... Oh, claro... no eso no es problema... hasta entonces." Emma hizo clic en el teléfono y miró a Rachel. "Muy bien, ahora es mi turno de preguntar si esto es un sueño."

¿Quién era eso? ", Preguntó Rachel.

"¿Eso? Eso era la jodida Brittany Pierce! Ella sólo era como una de mis actrices favoritas de teatro. Y luego se desapareció por completo del mapa y reapareció como una directora de cine en Sundance hace un par de años. Y _ahora_ ella me está llamando porque me vio hoy y quiere que yo vaya y audicione para su próxima película."

"De ninguna manera!"

"Oh, siii".

Rachel saltó del sofá. "Muy bien, ahora me siento como que deberíamos estar gritando y saltando alrededor."

Emma de repente parecía presa del pánico. "Oh Dios, necesito un corte de pelo. Y un nuevo traje. Tenemos que ir ahora. Consigue tu abrigo."

Rachel frunció el ceño ante su mejor amiga. "Tu pelo está bien".

"Bien? Bien?! No puedo conseguir un papel en una película viéndome bien, Rachel. Tengo que verme espectacular. Necesito sorprenderlos. El look primero, el talento después. Vamos. Tenemos serios motivos que cubrir".

* * *

Quinn se quedó mirando la pantalla del ordenador, con el cursor parpadeante viendo pasar los segundos de tiempo perdido. Durante días, había llegado sólo a escribir "Querida Rachel" antes de distraerse o ser interrumpida, o simplemente dándose por vencida. Había sido fácil en un primer momento de sintonizar con esa otra parte de ella; de caer en el carácter de su distante, otro yo, y olvidar, aunque sea brevemente, que estaba fingiendo.

Pero ahora pensar en escribirle a Rachel solo hacía a Quinn sentirse avergonzada. Cada vez que sus dedos se movían sobre el teclado, su mente hacia un retroceso hacia la artista, de pie ante ella, hermosa y confiada. Todo lo que pensaba decir se sentía como una mentira y mentir estaba fuera de cuestión.

Cerró el portátil y lo puso a su lado en el sofá, sintiéndose deprimida y sola en su vacía habitación de hotel.

Los golpes en la puerta eran suaves pero audibles en el silencio repentino y Quinn frunció el ceño antes de ir a contestar.

Brittany estaba en el pasillo, pareciendo un tanto indecisa de estar allí. Sonrió tímidamente. "Espero que este no sea un mal momento"

Quinn miró a la directora con curiosidad. "En absoluto", dijo. "¿Te gustaría entrar?"

"No, está bien."

Quinn se sintió nerviosa de repente, y no sabía por qué. Ahora lamentaba haberle dicho a la directora la verdad sobre ella. Le hacía sentir expuesta. Le hacía sentir insoportablemente tímida. Pero al menos podría fingir que se sentía de otra manera. La actuación, después de todo, era lo que mejor sabía hacer.

"Solo vine porque... bueno, ¿cuáles son tus planes para esta noche?"

"Oficialmente ninguno".

"¿Y extraoficialmente?"

"Ninguno". Quinn sonrió. "¿Por qué? ¿Programaste algunas audiciones emocionantes para esta noche?"

"En realidad, tengo un par de entradas para Wicked y estaba pensando en invitarte o invitar a Ella Peters o simplemente ir sola, y honestamente, la primera opción era la más atractiva así que... aquí estoy. Estas, por supuesto, sin la obligación de decir que sí."

El nerviosismo de Quinn se intensificó. "Uh..."

"No es una cita", agregó Brittany, "Si eso es lo que te preocupa. Quiero decir, a menos que quieras que lo sea. No es que yo quiera que sea una cita... o que no quiera que sea. Uh..." Tomó un respiro. "¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo en la escala de sutileza?"

Brittany se veía tan nerviosa que Quinn tuvo que sonreír. Al menos no estaba sola. "Wicked suena divertido" dijo ella, porque era la verdad y porque la idea de estar fuera era la alternativa menos deprimente.

"Excelente. Me alegro que esto no fue tan torpe como yo temía." Brittany se echó a reír. "¿Siete en punto está bien para ti? ¿Nos encontramos en el lobby?

"Es un plan." Estuvo a punto de decir 'cita', pero se detuvo a sí misma.

"Nos vemos entonces."

Quinn cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y trató de relajarse. Brittany la había invitado a salir. Más o menos. Brittany parecía haberla invitado a salir, lo que hacía de esa noche una especie de cita a la que ella había dicho que sí.

Pensó en Rachel de repente. En ese momento, no quería nada más que hablar con la artista. Quiso reunir su desorden de sentimientos y dejarlos a los pies de Rachel, para sentarse tranquilamente y ver que hacia la artista con ellos. Quería que fuera Rachel la que estuviera sentada en su habitación, diciéndole que ponerse. Quería que fuera Rachel quien estuviera en el otro extremo de la noche, esperando con impaciencia los detalles de su cita.

Quinn quería desesperadamente que Rachel la conociera, que la conociera realmente; no como Lucy, no como Quinn Fabray, sino como ella. La parte de ella que no se muestra en las películas. La parte de ella que solo unos pocos veían.

Suspiró con tristeza, mirando a la computadora. Tal vez podría enviar a Rachel un rápido email. Solo para decir hola. Saludarla no sería una mentira.

De vuelta en el sofá, Quinn miró el email vacío antes de empezar a escribir.

_Querida Rachel,_

_Siento haber sido tan mala sobre escribirte. No soy la mejor en comunicación online. Sin embargo, realmente quería decirte hola y ver cómo te está yendo._

_Actualmente, me está volviendo un poco loca el hecho de que La-Que-Me-Rescató-de-la-Aburrida-Conversación me invitó a salir. Bueno... eso no es del todo cierto. Ella me invitó a acompañarla a ver una obra. El aspecto cita-o-no-cita no está muy claro como ella pareció tropezar a través de esa sección._

_No tengo idea de qué ropa ponerme._

_Espero que tu día este yendo bien._

_Cuídate,_

_L._

* * *

Quinn se preguntó por qué todo el mundo sintió la necesidad de dejar el teatro exactamente al mismo tiempo. ¿Todos ellos tenían importantes reuniones a dónde ir? ¿Estaba el aire de adentro muy sofocante? ¿Alguien gritó "¡Fuego!" al momento que la cortina había bajado? Miró a la multitud de personas a medida que se iban abriendo paso hacia la salida.

"Entonces, ¿qué te pareció?"

Quinn se volvió a Brittany. Las dos estaban aún sentadas en sus asientos VIP, a la espera de que las masas se dispersen. "Me encantó", dijo. "Me siento con ganas de verlo de nuevo."

Brittany sonrió brillantemente. "Eso se puede arreglar. Lo siento, sólo pude conseguir dos boletos. Estoy segura de que te hubiera gustado invitar a Brody y Deborah."

El comentario sorprendió a Quinn, pero no lo demostró. "Ellos en realidad están en un viaje romántico por la ciudad."

"Entonces, tú y Brody... nunca fueron en verdad..."

"¿Una pareja? No. A los medios les gustaba vernos juntos así que dijimos que lo estábamos." Quinn se encogió de hombros, se sentía incómoda con la conversación.

Brittany asintió. "Sí, ya sé cómo va eso."

Quinn se extrañó por ese comentario, pero no preguntó.

"Parece que el camino se despejo. ¿Vamos?"

Quinn fue detrás de Brittany, preguntándose lo que podría venir después. A pesar de su nerviosismo no quería que la noche terminara. Disfrutaba de la compañía de la directora. Más que eso, temía a la idea de volver a su vacía habitación de hotel.

"¿Tienes hambre?"

Si tenía, Quinn pronto se dio cuenta de eso. Estaba muriendo de hambre. "Mucha".

"No estaba segura si querías regresar al hotel o no..."

Quinn sonrió. "¿Qué tienes en mente?"

Brittany sonrió y miró hacia otro lado. Quinn creyó ver rubor en su rostro. ¿Para cenar? Tengo el lugar justo."

* * *

Rachel se acomodó en la cama y se cubrió con las mantas en un esfuerzo por mantener el calor. La temperatura afuera se había reducido considerablemente y la temperatura dentro de su habitación no estaba yendo mejor. Se estremeció y tiró de la computadora portátil más cerca de ella.

Había pasado la noche persiguiendo a Emma de tienda en tienda, dando opiniones a medias sobre ropa por la que personalmente nunca usaría en su vida, y tratando desesperadamente de pensar en una buena excusa para escapar. Pero se había quedado hasta el final de la locura, como una buena mejor amiga haría, y ahora se sentía feliz de estar en casa, escondida en la tranquilidad de su habitación, congelándose el trasero.

Rachel miraba como se cargaba su correo en la pantalla del ordenador. No había sabido de Lucy desde su conversación telefónica. Sus intercambios de correo habían disminuido gradualmente en las dos últimas semanas y Rachel se preguntó si debería darse por aludida y dejar de escribir. Pero así como ella tenía esos pensamientos, el nombre de Lucy Collins le llamó la atención.

Leyó el correo un par de veces. Había desarrollado una extraña costumbre de leer los correos de Lucy demasiado rápido la primera vez, como si de repente podría auto-destruirse y desaparecer para siempre. Luego hizo clic en responder.

_Querida Lucy:_

_Bueno, si apareció en tu camino pidiendo salir contigo definitivamente suena como una cita para mí! Eso es emocionante. No puedo esperar a escuchar (leer?) todo sobre eso._

_Las cosas para mi están... bueno. ¿Por dónde empezar? Esta mañana fui con Emma a una audición porque le gusta arrastrarme a ese tipo de cosas. Creo que es porque ella se aburre de ir a lugares donde tiene que esperar y necesita tener a alguien allí para oírla hablar._

_De todos modos, cuento largo, me encontré con Quinn Fabray justo cuando estaba saliendo del baño de hombres (no preguntes). Estaba terriblemente humillada, sobre todo porque en realidad a) me recordaba b) se acercó a hablar conmigo. Si eso no era lo suficientemente extraño, ella también dijo estar buscándome. (!) Y luego entonces me dijo que quería contratarme para crear una obra de arte para su nuevo apartamento._

_Ves, estoy escribiendo esto pero me siento como si fuese todo un sueño que tuve en lugar de algo que realmente ocurrió._

_Luego, porque el día no era lo suficientemente surrealista, Emma recibió una llamada de algún director de cine que quería que hiciera una audición para una película. Ella enloqueció con esto y me arrastró a todas las tiendas en el centro de Manhattan en busca de... demonios, incluso no sé ni qué era lo que estaba buscando. Incluso no estoy segura de sí lo encontró o no._

_Así que sí, hoy ha sido un día de locura. Sigo pellizcándome a mí misma porque todo parece demasiado... increíble, de verdad._

_Todo podría llegar a ninguna parte, por supuesto. Quinn Fabray podría fácilmente olvidar todo de mi mañana (en cierto modo me lo espero en realidad) y Emma podría no conseguir un papel en la película. Pero en este momento, es maravilloso sentirse... validada._

_De todos modos, me temo que debo poner fin a esto ahora porque mis dedos están a punto de caerse por el frío. Sueño con vivir un día en un apartamento con la calefacción adecuada._

_Apuesto a que es agradable y cálido donde te encuentras. :)_

_Espero que te estés divirtiendo en tu cita!_

_Tu congelada amiga,_

_Rachel_

* * *

Quinn se estremeció y hundió sus manos en el bolsillo de su abrigo. La idea de Brittany de 'el lugar justo' no era exactamente lo que Quinn había imaginado. Había imaginado un restaurante con paredes y mesas, y sillas; un lugar donde las dos podrían sentarse una frente a la otra e intercambiar conversaciones con una botella de vino.

Quinn se quedó mirando el gran y algo llamativo cartel que decía Gray's Papaya y arqueó una ceja a Brittany. "¿Aquí?"

Brittany sonrió. "Los mejores y más baratos perros calientes que jamás conseguirás. Yo invito."

Quinn no podía recordar la última vez que había comido un perro caliente. No estaba del todo segura de que alguna vez lo haya probado. "El mejor, dices?"

"Incuestionablemente".

"Está bien entonces".

"¿Qué quieres pedir?"

"Sorpréndeme."

Brittany se echó a reír. "¡Qué valiente eres!"

La directora se puso en la fila y Quinn se quedó a un lado. A pesar de sus mejores intentos de esconderse en la pared, fue reconocida casi de inmediato, y pasó los siguientes minutos firmando su nombre en servilletas manchadas de ketchup y posando para fotografías con extraños.

Brittany finalmente la rescató colocándole un perro caliente en su mano y arrastrándola lejos de la muchedumbre. "Lo siento por eso. Me olvidé de quién eras por un momento. Podrías haberte quedado en la limo."

Quinn sonrió y le agrado la idea de que Brittany podía verla como algo más que una actriz famosa. "En realidad no me importa. Mantuve mi mente en frío."

De vuelta a la limusina, Quinn le echó un vistazo al perro caliente. Era una pila de nubes con chucrut. Nunca se había sentido tan intimidada por una comida antes. "¿Estás segura de que se puede comer?"

La directora se echó a reír y le dio un mordisco al suyo. "Mmm".

Quinn respiró hondo y dio un mordisco. Después de la segunda mordida, decidió que Brittany no estaba tan loca como ella había imaginado en un principio.

"¿Y bien?"

"Es muy bueno."

Brittany sonrió. "Estaba preocupada de que fueras a odiarlo."

"Sin embargo parecías muy confiada."

"Nunca dejes que te vean sudar."

Quinn sonrió y volvió a su comida. Pensó en Rachel, porque pensar en Rachel se había convertido en una constante. ¿Le gustaban a Rachel los perros calientes? Era una cosa extraña que se preguntara eso. ¿Qué más daba si lo hacía o no?

"¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora?", Preguntó Brittany. "Si no estás harta de mí ya, claro"

Quinn terminó de comer y miró a la directora. "¿Adónde se fue toda esa confianza?"

"¿Sinceramente?"

"A menos que prefieras mentir."

Brittany respiró hondo. "Me pones nerviosa".

"¿Te pongo nerviosa?" Quinn frunció el ceño brevemente. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque no tengo idea de lo que estás pensando. No tengo ni idea de si te estás divirtiendo o si estás aburrida o si disfrutas de mi compañía o si solo estas complaciéndome."

"Supongo que eso es cierto. Pero entonces, yo no conozco ninguna de esas cosas de ti tampoco."

"¿En serio? ¿Parezco aburrida? "

"No estoy segura. Sinceramente, he estado demasiado ocupada sintiéndome nerviosa yo misma para pensar eso."

Brittany pareció sorprendida. "¿Yo te pongo nerviosa?"

"Mucho".

"No pareces nerviosa."

"Soy actriz".

Brittany se rió de eso. "Okay. Bueno, ¿por qué te pongo nerviosa?"

Quinn suspiró y miró hacia otro lado. La limusina estaba avanzando lentamente sin un destino en particular, y ella estaba al borde de la honestidad contundente. ¿Qué había en Nueva York que la hacía sentir como una persona completamente diferente? ¿Qué era lo que estar allí le hacía querer tomar riesgos? "Me pones nerviosa porque nunca he besado a otra mujer, y estar cerca de ti me aterra".

Brittany la miró durante un largo rato. El sonido del tráfico sonaba en el fondo, lejano pero audible contra el silencio. "Porque soy gay?"

Quinn capturó la mirada de la directora. "Porque tú sabes que yo lo soy. Porque incluso no sé si esto es una cita o no, así que no estoy del todo segura de qué esperar. Ni siquiera puedo decidir si quiero que sea una cita o no. Me preocupa que me confundas con alguien con experiencia cuando es todo lo contrario. Me he estado escondiendo toda mi vida y me siento cómoda en ese lugar. Miserable, pero cómoda; sola, pero cómoda. Así que sí, me pones nerviosa. Petrificada, incluso."

Brittany parecía absorber eso. Sonrió. "¿Qué te parece si me comunicas cuando decidas si deseas o no que se trate de una cita, y partimos de allí?"

Quinn se relajó repentinamente. "Está bien." Se creó un silencio cómodo. Después de un momento, añadió, "Me estoy divirtiendo, por cierto."

Brittany sonrió brillantemente. "Yo también."


	29. Chapter 28

Hola! Buen día/noche/madrugada :) respondiendo algunas dudas, son 50 capítulos el fic, ya pasamos la mitad :)

Y a quienes quieres advertencia para prepararse sicológicamente con 'Quinn-Britt' jajaja pues hay un poco en este capitulo, peeero Quinn rechazará una oferta de Britt así que no hay de que preocuparse (por los momentos).. jajaja ya, no más spoilers y a leer.. Saludos y gracias por comentar!

* * *

Capitulo veintiocho

Quinn revolvía el café de la taza que tenía en la mano, viendo como giraba el café antes de levantar la mirada. Brittany miraba y sonreía a Quinn, algo casual, algo torpe ante toda la sala. Ahora que estaban en compañía de otros, Quinn sentía cierta reserva. Bajó la mirada y volvió a su asiento, saludo al director del casting y se dio paso.

Aunque la noche anterior había terminado suficientemente profesional, Quinn seguía preocupada por que pudieran haberlas visto juntas y cómo las podrían haber visto. Había pasado la mitad de la noche regañándose a sí misma por no haber sido más cuidadosa y la otra mitad preguntándose como seria besar a Brittany. También tuvo otros pensamientos, sobre todo en torno a Rachel.

"Te ves cansada", dijo Ella Peters de repente. "Mala noche?"

Quinn tomó un sorbo de café y asintió. "No dormí muy bien."

"¿Había un chico sexy en tu cama?" Ella se rió y se sentó junto a Quinn. "Ah, lo que es ser joven y hermosa."

Quinn echó un vistazo a Brittany que la estaba mirando, divertida. Se aclaró la garganta y se volvió hacia la productora. "Me temo que mi cama estaba bastante vacía anoche."

Ella parecía como si no le creía a Quinn, entonces se echó a reír. "Bueno si eso es cierto, entonces estoy segura de que no fue por falta de ofertas, ¿eh? He oído que tú y el director semental se separaron. Es una pena. Ustedes hacían una bonita pareja. ¿No te parece?" Dirigió la pregunta a Brittany que había ocupado un lugar más cercano. Sin esperar respuesta de la directora, la productora continuó: "¿Todavía estás soltera?"

"Así es" dijo Quinn.

"Sabes, tengo un hijo. No es un modelo masculino ni nada, Dios lo bendiga, pero es un encanto. Traté formar algo con esa de allá", dijo, señalando hacia Brittany "pero resulta que batea en una dirección completamente diferente. La primera cita no fue como lo planeado." Se echó a reír.

"La noche más incómoda de mi vida", murmuró Brittany.

Quinn se mordió el labio. "Soy un poco... en realidad no estoy buscando a nadie en este momento", dijo, esperando que sea suficiente para disuadir a la mujer, a sabiendas, de alguna manera, que no lo era.

Ella estaba cavando en su bolso. "Sólo voy a darte su número. Si te sientes sola cuando te mudes a Nueva York, dale una llamada. Él puede darte un paseo. No necesitan casarse ni nada".

Quinn aceptó el papel sin mirarlo. "Lo haré..."

"Muy bien, entonces", dijo Brittany, levantándose, "si nadie más tiene un hijo, un hermano o un primo lejano que quiera conocer y salir con nuestra protagonista, vamos a empezar."

Quinn puso el número del chico en alguna parte que parecía que no se olvidaría de él, aunque sabía que lo haría. Echaba de menos la seguridad de su relación con Brody, dándose cuenta en ese momento lo fácil que había hecho las cosas.

Se abrió la puerta, atrapando la atención de Quinn. Una mujer joven entró, luciendo un tanto nerviosa y confiada mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la habitación.

Brittany se sentó junto a Quinn y le entregó su parte del guión. Diciéndole a la chica: "Puedes empezar cuando estés lista. Quinn Fabray estará leyendo contigo."

La chica tomó un momento y comenzó luego. A partir del segundo que habló por primera vez quedó claro que ella no era adecuada para el papel, pero Quinn leyó sus líneas como si la verdadera Samantha estaba frente a ella.

La audición finalizó minutos más tarde y Ella Peters fue la primera en hablar una vez que la chica había salido. "Mi voto para el papel todavía es para nuestra estimada directora. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo con estas audiciones".

"En serio, Brittany," dijo el director de casting, cuyo nombre Quinn había olvidado por completo. "Ya te dije desde el principio que este papel era para ti."

Brittany parecía pensativa. "Voy a hacer una prueba de pantalla y luego ya veremos. Siempre está la cuestión de la química."

"Oh, por favor, Quinn hace que haya química hasta con una roca", dijo la productora.

Quinn arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Se preguntó si se había olvidado que ella aún estaba en la habitación.

"No estoy segura de cómo tomar eso", dijo Brittany.

Ella soltó un bufido. "Eres un poco más atractiva que una roca. De todas formas, estamos viendo más gente? Tengo una cita en la peluquería a las tres."

Quinn sonrió para sí misma, disfrutando de las bromas fáciles entre las dos mujeres. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se había sentido tan a gusto en un ambiente de trabajo, y aunque sabía que las cosas podrían cambiar una vez que se inicie la filmación, se alegraba de ser parte de este grupo de personas. Cualesquiera sean las consecuencias de hacer este papel, sentía que valía la pena.

La puerta se abrió, y Quinn sentía que se quedaba sin aliento al ver a Emma. A pesar de que había estado esperándola, Quinn estaba de igual manera sorprendida. La pelirroja se había vestido simplemente con una chaqueta de cuero color vino, suéter túnica negra, y pantalones vaqueros oscuros metidos dentro de unas botas negras. Se veía mucho más sutil que como lucía en la galería, y mucho menos modesta.

"Me alegro de que hayas podido venir en tan poco tiempo," Brittany estaba diciendo.

"Feliz de estar aquí", dijo Emma.

"Espero que hayas tenido tiempo suficiente para mirar por encima la escena y tener una idea de lo que implica", dijo Brittany. "No dudes en empezar cuando estés lista."

Emma estaba asintiendo y lucia más tranquila de lo que Quinn había esperado. La pelirroja recorrió con la mirada rápidamente alrededor de la habitación y se detuvo un breve instante en Quinn antes de pasar a las páginas que tenía en la mano.

Quinn observaba el intercambio de diálogo con interés. Emma estaba audicionando para el papel de Lynn, el principal antagonista, y haciendo un gran trabajo del mismo. Brittany también leía el dialogo de Samantha, y Quinn suspiró en voz baja, pensando que Brittany desempeñando el papel de ser su amante en la pantalla era una receta para el caos emocional, no importaba cuán perfecta era la directora para el papel. Y Emma... Quinn ni siquiera quiso considerar las numerosas complicaciones que pudieran surgir de que Emma aterrizase en un papel en la película.

Tal vez era el destino, Quinn lo consideró. Tal vez el destino fijó un castigo para ella por decir mentiras a través de Internet.

La escena terminó y Brittany agradeció a Emma por venir. Y así, todo había terminado. Quinn vio cerrarse la puerta, pensando en la terrible experiencia que había pasado.

"Ella es genial", dijo el director de casting.

"Ella lo es", dijo Brittany, mirando la foto del currículo de Emma en su mano. "Por desgracia, tiene poca o ninguna experiencia en cine y no tiene agente. Ni siquiera se ha entrenado profesionalmente."

La productora rió entre dientes. "Pensé que eras la que quería raspar el fondo del barril de actores de Nueva York?"

"Estoy a favor de encontrar nuevos talentos, y demonios, ella lo tiene en abundancia. Pero la falta de experiencia y representación plantea algunas banderas para mi"

"Para mí también", dijo la productora. "Esa chica que vimos el otro día... ¿cómo se llamaba? Ella está en ese show sobre el instructor de tenis? Bueno, ella. Estaba en perfecto estado para este papel."

"Ella estaba bien," Quinn se encontró a sí misma diciendo, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que había hablado en voz alta. Todos estaban mirándola ahora, por lo que optó por decir algo más. "Quiero decir, es buena. Está bien jugar a lo seguro".

"¿Pero?" dijo Brittany.

Quinn se movió en su asiento. No era su lugar expresar opiniones sobre el casting. Ella solo era una actriz. "No sé... simplemente me parece que algunos riesgos valen la pena."

El director de casting habló después de un momento. "Sabes, he estado buscando una protagonista para un proyecto de cortometraje que un amigo mío está haciendo. Creo que esta chica Emma sería grandiosa para él. Podríamos intentar primero ahí y ver cómo va. La filmación no debe tomar más de un par de semanas."

Brittany se quedó pensativa. "Eso podría funcionar. Ella?"

"Ya sabes cómo me siento sobre audicionar a un montón de desconocidos para esta película", dijo la productora con un encogimiento de hombros. "Cuando fracase, ya sabes quién para hacer los cheques también."

"Eso es lo que me encanta de ti, Ella, tu actitud positiva." Brittany puso los ojos en blanco.

Quinn no dijo nada más, pensando que había dicho bastante. Había una parte de ella que quería saltar a la defensa de Emma, a batallar fuerte y firmemente en favor de ella. Pero también había una parte de ella que estaba de acuerdo con Ella.

Las audiciones que siguieron fueron, en la estimación de Quinn, totalmente olvidables, y para cuando la última persona había salido de la habitación, Quinn estaba agradecida de que audicionar actores no estaban en su descripción de trabajo.

El chico de la cámara, fue el primero en salir de la habitación. Le dio una disculpa rápida, explicando que su mujer había conseguido trabajo y no podía recoger a los niños de la escuela. Le entregó a Brittany algunas cintas y deseó a todos Felices Fiestas antes de hacer su acto de desaparición. Quinn nunca había visto a nadie empaquetar el equipo de cámara tan rápidamente antes, y estaba bastante impresionada.

Mientras tanto, Ella había comenzado a recoger sus pertenencias. "Tengo que correr, también. El jefe de mi marido está lanzando su fiesta anual de Navidad y tengo todo el camino a Jersey. Tengo seis horas para arreglarme el cabello, las uñas, y recibir una cera en el área del bikini." Se levantó y sonrió cálidamente a Quinn. "Quinn, fue un placer conocerte. No puedo esperar a verte otra vez. Que tengas un vuelo seguro de vuelta a L.A. Feliz Navidad, Feliz Año Nuevo y todo eso." Echó una mirada a Brittany. "Tú, te veré más tarde."

"Bajaré contigo", dijo el director de casting. "Tengo una reunión con el director de mi hijo. Adivina quién no tendrá esa consola de juegos que quería para Navidad?"

Ella rió y ambos desaparecieron por la puerta.

Quinn se dio cuenta pronto que no tenía absolutamente ningún lugar a donde ir, y no tenía una vida real fuera de ese cuarto. Tenía, hasta ese momento, olvidado por completo que era Navidad.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Brittany.

Quinn cogió su chaqueta y asintió. "Sí, estoy bien. Me di cuenta de que la Navidad se acerca y no he hecho ninguna compra."

"Todavía tienes una semana. ¿Cuándo es tu vuelo?"

"Mañana por la mañana. Deborah y Brody querían una noche extra en la ciudad".

Brittany asintió y se deslizó un par de guantes negros. "Si no estás haciendo nada esta noche, mi amigo está lanzando una fiesta en el centro de la ciudad, y estás más que bienvenida a unirte a mí."

Quinn consideró la oferta por una fracción de segundo, pero dijo: "Gracias, eso suena divertido, pero creo que solo me voy a meterme a la cama, pedir algo de servicio a la habitación, y ver televisión."

"Ooh, eso suena bien." Brittany sonrió.

Si Quinn hubiese sido del tipo de coquetear podría haber dicho, "Eres bienvenida a unirte a mí", pero ella no lo era, así que no lo hizo. En cambio, se ató una bufanda alrededor de su cuello y le devolvió la sonrisa de Brittany.

"Entonces, ¿qué planes tienes para Navidad?", Preguntó Brittany, mientras salían de la habitación y se dirigían hacia el ascensor.

Los planes de Quinn eran sombríos en el mejor de los casos. Recordaba vagamente estar de acuerdo en hacer la cena para Brody y Deborah. "Bueno, mi familia está en París... "

"No te les unes?

"Ah, no. Cuanto más lejos están, más feliz soy. Así que, probablemente voy a pasar la Nochebuena con Deborah y Brody. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Iré a esquiar," contestó Brittany. "Realmente festivo de mí parte, ¿eh?"

"Suena divertido, en realidad."

"¿Quieres venir? Solo voy a estar yo y un par de amigos. Nos gusta hacer cosas poco convencionales para las navidades. El año pasado fuimos a los rápidos de agua. El año que viene estamos pensando... paracaidismo".

Quinn sonrió. Todo sonaba bien. Terroríficamente bien. "Creo que voy a pasar, pero gracias." El ascensor sonó y entraron en él. "Estoy más a favor de la Navidad tranquila en casa".

"Me encantaría, en realidad", admitió Brittany un momento después. "Pero yo estoy sola, así que cuál es el punto? Creo que me pondría deprimida despertando en la mañana de Navidad con nadie para compartirla."

Eso sonó como una descripción bastante exacta de la mañana de navidad de Quinn. No se le había ocurrido, y por un momento consideró realmente la invitación de Brittany.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron antes de que Quinn pudiera hacer que su mente funcione de una manera u otra. "¿Quieres que te acerque a alguna parte?"

Brittany se detuvo a considerarlo. Miró su reloj. "Tengo que reunirme con mi agente de bienes raíces en una hora para mirar un par de apartamentos, así que probablemente debería permanecer por aquí."

Quinn asintió. Las despedidas con Brittany de alguna manera siempre se sentían incómodas. "Bueno, diviértete en tu fiesta esta noche. Y ten cuidado esquiando".

"Gracias. Que tengas un vuelo seguro."

"Nos vemos en un par de semanas." Quinn empezó a alejarse, pero se detuvo. "Ya sabes, la otra noche?

Brittany le devolvió la mirada expectante.

"Podría haber sido una cita", dijo Quinn. Sonrió ante la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de la directora. Luego que lo hizo se alejó.

* * *

Rachel se levantó del sofá en el momento en que oyó sonar las llaves en la puerta. "¿Cómo te fue?", Preguntó ella con impaciencia. Estaba prácticamente saltando con anticipación.

"Creo que pateé traseros," dijo Emma en un tono que no dio ninguna indicación acerca de que si estaba o no satisfecha con el hecho.

Rachel dejó escapar algo que sonó como un grito y se abrazó a Emma. "Sabía que lo harías."

Emma la abrazó, y luego dijo: "No creo que lo vaya a conseguir."

La euforia de Rachel dio paso a la confusión. "¿Pero por qué?"

Emma colgó su chaqueta de cuero en el estante junto a la puerta. "No tengo la experiencia, ni agente, nada que mostrar por mí misma excepto unos pocos malos papeles que nadie ha oído hablar."

"Sí, pero si eran buenos... "

Emma suspiró. "No funciona de esa manera. Confía en mí; no tengo ilusiones sobre este papel. No después de ver algunas de las personas que estaban audicionando. En el lado positivo, tengo un montón de autógrafos."

Rachel no estaba segura de qué decir. Había esperado que la situación sea un poco más en blanco y negro que esto.

Emma se había ido a la sala, y la morena la siguió. "Oh adivina quién estaba en la habitación en la que audicioné?

"¿Quién?"

"Tu futura jefa."

"Y vuelvo a decir, ¿quién?"

Emma sonrió. "Quinn Fabray. Loco, ¿no? Primero se presenta en tu cosa de arte. Luego ella despistadamente te sigue dentro del baño de hombres y te ofrece un trabajo. Y ahora yo obtengo una llamada a que haga una audición para su película." Hizo una pausa para considerarlo. "¿Crees que ella esté acechándonos?

"Fue afuera del baño de hombres, no... no importa." Rachel se sentó en el sofá.

"¿Qué estás viendo?", Preguntó Emma, notando por primera vez que el televisor estaba encendido. Se sentó junto a la morena.

Rachel sonrió. "_Guardian_".

Emma se echó a reír. "No te creo. ¿En serio? Odias ese show."

Rachel se encogió de hombros. "No había nada más que ver." Vio a Quinn Fabray en su pantalla del televisor por un momento. "Tal vez ella nos está acechando."

"Tuve que leer las líneas con Brittany Pierce," dijo Emma de repente. "Mierda. Eso me golpeó".

¿Quién es esa, otra vez?"

Emma ignoró la pregunta. "Ella estaba como, esto de cerca de mí." Y fue a pararse frente a Rachel. "Respiramos el mismo aire. Ella... me habló. Brittany Pierce, Rachel!"

"Todavía no sé quién es, pero todo suena muy emocionante".

Emma se volvió a sentar. "Hubiera sido tan bueno conseguir ese papel", dijo en tono deprimido. "Quiero decir, cielos, Quinn Fabray tiene el protagónico. ¿Qué tan loco es eso?" Señaló a la pantalla. "Yo podría haber estado actuando con ella. Demonios, tú vas a estar decorando de su apartamento, que incluso es más loco."

"Estoy segura de que ha olvidado todo sobre ello", dijo Rachel, porque no podía dejar de pensar que era verdad.

Emma suspiró. "Realmente espero que esto no sea lo más destacado de nuestro año."

"Bueno este año casi ha terminado."

"Eso es cierto", dijo la pelirroja. "Supongo que está bien si es lo más destacado de nuestro año después de todo. Hablando de eso, ¿Iremos en Navidad a casa de tus padres?"

"Supongo. Va a ser tan raro sin Blaine allí."

"Pero tan agradable sin Finn allí", agregó Emma con una sonrisa. "A lo mejor podemos hacer algo en Año Nuevo con Blaine. He estado muriendo por conocer a Kurt. Podemos hacer una fiesta aquí."

La idea de pasar Año Nuevo con sus personas favoritas hizo sonreír a Rachel. "Creo que sería maravilloso".

Emma apagó la tele. "Vamos a ir a comprar un árbol de Navidad."

"¿Ahora?"

"Sí. Todos los bonitos se los llevaran. Nosotras tomaremos el más feo que podamos encontrar y lo haremos que quede todo bonito."

Rachel se rió. "Vamos a tener dos. Cada una decorará el suyo y Kurt y Blaine pueden juzgar el mejor árbol decorado."

"Oh vas a perder". Emma saltó. "¡Vamos!"

Rachel sonrió y siguió a Emma. Por el momento, se olvidó por completo de Quinn Fabray y la oferta de trabajo que nunca pudo ser.

* * *

Brody estaba sentado en su habitación de hotel cuando Quinn entró y se detuvo al mirarlo tirado en su cama viendo la televisión. Luego cerró la puerta. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Y hola a ti, también, mi querida mejor amiga", respondió Brody, apagando el televisor con el control remoto.

"¿Cómo has podido entrar?"

"Le sonreí a la mucama, y ella me dejo pasar"

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Le sonreíste?"

"No puedes decirlo, Quinn, porque eres lesbiana, pero en realidad soy ridículamente guapo."

Quinn sonrió y se quitó el abrigo. "Malditos ojos de lesbiana que te hacen ver como un troll de dos cabezas." Colgó su abrigo en el armario. "¿Dónde está Deborah?"

"Durmiendo. Ella siempre toma una siesta después del sexo."

"Gracias por el tip. Y de vuelta a mi pregunta original, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Esperando por ti".

Quinn suspiró. "sabe que si alguien te vio colarte aquí van a pensar que estamos teniendo una aventura."

Brody se encogió de hombros. "Entonces déjalos. Háblame de tu cita con Brittany."

Quinn frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo es posible que sepas eso?"

"Uno de tus fan blogs tiene imágenes de ustedes en Gray's Papaya. Hay una muy linda de ti y de Brittany, cada una con un perro caliente, entrando en una limusina. Muy Nueva York de ti" Se tendió en la cama. "Entonces, dime los jugosos detalles. Pasa a la parte en que se desvisten lentamente una a la otra."

La rubia se sentó en el sofá y lo miró por un largo momento. "Tenía la esperanza de que afuera me escaparía del radar".

"Tú siempre estás en el radar".

"Así parece." Suspiró otra vez y se quitó las botas. "Le dije que me aterrorizaba y que yo era virgen." Sacudió la cabeza y se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sofá. "Soy un desastre con las mujeres."

"Eres honesta. Apuesto a que es refrescante para ella. Además, estoy seguro que todo el asunto de virgen la tiene toda intrigada"

"O apagada."

"¿Quién no querría ser el primero en entrar en los pantalones de Quinn Fabray? Podrías totalmente hacer un reality show sobre ello."

"Creo que esa es la cosa más deprimente que me has dicho jamás."

"Podría esforzarme más."

"¿No deberías volver con Deborah?"

"Ella estará bien. Háblame de Brittany."

Quinn se quedó mirando el techo. "Es graciosa. Es inteligente. Es Talentosa. Tiene una lista de cualidades perfectas."

"Y es sexy".

"Y es sexy", Quinn estuvo de acuerdo.

"¿Pero?"

Quinn pensó en la forma en que se había sentido cuando había visto por primera vez a Rachel en la galería, y luego otra vez en el teatro. Pensó en la voz en el otro extremo de la línea telefónica y la manera en que su estómago revoloteaba cada vez que el nombre de Rachel Berry aparecía en su bandeja de entrada. No quería esto para sí misma. No quería ser el tipo de persona que anhela lo inalcanzable. "Creo que voy a ver a dónde van las cosas. Si ella quiere que las cosas vayan a algún lugar, quiero decir. Yo ni siquiera sé cómo se siente." Se detuvo a considerar. "Aunque me invitó a esquiar con ella y sus amigos para Navidad."

"¿Y qué has dicho?"

"Le dije que no."

"Apagaste un buen comienzo."

Quinn se encogió de hombros. Luego sonrió. "Me siento como si debiera estar pagándote $300 por hora por esta conversación."

"He aumentado mi cuota a $400, lo cual me recuerda, tienes varias cuentas pendientes."

"Arréglalo con mi contador".

Brody se incorporó y fue a reunirse con ella en el sofá. Le dio una palmadita en la rodilla. "Entonces, ¿qué más hay de nuevo?"

Quinn sabía que estaba preguntando por Rachel sin preguntar acerca de Rachel, pero no sabía si quería decirle que había acechado a la morena en el teatro y que luego le pidió que pintara su arte que iría dentro de su futuro apartamento. Todo parecía absurdo; como un sueño elaborado que fue demasiado lejos.

"Deborah me dijo que Rachel estaba en esa cosa que fuiste junto a Brittany..."

Lo miró. "Por supuesto que lo hizo. ¿Qué más te dijo?"

"¿Había más que decir?"

Dudó, pero finalmente cedió al deseo de hablar de ello. "La seguí. Bueno, la vi salir, así que fui a buscarla. Y la encontré. Y le pregunté si quería pintar para mí. Le pregunté si me haría el favor de ir a mirar mi nuevo apartamento una vez que lo tenga y decorar sus paredes con su arte."

Brody se quedó en silencio durante mucho tiempo. Luego dijo: "¿En serio?"

"Sé que es una locura..."

"Dicen que el amor es una locura."

"No estoy enamorada."

"¿Cómo sabes que lo estás? Estas saliendo con tu directora, mientras que añoras a tu amiga de Internet que piensa que eres otra persona."

"¿Añora? No la estoy añorando. Y no estoy enamorada. Voy a admitir que es un flechazo. Uno pequeño".

"Está bien".

Impaciente por cambiar el foco de la conversación, dijo: "¿He mencionado que su mejor amiga podría terminar en mi película?"

Brody se iluminó. "¿La pelirroja sexy?"

"La misma".

"Interesante".

"Eso no es lo que se supone que digas".

"¿Qué se supone que diga?"

Quinn suspiró. "No lo sé. Algo cliché y falso como 'todo va a estar bien'".

Brody se encogió de hombros. "Yo sólo soy un chico. Mi trabajo consiste en señalar a las mujeres sexys y animarte a echar un polvo".

"Grandioso".

"Hablando de eso, debes dormir con Brittany. En una cabaña romántica en alguna parte. El día de Navidad. Un orgasmo es un gran regalo."

"Entonces, ¿crees que debo ir a esquiar con ella?"

¿Es así como lo llaman ahora? Bien. Sí. Ve a 'esquiar' con ella."

Quinn sonrió. "Ve a dar de comer a tu novia o algo así. Nuestra hora ha terminado."

Brody sonrió y se levantó. "Lo dejo a tu criterio, entonces. Pero antes de irme, pregúntame lo que pienso."

Quinn lo miró, ansiosa de que se vaya pero también temiendo al silencio que esto acarrearía. "¿Qué es lo que piensas, sabio Brody?"

"Pienso que si es Rachel a quien quieres, es Rachel a donde deberías ir."

"Ella es hetero".

Brody sonrió. "Por lo tanto, véndale los ojos y ve sobre ella, nunca notara la diferencia".

"¡Okay! Y esa es tu señal de salida." Quinn empezó a empujarlo hacia la puerta. "Adiós, Brody." Se fue voluntariamente, guiñando un ojo con picardía a ella al tiempo que la puerta se cerraba en su cara.


	30. Chapter 29

Capítulo veintinueve

_Querida Rachel_, Quinn escribió, ya que su avión flotaba a miles de kilómetros en el aire. En algún lugar cerca sentados Brody y Deborah, que se encontraban hablando en voz baja entre ellos de esa manera privada que hacía que Quinn se sintiera excluida. Pero a ella en realidad no le importaba. No en ese momento. Estaba dispuesta a sentarse, y escribir, y no pensar por una vez; ignorar sus preocupaciones y miedos y culpa, y simplemente ser.

El avión se sacudió de pronto, y Quinn pensó en Brittany y su miedo a volar. Sonrió brevemente y miró hacia fuera. Las nubes se extendían sin cesar contra un cielo azul claro. El avión se sacudió de nuevo y la voz del capitán llenó el aire de disculpas, pero confiaba en que todo estaba bien.

El asistente de vuelo en servicio llegó a un lado de la rubia y se ofreció para volver a llenar su copa. Quinn asintió y le dio las gracias. Sin nada más que distraerla, regresó al correo electrónico que había comenzado.

_Así que, querías oír sobre mi cita. Creo que me fue bien. La obra que vimos fue maravillosa. La cena fue poco convencional, pero interesante. Y luego, en el auto admitió que la ponía nerviosa porque no sabía lo que estaba pensando, y le confesé que me ponía nerviosa, porque soy una completa novata en los caminos del amor y las citas y las mujeres y que yo no estaba segura de si quería que fuera una cita porque... solo porque sí. Pero ella sólo sonrió y dijo que la dejara saber cuándo sepa si quería que fuera o no una cita._

_La velada terminó a medias y no hay planes para repetirla._

_Pero ayer la vi y creo que le di a entender que la otra noche fue una cita - y luego la dejé allí, mirando sorprendida y confusa._

_Me invitó a una fiesta y le dijo que no. Me invitó a esquiar con ella y sus amigos para Navidad y le dijo que no._

_Estoy segura de que debo ser la reina de señales confusas._

_¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Emma? ¿Cómo está tu arte? ¿Están las fiestas de navidad estresándote? ¿Eres de esas personas que sale a hacer todas las compras en septiembre o esperas hasta el último minuto (como yo)? ¿Celebras la Navidad o alguna otra cosa? Nunca pensé en preguntar eso._

_Estoy preparando la cena para mis amigos el día de Nochebuena. Mi familia está en París hasta enero, así que para el día de Navidad va ser un bonito asunto solitario. Ni siquiera he comprado un árbol de Navidad todavía._

_De todas formas, he tenido la intención de preguntar: ¿cuál es tu libro favorito? Suponiendo que te gusta leer y que tienes un libro favorito. Tengo demasiados en la lista pero el primero que me viene a la mente es The Poisonwood Bible por Barbara Kingsolver. ¿Lo has leído? En realidad, todo de ella es maravilloso._

_Hm. Y ahora creo que saque al azar cosas por preguntar. En realidad, aquí hay una más: ¿te gustan los perros calientes?_

_Tú amiga,_

_L._

* * *

Rachel bostezó en su manga, mientras esperaba que la portátil arrancara. Echó un vistazo por la tienda de café y miró a través de la habitación en el menú fijo en la pared, escrito con tiza de color falsa y letra perfectamente alineadas. No podía ver nada.

Emma apareció de pronto detrás del mostrador, su cabello rojo fijo atrás en una cola de caballo alta que se balanceaba de lado a lado mientras que se acercaba. "No te esperaba tan pronto", dijo a modo de saludo.

Rachel asintió ausente. No estaba muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo allí a las diez de la mañana cuando sabía perfectamente que Emma no salía hasta las cuatro y media. Pero la alarma había sonado de forma inesperada a las ocho y Rachel no había podido volver a dormir porque la televisión del vecino se había configurado al mayor volumen y había sido obligada a escuchar los chillidos agudos de los dibujos animados hasta la tarde ni la almohada sobre su cabeza podía amortiguar el sonido. Luego la conexión a Internet se había caído, y el cable se había salido, y el apartamento prácticamente la empujó hacia la puerta con la amenaza de eterno aburrimiento de seguir estando ahí. Pero nada de esto parecía importante en ese momento. "¿Cuál es tu café más fuerte?"

Emma enarcó las cejas. Luego los labios entreabiertos en una sonrisa enigmática. "Lo llamamos 'el abre-ojos-patea-traseros'. ¿Quieres uno?"

La morena brevemente se preguntó si eso es lo que se decía abajo en el menú. "Claro, ¿por qué no?"

"ya vuelvo!"

Rachel esperó hasta que Emma había desaparecido detrás del mostrador y volvió su atención a la pantalla del ordenador. Su correo electrónico se cargó y suspiró al ver el nombre de su padre en la lista. Había sido una mala hija en los últimos tiempos. Los correos de su padre se habían quedado sin respuesta durante semanas, y todavía no se atrevía a escribirle.

Se sentía culpable, sobre todo ahora, sólo unos días antes de Navidad. Le debía por lo menos una e-card, si no una tarjeta real. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Pero hoy no. Hoy estaba cansada y de mal humor y sin ganas en absoluto de ir de compras navideñas de última hora con Emma.

Saltó al último correo de Lucy y lo leyó otra vez, lentamente esta vez, porque estaba demasiado cansada como para leer con rapidez. Las palabras la hicieron sonreír, y le levantaron el ánimo de inmediato algo que ni siquiera el 'abre-ojos-patea-traseros' logró hacer - aunque sí despertarla un poco.

_Querida Lucy,_ comenzó su respuesta.

_Me alegro de que tu cita haya ido bien, aunque parece que tú, amiga mía, eres una provocadora. :) No importa. Estoy segura de que nuestra estimada Eqtis Dipac encuentra atractiva tus señales confusas y que estás en el camino correcto para convertirte en la futura Señora Dipac. Espero ser invitada a la ceremonia. ;)_

_Mi vida, en fin, ha regresado a su estado normal, aburrida. Emma tuvo su audición, pero no ha recibido noticias de un modo u otro, y nada de importancia me ha sucedido a mí. Voy a tener en cuenta, sin embargo, que es muy posible que Quinn Fabray esté acechándonos a Emma y a mí, como pasó estar presente en la audición de Emma. Coincidencia, dices? ¡Hah!_

_Okay, bueno, tal vez._

_De todos modos, mi libro favorito. Hm. En realidad ha pasado un tiempo desde que me senté a leer cualquier cosa que no esté en un plan de estudios. Y supongo que sería algo predecible si dijera Harry Potter pero admito ser una gran fan de la serie. Quería preguntarte si lo habías leído pero me imagino que ya lo has hecho. Por un tiempo estuve realmente metida en las series Terry Pratchett Discworld. ¿Has leído eso? He estado pensando en volver a ella, pero no recuerdo donde lo dejé._

_No he leído The Poisonwood Bible. __Quizá lo haga. :)_

_Perros calientes. Es un terrible alimento al azar por preguntar. Aquí es donde confieso que soy una vegetariana en riesgo de ser burlada y ridiculizada. Aunque eres de L.A por lo que dudo que sea terriblemente sorprendente. En mi cultura yo podría decir que he dejado de comer por completo, por todo el alboroto que se crea._

_Aquí es donde a cambio yo hago algunas preguntas completamente al azar entonces, ¿no? Okay. Veamos._

_¿Te gustan las… nueces?_

_¿De qué color es tu papel higiénico?_

_Lo que me recuerda, nunca respondí a tu pregunta sobre mi inclinación bastante extraña de coleccionar cuadrados de papel higiénico. Comenzó como una idea de arte, creo. Pensé que sería cool crear un collage de papel higiénico de cada baño. Incluso tomé una pluma y escribí la fecha y el lugar donde había conseguido el papel. Pero, con el tiempo, empecé a olvidar hacerlo hasta que se detuvo por completo._

_Los de los baños públicos eran un poco difíciles conseguir debido a la falta de un recuadro de pre-corte (en la mayoría), y siempre utilizaban el mismo tipo de papel genérico así que renuncié a esos después de un tiempo._

_Todavía tengo una caja de zapatos llena de ellos en alguna parte en caso de que la idea de collage vuelva a mí._

_Debes pensar que soy terriblemente extraña. _

_Bueno, hoy me voy de compras de Navidad con Emma, que debe responder a dos de tus preguntas. Definitivamente no soy el tipo de persona que va a las tiendas temprano. De hecho, si me correspondiera a mí, probablemente iría de compras en la víspera de Navidad._

_¿Qué hay en tu lista de deseos de este año? :)_

_Tú amiga,_

_Rachel_

* * *

"Ella piensa que la estoy acechando", dijo Quinn en el teléfono.

La voz de Brody sonaba aturdida y soñolienta. "Podría ser por el hecho de que lo estás haciendo. Y diablos, que hora es?"

Quinn miró en ese momento su reloj. Eran las seis am "Lo siento, pensé que podrías estar levantado."

"¿Quién llama a estas horas?" Se oyó la voz de Deborah. Parecía molesta. Luego su voz estaba más cerca. "Uh ... hola?"

"Hey, soy yo."

"¿Quinn?" Hubo una pausa. "¿Estás muerta?"

"No. No creo que lo esté. Pero ya que estás despierta, dime algo. Si alguien piensa que lo estás acechando, ¿cómo podrías tu… des-acecharlo?"

Se oyó un ruido sordo y luego el teléfono se cortó.

"¿Hola?", Dijo Quinn. Frunció el ceño. "Supongo que no es gente madrugadora." Tiró el teléfono en la cama y miró al computador. Leyó el correo de Rachel otra vez. La morena había estado bromeando sobre el acecho, lo sabía, pero el hecho de que había pensado en eso molestó a Quinn. No era culpa suya que Brittany la arrastrara hasta el mismo lugar donde Emma iba a audicionar. El resto... bueno, tenía que admitir que el resto fue todo culpa suya.

Suspiró y tiró de la portátil más cerca.

_Querida Rachel_, escribió.

_¿Una provocadora? Hm. Yo nunca había pensado en mí de esa manera antes. ¿Crees que ella piensa de mí de esa manera?_

_No sé sobre eso de la futura "Señora Dipac", sin embargo. Creo que todas las señales confusas son ocasionadas por el simple hecho de que no estoy segura de si me gusta o solo quiero que me guste porque creo que debería._

_El hecho es que ella es hermosa e inteligente y talentosa y por lo que puedo decir, agradable, dulce y atenta. Ella es un unicornio. Es una criatura mítica, que reúne todas esas cualidades increíblemente perfectas que te hacen pensar: "Bueno, ella no puede ser real"._

_Sólo que ella es real y potencialmente interesada en mí y resulta que tal vez yo no quiero un unicornio. Tal vez quiero un caballo completamente normal. O... tal vez estoy tras una mítica criatura totalmente diferente. Como… una sirena. O un... hada. Bueno, estoy divagando. ¿Ves lo que digo, sin embargo? Bien. Explícamelo de nuevo._

_Así que eres vegetariana. ¡Oh! ¡Qué Shock! [Inserte alborotos indignados] / Sarcasmo_

_Yo en realidad fui vegetariana durante un año. Pero entonces ya no lo fui más. Me gustan las hamburguesas vegetarianas sin embargo. Tengo una receta maravillosa para ellas si lo deseas._

_Tu historia del papel higiénico me hizo reír. Yo creo que eres bien extraña. Pero en el buen sentido._

_Mi papel higiénico es de color blanco. ¿Te gustaría un recuadro? :)_

_Y si me gustan las nueces. Pero sin embargo prefiero los cacahuates._

_Y aquí es donde confieso algo que realmente no podrás creer: Nunca he leído Harry Potter. Lo sé, lo sé. Yo sólo... no lo he hecho. Tal vez lo consiga estos días._

_Las series The Discworld sin embargo, me encantan. ¿Has leído algo de Douglas Adams? La Guía del Conjunto de la Autostopista a la Galaxia es maravillosamente divertida. En realidad estaba hablando de ello con la Sra. Dipac el otro día._

_No puedo creer que me hagas llamarla de esa forma. Mi amiga Deborah la apodó "Britton" por razones que se me escapan._

_Oh, me preguntaste por mi lista de deseos. Hm. Ninguna de las cosas que realmente quiero son materiales. Creo que sólo quiero encontrar a mi criatura mítica. No, déjame que modifique eso: Quiero averiguar qué es lo que quiero._

_La Navidad es en dos días. Este año ha pasado rápido._

_¿Qué hay en tu lista de deseos?_

_Tú amiga,_

_L._


	31. Chapter 30

Capítulo treinta

Nevó mucho y constantemente en la Nochebuena, arruinando los planes a través de la ciudad de Nueva York. La nieve siguió cayendo incluso horas después de que su madre había telefoneado para decir que la comida se mantenía hasta el día siguiente y que no se molestaran por salir así. Rachel se había sentido secretamente aliviada. Se limitó a sentarse en su habitación, viendo como el mundo sombrío y triste fuera de su ventana desaparecía bajo las blancas montañas.

Cruzando la calle, su vecino obsesivamente sacaba con palas la nieve de su escalón, sólo para que se acumulara de nuevo momentos después. La morena miró, fascinada por visión del anciano con el gran saco azul luchando contra lo inevitable.

Sonrió y abrazó la manta que tenía sobre los hombros con fuerza, tratando de entrar en calor. Estaba agradecida por la nieve; agradecida de estar en casa, en lugar de allí afuera; agradecida por las cosas simples. Pensó en Finn, por primera vez en mucho tiempo y se preguntó cómo estaba. ¿Era feliz? ¿Estaba bien? Las preguntas entraban y salían de su mente sin respuesta y encontró que no le importaba.

Emma golpeó una vez y luego abrió la puerta sin tener que esperar. Entró, usando un sombrero de Santa Claus y pendientes de árboles de Navidad que tintineaban al andar.

"Te hice un poco de chocolate caliente." Emma sostenía una taza del humeante líquido y se lo ofreció a Rachel.

La morena aceptó la taza sin dudarlo. "Eso suena celestial, gracias."

"Sí, he añadido algunos malvaviscos en miniatura", continuó Emma. "Oh y ron."

Rachel se detuvo con la taza en sus labios, bajándola lentamente. "Lo siento, dijiste ron?"

"Sí encontré la receta online. Pensé que podría darle un sabor agradable."

Rachel brevemente frunció el ceño, pero no quería ofender a la pelirroja.

"Además, podría haber una zanahoria allí..."

"¿Una zanahoria?"

"Sí, fue un accidente. Sin embargo, creo que me salió bien. A pesar de todo".

Rachel puso la taza en su mesita de noche. "Gracias..."

"No hay problema. Entonces, ¿qué quieres ver de primero esta noche? Tenemos los clásicos: A Christmas Story, A Christmas Carol, la versión de 1951, por supuesto, no las nuevas versiones, It's A Wonderful Life, y Milagro en la calle 34. También he hecho suficientes palomitas de maíz que nos duran al menos tres películas. Así que, cuando estés lista..."

Rachel se mordió el labio. "En realidad, ¿me das unos minutos? He tenido la intención mandarle un correo a mi papá para desearle una Feliz Navidad. No me tomará mucho tiempo."

"Nos vemos en un rato, entonces." Emma cerró la puerta al salir.

Rachel dio otra mirada por la ventana. El hombre se mantenía firme en sus intentos de eliminar la nieve de los escalones de la entrada, y Rachel brevemente envidiaba su determinación.

Se fue a la cama y se sentó, poniendo el equipo en su regazo. Encontró un servicio gratuito de e-card y le dirigió una a su padre, deseándole lo mejor. Y aunque sabía que Emma estaba esperando por ella, se encontró escribiendo un correo para Lucy.

_Querida Lucy,_

_Espero que esta Nochebuena te encuentres bien. No puedo escribir mucho porque Emma está esperando por mí para nuestra maratón de películas de Navidad, y realmente tengo que buscar la manera de deshacerme sutilmente de la zanahoria y el chocolate caliente con ron que me hizo, pero realmente quería desearte una Feliz Navidad en caso de que no tenga la oportunidad de escribirte mañana._

_Está nevando aquí. Está nevando con tanta fuerza que todo ahora es blanco y brillante y hermoso. Debería tomar una foto ahora antes de que todo comience a derretirse y se vuelva aguanieve. Los planes de navidad con mi familia fueron cancelados debido al mal tiempo y no puedo decir que me importe demasiado. Estoy feliz aquí, en mi frio apartamento, espiando a los locos vecinos y viendo películas en blanco y negro con Emma._

_¿Qué tienes para hoy? Hacer la cena para tus amigos, creo que lo has mencionado. ¿Qué estás preparando?_

_Realmente no te creo en absoluto sobre Harry Potter. Debiste haber leído los libros y luego te golpeaste la cabeza y olvidaste que los leíste. Debes tener amnesia. ¿Cuántos dedos tengo arriba?_

_(Sal y compra Harry Potter de una vez – ¡Que rara!)_

Rachel hizo una pausa mientras escribía porque Emma estaba en la puerta de nuevo.

"Las palomitas de maíz se están enfriando" se quejó la pelirroja desde la puerta.

"Sabes que sólo vamos a terminar tirándolas al televisor de todos modos", dijo Rachel.

Emma chasqueó los dedos. "Buen punto." Salió de nuevo, y Rachel negó con la cabeza.

Continuó.

_De todos modos, en relación con la Sra. Dipac, me parece que tal vez solo tienes miedo de que ella te guste porque eres - como dijiste - una n00b (lo siento, eso es un Finnismo) en el amor y tal vez te preocupa que tú - No sé - apestes en la cama (loser por así decirlo) ;) O! Tal vez está intimidada por su Criatura Mítica._

_O tal vez simplemente no quieres un Unicornio._

_Aunque sabes, la gente casi nunca es tan perfecta como parece. Es posible que ella sea un caballo completamente normal cuando te acercas lo suficiente. O tal vez tuvo un accidente cuando era joven y tiene una rama de árbol pegada en la frente y por eso PARECE un unicornio, pero en realidad ella sólo tiene un pedazo de madera pegado en su cabeza._

_Aunque tal vez no quieras salir con alguien con un pedazo de madera que salga de su cabeza..._

_No importa. Creo que he perdido la metáfora en algún lugar._

_Mi punto era algo a lo largo de las líneas que: no te fuerces a que te guste si realmente no te gusta, pero no la descartes debido a una percepción. Sobre todo porque creo que dijiste que no la conocías muy bien. Ella podría estar llena de defectos perfectamente adorables._

_De todos modos, me tengo que ir o Emma me va a volcar su cubo de palomitas de maíz en la cabeza._

_¡Feliz Navidad!_

_Tu amiga,_

_Rach_

_PD: Yo diría que sí a la receta de hamburguesa vegetariana, excepto que he decidido renunciar a la cocina - Realmente no soy buena en eso y castigar a las personas haciéndoles comer mi comida es terriblemente cruel. Gracias, sin embargo. :)_

* * *

"... y entonces mi hermano llamó para decir que su esposa está embarazada de nuevo, que es solo... estúpido. Y yo le dije felicitaciones pero lo que realmente quise decir fue, 'Bien hecho, idiota, apenas puedes mantener los otros tres'...'"

Quinn asintió con la historia de Deborah, mientras que cortaba los tomates. En algún lugar de la sala, Brody le gritaba a la TV, y Deborah dejó de hablar el tiempo suficiente para gritarle.

"No puedo creer que él trajo su Xbox aquí", dijo Deborah a la rubia. "Te juro, a veces, realmente creo que tiene doce. ¿Estás segura de que no puedo ayudarte en algo? Me siento tan inútil".

"Me puedes echar un poco más de vino", dijo Quinn, y arrojó los tomates en una cacerola. "Es mi culpa, de todos modos, quiero decir a tener la cena lista para cuando ustedes llegaran aquí, y me quedé atrapada en el teléfono como cuatro horas. Thor realmente necesita conseguir una vida. ¿Quién quiere discutir sobre trabajo en la víspera de Navidad?"

Deborah soltó un bufido y llenó la copa de Quinn. "¿Sabes que su esposa lo dejó? Siempre ha sido obsesivo, pero ahora que está solo es aún peor. ¿Sin embargo, qué hizo posible que te hable por cuatro horas?"

"Oh, no fue sólo él. Tina también. Quería hablar algo de una subasta de caridad que quiere que yo haga después de Año Nuevo. Y luego mi padre me llamó desde París para decir que la estaban pasando muy bien y que no era demasiado tarde para unirme a ellos. Y luego Thor llamó de nuevo porque tenía un guión maravilloso que quería que yo leyera. Y luego mi agente de bienes raíces llamó para decir que me encontró un fabuloso apartamento en Nueva York. Y luego Thor llamó una vez más porque algunas personas japonesas me quieren para una campaña publicitaria. Finalmente tuve que apagar mi teléfono. Lo que me recuerda que realmente debo contratar a un manager".

"¿A cuántos has despedido ya?"

"Cuatro. Eran todos imbéciles. Necesito a alguien en quien pueda confiar."

"Contrata a Brody," Deborah sugirió.

Brody eligió ese momento para gritar: "¡Toma eso pubescente apestoso! ... ¡Oh, qué bien! ¡Ve a llorar a tu mami!"

Quinn y Deborah se miraron y rieron.

"¿A quién le está hablando?"

Deborah se encogió de hombros. "Quién sabe. Alguien de diez años en Xbox Live probablemente."

Quinn negó con la cabeza y regresó a cocinar, mientras que Deborah pasaba sobre las aventuras de juego de Brody. Su mente derivó hacia el último correo de Rachel, fragmentos de los cuales comenzaron a estallar en su cabeza mientras se movía por la cocina.

"¿Por qué estas sonriendo así?", Dijo la pelirroja de pronto.

"Hmm?"

"No estabas escuchando ni una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo ¿verdad? Deborah sonrió. "¿Estabas pensando en Brittany?"

"¿No querrás decir 'Britton'?"

"No, a menos que este escondida por aquí en alguna parte." Deborah se apoyó en la isla. "¿Entonces?"

"¿Entonces qué?"

"¿Vas a decirme?"

"¿Decirte qué?"

"¡Quinn!"

La actriz se encogió de hombros. "No fue nada. Rachel acaba de decir algunas cosas divertidas en su último correo".

"Ah, Rachel." Deborah comenzó a asentir. "Espera, ¿Es la razón por la que llamaste el otro día para preguntar algo sobre acechar?"

"Sí, justo antes de que me colgaras."

Deborah se rió. "Lo siento. Estaba medio dormida. Así que tú la estas acechando ahora? No pensé que eras el tipo de lesbiana-acosadora."

Quinn se detuvo removiendo la comida y miró a Deborah. "Creo que Nueva York me vuelve loca. Ahora que estoy de vuelta aquí me siento normal. Siento que todo está donde debería de estar. Voy allí, y de repente estoy acechando a artistas y teniendo citas con directoras y comiendo perros calientes." Volvió a remover la comida. "Tal vez hacer esta película fue una mala idea."

"Vas a estar bien."

Quinn suspiró. "Tengo que decirle la verdad."

Deborah se encogió de hombros. "Y aun así estarás bien. Incluso si las cosas apestan por un tiempo, vas a estar bien. Confía en mí."

Quinn asintió. Luego miró de nuevo y sonrió. "Ella tiene una colección de papel higiénico. Y normalmente, encontraría eso realmente extraño, pero con ella no lo hago. Con ella, es apropiado. Con ella, creo que es adorable."

"¿Los rollos de papel higiénico?"

"No, no. Sólo los recuadros, de baños al azar."

"Tienes un gusto realmente extraño en mujeres."

Quinn suspiró. "Pero mira, esa es la cosa. No quiero encontrar esas cosas adorables. No quiero preguntarme cosas como '¿Le gustan los perros calientes?' en medio de una cita con alguien más. No quiero pasar la mitad de la noche pensando en lo linda que se veía en el teatro, o lo hermosa que se veía en la galería, o lo loca que estoy por preguntarle si pintaría cosas para mí porque solo quería una excusa para estar más cerca de ella, y una justificación de por qué la estaba siguiendo. Yo sólo quiero... no sentirme así. ¿Cómo puedo dejar de sentirme de esta manera?"

"No puedo ayudarte con eso."

Quinn suspiró y levantó su copa de vino. Tomó un sorbo y volvió a bajarla. "Pensé tal vez que si tan sólo pudiera dejar de escribirle... pero no puedo. Y luego está Brittany".

"¿Qué pasa con ella?"

"Yo creo que abrí la puerta a la posibilidad de más con ella y ahora no sé si debo cerrarla de nuevo o ver qué pasa. Ni siquiera estoy segura de cómo estoy dentro de esto"

"Oh, ella dentro de ti", dijo Deborah con un resoplido. "Siempre puedes solo decirle que no quieres nada serio y solo dormir con ella".

"Estás empezando a sonar como Brody."

"Bueno, es verdad. Ella sería perfecta. Es sexy, es agradable, es experimentada, y puedes confiar en que ella no irá a decírselo al mundo".

"Y tienes que llevarla a la cama", añadió Brody, caminando hacia la cocina. "Estuve muy cerca de conseguirte una prostituta para Navidad."

"Okay estaba equivocada, esa es la cosa más deprimente que me has dicho."

* * *

Quinn se sentó en la cama unas horas más tarde, observando pasar distraídamente los canales de televisión antes de decidirse por un programa de cocina. Brody y Deborah habían decidido pasar la noche allí, y aunque habían culpado al alcohol, Quinn sabía que lo habían planeado todo el tiempo para que ella no estuviera sola en la mañana de Navidad.

Se esperaba sentada en la sala de estar a la mañana siguiente, abriendo regalos y tomando el sol en la fugaz satisfacción de las cosas materiales. A ellos les gustaría su regalo, Quinn lo sabía, pero se preguntaba lo que sus amigos realmente querían para Navidad. ¿Qué era lo que anhelaban en lo más privado? Probablemente nada que pudiera envolver con un lazo.

En la televisión, una mujer rompió un huevo y dio a Quinn la clave para hacer una tortilla perfecta. Ella escuchó por un momento, dejando que la suave voz y las imágenes parpadeantes llenaran su mente.

Y entonces pensó en Rachel. Pensó en su propia crisis personal de regreso a Nueva York, en el concepto de Rachel pensando que era una idiota. Repitió la conversación de la galería en su mente, seguida por la de las audiciones. Se preguntaba qué impresión había dejado. Se preguntaba si Rachel pensaba que era tan tonta como ella misma pensaba. Y luego trató de imaginar lo que podría hacer Rachel si Quinn le decía la verdad.

Había dejado de preocuparse porque Rachel se lo dijera a la prensa, aunque el temor aún permanecía en algún lugar en el fondo de su mente. Mucho más molesto era pensar en la posibilidad muy probable de que Rachel nunca volviera a hablar con ella de nuevo. Mucho más aterrador que un desfile de titulares cuestionando su sexualidad era la idea de nunca recibir otro correo de Rachel en su bandeja de entrada.

Y eso, en sí mismo, era lo que la mantenía despierta en la noche. Un flechazo al que podía hacerle frente. Los había tenido anteriormente; en conocidas, en compañeras actrices, en mujeres en el set. Pero este miedo de perder algo que no era suyo para empezar algo nuevo; algo más. Y ella sólo podía esperar que pasara rápidamente, dejándola sanar las cicatrices.

Buscó la portátil y se quedó mirando el correo de Rachel que había dejado abierto en la pantalla. Sonrió mientras leía partes del mismo y aún sonreía cuando comenzó su respuesta.

_Querida Rachel,_

_¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que tu maratón de películas haya salido bien. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que he tenido uno de esos._

_Por aquí, es un poco pasada las dos de la mañana y yo estaba aquí sentada viendo a una señora en la tele que me enseña cómo hacer tortillas cuando me acordé de que era mi turno de responder._

_Mi noche estuvo llena de bromas amistosas y de buena compañía y sobre todo demasiado vino. Mis amigos decidieron pasar la noche aquí y estoy agradecida por su compañía. Hubiera sido una mañana de Navidad muy sola de lo contrario._

_Te envidio la nieve. No hay muchas posibilidades de una blanca Navidad aquí en la soleada L.A. Definitivamente deberías tomar fotos así yo podría vivirla a través de ti. :)_

_Sobre el tema de Harry Potter, creo que debí golpearme la cabeza entonces, si tu insistes! Y tal y como lo veo yo, estás levantando... once dedos._

_Y te haré un trato: yo leeré Harry Potter si tú lees la The Poisonwood Bible. Y si leo el segundo libro, entonces tienes que leer The Color Purple._

_¿Trato? :)_

_Tu aceptación sobre la criatura mítica de Eqtis me divierte. Quizás tengas razón y ella es un caballo perfectamente normal con un trozo de madera en la frente. Y tal vez no debería desecharla tan rápido en lo que podría muy bien ser una percepción errónea. Lo hice, después de todo, decirle que nuestra última salida fue una cita, por lo que debería por lo menos seguir con algo menos... enigmático._

_Pero basta de mí - ¿Qué pasó con ese chico que tu amiga trató de juntar contigo? No lo has mencionado en un tiempo._

_Y la pregunta aleatoria del día: ¿Cuál es tu sonido favorito? _

_Te dejaré reflexionar sobre eso._

_Feliz Navidad, Rachel._

_Tú amiga,_

_L._

_PD: Nunca me dijiste lo que había en tu Lista de deseos!_

* * *

El maratón de películas de Navidad terminó poco después de las cuatro de la mañana y a pesar de lo tarde Rachel no podía dormir. Culpó a las cantidades excesivas de cafeína y la comida chatarra que había consumido durante la noche. Culpaba al frío. Culpaba a la luna llena - aunque no estaba del todo segura de que había una.

Vio las sombras parpadear en el techo con el paso de los coches. Pensó brevemente en Quinn Fabray y la llamada que ahora estaba segura nunca llegaría. Y no podía decidir si estaba o no decepcionada. Pensó en Emma y Blaine y Kurt y lo mucho que esperaba tener a todos en la misma sala en Año Nuevo.

Y entonces pensó en Lucy. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora, en ese momento? ¿Se estaría divirtiendo? ¿Estaba feliz? ¿Estaría aún despierta?

El pensar en Lucy la reconfortó; pensar en sus emails hicieron sonreír a la morena. Y después de un momento, Rachel cogió el equipo del suelo y lo encendió.

Su padre había enviado un correo para decir gracias por la tarjeta y para desear una Feliz Navidad a Rachel. Era una nota corta, una idea de último momento, en realidad, y Rachel no se molestó en contestar. Estaba mucho más interesada en el último correo de Lucy, que la morena secretamente esperaba, pero que en realidad no se lo imaginaba.

_Querida Lucy, _

_Son un poco más de las 6AM aquí y todavía estoy despierta. El maratón de películas fue genial, muy divertido pero ahora estoy lamentando el Gilmore Girls-esque festival de comida chatarra que Emma preparó. ¿Has comido Nutella, plátano en rodajas, m&ms, mantequilla de cacahuate, malvaviscos, regaliz, crema batida y gomitas todo junto entre dos galletas con chispas de chocolate gigante?_

_Aquí está mi consejo: no lo hagas!_

_Voy a estar odiando mi vida en pocas horas. No puedo dormir. Mi estómago está empezando a dolerme. Y tanto Emma como yo iremos a casa de mis padres a las 11:30. Mataría por un clon de mí misma hoy._

_Ah, y por cierto, voy a conseguir The Poisontree Bible o como se llame mañana. Bueno, no el mañana que es hoy porque no he ido a dormir todavía, sino más bien el mañana que en realidad es mañana porque hoy ya es hoy. ¿Entendido?_

_Me alegro de que hayas decidido dar a Eqtis una oportunidad. Tengo la sensación de que ustedes dos van a ser muy felices juntas._

_Sabes, se me ocurre que si realmente empiezas a salir con ella y te enamoras locamente de ella, tendremos que dejar de llamarla Eqtis. ¿Cuál era su verdadero nombre otra vez? Mona?_

_De todos modos, la nieve se ha detenido, para mi gran desilusión. Odio admitirlo, pero una parte de mí esperaba una tormenta de nieve y así poder dormir el día de hoy, lo que es horrible porque es Navidad y debería querer estar con mi familia. Pero en este momento, la idea de salir a la calle con el frío, aguanieve, con hielo es terriblemente desagradable. Sobre todo mientras me arrastro a lo largo de un montón de regalos._

_¡Oh, mi lista de deseos! Claro. Se me había olvidado que me preguntaste sobre eso. Bueno, pediría productos de arte sobre todo porque son caros y tienden a acabarse muy rápido._

_Pero en el gran esquema de las cosas... hmm... Quiero un montón de cosas, creo. Quiero que mi familia apoye mis elecciones. Quiero que dejen de tratar a Blaine como una especie de parásito. Quiero que Emma consiga un buen papel en algo, en cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando la haga feliz. _

_Quiero la paz mundial. :)_

_También espero que consigas lo que quieres. A veces pienso que no me conozco pero luego parece claro. Quiero ser feliz y quiero que la gente que amo sea feliz lo que parece un poco pobre, lo sé, pero ¿no es eso lo que todos queremos, verdad?_

_Pero supongo que si hemos experimentado la felicidad como una cosa constante, entonces empezamos a darla por sentada y lo que tal vez sea el mejor deseo es un equilibrio sano de los dos. Aunque parezca terrible desear la infelicidad a alguien sólo porque no quiero que sean avaros con la felicidad. Así que hay que desearles la felicidad y luego pensar en silencio para sí mismo, 'Pero NO demasiado'_

_Lo siento, es tarde y estoy divagando sin sentido. Debo tratar de dormir._

_Yo te deseo felicidad, Lucy. Y quizá no hay tal cosa cuando mucho._

_Feliz Navidad. :)_

_Tu amiga,_

_Rachel_


	32. Chapter 31

Capítulo Treinta y Uno

El teléfono sonó temprano el 1° de enero, nadie lo había esperado principalmente porque estas cosas no deberían pasar, y aunque Rachel era la más alejada del teléfono, fue la única que se arrastró a sí misma fuera de la cama para responder a la llamada.

Blaine y Kurt habían venido preparados para pasar la noche y su colchón inflable ahora había tomado la mayor parte de la sala de estar. Pero Rachel sonrió al verlos acurrucados bajo las sábanas, sin ser consiente del sonido del teléfono, o quizás demasiada resaca.

"¿Hola?" dijo ella, ocultando su enojo, o al menos intentándolo.

La voz al otro lado del teléfono sonaba demasiado despierta. "¡Hola! ¿Es Emma Stone? Mi nombre es Artie Abrams y soy el director de _Pequeñas Mariposas Purpuras_, la cual puede que hayas oído hablar. Como sea, el director de Baile de Verano es un buen amigo mío y me dio tu número. Y me dijo que serías absolutamente perfecta para mi protagonista. Lo que es fabuloso porque realmente necesito una protagonista. Sé que son las navidades y todo, pero yo esperaba que estés disponible para un café o quizás un almuerzo así podríamos hablar de la película y todo. ¿Qué dices?"

Rachel se frotó los ojos con su mano libre. "Lo siento, no soy Emma. Espera." Llamó a la puerta de la pelirroja, demasiado cansada para envolver su mente alrededor de todo lo que el chico le había dicho. Cuando Emma no respondió, Rachel golpeó más duro, y escuchó un gemido en algún lugar en el salón. Exasperada, dio vuelta a la manija y entró.

La habitación de Emma era un lío de ropa y documentos, y la cama era un arco iris de ropa limpia o sucia o una combinación de ambas. Rachel rastreó en la cama y excavó a Emma del brazo debajo de las cubiertas. Su mejor amiga en protesta gimió cuando Rachel puso el teléfono en su mano. "Llamada telefónica", dijo la morena.

"Devolveré la llamada," murmuró Emma.

"Es un director de cine."

Emma se levantó en un instante, como si las palabras estaban infundidas con cafeína o tal vez de electricidad. "¿Hola? ¿Hola? Aquí Emma".

Rachel sonrió para sí misma y dejó a Emma con la llamada.

En el salón, Blaine se estaba estirando. "¿Cuánto tomamos anoche?"

Rachel sonrió a su hermanastro. "¡Demasiado!." Miró hacia abajo en el colchón para ver que Kurt estaba todavía durmiendo. Para Blaine, dijo, "¿Café?"

"Sabía que te quería por una razón", dijo Blaine, en un bostezo. Siguiendo a Rachel hasta la cocina. "¿He oído el teléfono?"

"Algún director de cine", dijo Rachel, después de darse cuenta de que debía haber sonado más emocionada. "Yo, um, voy a darle la entonación adecuada que se merece después de meter cafeína en mi organismo."

Blaine miró sorprendido. "Un director de cine, de verdad? Yo mejor le pido a Emma un autógrafo ahora antes de que empiece a olvidar a su pequeño pueblo".

Rachel sonrió y se puso a hacer el café. Había bebido menos alcohol que el resto de ellos durante su gran extravaganza de Año Nuevo, pero su cabeza seguía matándola.

Blaine se sentó a la mesa y Rachel lo vio mirando el libro que había dejado allí. "The Poisonwood Bible,". Leyó la portada. "Creo que lo leí en la universidad. ¿Está todavía en el programa?"

No le había contado a su hermanastro sobre Lucy. Realmente no sabía qué decirle a él, excepto, "Esta chica que conocí en online me lo recomendó".

"¿Has estado socializando en salas de chat últimamente?"

"No exactamente. Ella compró una pintura mía tiempo atrás y me envió un correo para decirme que le gustó. Nos caímos bien."

Blaine sonrió y hojeó el libro. "Eso fue bueno de ella."

Rachel asintió y se encontró a sí misma sonriendo. "Sí, ella es muy agradable. Aunque es del tipo reservada, en realidad. Ni siquiera sé lo que hace para ganarse la vida." Llenó las tazas de café y se unió a Blaine en la mesa. "Pero luego me dice cosas como... que es gay. Y que nunca ha estado con nadie. Y que nunca leyó Harry Potter o ido a París. Y me hace pensar en lo que es realmente importante saber sobre una persona, ¿sabes?"

Blaine la estaba mirando con curiosidad. "¿Entonces que es importante saber acerca de una persona?"

La morena se encogió de hombros y miró hacia abajo el oscuro líquido en su taza. "Yo le conté sobre mi colección de papel higiénico".

Él soltó una risa. "Me había olvidado de eso".

"Ella debe pensar que soy un fenómeno."

"Eres un fenómeno."

"Incluso nunca le dije a Finn sobre eso".

Blaine estuvo tranquilo por un momento mientras sorbía su café. "¿Así que definitivamente acabó todo entre los dos?"

"No podría estar más acabado." Sonrió para demostrar que era algo bueno. Luego respiro profundamente. "Él estaba viendo a otra chica."

"Siempre supe que era un bastardo."

"Sí, bueno, fue lo mejor. Al menos no tengo que sentirme culpable por no amarlo. Eso lo hizo más fácil, al final, pensar en ello como su culpa."

"¿Entonces estás viendo a alguien ahora?"

Rachel sacudió la cabeza. "No realmente. Esta este chico Jesse que Emma me presentó, y es realmente agradable y todo. Hablamos de vez en cuando. Pero no sé."

"¿No hay chispa?"

"Supongo. Me gusta hablar con él, y es un artista. Pero... sí. No lo sé. Es del tipo serio. Tú sabes, aburrido." Ella arrugo la nariz. "Eso es una cosa terrible de decir, creo."

Blaine sólo sonrió. Luego dijo, "Así que estás buscando a alguien más emocionante".

Rachel se encogió de hombros. "No estoy segura de que estoy buscando, honestamente. Pero, supongo. No un aventurero o algo, pero alguien... no sé. Impredecible. Tal vez." frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. "Realmente no he pensado en ello."

Hubo movimiento en la sala y, a luego, "¿Huelo a café?" Kurt tropezó en la cocina un momento después y le robó la taza a Blaine. Se sentó a la mesa y tomó un largo sorbo. "Mmmm."

"Hey!" Blaine tomó la taza de nuevo. "¡Busca la tuya!"

Kurt hizo una mueca.

La morena sonrió y se levantó para servir otra taza. "Adivinen a quien conocimos Emma y yo".

"¿Brad Pitt?" dijo Kurt.

"¿George Clooney?" dijo Blaine.

Rachel volvió a la mesa y entregó un café a Kurt. "Quinn Fabray", dijo.

"¡No puede ser!" Dijo Kurt, con la mandíbula cayendo. "Yo la amo". Él se dirigió a Blaine. "¿No la amo?"

"Él la ama," dijo Blaine.

Kurt se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla. "La chica tiene un gusto increíble en todo. ¿Qué tenía puesto? Cuéntame todo."

Rachel frunció el ceño. "Uh..."

"¿Como la conociste? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?"

"Ella en realmente estaba en la galería esa noche que ustedes no pudieron ir", dijo Rachel.

"¡No puede ser!"

Rachel se encogió de hombros como disculpándose.

"Que injusto. ¿Qué dijo?"

"Ella amo mi arte", dijo Rachel, dejándose sentir orgullosa a sí misma. "Luego me encontré con ella sin pensarlo unos pocos días después, y ella dijo que quería que yo pintara algunas cosas para su nuevo apartamento."

Kurt la miraba en estado de shock. "Okay, estarás haciendo esto."

"No, no lo haré"

Sacudió la cabeza y recogió su café. "No te creo."

Rachel sonrió. "Por supuesto, eso suponiendo que ella aun recuerde quién soy y que en realidad me llame. Pero fue realmente halagador en el momento".

Emma salió de su habitación y se unió a ellos un segundo después, todavía sosteniendo el teléfono. "Adivinen quién es protagonista de un cortometraje"

Hubo un coro de aplausos a través de la mesa que vino a detenerse cuando se dieron cuenta lo mucho que les dolía la cabeza para hablar en realidad por encima de un susurro.

Emma se sirvió un café y se sentó a la mesa. "Me reuniré con el director en un almuerzo para que podamos discutir mi parte."

Kurt sonrió. "Eso es un buen modo de empezar el nuevo año."

"Ni que lo digas". Emma sonrió y suspiró felizmente cuando se sentó en la silla.

Rachel tuvo una repentina sensación de que iba a ser un año muy interesante.

* * *

Quinn se despertó con el sonido de su celular vibrando en su mesita de noche y aunque le costó un buen rato descifrar la verdadera naturaleza del sonido, se las arregló para contestar casi dormida, "¿Hola?" Antes de que colgaran.

"¿Qué quisiste decir con 'podría haber sido una cita'?"

El sonido de la voz de Brittany despertó a Quinn ligeramente levantándola, se dio vuelta y se sentó. "Uh..."

"Quiero decir, ¿todavía no estabas segura cuando dijiste eso, o estabas simplemente tratando de volverme loca? Estoy bien con cualquiera."

Quinn se frotó los ojos y escondió su pelo detrás de la oreja en un intento de ganar tiempo. "Tal vez ambas cosas", dijo finalmente.

Brittany se echó a reír. "Está bien. Um, estoy en L.A por un par de semanas y estaba esperando que accidentalmente podría encontrarme contigo en algún lugar. Si estás interesada en ser encontrada".

Quinn no sabía lo que quería. Tal vez huevos. Huevos y tocino sonaba bien. Cualquier cosa más allá de un menú de desayuno estaba más allá de lo correcto incluso. "Tengo una sesión de fotos hoy y mañana estoy de vuelta en el set de Guardián y estaremos filmando hasta el final del mes. Podrías ser capaz de atraparme por el carro del restablecimiento si tienes suerte." Se detuvo un momento para pensar en su agenda más seriamente. "Estaré siendo subastada la próxima semana en una cosa de caridad de celebridades."

"¿El ganador recibe una cita contigo?"

"El ganador se lleva sentarse en una mesa conmigo y hablar conmigo por diez minutos mientras un montón de personas más alrededor se aseguran de que dicho ganador no sea un psicópata. Muy emocionante. Pero estoy segura de que realmente será una fiesta aburrida después de todo."

La risa de Brittany fue suave. "Tal vez me pasaré por allí entonces. Me encantan las fiestas aburridas."

"Ten cuidado, sin embargo. Puede que deseen subastarte, también."

"Nadie haría una oferta por mí."

Quinn vaciló pero dijo, "yo lo haría."

Hubo un silencio en el que Brittany podría haber estado sonriendo o poniendo los ojos en blanco o tal vez una combinación de ambos. Finalmente, la directora dijo: "Hmm".

Quinn cayó sobre las almohadas. "Muy elocuente."

Hubo una risa suave de nuevo, seguida por: "Sí, bueno." Brittany aclaró su garganta. "En realidad había otra razón por la que estaba llamando."

"¿Sí?"

"Se ve muy probable de que voy a estar interpretando a Samantha, y no puedo decidir si tal vez significa que no debemos encontrarnos accidentalmente en otros lugares."

Quinn frunció el ceño brevemente. "Entonces estás llamando para decir que quieres verme, para saber si quiero verte, y también para decirme que tal vez no debamos vernos?"

Brittany se echó a reír. "Suena un poco loco cuando lo pones de esa manera. Quiero verte. Quiero que me quieras ver. Sólo que no sé si es la mejor idea."

Quinn fue sacudiendo la cabeza. Por supuesto que no era la mejor idea. "Entonces, ¿qué propones?"

"¿Qué tal vernos dónde estemos después de terminado el rodaje?"

"Suena bien".

Hubo una pausa y, luego, "yo podría aun accidentalmente encontrarme contigo en esa cosa de caridad."

"Eres una mujer muy confusa".

"Supongo que estamos a mano."

Quinn sonrió a eso. "Te veré luego, Sra. Pierce."

"Adiós, Sra. Fabray."

Quinn se quedó mirando el teléfono mucho después de que había colgado, sin saber cómo sentirse. Lo volvió a colocar en la mesita y miró a su alrededor, viendo los rayos del sol vertiéndose desde el balcón. No fue hasta las 9, lo que le daba un par de horas para descansar antes de posar para la cámara. Odiaba las sesiones de fotos. Odiaba las entrevistas que venían con ello. Odiaba la forma falsa que parecía en su intento de sonar genuina.

Se había quedado dormida con la portátil a su lado y la puso más cerca y la encendió. En poco tiempo, estaba comenzando un correo para Rachel. En la línea de asunto escribió, "Las mujeres son confusas."

_Querida Rachel,_

_Acabo de tener una conversación telefónica con Eqtis que iba más o menos así:_

_Ella: Quiero verte otra vez. ¿Cuándo puedo volver a verte? _

_Yo: ¿Qué hay de tal lugar y tal día? _

_Ella: Genial. Estaré allí. _

_Yo: Búscame allí. _

_Ella: En realidad, estaba llamando para decirte que quizás no deberíamos vernos. _

_Yo: Entonces, ¿quieres verme pero no quieres verme? _

_Ella: Sip. _

_Yo: Muy bien entonces. _

_Ella: Pero aun estaré probablemente viéndote en ese lugar. _

_Yo: ..._

_Así que ahí lo tienes._

_Así que básicamente ella piensa que llevar una relación amorosa puede afectar negativamente nuestra relación de trabajo – lo que tiene perfecto sentido. Pero entonces ella todavía quiere verme? Corono a Eqtis Dipac la nueva reina de las señales confusas._

_Pero en todo caso._

_Empiezo a trabajar otra vez mañana. Hoy, en realidad, lo que significa que mis correos tenderán a disminuir en frecuencia y cantidad. Pido disculpas de antemano. Es que lleva mucho tiempo ocultar todos los cadáveres. ;)_

_De todos modos, debería correr. Debo tener la soga y la cinta lista._

_Todo lo mejor para el nuevo año. Yo no creo que haya tal cosa como demasiada felicidad. :)_

_Tu amiga, _

_L._

_P.D. Empecé a leer Harry Potter._

* * *

Rachel se sentó en el Washington Square Park tomando café y leyendo _The Poisonwood Bible_. Hacía frío, demasiado frío para estar sentada fuera, pero a Rachel no le importaba. Disfrutaba la sensación de la brisa helada en la cara. Le gustaba el olor de la nieve derretida. Amaba Nueva York en el invierno. Incluso en los momentos abatidos, Rachel todavía la encontraba hermosa.

El libro era bueno. Diferente del tipo de libros que leía Rachel, en las raras ocasiones cuando leía. Sobre todo, le gustaba ir sobre las palabras y pensar en que Lucy las había leído antes que ella. Le hicieron querer leer Harry Potter otra vez, también, y experimentar otra vez. Se preguntó si Lucy lo estaría disfrutando, o si lo había dejado de lado y olvidado.

Su amiga online no había mentido cuando le dijo que sus correos tenderían a ser menos frecuente. Hacía más de una semana desde el último, y Rachel echaba de menos encender su computadora para encontrar un correo de Lucy esperando allí. Había decidido, en cambio, lanzarse al negocio de la lectura de los libros favoritos de Lucy. Había comprado _The Color Purple_ junto con los otros, sabiendo que quería leerlos incluso si Lucy no podía pasar por la experiencia de Harry Potter.

La escuela no se inició de nuevo por una semana más, y su inspiración artística estaba una vez más paralizada. El dinero de las pinturas que había vendido en la galería había llegado y se quedó observando el cheque por un largo tiempo, sin saber si depositar el dinero o simplemente enmarcarlo. Lo había depositado, a la final, porque el dinero era útil, pero todo el tiempo que estuvo parada en la fila del banco había sentido una sensación de asombro de que alguien haya pagado cerca de $3000 por su trabajo.

Pensó en Quinn Fabray entonces, y se dejó sentir halagada por los cumplidos de la actriz. Incluso si la llamada nunca llegaba, ella seguía estando agradecida por el sentimiento detrás de la oferta. Y si era honesta, una parte de ella esperaba que la llamada nunca llegase. No quería decepcionar a la actriz si se encontraba a sí misma completamente carente de inspiración.

La artista terminó su café y arrojó el recipiente en el cubo de la basura junto a ella. Después de un momento, volvió al libro.

* * *

Quinn estaba de pie junto a la barra, esperando una dosis adicional de champán. A su lado, uno de sus co-estrellas de Guardián le hablaba sin parar sobre sus vacaciones en el extranjero. Dio las gracias al camarero y le dio la debida atención al muchacho a su lado, quien seguía juntando valor, ella sabía, para invitarla a salir.

"¿Así que, que eventos tienes?" Preguntó. "¿Algunas fiestas divertidas? Oí que Jeff Sark hizo una loca y salvaje para Año Nuevo. ¿Fuiste?"

Estaba bordeando lo borracho, el hecho era evidente por lo cerca que estaba, pero a Quinn no le importaba. Tenerlo a su lado significaba que otros pasaran de ella. Chris Evans era hermoso de una forma que otros lo encontraban intimidante. "Me la perdí, en realidad. Tuve una pequeña reunión en casa".

Él sonrió de la manera que sabía que derretía a la mayoría de las mujeres. "Oí que tú y el Sr. Weston, finalmente rompieron."

"Interesante", dijo Quinn, cogiendo el vaso.

"Él es un idiota por dejarte ir", dijo Chris, sin inmutarse. Se apoyó en la barra y removió el líquido de su copa. "Nunca me cayó bien."

"Dirty Martini, por favor" dijo alguien detrás de ella, y Quinn reconoció la voz inmediatamente.

Casi sonrió, pero no se dio vuelta. "Sí, no sé qué tienen los directores pero los encuentro muy atractivos", le dijo a Chris.

"Bah. Sigue a los actores. Vamos a tratarte bien. Hablando de eso, Quinn, yo estaba realmente dispuesto a preguntarte si te gustaría venir a una fiesta que estoy presentando el próximo fin de semana? Es pequeña... íntima." Él sonrió de nuevo.

"Tendré que revisar mi agenda, pero si estoy libre, claro," dijo ella, sabiendo que no estaría libre. Brittany eligió ese momento para cruzar su campo de visión, Martini en mano. "Brittany", llamó.

La directora se volvió y sonrió a manera de saludo. "Quinn, hola. No te había visto allí."

Quinn sabía que era mentira. "Chris, ¿Conoces a Brittany Pierce? Voy a estar protagonizando su próxima película.

Se estrecharon la mano y Chris sonrió. "Si estás buscando un protagonista masculino..."

Brittany sonrió a cambio. "Se trata más de una cosa chica con chica" dijo, y Quinn casi se atraganta con su bebida.

Chris se echó a reír. "No te preocupes. Eso es genial entonces. Voy a verla. Si Quinn está en ella, yo estoy ahí." Hizo un guiño en dirección a Quinn. "De todos modos, si me disculpan, señoritas, tengo que ir al baño."

Lo vieron irse y Quinn se dirigió a Brittany. "Casi llegué a pensar que no vendrías".

"Casi no lo hago", admitió Brittany, llegando a estar hasta donde había estado Chris. "Pero luego pensé, 'es por una buena causa, así que...'"

Quinn sonrió. "¿Por lo menos sabes cuál es la causa?"

"Ya sabes, en verdad no lo sé. Y di un cheque enorme en la entrada. Dime que no es para algo como... la entrega de maquillaje para poodles desfavorecidos?"

"Esa es la próxima semana", dijo Quinn, con una sonrisa. Bebió un sorbo de champán, y se alegró, de repente, de que Brittany haya ido. No sabía lo que significaba para ellas, pero a le gustaba tener a la directora allí. "Es para un hospital de niños, en realidad."

Brittany dio un suspiro de alivio. "Bien. Entonces, ¿por cuánto lo hicieron? Echaba de menos las cosas emocionantes".

"Veinticinco mil dólares".

Brittany silbó. "¿Por diez minutos de tu tiempo?"

Quinn asintió. "Loco, lo sé. Y el tipo pasó los primeros cinco minutos mirándome fijamente, y los otros cinco balbuceando incoherencias sobre... pesca, creo"

"Pobre tipo", dijo Brittany. "Eso es lo que te pasa por ser tan hermosa." Dijo esa última parte en un susurro, pero Quinn la oyó de todas formas.

Quinn no se avergonzaba con facilidad, pero de repente se quedó sin palabras. Miró a la directora, vestida con su traje negro, con su largo cabello rubio suelto sobre los hombros, y decidió cambiar de tema. "Parece como si te encontraras en camino a una reunión corporativa".

Brittany negó con la cabeza y se miró a sí misma. "Acabo de salir de una, en realidad, con un montón de hombres en traje. No puedo esperar a quitarme todo esto."

Quinn solo asintió. Después de un momento de silencio, dijo, "Brittany, ¿por qué has venido?"

La directora la miró pero vaciló. "¿Realmente quieres hablar de esto aquí?"

Quinn miró a su alrededor. Chris se dirigía hacia ellas otra vez, y de pronto se sintió cansada. "¿Te puedo llevar de regreso a tu hotel?"

Brittany asintió. "Claro."

Chris las alcanzó. "¿Quién se prende para un afterparty?"

"En realidad estamos a punto de salir", le dijo Quinn. "¿Cuándo duermes? Tenemos que estar en el set en unas cinco horas".

Chris sonrió. "Eso es cuando no ser la estrella me viene muy bien. Dormiré en mi remolque entre las tomas. No te preocupes por mí. Déjenme acompañarlas".

Afuera, su limusina estaba esperando, junto con su chófer, y la mitad de los paparazzi de Hollywood. Las cámaras destellaban mientras salían y Quinn sólo podía imaginar lo que los titulares del blog dirían en la mañana. No sirvió de mucho que Chris haya optado por poner su brazo alrededor de ella cuando iban saliendo.

Su chofer abrió la puerta cuando se acercaban y las saludó cordialmente.

Brittany se metió en el coche.

Quinn se volvió hacia Chris y dijo: "Te veo mañana".

La besó en la mejilla justo cuando una cámara brilló en su dirección. Y luego la puerta se cerró y ella y Brittany estaban solas.

"Esto va a estar todo en Internet mañana", dijo Quinn, sacudiendo la cabeza. Bajó la voz una vez que supo que su chofer había subido en el asiento del conductor. Y le preguntó a Brittany: "¿A dónde te dejamos?"

"Beverly Hills Hotel."

El chofer hizo un gesto con la mano para decir que había entendido, y volvió a subir la ventanilla.

"De lujo", dijo Quinn, refiriéndose al hotel.

"No fue idea mía", contestó Brittany, acomodándose en el asiento. "Me reuniré con un estudio sobre un potencial programa de televisión que puede o no suceder. Vamos a ver. Está en la etapa es-de-mala-suerte-hablar-de-ello"

Quinn asintió, comprendiendo. "Entonces".

"No tengo idea de por qué he venido", exclamó Brittany. "Estaba en esa reunión y lo único que podía pensar era en lo agradable que sería volver a verte. Y sé que estoy dando señales y debes pensar que estoy completamente loca. Está esa parte de mí que quiere mantener las cosas estrictamente profesionales y luego está esa otra parte de mí que no puede dejar de pensar en besarte."

El corazón de Quinn empezó a latir con fuerza en su pecho ante las palabras y las imágenes que los acompañaban. Sería tan simple inclinarse y besar a la directora, olvidar la realidad por un corto momento y ceder a su curiosidad, tal vez incluso su deseo. Pero ¿Entonces? Miró hacia otro lado, a las luces que pasaban por su ventana. "Sería egoísta de mi parte besarte," dijo en voz baja, "Porque quiero, pero más allá de eso, no sé lo que quiero." Ella se volvió a mirar a la directora. "Yo sé que no quiero jugar con esta película".

Brittany sonrió suavemente. "Yo tampoco."

Quinn sintió una oleada de alivio. "Entonces... amigas?"

"Amigas", dijo Brittany de acuerdo con ella.


End file.
